Doing the Unthinkable
by consumedbyheavenlyfire
Summary: AH. Bella Swan is a student in Jacob Black's English class at Forks High. What happens when the student/teacher relationship begins to blur... What would the consequences be? JxB REPOSTED.
1. The Girl With the Broken Smile

**A/N: AU/AH. For those of you who have read this before, you know the story behind this fic. For those of you who haven't read this before here's a quick summarization:**

**This is the writing exercise (not story) "Doing the Unthinkable". The title I started with was "Find A Way" based on the hit song by Safetysuit. At the time I started this back in May-June 2010, it provided one purpose, for me to beat the hell out of when I got frustrated on the collaboration I was currently working on with my former collab partner, Educating Bella. Whether it was due to writing block or disagreements on how we wanted EB's characters to progress and their relationship or I felt I had shortchanged a chapter, this exercise was a perfect punching bag and I hit it, quite often.**

**The first chapter came out when I was working on the background of Jacob and Bella for my collab partner and I to go over to start writing the story of EB. The song, "Don't Stand So Close To Me" helped to inspire it and before I knew it, the scene of Bella in the rain had been completed and I couldn't stop writing. My collab partner and I decided to go in a different direction, citing the scenes I had written as too angsty and depressing, so we wrote a different first chapter and EB went in a perpendicular direction. My muse was frustrated and wanted to continue the night that had been unfolding in the first chapter of FAW. At the time, I passed it to a friend of mine, Caos-lust, to ask her what she thought. She liked it and urged me to continue, assuring me she would like to read it. And so I continued. Before I knew it, I had three chapters done, I was forming a playlist without realizing it and I had dubbed the amount I had written so far "Mr. Black". After the fourth chapter, I took a slight break to focus on EB and my other sole writings. But I soon found myself going back to FAW (which I eventually titled it just so it actually had a better name than "Mr. Black") whenever I would feel frustrated with the collaboration piece. And soon, I had ten chapters written out and more than the one friend reading it. I had quite a few people urging me to continue and now today, there's seventeen chapters completed.**

**That's how FAW (now officially called "Doing the Unthinkable" based on Jacob and Bella's main theme by Alicia Keyes) got started and why it continued. It was not started to rival EB or my former collaborator in any way, shape or form.**

**I also wanted to mention how DtU got started because there is a gigantic amount of unrealistic events, overwhelming fluff, drama, angst, changing emotions constantly and many other things in it. So, if it doesn't feel like a real story, this is why.**

**Will contain graphic sexual content and vulgar language within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

He closed the book in front of him and leaned off the desk, standing.

"Alright, guys. Don't forget. Exam Monday." He ignored the collective groans meeting him. "So, enjoy the weekend."

He saw her lift the strap of her bag and sling it over her shoulder.

"Bella. I'd like to see you for a minute, please."

She froze, staring up at him. She then bit her lip and nodded. The few kids around her snickered, making her face flush scarlet, and he had the overwhelming desire to smack them in the back of the head. Instead, he sat back down on the desk, grabbing his other textbook behind him, flipping to a marked page. He grabbed his pen and pretended to be reading a section while scratching his nose, waiting for the rest of the kids to file out. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, making her way towards him timidly.

What was it about this girl that had him wanting to sweep her into his arms and keep her safe from the rest of the world? He had taught at another school before and he was used to having the teenage girls ogle him, bat their eyes at him, doodling his name in their notebooks, giggling about how hot he was. Some of them even flirted with him and a few times he flirted back but maintained the necessary boundaries. He could appreciate their beauty and their firm young bodies like any other man but he had never entertained the idea of going there. Ever.

Until now, that is.

This girl was dangerously pushing him close to the edge.

He did everything he could to refrain from having any type of contact with her. He never called on her, never spoke with her, and always looked away whenever her eyes settled on him. If he handed back work, he made sure to toss it on her desk and walk away quickly before letting himself inhale her sweet strawberry scent a moment longer.

And still, no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he still felt like he could lose control at any second and risk everything he had ever worked for. Lose his career, his reputation and even possibly get arrested and serve time in prison. And with each step the girl took, he prayed for the strength he knew he did not have to resist her.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of the students out in the hallway, milling about. He heard her repositioning her bag on her shoulder. He stared down at the small type.

_Please. Please. Please. Mmmm, strawberries. Dammit!  
_

He heard her clear her throat softly.

"Mr. Black?"

He took a deep breath. God, how he loved hearing that off her lips. Those sweet, perfect pink lips that were probably so soft-_Dammit!_

He cleared his own throat and placed the book on the desk, turning to look at her. She bit her lip and looked down, holding her books tighter to her chest.

"Y-You wanted to see me?"

He smiled.

Her voice was just so tiny, so quiet, so beautiful-

He shook his head slightly.

"Bella, I've noticed a drop in your grade recently and I'm a little concerned."

He saw her head hang a little lower than before.

He had the strongest urge to reach out and pull her to him in a hug but he made sure to keep his hands clasped together in his lap.

"When we started, you had one of the top grades in the class. You always did the work and you always aced the tests. I know you know this material. So, what gives lately?"

He made sure to soften his tone so it wouldn't seem as if he was chiding her.

He saw her swallow and look up at him helplessly.

"Umm..."

A loud burst of giggles coming from the doorway made their heads snap up.

Jake narrowed his eyes. There was that Cullen kid, flirting with that redhead and her friend, waiting for Bella.

Jake turned back to see the fleeting pain flash across Bella's face and then leave just as fast. She turned back to face him.

He inclined his head towards the door.

"Is that the cause of your distraction lately?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, looking back down.

Jake narrowed his eyes further, studying her, wishing he could say something to take the pain he had seen away. But, he couldn't. That would be getting personally involved. And that he couldn't have.

He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

He needed to get this young girl out of his mind already.

"Bella, I don't know what's going on in your personal life and I honestly don't care. But you need to start paying attention and pass this class. As of right now, you're down to a 'C'. I don't think I need to tell you that colleges are not going to look too kindly on that."

He could see her beautiful brown eyes glistening but she looked away quickly and nodded.

He went to say something, to reassure her that he wasn't trying to be harsh with her, that he was just simply looking out for her, when he heard the Cullen kid interrupt loudly from the door.

"Bella! Come on! I've got to get to my next class, too, you know? I can't wait around for you forever."

Jake turned towards the kid who had the shittiest smirk on his face, something he desperately wanted to knock off of him.

"J-Just a minute, Edward. I'll be right there."

Edward sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes, turning around and throwing an arm over the redhead's shoulder and the other arm over her friend's shoulder, walking out.

"Always making me wait, that girl."

Jake saw Bella's face fall and he wanted nothing more than to grab onto her and hold her tight, kissing the pain away.

Bella bit her lip and turned back to him, looking down again, hiding her discomfort from him.

"Umm, i-is there anything else, Mr. Black?"

He stared at her and saw her shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"No. Just get your grades back up."

"I will. Thanks."

She gave him a small tight smile, her eyes still as glassy as before, and turned to walk away.

"Have a nice weekend."

"You, too, Bella."

And he watched her hurry out the door.

-DtU-

Jake leaned back in his chair and sighed. He threw the pen on top of his papers, rubbed his face and glanced up at the clock.

_9:10  
_

Where did the time go? He yawned and closed his grade book. This had become somewhat his usual routine. Anytime Leah got off early, he made sure to work later or go out somewhere. She just seemed to be on his case so much lately. Ever since they had moved back to La Push and she had gotten the chance to see most of her friends married and having children, she had put pressure on him to marry her. It's not that he didn't love her. After all, they had been together since high school, but he was twenty four. He wasn't ready to settle down just yet. And she couldn't understand that.

_Well, might as well go home. Time to face the beast.  
_

He laughed. He felt bad referring to his girlfriend that way but she was making his life pure hell. When Leah wanted something, she didn't stop until she got it. She even had him researching rings on the net, pricing them out, until he realized what he was doing and stopped. He just wasn't ready.

And tonight would be more of the same. She would tell him some story about someone she had seen today, married out of high school and then nag him, asking him when he was going to propose, whining about how she was the only unmarried girl her age in all of La Push. When he wouldn't answer and take a sip of his beer, she would get angry, pick a fight, resulting in a yelling match and him sleeping on the couch.

Again.

The make-up sex had always been fantastic but now, he couldn't bring himself to even kiss her, she had become so different from the way she used to be. He still loved her and he was hoping they would get through this, being that they had only been back for three months, but at times, he wasn't so sure. He had a hard time seeing the girl he had fallen in love with anywhere in this bitter, angry woman he faced every night.

He sighed again as he packed everything up and shrugged into his old beaten up leather jacket. He slung the bag over his shoulder and flicked the switch, stepping out into the hallway, closing the door. He nodded at the janitor amiably and made his way out to his car.

It was raining.

When was it not raining in Forks?

He jumped into the car and started it up, revving it as best he could, letting it warm up, blowing hot air into his hands, rubbing them. It was freezing. It may only be October but it sure as hell felt like early January.

He heard his phone beep somewhere in his bag. He fished for it and pulled it out. New voicemail. How the hell had he missed that?

He played it. It was Leah.

"Jake, I'm staying with my parents until you decide what it is you want. If I don't hear from you by the end of this weekend, then I'll be moving out Monday."

Jake groaned and rolled his eyes. Why was she making this so damn difficult? He had always been with her, never given her a reason to doubt his commitment to her. She was twenty four herself! Didn't she want some time for them to be young before they brought in marriage and then kids? Christ, that woman could be so frustrating sometimes.

Well, at least he could sleep in the bed tonight. He'd deal with everything tomorrow.

Once the car was good to go, he put the heat on and pulled out of the parking lot, headed for home.

About four minutes later, he noticed a girl walking on the side of the road, the hood of her jacket up, hiding her face. He recognized the drenched clothes immediately once his headlights washed over her back and he pulled over next to her.

He opened the window. "Bella!"

She jumped, turning to meet his horrified stare.

Her hair was all wet, covered by the sopping hood. She looked like a drowned rat, a rat that never looked more beautiful to him. He forced those thoughts away quickly.

"Get in!"

She looked at him doubtfully and he leaned over further and opened the door, motioning for her to get into the car.

She opened the door wider and climbed in hesitantly. She closed it and stared at him.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing out walking this time of night in this rain?"

He hated how old he knew he sounded to her but really, was this girl insane?

He saw her shivering and her make-up running down her face. He wished he had a blanket to give her. He reached back and fumbled around in the backseat until he found his gym bag. He pulled the clean towel out from it and handed it to her.

"Here."

She accepted it, not really looking at him, her body still facing his, her back to the door.  
He put the car in drive and got back onto the road.

"I'm taking you home. Where do you live?"

"Please don't."

It sounded like a strangled sob. He glanced at her quickly and could see a small tear making its way down her cheek onto the towel she had yet to use.

He softened his tone.

"Bella, what happened?"

She sniffled and another tear fell.

"Bella?"

She still wouldn't answer him.

"Bella, are you hurt?"

If somebody had hurt her in some way...God help them.

She shook her head and looked down, sniffling again.

He slowed the car and pulled back over.

He couldn't help himself.

He pulled the hood down and swept her dripping hair back behind her shoulder.

"Hey."

She turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head and whimpered, beginning to cry.

And then he just couldn't fight it anymore.

He pulled her to him and held her close. She sobbed into his shirt and he rubbed her back.

"Shhhh. It's all gonna be okay. Don't cry, Bella. Shhhh. Don't cry."

She buried her face into his neck, sniffling and sobbing repeatedly. She pulled at him and he knew what she needed. She wanted to be held tighter and so he did.

He rocked her gently as much as the car would allow. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head. This was heaven for him. Ever since he had first seen her walk into his classroom, he had wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and shelter her, protect her, comfort her, hold her. And now he was. And that, no matter how wrong it would feel later, felt so right presently, it scared him almost.

How could he feel so complete holding one of his students in his car late on a rainy Friday night as she cried? Yes, this was definitely wrong.

Eventually, he heard her sobs die down and the sniffling pick up in succession. He felt her begin to pull away but he held her fast. He wasn't ready for reality to come crashing back yet. He was too afraid to open his eyes.

"You okay?"

He couldn't help but murmur it, afraid anything louder would shatter the bubble surrounding them. The sick, twisted, illegal bubble.

She nodded against him.

"S-Sorry."

He rubbed his cheek gently against the top of her hair, knowing he would have to pull away soon. God, he loved her scent. Strawberries.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

He felt her try to pull away again and this time he let her, eyes flipping open and sighing. She stared up at him, wide-eyed, smudged mascara all around the edges, red rims in those beautiful chocolate orbs of hers.

He cleared his throat, leaning back, ever the consummate professional once more.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bella? Did something happen at home? Did somebody hurt you?"

She shook her head, looking down.

"No."

He wanted to ask more. He really did. But, he couldn't. Asking meant caring. And caring meant trouble.

"Are you sure nothing happened?"

She lifted her eyes to his and nodded.

"I'm sure."

He stared at her for a minute, trying to gauge whether she was telling the truth or not. When he could see only sincerity and helplessness staring back at him, he gave in.

"Okay. Would you like me to take you home now?"

She shook her head again.

"Why not? What happened, Bella?"

_Dammit!_He swallowed hard and stared straight through the windshield.

"I just...can't go there tonight."

He turned and looked at her.

"Why?"

She bit her lip.

"I just can't. It's...complicated."

He looked down and nodded, bringing his head back to its original position.

"Okay. Well, what about a friend's house? A relative? Someone you can stay with?"

She looked out the passenger window.

"Um, I don't really have anywhere to stay tonight."

He turned towards the back of her head wide-eyed.

"What? How could you not have any place to stay?"

"I...I just don't."

Fuck! What was he going to do here? He couldn't just leave her out here all alone in this horrible freezing cold. She was still a kid for Christ's sake!

"There has to be someone."

She turned back towards him, looking sadly at him.

"There isn't."

Fuck! Quil and his girlfriend were out of town for the weekend, a romantic getaway or something. Embry just couldn't be trusted. He couldn't very well dump the girl on his father. Billy had enough to deal with on his own. Why the hell did Rachel have to pick this week to go visit Rebecca? Why? If he dropped Bella off at Sue's, with Leah on the rampage, forget it. Not to mention, it wouldn't look good. Dammit, he was backed into the corner. Fuck! This wasn't right, especially with the way he had been feeling about her lately. Not right at all.

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

He sighed loudly and rubbed his face tiredly for the umpteenth time that night.

"Um, maybe, if you wouldn't mind. You could...drop me off at the bus station in town."

His eyes snapped to hers.

"What for?"

She lowered her eyes and looked away.

"Um, well, to...go up to Port Angeles."

His jaw dropped.

"Bella, no. I don't know what's going on but I am not okay with that idea. You are a young girl who should not be traveling alone like that this time of night with nowhere to go. Uh uh."

She winced and he hated how condescending he sounded. But, was she kidding him? No way was he gonna let that happen.

She looked like she was about to cry again and turned to look out the window.

"Isn't your dad gonna be worried when you don't come home?"

She shook her head.

"No. He thinks I'm staying somewhere else tonight."

"Where?"

She didn't answer him. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on his seat.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"Yes."

"And you're absolutely one hundred percent sure there's nowhere else you can stay? A neighbor or a friend of your dad's or an old aunt or something? Somebody from school?"

He heard her sniffle.

"No."

He opened his eyes and leaned forward, putting the car in drive.

"Okay, then."

Everything in his brain screamed at him to stop, knowing this was definitely not a good idea. But he had no choice.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

-DtU-

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, letting a shaky, hesitant Bella follow him in before closing it.

He walked into the kitchen, wishing he had a spare room he could just dump her in and not see her for the rest of the night.

But, no such luck.

Well, he'd figure out sleeping arrangements in a minute. First order of business, getting her warm and dry.

He threw his keys and bag on the counter and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Let's get you situated."

He turned and walked into the living room and then made his way into the bedroom, expecting for her to follow.

She did, cautiously.

He flicked the light on in the bathroom, pulled a towel out of the closet and plopped it on the bathroom counter. He turned to face her, not really making eye contact due to the highly inappropriate image stuck in his head since the moment he entered the small room. He knew this was a bad fucking idea. Too late now.

"Ah, you can take a shower and get yourself cleaned up. Towel's right there." He slipped past her back into the room, grateful that Leah at least had straightened up before running to her mother's. "I'll get you some dry clothes and leave them on the bed. When you're done, you can get changed in here. And then we'll set you up to get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded, still holding one arm tightly around her chest.

"Okay."

She stared at him for a moment and he couldn't quite read her expression. Then she turned and headed for the bathroom.

He cleared his throat.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get out."

She turned back and nodded, slowly closing the door shut. He heard the click of the lock and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He opened the dresser drawers to search for clothes for her quickly. But as he scanned through them, he noticed all of Leah's clothing was gone. Everything.

Wait. She said she was going to Sue's for the weekend. Why would she need so many clothes? He shook it off and moved to the closet. He opened it up to find it half empty.  
That fucking bitch.

Bullshit, she was only gone for the weekend. Or maybe she really was trying to "scare" him into marrying her. Whatever it was, it only made him angry. The water starting caught his attention. He'd deal with all of that later. Right now, he just had to find clothes quickly and get the hell out of the room.

He finally found her a pair of flannel boxers (which he knew was crossing the line but his shorts really were too big for her no matter how much she would try to keep them rolled up) and an old t-shirt of his. This only irritated him further and he cursed Leah the entire time he searched high and low for something for Bella. Then again, it wasn't Leah's fault that he had brought home an underage student, crossing every boundary known to man in the student/teacher relationship. Fuck. He was going to be in so much trouble.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _No. I'm just helping a student who has nowhere else to go. It's just for tonight. One night._ He took another deep breath and opened his eyes. _One night._

He laid the clothes out on the bed and walked out, closing the door behind him. He went to the front door and changed in a dark corner quickly into the sweat pants and t-shirt he had found for himself. Once he was done, he went back into the living room and began to set up the couch.

He knew, by all rights, that she should sleep on the couch. But, he felt bad making her do that. So he would take it. He did the best he could, waiting for her to finish. He really wanted to kick back with a beer and watch Sportscenter before falling asleep but he couldn't. Not under these circumstances. Too risky.

He heard the bedroom door open quietly and she stepped out. The dark t-shirt swam on her like a dress and it covered his boxers that he hoped to hell were under there.

He stared at her. He was starting to believe that no matter what circumstance this girl found herself in, no matter what form, she would always be beautiful. She had been a beautiful mess and now she was even more beautiful cleaned up.

She cleared her throat, breaking him out of his trance.

He quickly looked away, mortified and disgusted with himself that he had been caught staring at her in a way that her teacher should not be looking at her in.

"Feel better?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

He nodded, still looking away.

"Good."

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them as he tried to forget the beautiful girl dressed in his clothes only a few feet to his left. He cleared his own throat and made sure to stare down at the couch.

"Alright. Why don't you hang out here for a minute and let me in there?"

He didn't hear a response so he looked her way.

Big mistake.

She was twirling a wet strand around her finger absentmindedly, nodding, and he gulped nervously. She was just so...adorable yet sexy at the same time. _Dammit!_He looked away to try to clear his head once again and then he began walking towards her.

"Okay. I'll be back out in a minute."

He swept past her so fast she jumped a little to get out of his way. He willed himself to ignore her clean scent making its way up to his nostrils as he passed. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

_One night. It's just one night. You can do this._

He changed the sheets on the bed as fast as he could. Having her in here, safe, away from him, it was just better.

He grabbed a set of sheets for himself and opened the door to find her on the couch, facing into the back of it, fast asleep, her legs curled underneath her. He looked at the clock. He hadn't taken that long, had he?

He moved over to gently wake her when he saw her face and stopped. Calm serenity touched upon a beauty he had never seen on any other woman. Her perfection was almost ethereal.

These thoughts were not ones a teacher should have of his student. His underage student. His student who was vulnerable and exposed, trusting him to care for her and keep her safe. Even from himself.

He went back into his room, grabbed one of the blankets and went back out. He lightly covered her with it. A slight snore thanked him and he smiled. Absolute perfection.  
Before he could reconsider and pull himself back, he laid a soft kiss to her temple.

"Sleep well, Bella."

His lips brushed the lobe of her ear as he whispered it and he placed another kiss to her temple once again.

He realized what he had done and he stood up and walked back to the bedroom.

He was disgusted with himself. Disgusted with himself at how right he felt in that moment he touched her.

-DtU-

He had watched Sportscenter, the television low so as not to wake her. After a bit, he started to fall asleep and shut it off.

Before he knew it, a loud crack of thunder boomed overhead and shook the house, startling him awake. He sat upright, alert, when he realized what had woken him. He rubbed his face tiredly. No matter how long you live in the area, you don't get used to the epic thunder.

He was about to lay back down when lightning began to flash. And in the electrified light, he saw her standing in the doorway.

His breath hitched. And then he regained his composure.

"Bella. What are you doing awake? Is something wrong?"

She trained her eyes on his and fiddled with her fingers.

"Can I stay in here with you?"

His mouth dropped. Was she insane?

He sputtered uncontrollably. "Wha-uh-n-no I-uh-no-I don't even-"

"It's just until the storm passes."

He shook his head. And then he cleared his throat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bella."

She frowned sadly.

"Why?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"You know why. I'm your teacher. You're my student. You shouldn't even-" He couldn't bring himself to do it. To tell her she didn't belong here. Here with him. "You should just go back to the couch, Bella. The storm will pass soon."

She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please?"

His face fell. "Bella..."

He saw her eyes begin to glisten.

"I won't bother you. And I won't do anything. I just...I'm scared. I don't want to be alone."

He softened his expression to try to make her understand. He didn't like making her upset but this was a line they couldn't cross. He couldn't cross.

"I'm not saying you would. But it's...it's not right. Bella, you know that. If you want, I'll come out and sit with you until it passes."

Before she could respond, another loud crack of thunder boomed and she jumped, letting out a loud shriek before running and jumping into bed with him. She clasped onto him tightly and forced herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"Please just let me stay here with you. Please. Please."

He tried to pry her arms loose from around his neck but to no avail.

"Bella-"

She only gripped him tighter.

"Please. Please."

Another crack of thunder sounded overhead and she shrieked again and moved closer.

He knew he shouldn't allow this. He knew he should move them out to the living room but she was practically choking him to death, begging him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright. But just until the storm passes. Come on."

He sat them back against the pillows and rubbed her back soothingly.

He laid his cheek on the top of her head and shushed her whimpering, rocking her back and forth.

He wondered again how this could feel so perfect and yet so wrong at the same time.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but eventually the storm broke and rain began to batter against the roof.

He closed his eyes and slowly began to stop rocking, exhaustion giving way. He knew he should take her back to the couch or insist she go back herself, but the thunder was still overhead and she was still gripping his neck tightly.

This was such a bad idea. Worse than he even imagined. Not to mention the warm fuzzy feeling he felt right now holding her.

His body slumped tiredly.

Fuck it.

He let her go to which she moved closer.

"Bella, relax. I just gotta lay down."

She bit her lip and pulled her arms from around him.

"Oh. Sorry."

She blushed and looked down.

He groaned internally at the beautiful color in her face. She was going to be the death of him for sure.

He repositioned himself to get under the covers and laid down, his head hitting the pillow. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned.

He felt the mattress sink near him and then he heard the padding of feet on the wooden floor.

His eyes popped open and he saw her attempting to walk out of the room.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

She stopped and he saw her shakily turn around, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"I-I figured you wanted to sleep. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry."

Another crack of thunder shook the house and he saw her cringe. But to her credit, she didn't jump or make any noise.

He lifted himself onto his right elbow on his side and pulled back the covers on the side of him. He then held out his left hand to her.

She looked at him doubtfully.

He gave her a warm, encouraging smile.

"Come on."

She arched her brows questioningly.

Fuck. She didn't think he meant it that way, did she?

No. She was just being reasonable, more than he was being. She was restoring the boundaries when he wasn't. He should have been. He was the adult here, wasn't he?

She just looked so scared, so shaken up and he really didn't...want to stop holding her...just yet.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to bother you."

She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers, looking away.

He chuckled and her eyes snapped to his.

"Bother me? Christ, Bella. You're in my house, in my room, in my clothes. If you were 'bothering me', do you think you would be?"

She gave him a small meek smile and it made his heart swell.

"No."

He smiled wider.

"Alright then. Now come here."

She cautiously made her way over to the side of the bed and slipped in where he had pulled the covers back before covering herself with them. He laid his head down and watched her as she moved. God, she was so fucking perfect. How could she ever think she was bothering him? Well, technically, she was. But it wasn't her fault. It was just his own twisted mind with his sick need to hold her.

She laid down and faced him on her side, staring at him intently.

He arched his brows.

"Comfortable?"

She nodded and bit her lip again.

He chuckled once more.

"Good."

She smiled at him and his heart stop beating altogether.

"Thank you."

He smiled warmly in return.

"Anytime."

They stayed like that, smiling at one another, oblivious to the storm raging outside.

And then he saw her smile drop and she was studying him.

His own smile faded.

What was she doing?

And then that's when he saw it. He knew what she was about to do. But as soon as the thought hit him, she moved before he even had time to react.

She was on him, pushing her lips to his.

His breath hitched at the contact. He knew her lips would be so damn soft, so perfect, and then he remembered who and what he was to her, who and what she was to him. He broke the kiss quickly and moved back, pushing her away.

"Bella, don't."

But she surged forward, anyway, and kissed him once more. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. He tried to resist moving his lips with hers but he failed. She was just so damn perfect, this girl who had been on his mind since he had first seen her, this girl who he couldn't get off of it no matter how much he loved his girlfriend, no matter how much he knew it was wrong, no matter how hard he tried.

He felt her tongue glide along his lower lip and he jerked away, breathless.

"B-Bella, this has to stop. Please. I'm your teacher. You're my student."

She pushed ahead regardless.

"I don't care."

She grabbed his face and pulled him to her but he resisted her, keeping his head back.

"I care. Bella, stop. We can't do this. You're-" He fought to free his face from her hands, gripping her wrists and forcing her hands away. "You're seventeen. You're-"

"I'm eighteen."

He stopped struggling with her for a minute.

"Wait, what?"

Her half-lidded eyes drank in his confused expression and she took full advantage. She leaned in and kissed his neck.

"I'm eighteen. My birthday was last month."

His eyes closed as he felt her kiss his skin softly.

"You could just be saying that."

"I could be."

She suckled on his neck harder before answering him.

"But you know I'm not."

And then she nibbled on his ear lobe, making his hands on her wrists tighten.

"You're still my student."

He couldn't help but whisper. She was breaking down his resolve and if she didn't know it before, she did now.

She trailed her lips to his ear. "And you're still my teacher. But tonight, we're just two people who are coming together."

His eyes flipped open in shock. Had she really just insinuated what he thought she did? Where was the shy, nervous, timid Bella he had just seen minutes ago?

He didn't know what else to do. He was losing the battle. To her.

"I...I have a girlfriend."

Bella stopped suckling on the skin underneath his ear and drew back to look at him.

She stared at him for a minute, her expression an unreadable one. And then a small smile played on her face.

"I see."

She climbed forward and sat down in his lap, bringing her knees up on either side of him.

He swallowed nervously when he felt her sitting on top of the massive bulge forming in his sweats.

She brought her lips to hover an inch above his while she gazed into his eyes.

"And does that matter right now?"

He swallowed again. Leah should matter. He did love her. He was going to marry her someday. Maybe not when she wanted, but still, she was the woman he had fallen for, the woman he knew would be the mother of his children. He loved her.

Bella's chocolate brown bore into him as he shook his head slightly. She smiled in satisfaction and then kissed him.

This time he let her.

He brought his hands to rest on her sides, grazing the tops of her hips dangerously.

She broke away to move back to his neck.

He closed his eyes.

"This is so wrong."

She exhaled a warm breath into his ear making him shiver.

"But it feels so right."

And those words were his undoing.


	2. Your Innocence Is Mine

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers.

He roughly parted her lips with his tongue, thrusting inside demandingly.

He just had to taste her. And she tasted so damn good.

She moaned and he swallowed it greedily.

His hands snaked down to the hem of his t-shirt that she was wearing and broke the kiss to pull it over her head.

He tossed it to the floor and turned wide-eyed to drink in the sight before him.

She was perfect.

He noticed an adorable flush coat her skin and she bit her lip nervously, his mouth dropped.

Absolutely fucking perfect.

Her arms twitched as she fought the urge to cover herself. And then he saw her lift her hands and he stopped her, grabbing her wrists gently.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed again and averted her eyes, smiling shyly.

He leaned in and began to kiss the side of her face softly while releasing her hands.

He whispered in her ear.

"Beautiful."

He moved down to her neck, placing reverent open-mouthed kisses on her pale skin.

At the same time, he lifted his left hand and cupped her right breast in his palm.

He began to massage it tenderly, making her gasp in his ear.

The sound reverberated throughout his body, making him impossibly hard.

He squeezed a little more, running his thumb over the pebbled nipple.

She moaned and it drove him crazy. He started to suck on her neck while trailing his hand down to the waistband of his boxers on her.

She gasped again when he began to rub her core through the material.

"Mr. Bl-"

"It's Jake."

"Jake?"

"Jake."

He licked the outer shell of her ear as he rubbed her a little harder.

"Jaaaake."

He kissed down her neck to her chest.

"Mmmm?"

But before she had a chance to respond, he engulfed her right nipple in his mouth and began to roll it with his tongue. He grazed it with his teeth and then suckled furiously.

Her gasps and small moans filled the air and her left hand tangled in his hair, holding him to her, while her right hand timidly began to rub him through his sweats.

He released her breast from his lips and groaned sexily.

His hand covered hers and wrapped it around his very prominent erection.

And then he moved them inside his sweats to grasp it firmly.

He heard her breathing increase as did his.

He moved to her left breast and began to lavish it with the same attention he showed the right.

"You're so..."

His eyes opened and he glanced up, taking in her expression. She seemed uncertain, hesitant.

"Big."

He couldn't help but chuckle. She said it with so much disbelief it sounded like she had never come across a man's penis before.

She blushed and bit her lip, removing her hand and looking down.

He immediately regretted the action and lifted himself up, cupping her face tenderly.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged but refused to look up at him.

"It's not a big deal."

He could tell it was. He felt bad and wanted to make it up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down gently on the bed.

She watched him apprehensively as he hooked both index fingers underneath the elastic band of the boxers. He gave her a warm smile.

"Just lay back and relax. Let me take care of you."

He leaned down and kissed her stomach softly and then a trail down her skin following the boxers as he pulled them down.

He tugged them down her legs slowly and pulled her feet through the holes one at a time.

He turned and placed kisses to her left calf, working his way back up to her core.

He tenderly kissed right above her bare lips and that was when he noticed the trembling.

Thinking it was just nervousness at being exposed fully to him, he worked to reassure her.

"You're perfect, sweetheart. Absolutely perfect."

He kissed further down and swiped his tongue up her slit once, making her gasp and jerk.

He placed a hand on her stomach to hold her down and wrapped his other arm around her left thigh.

"Shhh. Relax, honey. Relax. Let me do this for you."

She laid her head back on the pillow and covered her eyes with her hands, nodding.

He went to kiss her bud which he was sure was aching by now when he felt the trembling that had turned into shaking underneath his hand.

Something wasn't right here.

He abandoned his mission amidst the outcry of his dick who wanted nothing more than to be sunk deep into her depths and lifted himself until he was hovering over her face to face.

Her hands were still covering her eyes and he saw the shaking had gotten worse.

"Bella."

She didn't answer him or make any indication to show she had heard him.

He pulled her hands away and kissed her, hoping to ease the nervousness on her face.

When she didn't kiss him back, he lifted up and looked down at her, softly stroking her hair.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She didn't answer, only stared up at him.

He sighed and reached to the side to grab the sheet.

He maneuvered himself over her, not touching, to stand on the opposite side of the bed. He pulled the sheet gently over her and covered her naked body with it. He didn't miss the tremors rolling through her.

"Get some rest, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

He turned to walk away and she grabbed his wrist.

She sat up, sheet clad to her chest, with tears in her eyes.

"You don't want me?"

He grabbed her hand with his other one and pried her fingers from around his wrist slowly.

"I didn't say that. I just think we both could use some rest. I'll sleep on the couch."

He turned to leave when again she grabbed his hand, this time holding it tightly in her own.

"Stay in here. With me. Please?"

He saw the glistening in her eyes had gotten worse and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, stroking her hair, rubbing her back, kissing her forehead. But he couldn't.

He shook his head slightly and removed his hand from hers.

"Get some rest, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

And he forced himself out the door, closing it, ignoring her quiet sob, willing himself not to turn around and run back to her like he wanted.

-DtU—

He tossed and turned that night, replaying every detail in his head.

What had happened? Where had he gone wrong?

Had it been when he laughed?

He hadn't meant to. She just sounded so unlike the strong, confident sexy self she had projected moments earlier.

No, that wasn't it. She seemed nervous before that.

It just didn't make sense.

One minute, she was telling him she wanted it and was doing what she could to convince him to give it to her.

The next, she was scared, shy, upset and unwilling.

What had changed so drastically?

Was she not really eighteen like she said?

Oh shit. He hoped that wasn't the case. It was bad enough that he had been about to sleep with one of his students, effectively putting his career at risk. But if she had lied, fuck, that meant jail time. Fuck, he had had his mouth on her. Not to mention he had touched her very inappropriately and had urged her to touch him very inappropriately. It wouldn't matter how much she said she wanted it, how she acted, that she had initiated the behavior by kissing him first, he would go to prison regardless. Fuck, he was screwed.

Then other thoughts began to pervade his mind. Leah, his father, his friends, his mother, his life on the reservation, his life period: all ruined because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants when one of his students made a pass at him. Fuck.

Eventually, he passed out from pure exhaustion.

-DtU—

He woke up the next morning and made his way slowly into the kitchen to make coffee.

He yawned and stretched as the coffee brewed.

He glanced at the clock.

_8:26_

Damn.

He rubbed his face tiredly.

Eventually, everything came rushing back from the night before.

He groaned but realized he had to face it sometime. More specifically, face her sometime. It was now or never.

He walked to his bedroom and knocked softly on the door.

"Bella?"

He got no answer so he tried again.

Still, no response.

He figured she might still be asleep so he opened the door a crack to check on her.

The bed was empty and he frowned. He opened the door wider and walked in.

"Bella? You in there?"

He didn't get any answer from the half open door of the bathroom.

He made his way to it and pushed it open anyway.

Her wet clothes from the night before were gone.

Nothing.

He glanced around the room once more.

His clothes that he had helped her take off last night were still in the same areas he left them.

_No. No. No._

He moved quickly back into the living room.

"Bella!"

Nothing.

_No. Fuck no. No. No. No._

He opened his front door and ran out into the yard, scanning the open area.

"BELLA!"

Nothing.

He started freaking out.

Where was she?

When had she left?

Where the hell could she have gone?

How did she get there?

How come he didn't hear her leave?

Why the hell hadn't she left some kind of note?

Was she alright?

What did he do to make her so upset?

Was he going to get fired?

Her hands were on his dick last night. He had taken her breasts into his mouth. Not to mention he had his tongue on her folds. Yep, he was going to get fired.

Was she really eighteen? Fuck, she probably wasn't and now he was going to jail, too.

Leah definitely did the right thing in leaving him.

But most importantly, where the fuck was she?

He ran into the house and grabbed his keys.

He jumped into the car and drove all the way to the La Push border.

Nothing.

Not a petite pale girl with big doe eyes and long flowing chestnut hair in sight.

He began to drive to Forks, right to where he found her the night before.

Still no one.

He was definitely freaking out.

He could see if she went home. If he knew where she lived that is.

He couldn't access the school records until Monday and he had no idea what her parents' names were.

Hell, he didn't even know if she had a cell phone, never mind what her number might be.

Fuck.

He drove back to La Push, intent on getting dressed and seeing if he could somehow find her.

He got back to the house and changed. He downed a quick cup of coffee and then locked up, getting back into his car.

He rested his forehead against the steering wheel, trying to contemplate what to do.

He had no idea where she lived, no idea where she worked or if she did, no idea where she hung out.

He didn't even know who she really hung out with. Other than that Cullen kid. But even then, he didn't know where that punk lived.

And it wouldn't look very good if he went into Forks and started asking the townspeople where the Swans lived. That would just be too damn suspicious and creepy.

He prayed to whoever would listen that she hadn't jumped on a bus to Port Angeles like she had wanted to last night.

He was at a loss.

There was nothing he could do until Monday.

Fuck.

He slowly got out of the car and went back into the house.

He sat down on the couch and stared off into space.

He was so fucking screwed.

And then he began to think about her.

Her small smile. Her warm chocolate eyes. Her tiny perfect mouth. Her long soft hair.

He could feel himself at half-mast already and he yelled in frustration before burying his hands in his hair.

Those kinds of thoughts had gotten him into trouble in the first place.

And then he thought of other things.

Her crying into his chest. Her soaked through and through from the rain. Her pleading expression directed at him, as if he would save her.

He sighed sadly.

All he wanted was to find her and make sure she was okay. He didn't know what had went wrong last night but if she didn't want him that way, it was fine. Just as long as she was alright.

That's all he cared about.

_Bella, where the fuck are you?_

He closed his eyes and hung his head in his hands.

And then he thought of Sam.

He practically jumped for the phone.

-DtU—

He sat outside her house and felt like a stalker.

He made sure to park a little ways down the street, facing away from the house.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the police cruiser finally drive away.

If he didn't think he was screwed before, he definitely did now.

Turns out Sam did know the Swans, just like he knew everyone in town.

Mr. Swan just happened to be the Chief Of Police in Forks. Everyone knew him.

He had gulped loudly into the phone.

Sam had been hesitant to tell him the address but Jake begged him, telling him he needed to speak to his student's father because of some problems the girl seemed to be having in school.

Sam reluctantly gave in and Jake had an address.

He profusely thanked Sam, requesting his discretion, and then drove right over.

Problem was the Chief was still there. Not to mention there were two other cars in the driveway.

He had groaned when he saw the sight, praying they didn't have a full house.

He couldn't think up a good enough excuse, even as her teacher, to go up and knock on the door while Charlie Swan was home.

So he waited, like the coward he was, to try once Charlie left.

And when he did, Jake waited a minute before getting out of the car.

He slowly made his way up the walk, not wanting to arouse any suspicion should the neighbors be watching.

He lifted the knocker and knocked quickly.

He shifted from foot to foot, hoping against hope.

A minute or so later, she opened the door, freezing, eyes wide, when she took in his relieved yet agonized expression.

"Bella?"

He couldn't do more than whisper, afraid if he spoke any louder than she would vanish right before his eyes.

"Jake."

She whispered his name, too.

He smiled. It had never sounded more perfect to him than when she spoke it.

He forgot where he was or why he was here. He forgot everything in this moment except for her. They were just Jake and Bella.

His smile dropped when he saw a pale arm wrap around her shoulder and the face of Edward Cullen appear next to her.

Edward grinned and looked genuinely shocked.

"Oh, hey. Mr. Black. What are you doing here?"

Jake cleared his throat, crossing his arms, grasping for anything that came to mind.

"Hello, Edward. I'm here because it appears someone forgot we had an appointment this morning, didn't you, Miss Swan?"

He gave her a stern angry look and saw her bite her lip and squirm under Edward's arm nervously.

_It's just for show. Please don't think I'm mad at you._

But, truthfully, he was a little. She had left him without a word this morning, making him worry about her, driving him crazy. And for what? So she could rush back to her house to hang out with her boyfriend while her father wasn't home? Was she planning on giving him what she seemed reluctant to give Jake last night?

Edward smiled and scrunched his brows in confusion. He turned to Bella.

"Appointment? For what? What did you do, love?"

She looked up at him fearfully and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"You know, Miss Swan, I don't appreciate it when someone doesn't respect my time. If you wanted to enjoy your Saturday with your friends, then why come to me and ask for my help at all?"

Edward looked back at him amiably.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that, Mr. Black. It's just that sometimes Bella here can get forgetful. Isn't that right, love?"

Bella nodded, staring down at the ground.

He turned back to Jake.

"I'm sure she didn't mean any disrespect."

Jake nodded but his expression didn't change.

He stared straight at Bella.

"Miss Swan, can you come outside for a minute, please?"

Bella's eyes snapped to his nervously and then to Edward.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

She glanced towards Jake and nodded.

Edward kissed her forehead which made Jake boil inside.

"I'll be right in here, love. When you're done, we'll get back to it."

She nodded again and bit her lip, her eyes meeting Jake's.

He looked away, not letting her see the fury filling his eyes.

He was pretty sure he knew what Edward meant by "it".

"Alright, Mr. Black. See you on Monday. Have a good weekend."

Jake nodded and turned back to him.

"You, too. See you then."

Edward smiled once more and disappeared back into the house.

Bella stepped out timidly and closed the door behind her.

He didn't look at her, just merely walked to the driveway and leaned back against the old Chevy, facing her.

She stopped a few steps in front of him, her own arms crossed.

"So."

Her eyes met his fully.

"So."

His lips settled in a tight thin line.

"Missed you this morning."

He saw her wince slightly.

"Yeah. I had to get home."

He nodded.

"Would have been nice if you left me a note or woke me up, told me to go fuck myself, something."

She closed her eyes painfully and then opened them to look at him, almost angrily, which shocked him.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't too keen on either one, so I didn't. Besides, I figured it wouldn't matter. I'd be out of there and we both could get back to the way things were."

He scoffed.

"Go back to the way things were? Are you serious, Bella?"

She glared at him.

"Yes. And they would have had you not come here."

He stared at her in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about? And what, you're pissed at me because I came here to check on you, to make sure you were alright?"

She hissed at him.

"Oh, please. You're not here to make sure I'm okay. You're here to make sure my mouth stays shut. Who are you trying to kid here?"

His mouth dropped open.

She hissed again.

"And don't worry, my mouth is shut. And it's going to stay shut. That's what you came here for, isn't it? Well, you got it. Now, leave and head back home. Head back to your girlfriend."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

It took him a minute to register everything she said and then he was jogging after her, grabbing her shoulder to turn her to face him.

"Bella, wait."

She stopped in her tracks but refused to look up at him.

"I didn't come here for that. I came here for you. I-"

She glanced up at him in disbelief.

He groaned and turned away, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

He dropped his hand and stared towards the truck blankly.

"I was worried about you."

She snorted.

"Why?"

He turned and glared at her.

"Why? Oh, I don't know, Bella. Why do you think? Could it possibly have to do with what happened last night? How you practically seduced me and then when I give in, you're scared, shaking like a damn leaf? Or maybe it was the fact that I found you, walking on the road, soaked to the bone, in the dark, crying, having no place to spend for the night supposedly? Do you think maybe it could have anything to do with that?"

She flinched and looked down, biting her lip yet again.

He sighed angrily.

"Goddammit!"

He faced towards the driveway and she faced the house. Neither said a word for what seemed like a really long time.

"I didn't mean to worry you."

His eyes snapped to hers.

"I just..." She ran a hand through her long hair, stopping midway as she stared straight ahead, trying to say what she wanted to. "I made a mistake last night. I shouldn't have done that..."

His heart sank. So, she did regret kissing him and feeling him like she did.

She dropped her hand and turned to face him dead on.

"It was wrong."

He stared at her, not saying a word.

She looked up at him, pleading with him with her eyes to say something.

He let out a deep breath and nodded, looking away.

"Okay."

He turned back to her, scowling.

And then he walked away, not looking back, afraid that if he did, he might just beg her to take it back, to say it wasn't a mistake.

Even though, he knew she was right.

-DtU—

The rest of the weekend had passed uneventfully.

When he got home, he stripped the bed and threw everything, including his clothes that she had worn, into the washer, intent on ridding the place of any reminders that Bella Swan had ever been there.

He remade the bed, grabbed a bottle of beer and sat back on the couch, watching the game.

He stayed like that until late and then he went to bed. He grabbed his phone on the way and saw he had four missed calls. All from Leah.

He snorted and turned his phone off before heading into his room, into oblivion that would only last a few hours. A brief reprieve from the girl who tormented his thoughts.

The next morning, he showered, willfully trying to forget its last occupant, and went to visit his dad.

After making sure everything was alright with Billy, Jake returned home, grabbed another beer and plopped down on the couch.

This wasn't his normal routine, not for a weekend, but he was mercilessly assaulted by memories and pain and guilt and disgust with himself, realizing Bella Swan had been smarter than him, much wiser. Not to mention, Jake was enjoying the rare quiet that surrounded his home.

A quiet that was quickly shattered when Leah returned Sunday night.

"Didn't you get my calls?"

He shrugged and took another sip of his beer.

"I tried to call the house phone. All I got was a busy signal. What happened?"

He shrugged again. Truthfully, he had unplugged the phone, not wanting to deal with anyone or anything. Especially Leah. The only one who needed to get in touch with him was his father and Billy knew his cell phone number. He had given his dad a heads up that he wouldn't be able to reach Jake on the house phone this weekend. Billy just nodded and silently accepted it. He never questioned it.

"Jesus, Jake. Are you going to talk to me at all?"

He took another sip and turned towards her.

"Hey."

She roared in anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I tell you to make up your mind about us, that I will leave you if you don't, and you just sit there, not giving a shit?"

He didn't answer, just turned back to the television.

"Jake, I'm not kidding. My stuff is already gone and packed up. I will leave!"

"So, leave then. What are you waiting for?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock. In all honesty, he was a bit shocked with himself. But he couldn't stop it if he tried. He was tired of Leah's bullshit. He was tired of Bella's bullshit. He was tired of women, in general.

"You don't give a shit, do you? You don't fucking love me, do you?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, Lee, I do love you. But I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of you always fucking trying to force me into proposing to you. I'm sick of you make threats and yeah, I did notice your clothes are gone. But if this is the way you're gonna be, I'm better off without, thanks. So, grab your shit and go. Go find someone else to hassle and intimidate into marrying you."

"YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE! I GIVE YOU 8 YEARS OF MY LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?! GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him roughly. He ducked just in time. She turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door.

He sighed again and placed the pillow underneath his head as he laid down. He knew he'd regret it later but right now he just couldn't be bothered to care.

As he stared at the screen, the only thing he could find himself caring about were chocolate eyes, chestnut hair, pink pouty lips, and small pale hands.

-DtU—

In the middle of his discussion with the class about The Canterbury Tales and what life was like back then, Bella stumbled her way into class.

All heads turned towards her at her noisy entrance.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Nice of you to join us." His eyes quickly glanced at the clock and then back at her. "More than twenty minutes late. Well, you'll be receiving a detention and a zero for today. If you're going to grace us with your presence, may I suggest you try to come to class on time?"

She glared at him and he glared right back.

She dropped her gaze and mumbled.

"Sorry. I had...something to take care of."

He knew he should stop but he was angry. When he had seen her empty seat and it looked like she wasn't coming, it only served to fuel his anger further.

"I don't want to hear it, Miss Swan. You take care of it before or after my class. Not during."

Her head snapped up as did the others to stare at him in shock.

And then he saw her eyes flash.

"Sorry, Mr. Black. I had a meeting with the principal and he thought it would be more than alright if I arrived late to _your _class."

His fury raged. So, she was threatening him, was she? And then, somehow, common sense broke through and made him step back from the situation a minute. Maybe she really had talked to the principal and if that was the case, he was in deep shit. He scowled at her but decided to back off.

"Really? Well, I'll check that with Mr. Hale. In the meantime, if you're done interrupting my class, why don't you sit down and open your book to page 134?"

She narrowed her eyes but nodded and moved over to her desk, sitting down.

He could feel his fists underneath his crossed arms clenched tight. He needed to calm down.

He turned to Lauren Mallory, who was always making eyes at him and leaving not so subtle hints of her attraction to him, and gave her a tight smile.

"Lauren, why don't you go ahead and read The Prioress' tale?"

She nodded enthusiastically and smirked, giving him _that_ look.

He wanted to gag.

She began in a sickeningly sweet voice and he turned to find everyone else's head buried in the book. Everyone except Bella. She was still glaring up at him. He narrowed his eyes at her but turned and headed back to his desk.

He needed to calm down and get his head on straight. This was his fault, his doing, no matter how she acted, no matter how much she participated. He was the adult here and he had to face the consequences. If she had indeed gone to the principal, then he deserved to get fired. And even arrested, too. He knew better and yet he went ahead, anyway. It was time to face the music.

He sat down on his desk, his hands gripping the edge tightly as he stared back at her. She eventually dropped her gaze down to the book, trying to focus on the words, her face flushing, just like he expected.

And for the first time since he had met her, he really hated Bella Swan.

-DtU—

The bell rang and all the students scurried to grab their books and file out of the classroom.

He sat at his desk, correcting papers, not glancing up.

Lauren passed his desk and she tried to catch his attention.

"Um, Mr. Black?"

"Hmm?"

He still didn't look up.

"You gave me a B minus on my last paper. And I was wondering, if you could discuss it with me and tell me why?"

He raised his head tiredly. Was this girl serious? He had jotted down his remarks on the paper. And then he saw her eyes and her smile. Uh huh.

"You know my office hours, Lauren. Just drop by and I'll explain it to you then."

She beamed.

"Great! See you this afternoon."

He nodded, not smiling, and went back to his papers.

He wasn't entirely sure he would still have a job this afternoon.

She sauntered away, hoping to catch his eye, but his eyes remained on his desk.

The room fell quiet except for the busy din coming from the hallway. And then he heard small hesitant footsteps approach his desk.

"Jake?"

His eyes snapped to hers angrily.

"That's Mr. Black to you."

She looked stricken and dropped her eyes, biting her lip, looking like she was about to cry.

But he didn't fall for it this time. He refused to.

"What is it that you want, Bella?"

She lifted her eyes to his.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean-"

"I honestly don't give a damn what you meant, Bella. As far as I'm concerned, you're my student and I'm your teacher and that's it. For as long as that lasts, anyway."

She looked confused and then realization dawned upon her beautiful face.

"I didn't...tell him. I'm sorry. It's just-"

He slammed his pen down on the desk, making her jump.

"Bella, I'm only going to say this once. Nothing happened. So there is nothing to tell him. Nothing that we're _both_ not culpable of. So do whatever you like. Tell him, don't tell him. Either way, it doesn't matter to me. Because, bottom line, Bella, I'll just pick up and move from here if need be. But you? This is your hometown, where your father is well known, and something tells me that _Daddy_ won't take too kindly to his daughter being known as the student who came on to her teacher. You got me?"

She stared at him, mystified, her eyes watering.

He wanted to stop, to grasp both her cheeks and pull her to him in a swift kiss, but he couldn't. And that only made him angrier.

"As a matter of fact, Bella, to save us both the grief, I'm going to drop you from my class."

He picked up the pen and opened the grade book.

"W-Wha-why?"

He arched his brows at her.

"I don't want you in my class any longer. It'll make it easier on both of us. Then we can go our separate ways and never have to be bothered with each other ever again."

He began to mark down a note next to her name in the book.

"I don't understand why you're being like this towards me. Is it because we didn't..."

He heard her sniffle but refused to look up at her.

"Nope. Nothing to do with that. Like I said, nothing happened. I just think this is best. I want to focus on my job and I'm sure you want to focus on Mr. Cullen. So, this'll help us both out."

He glanced up and saw a fresh tear trickling down her face. It gutted him. Why was he being so cruel to her?

He was literally half a second from jumping out of his chair and taking her in his arms when the aforementioned party made his presence known.

"Bella, love, come on. I gotta get to physics or Mr. Yorkie is gonna have my as-Oh, hello, Mr. Black."

Jake nodded a greeting, never looking away from Bella, as Edward walked over to them.

"Mr. Cullen."

He saw Bella discreetly wipe the stray tear before Edward reached her. She turned a plastered smile up to him.

"Sorry. I was just leaving."

Edward smiled at her and took her hand.

He turned his smile on Jake.

"Good to see you, Mr. Black. Have a good rest of the day."

"Thanks. You, too."

He waited for Bella to look over her shoulder at him, to acknowledge his presence just once.

She didn't.

-DtU—

That afternoon, he checked the school records.

She had told him the truth.

She was eighteen.

_DOB: 9/13/92_

He read the line again on the computer screen. He sighed and exited the database before leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head.

He debated making good on his promise. He could drop her from the class or request she be switched to another one of his colleagues, but either move would require an explanation. One that he just wasn't ready or willing to give. In all truth, he didn't really want to give her up. Not yet.

He had just been angry. Angry that she threatened him. Angry that she obviously didn't care about him as much as he cared for her. Angry because he had no idea what was happening here or how to stop it.

And angry because he couldn't just grab her and kiss her one last time.

Their current situation prevented it.

And that only made him angrier.

Either way, he owed her a serious apology. He hadn't meant to be such a dick to her.

He glanced at the clock.

Shit, he still had another hour before his last class. He remembered Lauren's cheerful farewell to him earlier and he cringed at the thought of having her here, eye fucking him, licking her lips, trying to seduce him.

He jumped up from the desk.

Fuck it, he'd go hang out in the quad, reading or something. And God help any students who dared approach him.

-DtU—

He had found a small spot on one of the tables underneath the trees in the back, a distance from the crowd. It was rare that the sun shined in Forks and usually, if it did occur, Jake was more than happy to get as much as he could. Not today.

He sat on the table, his feet on the bench and opened up to the last page he had been reading in one of his books.

Most of the students didn't even look his way which pleased him. They were too busy talking amongst themselves, making plans for the coming weekend, even though it was only Monday.

So he was a little surprised when someone sat right next to him. He glanced up from the book to find Bella staring straight ahead at the students.

He sighed.

"Bella, I thought we agreed. We both want to go our separate ways. This is a very bad ide-"

"I wasn't ready."

He stared at her, her long brown hair waving in the breeze.

"What do you mean you weren't ready? What are you talking about?"

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her curled fists, staring dead ahead.

"The reason I couldn't go home that night is because I had lied to Char-my dad about staying at a friend's."

His brows furrowed in confusion. Okay, well, that was all fine and good, but what did it have to do with him?

He grabbed a pen from his bag and opened it, trying to make it look like he was testing her or something should one of the students look their way.

"Bella, that's-"

"I went to a party. At Jessica Stanley's. Her parents were out of town. I went there to meet Edward."

She lowered her hands to her knees and clasped them together, still not looking in his direction.

"He and I have been having...problems. And that night, I agreed to...let us work them out. I was running late because I had just gotten out of work and changed. My friend Angela drove me there, the one I was supposed to be staying with. She went to join her boyfriend and his friends and I went to find Edward. And I did, upstairs in a room, very drunk, working those problems out with Victoria. And I..." She bit her lip and turned her head away. "I freaked out and ran. I didn't confront him or anything, even though they both saw me. I didn't find Angela and ask her to bring me home. I didn't call my dad. I just ran. And that's when you found me."

He stared at her, trying to take in everything. And then realization dawned on him.

"Were you just using me, Bella? To get back at him? Or to make yourself feel better?"

She turned a shocked expression onto him and scoffed.

"No. If I really wanted to use someone, don't you think I have better choices? Choices who were drunk at that party and would do anything I wanted?"

His face fell and he dropped his eyes to his book.

"I don't mean that you're not better. I mean, if a fuck was really all I wanted, don't you think I could have gone for someone less risky? Why take a chance with my teacher who I have to face for the next 8 months? And like you said, that wouldn't help my situation or yours."

He flinched when she used the word 'fuck' but nodded.

"Look,"

He glanced up at her and she rubbed her closed eyes tiredly.

"Bottom line is, I messed up. I should have just went home and sucked it up. Dealt with Charlie and all of his overprotective father bravado but I didn't want to get Angela in trouble. She's still seventeen, not to mention that we were underage at a party with alcohol, and him being the Chief, it all wouldn't have ended up too well."

Jake nodded again. He could see the reasoning in that.

He placed his chin on his outstretched arm and stared at her.

"Why did you want to go to Port Angeles?"

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and he had a hard time concentrating on her answer.

"To get a hotel room."

He scoffed in disbelief.

"Bella, there's motels around here. Even bed and breakfasts. What the hell would you go all the way up to PA for?"

"Because everyone here knows Charlie. And they all know me."

She looked at him expectantly.

He sighed and turned back to stare at the mass far away in front of them, laughing and talking.

"What would you have done if I hadn't come along?"

"I don't know. I hadn't gotten that far yet. I wasn't even thinking about it, really. I wasn't thinking period."

He rested his head in his right palm, elbow on his right knee.

"All this and you're back with him like nothing happened?"

"Not exactly."

He turned harsh eyes on her.

"You're either with him or you're not."

She grimaced and turned away.

He sighed again. He was becoming angry.

"Bella, why are you telling me all of this?"

She swung back to face him. He couldn't read her expression.

"Because I don't want you hating me."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Bella, I don't hate you."

She quirked a brow at him.

"I don't. And even if I did, why would that matter to you?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Because I don't want to be out of your class."

He stared at her dumbfounded.

"Bella, what's the difference whether you're in my class or Mr. Crowley's class?"

He saw a blush form on her cheeks and she turned away from him.

He could feel the rage boiling in his veins. He had it with this high school drama bullshit. He himself was not in high school anymore and he would not deal with this shit any longer.

"Well, Bella, unfortunately, you can no longer stay in my class. I'll inform Mr. Hale and your guidance counselor before I leave today that I am switching you over to Crowley. I'll make up whatever comes to mind. This is best for both of us."

He turned and shoved his book and pen back into his bag.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm trying to be honest with you here."

He heard her quiet sobs and he glanced up to see that most of the students had filed back into the building upon the bell. The few that remained were miraculously oblivious to the dramatic scene unfolding within the courtyard between teacher and student.

He turned towards her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

He felt a lump in his own throat.

"I know. And I appreciate that. But we went way beyond the boundaries of anything appropriate in our relationship the other night. I'm just trying to restore those boundaries. Get it back to normal for both of us."

He felt her hand on his arm.

"Jake, please."

He glanced once more in the direction of the students. And then he turned to her when he saw they were still in the clear.

"Bella. I don't know what you want from me here. I don't know what it is you want me to do."

She sniffled and bit her lip, removing her hand and turning away.

He took a deep breath and got up, lifting his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

She wouldn't meet his eyes and he bit his own lip in thought.

His head was reeling. He didn't know what to do. He should have never gotten involved but as usual, his heart bled and he gave her a power over him and now he was stuck in this situation.

"Fuck it. You can stay in the class. After all, you didn't do anything wrong. It was me. I knew better and I touched you, anyway."

She looked up at him sadly.

"One condition."

She nodded slightly.

"We go back to the way we were. You don't call me Jake anymore. You don't talk to me unless it involves your grade. You become my student again. And nothing more."

She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

She nodded.

He nodded his approval.

"Okay, I'll see you in class tomorrow then. And, Bella?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him.

He gave her a small smile.

"Be on time tomorrow."

She fought the smile that was working its way across her face in response, but it won. She nodded once again.

He smiled wider and walked across the yard and into the building.

-DtU—

He dismissed his last class of the day and then closed the door, sitting down at his desk, placing his head in his hands.

Today had been a very long day indeed.

He crossed his arms, laying them down on the desk and burying his head into them.

He heard the door open and close quietly.

"Whoever it is, come back and see me tomorrow. I'll talk to you then."

He heard the click of the lock and his head jerked up.

The room had darkened some since the lights had been turned off.

There stood Bella, smiling shyly at him.

His mouth dropped.

"Bella. What are you doing?"

She walked quickly over to him, pushed him back in his chair and climbed into his lap, straddling him.

"Bella, this isn't a good idea. I thought we-"

She silenced him with her fingertips on his lips.

"I'm ready now."

She leaned in and kissed him then. And for the life of him, he couldn't help but kiss her back.


	3. Be the Lightning In Me

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

The slow smacking of lips could be heard throughout the classroom as Bella kissed him shyly, hesitantly, almost as if it was the first time they had kissed.

His hands entangled themselves in her hair and he pulled her to him a little more before slipping them down to the small of her back and pressing her flush against him.

She gasped and threaded her own fingers in his hair, kissing him more fervently.

His fingers dug into her back and he pulled her closer, making her rub against his now full erection.

She gasped again and held herself to him tighter.

His hands gripped her hips and began to move her against him slowly, increasing the friction with each pull and push.

Each time they came together had her whimpering and him grunting against the other's lips.

And then they started to grind into each other a little faster.

Her whimpers turned into moans and she gyrated a little harder making him grunt louder.

Her hands flew down to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt quickly.

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he gripped her wrists gently, stopping them, and pulled away.

They stared at each other, both gasping for breath until he spoke.

"B-Bella, w-wait."

She didn't give him a chance. She snaked her wrists out of his grip and moved her fingers back to the buttons still waiting to be undone.

He went for her hands again but she eluded him and moved them back to the last two buttons.

"B-Bella...no."

She frowned when he grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his own.

He pulled her forehead against his tenderly and stared into her eyes, still struggling for breath.

"B-Baby, ju-st g-give me a sec-ond. Ju-st a sec-ond."

She slumped against him in defeat.

They both were panting heavily when finally he swallowed and pulled back from her.

He stared at her for a minute, unsure of what to do. He wants this. He wants _her_. But he's not sure if they can go through with it. If he can go through with it.

And just then, someone decided to test the door, knocking loudly when the locked knob wouldn't give way.

"Is someone in there?" A woman's voice.

Jake lifted Bella onto the desk and stood up, buttoning up his shirt.

"Shit."

He ran a hand through his hair after finishing the buttons and scanned the room.

There's nowhere he can hide her and even if he made it look like she was here for schoolwork or detention, that wouldn't explain the locked door. He was fucked.

The knocking continued, louder and more furious.

Bella's wide eyes fell on him, looking nervous as hell.

Her lips were swollen and her hair was a tad messy. Fuck.

The knocking got even more insistent. Fuck. What to do? What to do?

And then he saw the windows.

Thank God, no one walks past these windows or they would have seen everything.

And thank God, they're on the first floor, facing the field down below.

He picked her up, bridal style, and hurriedly carried her over to the window.

He placed her down on the ledge and opened the window enough so she can get her tiny body through.

And thank all that is holy that these windows are the kind you push up and not the kind you crank open.

She stared at him with a mixture of confusion and fear. And then the knocking stopped, making both their heads snap back to the door.

"Excuse me? Do you have a key? This door seems to be locked and I forgot my jacket in there."

He turned back to her.

"Bells, is your car in the lot?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Head back to it and pull into the side lot. I'll meet you there in ten."

"Jake-"

She was cut off by the sound of jingling keys. He urged her forward.

"Bells, go. I'll be there."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"I promise."

She looked like she still didn't believe him but she went anyway. But not before kissing him quickly.

"See you in ten."

"See you in ten."

She climbed out, dropped to her feet and began running in the other direction.

He sighed in relief and shut the window quietly.

He heard the keys in the lock and he ran to his chair, sat in it and buried his head in his arms.

The door opened and he heard two people walk in.

"Sir?'

He pretended to be asleep, making sure his breathing was deep and even.

"Sir?"

Then he felt a big hand roughly shake him awake.

"Sir?"

He jerked and slowly lifted his head, his eyes half open.

"Yeah?"

The old janitor started to come into focus, clearly concerned.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Jake yawned. "Yeah. Sorry. Was just trying to catch a nap. Sorry, what's going on?"

"The door was locked, sir."

Jake yawned again.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't want anyone walking in. I just needed an hour. My woman's riding my ass lately."

He gave the man an amiable smile.

The man smiled sympathetically in return.

"Understood. I have a wife myself. Sorry to bother you, sir, but this young lady seems to have forgotten her jacket."

He turned and gestured to the girl behind him.

Jake leaned to the side to see around the man.

The girl was no one other than Lauren Mallory.

And she had _that_ look in her eyes.

There was no way he was making it out in ten minutes to go see Bella.

-DtU—

By the time he had made it out to the side lot, forty minutes had passed.

Forty!

It took time to shake loose the janitor but it had taken even fucking more to get rid of the Mallory girl.

He couldn't even think her name anymore. He just shuddered when he did.

Once the janitor had left the room, she had the fucking audacity to make a move on him.

What was it about this goddamn high school?

Within one week, he had two of his students coming onto him, not caring that they were putting his career in jeopardy.

Thank God at least one of them was legal.

He had to deal with telling Lauren he was taken, he wasn't interested, he was her teacher, everything he had told Bella. Except this time he whole-heartedly meant it.

He had no interest in the girl. None whatsoever. With Bella? Well, that one wasn't so easy to turn down. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything in his whole life.

So, he had dealt with Lauren's come-ons, Lauren's pouting and temper tantrum, trying to race through it all so he could go see the girl he wanted but also trying to keep himself from being fired, and possibly arrested, the next day.

Finally, he had to gently threaten her with bringing the matter to the principal's attention. That didn't deter her, he could see it in her eyes, but it shut her up for now. And as he walked away, he knew he was basically fucked. He had an even stronger urge to get to Bella. If his career was going down the toilet, might as well go out in full glory. If he was going to hell, then might as well do it right.

But when he finally made his way to where he told her to wait, she wasn't there.

He scanned the darkening lot quickly.

Nothing.

He jogged back to his car and drove around both lots. He drove up and down the streets bordering the school.

Nothing.

It was starting to feel like deja vu all over again.

But this time, he knew where she lived. So, he drove there, letting out a huge sigh of relief when he saw the old truck she insisted on driving parked out front.

There was no other car in the driveway so he decided to take a chance.

He parked in front and walked quickly up to the door. He knocked, praying she would answer.

About a minute later, she did. Her eyes were wide, as if she was shocked to see him standing there.

"Are you alone?"

She nodded.

"Can I come in?"

She stepped back and opened the door wider. He slipped in and she shut the door behind him. He didn't waste any time.

He grabbed her, pushing her into the door roughly, and kissed her hard.

He pulled back to stare down at her and that's when he noticed the red rims around her eyes and the microscopic smudges of mascara around the corners.

He knew what she was thinking immediately. His face fell. He hadn't meant to make her cry or even think that.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I couldn't get away. Please, please, don't think it was because I didn't want to see you."

She lowered her eyes and he kissed her again, lifting her up and carrying her to what appeared to be the living room. He sat down on the couch, holding her in his lap bridal style while she buried her head in his neck. The scent of strawberries wafted up to his nose and he inhaled deeply, smiling widely. God, he loved that smell. It was so...her.

"Is anyone coming home soon?"

She shook her head.

"No. Charlie had to work late tonight."

He winced at the Chief's name but started to stroke her hair softly.

"What about..." He hated to mention the name but he had to. He had to know. "Edward?"

She sniffled and hugged him tighter.

"He won't be coming here. I told him to stay away."

Jake's brows arched.

"Stay away?"

She sniffled once more.

"I broke up with him today."

He pulled back in shock to look down at her.

And then he took in her eyes, her sniffling, everything about her current state.

He remembered the way she had pushed for him to take her right there in the classroom. How she had said she was ready, whatever that meant, sexual or not.

Was she really just using him? Oh God, he hoped not. There was a good possibility he was falling hard for this girl already. He really hoped she wasn't fucking with him just to get off or make her ex-boyfriend jealous or hell, even just to be able to run around and claim she fucked a teacher.

She stared up at him worriedly and that only increased his fears.

"Bells, we gotta talk."

He sighed and pushed her off his lap gently, onto the couch at his side, before standing up and pacing.

He ran a hand through his hair as he did, trying to think of how best to put this, how to calculate just how truly and utterly fucked he was.

He stopped and rested his eyes on her sad face. She looked like she wanted to cry and he hated that he was causing that sadness in her but he needed the truth.

"Bells, you gotta tell me what's going on here. I'm really confused right now. And...And I just need to know straight up. Are you using me?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"No!"

"You're not? To make Edward jealous or to make yourself feel better or for anything else?"

Tears started to fall out of her eyes. _Shit._

"No, Jake. I'm not doing any of that. I promise."

He couldn't help it anymore. He had to be near her. It actually hurt to be this far away from her when she was crying like this.

He moved over to her and squatted down, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Okay. Okay, Bells. I believe you."

She sniffled and looked back at him.

"You do?"

He nodded and gave her a warm smile.

She smiled hesitantly in return.

"Bells, why did you break it off with him? Is it because of what you told me earlier?"

She averted her eyes, keeping them on her hand resting on his chest rather than him.

"That's part of it..."

He cocked his head slightly and gazed at her expectantly.

"What's the other part?"

She sucked in a breath and then turned towards him.

"You."

She let out the air in a whoosh and he stared at her, mystified and frozen in terror.

Oh shit.

He hadn't expected that.

Half of him wanted to be up, running around in circles, screaming, doing cartwheels on the front lawn.

The other half wanted to pull away, tell her to slow down just a bit.

Unfortunately, the second half won.

He stood back up and walked to the window.

She watched him worriedly.

He took a deep breath and turned back to face her. He could see the tears ready to make a reappearance but he had to say this, had to get this out.

"Bells, we gotta slow this down."

Her eyes cast down and he saw a single tear fall as she nodded.

He sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down, before grasping her chin gently and forcing her to look at him.

"Bells, this is too much. To be honest, my head is still reeling here. I mean, when you kissed me, that was...wow." He chuckled and she blushed, smiling wanly and lowering her eyes again. His hand left her chin to cup her left cheek tenderly, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "But,"

Her eyes snapped to his timidly.

"Bells, this is..." He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't even know what _this_ is. I'm not sure what to do here. I..." He bit down on his bottom lip and shrugged again. "I want you. I do."

Her eyes lit up and she began to smile.

"But, I don't think we can do this."

Her smile dropped and her eyes started to fill with tears once more.

"But, you said-"

"I know what I said, Bells. And I meant it. But, that doesn't make this right."

His other hand made its way to her right cheek so he could bring her forehead to his.

"We just...can't."

"But, Jake, I'm eighteen and-"

He kissed her nose and closed his eyes, holding her.

"I know you are. But you're still my student. Not to mention, we don't even really know each other. You just got out of a relationship. I just got out of a relationship. Plus, I'm not really sure what it is we both want. And I don't think you do, either."

He heard her sniffle.

"I want you."

His eyes opened at her broken whisper to see the tears flowing once again.

"I know you do. And I want you, too. But, I don't think that's the best thing. And I think we should stop this before it gets out of hand."

"Jake-"

He moved his right hand to brush his thumb over her lips while shushing her sobbing.

He leaned in and took her lips in a slow tender kiss.

She tried to deepen it but he pulled away.

He kissed her nose one last time and then stood up, clearing his throat.

The lump that was beginning to take form didn't budge.

He refused to make eye contact with her as he spoke the next words.

"I'll see you in class, Bella."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a minute.

And then he straightened up.

"You can't call me Jake anymore. Tomorrow, we go back to normal."

She lifted her watery eyes to his.

"Jake..."

He swallowed thickly, biting down on his quivering bottom lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She reached out for him but he walked away, hearing her break down in sobs as he left the house, shutting the door behind him.

It took everything he had to not run back in there and pull her back into his arms.

He forced himself to get into his car, start it, and drive home.

A few tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

What the fuck was he doing?

-DtU—

He pulled up into the parking lot of the school the next day, sunglasses on and a cup of coffee in his hand as he walked into the building.

A few students said their hellos and he merely gave a quick nod as he passed.

Others stared, taking in his appearance and his standoffish behavior and secretly wondered if he was hung over.

He was running late but he didn't hurry. He just couldn't seem to find it in himself to care.

He almost called out sick today but changed his mind when he thought of one thing.

Bella.

He would see her today.

Not until much later.

But still, he would see her.

He wasn't hung over.

Truth is, he was far from it.

He had tossed and turned all night, wondering if he was doing the right thing, what was wrong with him, what was wrong with her for wanting him back just as badly.

He could be a typical guy, fuck her like he wanted to, but she was so much more than that to him.

If sex was all he wanted, hell, he could find any willing woman well above the legal age of consent and definitely far from being students in his classes.

If he just wanted to get his dick wet, hell, he could have fucked Lauren Mallory. He could have fucked her right there in the classroom with the janitor down the hall and gotten away with it.

But that's not what he wanted.

The problem was, he didn't know what he wanted. He was just as confused as Bella was.

Realistically, he had told her the truth. In realistic situations, just getting out of relationships, horny as hell and seriously attracted to one another, in a complicated situation with risky circumstances were not the right foundation to jump right back into a new relationship. And when that word had popped into his head the night before, that's when he felt torn. That's when he freaked.

In all honesty, he wanted to hold her hand walking down the street, he wanted to be able to kiss her whenever he wanted, he wanted to come home and tell her about his day, he wanted to take her to dinner and talk about her life and what her favorite movies and books were. He wanted all of those things. But most of all, he wanted to be able to call her his own. To have her with him. To tell her he loved her and hear her say it back to him.

And _that _scared the crap out of him.

He began to think of everything that had happened the past two months he had been teaching.

He had met her the first day of class, not directly, but they each knew who the other was. He had always had a special feeling for her, a strange pull. He had always wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug where he could whisper in her ear and tell her everything was going to be okay. He always had the strongest urge to encase her in those very arms and protect her from everyone and everything.

But he had thought it mere pity, sympathy, nothing more. For she was one timid little girl who was painfully shy and blushed every ten minutes it seemed. He knew she was highly insecure just by watching her. Not to mention that he saw how she was treated by a few of the other kids, Lauren Mallory in particular. Just another reason he despised that little blonde slut. And then when he watched her interactions with Cullen, forget it. He just wanted to grab a hold on her and never let go, keeping her safe from the asshole ways of the kid. But again, he thought it was just him being overprotective out of sympathy.

He had always been attracted to her. How could he not be? She was beautiful and that scent...forget it. But he had never seriously contemplated it before. His focus had always been his job, his father and Leah.

Speaking of Leah, she was the woman he was supposed to marry. What the fuck happened there? Did Bella have such a tight hold on him that he just dismissed his girlfriend of eight years without a second glance? The woman he knew in his heart he still loved? That bothered him and yet frightened him at the same time.

Because of this intense _feeling_ he had towards Bella Swan, he had put his career, his father, his reputation and his relationship all on the line without thinking twice about it.

And the power of it and the fact that he was still willing to was more than enough to send him running.

Bella returning that _feeling_? He ran as fast as he could.

But it didn't come without a price. He cried on the way home, silently, wiping the tears quickly once they appeared. He got home, drank a few beers, sitting and staring off into space. He eventually turned in and as expected, couldn't sleep. Bella wasn't only dominating his senses, she was had control over his mind, too.

And so he had not really slept. Thus, the irritable exhausted aloof apathetic attitude today. It would only get better once she walked through the door and he saw she was alright. He knew that.

He went through his classes painfully slow. He ended up just having the students read passages in their books. He didn't start discussions like he normally did or even get up once to write on the board. He just sat in his chair and kept his head in his book, trying to make it look like he was doing something while he stared blankly at the words. His thoughts were consumed with Bella and how their class would go. Would she look at him? Would she keep up the pretense as he had required of her? Would she look sad? Would she just ignore him? Would she be back together with Cullen? Would she-

The bell rang, jerking him out of his reverie. The students all rose, getting their things together, shooting expectant glances at him. He usually called out whatever was due the next day as a reminder or warned them of an upcoming test, but not today. They didn't seem to care, curious with their teacher's strange behavior yet happy at having a lighter homework load for the day. They all rushed out while the new class came pouring in.

_The _class.

Bella's class.

He waited, watching the sea of faces fill up the room, talking, laughing. He nodded at a few greetings, keeping his eyes on the door. Lauren strutted her way in, giving him _that _look once more. He glared at her until she smirked and sat down. He knew she wouldn't give up easily.

He trained his eyes on the door once again and waited. The last few students were trickling in but still no sign of her. He held his breath, waiting.

The final bell rung, signaling she was now late to his class for the second time this week. But he didn't care. He wouldn't chide her like he had the day before. He wouldn't be angry with her. He just wanted to see her.

He watched for another three minutes, glancing back and forth between the clock and the door. Still nothing. Maybe she would be really late like the day before.

He sighed and turned to face his class, seeing them all watching him intently. He scowled and crossed his arms.

"Go to page 172 in your books. Read the chapter. There will be absolutely _no_ talking. If you finish early, then read the next chapter. Quietly." He narrowed his eyes to emphasize his meaning. Everyone opened their books and did as was told. The room was as quiet as could be.

He grabbed a pen and began to doodle in his teaching notebook. He actually drew her initials and wrote out her name a few times like a damn school girl. He came to his senses and scratched it all out.

He looked up at the clock.

She was now more than twenty five minutes late.

He began to wonder if she was even coming. He shook his head, clearing it of that thought. If she wasn't coming, then that opened the door for all sorts of possibilities for him to worry about her and right now he couldn't handle that. His head hurt enough as it was.

No. She would be here. She would come.

-DtU—

She didn't come.

She never showed.

He was almost tempted to ask if anyone knew if she was out today but that just would have called attention to the two of them that they didn't need.

Not to mention, there wasn't really anyone here that Bella was close with, that he could see, that would even notice her absence.

He made up his mind that as soon as he was free, he would head down to the office and see if she had called in sick.

Once that class let out, he gathered everything up and headed for his office. He dropped everything off and went to check with the secretary.

Nope.

Bella Swan had not called out sick and neither did her father, Chief Swan. He winced again involuntarily at the mention of the police officer. Luckily, the secretary had missed it.

He hadn't done anything illegal. Just immoral. Yet he highly doubted that _Chief Swan_ would be able or willing to make that distinction if he ever knew just what transpired between Bella and her English teacher only hours ago.

The secretary also informed him that he was the first teacher to come in asking about her attendance that day. Would he like to report that she had cut class? He shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do right now was play teacher to her, even though he had wanted that last night. He had no desire to get her in trouble, either. Hale hated class cutters with a passion. Every teacher knew and usually tried to intervene and handle the situation themselves, saving only the extreme cases for the overzealous principal. And that's when the light bulb went off in his head.

He thanked the secretary and went back to his office. He pulled her file up on the computer.

And there it was.

Her home number.

Why hadn't he thought to get it beforehand?

He shook his head at his own stupidity. He pulled out his phone and put in the number, hitting the 'send' button. He cleared his throat and put the phone to his ear. He waited with bated breath while the line dialed and when the answering machine picked up, he gasped and hung up.

Needless to say, she wasn't home. Or if she was, she wasn't picking up the phone.

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

She was really fucking killing him.

He dropped his hand and stared at the computer screen.

He would wait until the end of the day. He would try her house one more time then and if she didn't pick up, he would go to her house. Police chief and overprotective father be damned.

-DtU—

Once the final bell of the day rang, his class hurried out and he began to pack his things just as quickly.

He stuffed his phone into the pocket of his khakis and zipped up his bag.

Before he could pull his keys out, he heard the door close behind him.

He jerked a little but smiled, remembering the day before, hoping Bella was trying to re-enact that particular scene, praying she'd finally come to him.

But when he turned around, he was met with disappointment.

And that disappointment's name was Lauren Mallory.

His smile dropped and he glared harshly at her.

"Miss Mallory, is there any particular reason you just closed the door to my classroom when I'm trying to leave?"

Her smirk widened and she began to walk over to him, twirling a strand of her blonder hair with her fingers.

"Yes. I was hoping you could tell me what I could do for some extra credit."

She stopped in front of him and trailed a finger along his forearm which he disgustedly shook off.

"My grade seems to be slipping and I would do _anything_ to _raise_ it." Her eyes lowered to his crotch when the word 'anything' rolled off her tongue only to have them lift back up to his by the time 'raise' popped out.

He was angry and gritted his teeth.

"Lauren, I tried to be nice. But you obviously want to push me so I'm just going to put it to you straight. Do not touch me. Do not come on to me or do anything inappropriate from now on. I'm not kidding when I say I will bring this issue before Hale and embarrass the crap out of you with it. I am _not_ interested nor will I ever be. So, knock it off or there's going to be a problem. You got me?"

She shrugged and smiled more. He almost wanted to slap her but he had never hit a woman and he certainly wouldn't now. Especially, the girl being one of his students.

And then she moved in. He stepped back but the backs of his legs were pinned against his desk.

She placed a hand against his left thigh, a few inches from his crotch which began to react of its own accord.

She grinned impishly. "Oh, I got you, alright."

He went to swat her hand away when she grabbed him and kissed him roughly, shocking him so that he couldn't react for a few seconds.

As his brain registered what was happening and he began to frantically push her back (which she fought him tooth and nail on), that was the moment the door decided to open.

Jake took advantage of the distraction and pushed her away forcefully, knowing he was definitely going to be unemployed by tomorrow and jail was now a very real possibility.

He turned to face the one who would end his short-lived career in the teaching world.

His eyes widened.

"Bella."

Oh shit.

Her eyes darted back and forth between them.

"Bella, ever heard of knocking?" Lauren then had the nerve to stand next to Jake and cling to his arm. "Whatever you're here for can wait until tomorrow. Mr. Black and I were in the middle of _discussing_ my grade before you so rudely interrupted. So, why don't you leave and let us get back to it already?"

Jake was about to shake her off and tell her to get the fuck out when Bella scoffed and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

He jerked his arm out of Lauren's grip and rushed to the desk grabbing his bag, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'm dropping you from my class and I'm going to Hale. You've got some nerve pulling that shit."

He hurried to the door, stopping in his tracks when Lauren spoke next.

"You drop me from your class or go to Hale or try anything and I will tell them you came on to me."

He turned around slowly, his jaw clenched and lips tight.

"You go ahead and do that. Because no matter what, anything that happens to me, you're gonna be the one left here. You're gonna be the girl that tried to fuck her teacher, no matter who anyone thinks started it. You're the one that's going to look like more of a slut than you already are. So, go ahead."

Her mouth dropped open and he smirked wickedly.

"Shut the lights when you leave."

He turned and walked out, slamming the door.

He jogged through the hallway, scanning for Bella. Most of the building had been emptied in the short time since the bell save for a few straggling students. They stared after him, wondering what on earth was making the new teacher run through the halls, but not really giving it a second thought as they moved about.

He couldn't find her anywhere. If she had ducked into a room somewhere or the bathroom, he had no clue. He made it to the entrance doors and barreled outside. As he did, he saw her truck pass him, leaving the school lot.

He wanted to yell for her to stop but there were still too many students around, now all staring at him as half made their way onto the bus and the others waited for their rides.

Instead, he ran to his car, ignoring the few greetings students threw his way as he passed, and jumped in. He pulled out of the parking lot quickly and started driving towards her house. He prayed she would go straight there and that she would be alone.

Truthfully, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing or what he would even say. He just knew he couldn't let her go like that. Not thinking that he had rejected her only to turn around and go for that bitch instead.

He just needed to see her.

Everything would be okay if he could just see her.

It just had to be.

-DtU—

After about an hour of waiting outside her house, Jake came to the conclusion that she wasn't coming home.

He sighed heavily and started his car. He wondered if the neighbors now thought the young girl now had a stalker. This was the third time his car had shown up and sat facing the house.

He drove through town wondering where the hell she could be.

Nothing else mattered. Just her. He needed to find _her_.

He passed a few stores in town and was about to head back to La Push when her truck caught his eye.

He looked to the left quickly and sure enough, the old rust bucket was parked right in front of a store.

He turned into the lot and parked a few spaces away, not facing the front directly, where he couldn't be seen.

Newton's Outfitters. He wondered what the hell she was doing in a sporting goods store. But none of that mattered really. He just had to find her.

He took a deep breath and then made his way into the small building.

A bell on the door rang, signaling his entrance.

His eyes quickly scanned the room.

No one.

Except for one other customer.

A person that he thankfully had never seen before. Good. That would make this somewhat easier if they didn't have to act like teacher and student.

And then he saw her.

Her chestnut hair was swept up in a ponytail, her face slightly flushed. He noticed she was wearing a Newton's Outfitters vest over her clothes. She worked for the place. Now he understood why she hadn't gone home right away.

He began to approach the counter. She still hadn't seen him yet and he had a feeling it was because she was moving a few slightly large boxes around. That would explain the flushing. And it made her look even more beautiful.

Before he could reach her, a head popped out of nowhere and turned towards him,

"Mr. Black! What a surprise!"

He froze, his eyes darting quickly to Bella.

She spun around, her eyes wide and then narrowed them.

His heart sunk. All he wanted to do was fucking talk to her! Why the hell was everyone and their mother trying to make sure he didn't?

His eyes came to rest on the person in front of him.

"Hey, Mike. How's it going?"

Mike smiled amiably. Newton was one of the kids in his classes. Always smiling and horsing around with the others. He seemed like an okay kid.

"Not bad, not bad. Just keeping busy. How about you? What brings you here?"

He grasped whatever his mind could come up with quickly.

"Nothing much. Was on my way home and I remembered my old man's going on a fishing trip this weekend and wanted me to pick him up a couple of things."

Mike nodded enthusiastically.

"Great. Know what you need?"

Ah, right from curious student to overly helpful salesman. Just great.

"Well, um-"

Fortuitously, the customer from before, an elderly man, interrupted.

"I'm sorry, young man, but I can't seem to find what I'm looking for. Would you mind helping me?"

"Sure, Mr. Carlisle."

He turned and gave Jake an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Mr. Black. Just give me one second. Or actually..." He turned back towards Bella who seemed to be trying her very best to ignore their presence, busying herself in her task from before. "Hey, Bella. You mind helping Mr. Black one minute while I help out Mr. Carlisle?"

Bella lowered the box in her arms down onto the counter, grunting quietly, before stepping back, huffing out a breath.

"Sure."

She looked like she was anything but eager to help Jake.

Mike smiled wider.

"Thanks. Okay, Mr. Carlisle, let's go take a look. Now, you said you needed..." Mike's voice trailed off as he and the older man walked away. Jake only had eyes for Bella.

She hesitantly made her way around the counter and over to him, making sure to never meet his eyes.

Jake lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Bella, I-"

"What is it you told Mike you needed?"

She raised her eyes to his, glaring.

He sighed.

"Fishing supplies."

She snapped her fingers.

"Oh. That's right. This way, Mr. Black."

He winced at the name. Even though he had wanted her to call him that only yesterday, he hated it now.

Luckily, she didn't see it. She was too busy walking towards the appropriate aisle, doing her best to ignore his presence behind her.

He turned back slightly to see Mike and the old man fully engaged in their conversation. He took the opportunity to reach out his hand in front of him and take hers gently.

She snatched her hand away and kept on walking, never looking back.

His heart fell. He knew she was mad at him but dammit, wouldn't she at least talk to him? Give him a chance to explain everything?

Bella stopped in front of the rods and turned to face him.

"Did you need a rod or bait or what?"

He moved a little closer, seeing her trying to step back in response while watching Mike out of the corner of her eye.

"I need _you_."

She scoffed at his whisper.

"Really? Didn't seem like you did. Seemed like you _needed_ Lauren instead."

He let out an angry sigh at her hushed words.

"Bells, I don't fucking need her. I never did. _You're_ the _only_ one. _You're_ the one that's got me all fucked up here. _You're_ the one I can't stop thinking about. Not her or anyone else. Not even my girlfriend for Christ's sake!"

Bella cleared her throat loudly at the end of his statement, which came out a little louder than he intended in his rush of frustration, and turned towards the rack, picking up one of the tackle items.

"So, you said you needed two, Mr. Black?"

He took another step towards her.

"No. I only need _one_."

She lifted her eyes to his, then over to the other two people in the store, and then back to him before dropping them to the objects in her hand.

Jake slowly turned his body, pretending to look at the rack, and noticed Mike watching them intently while the old man babbled on and on about something, oblivious to Mike's attention diverted elsewhere.

Jake grabbed another tackle off the rack roughly, staring at it. Goddammit! Why couldn't he just have one minute alone to talk to her without everyone barging in on them? Why?

The old man must have gotten his bearings back and noticed Mike wasn't really listening because then he demanded Mike's attention once more, which the kid had no choice but to grant it.

Once Mike turned away, Jake let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"Please talk to me."

"I am talking to you, Jake."

His eyes shot open and snapped to her face.

She had called him Jake.

She didn't look at him, just kept fussing with the rack, when he covered her right hand with his own.

This time, she didn't pull away. Her hand froze under his.

"Bells. Look at me."

She closed her eyes, sighed heavily, opened them and turned to look up at him, an annoyed expression on her beautiful face.

"I need to talk to you. Really talk to you. Without sharp ears around. Will you meet me after your shift?"

Her lips formed in a thin tight line and she retracted her hand, crossing her arms, keeping a wary eye on Mike.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Jake stared at her pleadingly, uncaring whether Mike saw him now or not.

"Bells, please. I'm begging you."

She bit her lip. He was getting to her.

"I can't, Jake. I have to get home after work. Charlie's expecting me."

She wouldn't look at him, just kept watching Mike.

He moved closer again and her eyes shot straight to his, narrowed in warning.

But again, he couldn't care about Mike or the old man or anyone for that matter.

"Bells, I just need an hour. One hour. Just give me that. Please. Say you'll meet me."

She bit down on her lip more and looked down.

"Please."

Her eyes lifted up to his and he began to breathe heavy. Just being that close to her got his heart pounding, but her looking up at him like that, forget it. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her, never stopping.

She gave him a short nod.

He smiled faintly.

"Thank you."

She didn't say anything but walked away from him, towards the counter. He frowned but followed.

She made her way behind it, going to the register and ringing up the items in her hand. She told him the total, bagging up the items, but never making eye contact. He pulled out his wallet, not really sure what was happening.

He handed her the money and she pulled out his change, grabbed his receipt and handed it to him.

"Well, Mr. Black, hope that's everything. See you tomorrow."

He went to speak, wondering why she said she would meet him when she wasn't telling him where or when or even giving him her cell phone number.

She cut him off before he could, though. "If there's anything wrong with your purchase or you need to make a return, just make sure you bring your receipt back with you and we'll give you a refund." Her expression didn't give away anything.

He sighed and nodded, looking at her longingly before turning and walking away.

He passed Mike and the other customer quickly.

"Get everything you needed, Mr. Black?"

Jake smiled.

"Yeah, actually, I did. Thanks."

Mike smiled wider.

"Great. I'll see you in class tomorrow, I guess."

Jake nodded.

"Sounds good. See you then."

Then he walked out of the store, looking back one last time. Bella was nowhere to be seen. She must have gone into the back.

He sighed and made his way to his car. He opened the door and got in. He threw the bag on the passenger seat angrily. Why the fuck was she acting like this? Why couldn't she just give him a chance? More importantly, why did he turn down the opportunity when it was right in front of him? When she was basically telling him how badly she wanted him, too? Why?

He started the car and sat there for a minute, rubbing his face tiredly. He then grabbed the bag and thrust his hand inside for the paper. How much was this crap anyway?

He scanned the receipt and noticed there were faint markings on the other side of it. He turned it over and let out the biggest sigh in relief.

_8:00. Front Of The Coffee Bean._

He smiled. She was going to give him his chance.

He threw it back into the bag and then put his car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

Driving home, he couldn't help but smile.

He felt better than he had in hours.


	4. It's Always To Have and Never To Hold

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake pulled up in front of The Coffee Bean at a quarter to eight. He knew he was early but he didn't care.

He didn't want to miss her. Not for one second.

After he had left Newton's, he had run home, showered and changed, and paced his living room nervously, watching the clock every two minutes, trying to figure out what he was going to say. What he _wanted_ to say.

They were both consenting adults and extremely attracted to one another.

Sex was a viable option. The only thing that stood in its way was the whole student/teacher thing, but no one ever needed to know. He was fairly certain that if Bella hadn't told anyone by now, she wasn't going to. She seemed to want it kept between them just as much as he did.

So, yes, sex could definitely work. His fantasies would become reality for one night. They would both get what they wanted and move on.

But, this was so much more complicated than just a simple one-night stand.

More than just a simple itch to scratch for both of them.

It seemed that she didn't want it to just be an itch. It seemed she wanted more than that.

And truthfully, so did he.

A friends with benefits situation wasn't ideal. Any other woman? Maybe. But with her, it felt too weird, too _wrong_. Like she deserved more than that.

Never mind the complications that would come with such an arrangement. He knew that it wouldn't remain strictly physical for the both of them. Now, there were too many feelings involved, on both of their parts.

Bella had stated that he was partly responsible for her choosing to end her relationship with that stupid kid. That had to mean that she had some..._feelings_, right? And if he was completely honest with himself, he had developed _something_ as well for her. He just didn't know exactly what yet.

And all during this back and forth in his thoughts, he never once forgot she was still his student. Still the daughter, the _only_ daughter, of the Chief Of Police.

He had rubbed his face tiredly.

Complicated indeed.

So, now, here he sat, waiting on her, still unsure of what to say.

He rested his head against his hand while his elbow sat on the ledge of the window, staring out into space.

The passenger door opening made him jolt and turn to see Bella getting in.

He couldn't explain why but he felt even better now that she was here with him. It seemed the closer she got, the more he felt like he could breathe. It was strange and very unrealistic, to say the least.

She closed the door and quickly turned to him.

"Hey."

Bella nodded in return.

"Hey."

They stared at each other for a minute before Jake began to speak.

"Bella-"

"Can we go to your house?"

His eyes widened.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea."

She gave him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about _that_, Jake. It's just the only place I can think of where we're safe from prying eyes and have a shot at any real privacy. That's all."

Jake stared at her, speechless.

She arched her brows at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat and turned back to the wheel.

"Right."

She buckled her seatbelt and he backed the car out and headed towards La Push.

For most of the ride, it was silent. He would discreetly glance over to see her staring out the passenger side window.

He settled his eyes on the road again.

"So, you got out of work, what? 7:30?"

She turned to look out the windshield and shrugged.

"It was supposed to be nine but I told Mike I needed to leave early. It was slow, so..."

"Oh. So...how long have you been working there?"

She shrugged again, letting her eyes fall down to her hands in her lap.

"A little while."

He sensed she really didn't want to talk so he just let the conversation die.

"Oh."

And that was the last word exchanged between them until he pulled up to his house.

He turned the car off and got out, Bella following suit, and he unlocked the front door.

He held it open for her and she walked past him inside. As she did, he caught the faint scent of strawberries yet again. His eyes drifted closed for a second. She was gonna kill him one of these days.

He snapped back to reality and followed her inside. He shut the door and found her watching him expectantly, waiting. He walked towards the living room and she was right behind him.

He turned on a light that was low, giving the room a soft ambience, and sat down on the couch. She joined him, sitting on the other side, and turned to face him. He placed his keys on the coffee table and then glanced over at her.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

He nodded and turned back towards his keys.

The palpable silence filled the room and suffocated Jake. He knew she was waiting for him to say what he had urged her to meet with him for. And he knew he should start, but his thoughts were still a swirl of chaos inside his head.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Bells, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what I _should_ say."

"How about you start with how I practically threw myself at you yesterday and you blew me off? Only for me to find Lauren all over you the next day?"

His hands dropped and he turned to stare at her.

"What?"

She had her arms crossed and she looked pissed.

"I mean, Jake, if you didn't want me, you could have just told me. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. But to tell me you want me but you can't be with me because of the strict moral code that only _you_ seem to live by and then turn around and try to get with the next slut who comes your way because I was nowhere to be seen. That's...that's just cruel."

His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. He knew he should speak but he was having trouble getting his body to act in accordance with his brain.

"If I didn't do it for you, if I wasn't..." He heard her voice break slightly as he saw her look down and swallow. "Enough, then you should have just told me. Not make me think that you...liked me, too. Not when you wanted someone else."

Finally, his head allowed him to react.

"Bells, what the hell are you talking about? I _do_ want you. More than you could possibly know. Holy shit, I can't get you off my mind no matter how much I try. You're all I think about, Bells. Even before the other night. I've never wanted someone so much in my goddamn life!"

He jumped up and began pacing in front of the table, on the other side, away from the couch. He was just so...angry!

"And Lauren? Are you kidding me? I know how it looked to you this afternoon, I do. But I promise you, Bells, that was all her. I had nothing to do with it. I don't want her. She's a fucking disgusting little slut who's been after me and every other fucking guy in the school since the year started. How could you even think I would want _that_ over you? Christ!"

He turned to stare at her and he noticed she was biting her lip nervously, avoiding eye contact. He resumed his pacing.

"But what about when I-"

"Nothing happened, Bella! She grabbed me, kissed me, you walked in, I pushed her off, and ran after you. You left, so I went straight to your house, thinking you went home. You didn't show up after an hour so I left, not knowing where you were or what the hell happened to you. I was driving back here when I saw your truck. I pulled into Newton's and that's when you saw me. That's it."

She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair which she had pulled out of its ponytail during his rant. He walked over and glared down at her.

"Why won't you believe me?"

She scoffed and glared right back up at him.

"Put yourself in my position, Jake. I come in to talk to you and she's got her hand practically down your pants and slipping you the tongue. What am I supposed to think? I put myself out there, thinking maybe you felt the same but you obviously don't."

She narrowed her eyes further to emphasize her words.

Jake felt himself starting to lose his temper.

"What do you mean, I don't? I just told you I fucking did!"

He saw her cheeks go red and she stood up to face him head on.

"Yeah, exactly! But you couldn't because you just got out of a relationship you said! Excuse number one! Then you try to sell me some shit about you being my teacher! But that didn't make a fucking difference when you were sticking your tongue down Lauren's throat, did it?"

He was breathing rapidly. This girl was getting to him and fast.

"It wasn't an excuse! None of anything I told you were excuses! They were nothing but the truth! And last time I fucking checked, I wasn't your boyfriend! So, what the fuck makes you think you're entitled to give me shit about anything? What the fuck is keeping me from throwing you out on your ass right now?"

She began to walk away.

"Oh, so you want me to leave? Fine! I'll leave! You're the one who begged me to talk to you! Not the other way around! And you're right! You're not my fucking boyfriend! You've got another thing coming if you think I would put up with this shit for one second if you were! Good fucking riddance!"

She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He followed her.

"Really? You mean like Cullen?"

She froze but didn't turn around.

He knew he should stop right there. But he couldn't make himself. And the words were out before he could stop them.

"You know, it's funny. Here I was, feeling bad for what you had to walk in on at that party. But it looks to me like Cullen is the one who I should have been feeling sorry for. Seems to me he had the right idea."

He felt the words burn his tongue like poison as they tumbled out. He expected an angry reaction from her. Hell, he was angry at himself. How could he be so cruel as to throw _that _back in her face?

But instead, he saw her shoulders slump slightly and he saw her arm move out of his view for a second and then drop down at her side.

"I came looking for you today to tell you that I dropped your class. That you didn't need to worry, that I was going to give you your space like you asked before."

She turned to face him and he saw the fresh tear track on her right cheek. His chest hurt and his heart clenched painfully. What the fuck had he done?

She shrugged.

"But, I guess that doesn't matter now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what happened with me. Or about what I saw with Lauren. It's your business, not mine. And that's it. Have a nice life, Jake."

She turned and walked to the door.

He ran to her, grabbing her wrist gently.

"Bells, please don't go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry. Please-"

She didn't even look at him. She just pulled her wrist back and opened the door. "Goodbye, Jake." She walked out and shut the door behind her.

Jake started freaking out. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why would he say that to this girl? Why?

He yanked the door open and ran after her again.

She was walking quickly down the road. He sprinted towards her, seeing she had a cell phone held up to her ear.

He reached her, grabbed it and shut it. She turned and glared murderously at him.

"Give me. Back. My phone."

"No. Not until you hear what I have to say."

She reached for the phone and he held it out of her reach.

"I think you've said enough."

"No. Bells, please. I'm sorry. I got angry, okay? I fucked up. I'm sorry. That was a real prick thing for me to say."

"No shit."

She reached for it again. And again he held it away from her.

She lowered her arms and huffed out a breath.

"I'll scream, Jake. I'm not kidding."

He sighed and moved closer to her. She stepped back and opened her mouth to do what she'd said.

He was too quick for her, though. He clamped a hand down on her mouth, spinning her around, and held her tightly to him, her back against his chest.

She began to struggle but he held tighter.

"Bells. Bells. Please. Listen to me. Please. I don't want to fight. That's not what I brought you here for, dammit!"

She bit down on his hand, making him yell, and she grabbed her phone and wriggled her way out of his grip.

But again, he was too fast for her. He grabbed her and before she could scream, he spun her around to where their lips met.

She tried to push him away but he wasn't having it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss. There was no hesitation, no shyness, no consideration. Just pure, unadulterated need.

After a few seconds, he noticed she stopped struggling and began to kiss him back just as passionately. Her hands reached up and threaded in his short hair, pulling him to her even more.

He parted her lips roughly with his tongue and thrust it inside. Her tongue was just as demanding. He tilted his head so he could take in more of her. Their breathing had become harsh and labored through their noses.

He slapped his hands on the backs of her thighs, urging her to lift them and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her core brushed up against his erection and she moaned into his mouth.

He turned around and walked them back to the house, their mouths never leaving each other.

Once inside, he shut the door and then lifted her and brought her back down hard. She broke the kiss and gasped loudly. The sound spurred him on. He glued his lips to hers again and turned. He pushed her up against the wall and proceeded to thrust into her roughly a few times, making her moan louder than he had ever heard her before. He ripped the front of her long sleeve shirt, pulled her tank top and bra down forcefully until her right breast was bare and ducked his head to take the nipple into his mouth. Her head arched back and she let out a moan mixed with a whimper. He suckled it greedily, engulfing the nipple and the skin surrounding it whole in his mouth. He grazed the pebbled tip with his teeth and then sucked once more. She cried out and he lost it completely. He was no longer Jake. Jake who was her teacher and was about to cross every boundary known to man right now with his student. Jake who would have noticed that she was trembling yet again and would have restrained himself, making sure she was okay first. Nope. Jake was gone. And only the man was left in his place. The man who wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside the woman who was becoming mere mush under his touch.

He ripped her tank top and then tore the remnants of her clothing from her body before she could even register what was happening. Her bra followed soon after.

He pulled her off the wall and carried her into the kitchen. He took one arm and swiped everything off the table. Papers went flying everywhere and the bowl of fruit shattered on the floor, sending pieces of ceramic scattering about. The oranges rolled in all different directions. He slammed her down into the table, making her grunt loudly in pain and then he snatched her jeans from her. The shaking got worse but he ignored it. Instead, he leaned down again and stuck his tongue back into her mouth to distract her. In the meantime, he ripped her panties from her, making her shriek in surprise against him. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

He pulled away and placed open-mouthed kisses down her body, hearing her whimpers. Finally, he reached the apex of her thighs. He spread her legs and placed each knee over his shoulder. He saw Bella staring down at him uncertainly, with a little fear mixed in. He smiled wickedly and then dove in.

He licked up and down her slit a few times, causing her to jerk and him to hold her waist down with his hands to still her, until he finally settled on her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and rolled it around his tongue, grazing it every so often with his teeth and then soothing the pain away as he made love to it with his mouth. He was in fucking heaven. She tasted so fucking good.

Her moans were louder now and he could taste more of her slick arousal. He decided it was time to take it up a notch.

He fingered her folds gently and when he determined she was excited enough, he carefully slipped a digit in.

She gasped painfully and his head shot up. Her hands were clenched fists on the table and she was trying to move away from him. With his other hand. he laid it flat on her abdomen and shushed her soothingly.

"Shhh. It'll get better. Shhh. Here."

He ducked down and engulfed her clit into his mouth and began suckling harder.

She gasped again but it was less painful than before.

He could feel how tight she was. Holy shit!

And that's when it hit him.

Her shaking. Her back and forth. Her saying she was ready...Holy fuck!

His head shot up to see her body arched up to meet him, her head laid back, her eyes closed as she began to roll her hips in time with his ministrations.

This girl was so reactive to him. How hadn't he seen it before? Was he that fucking clueless? Shit!

He felt bad. This girl deserved a fucking orgasm and he knew he could give it to her. But he couldn't help but feel like he was taking advantage of her. Her body may have been saying yes, but her heart and mind might be a different matter.

He sadly lifted himself up her body, trailing more open-mouthed kisses until he reached her neck. He never stopped pumping his finger in and out of her. He really wanted to keep her pleasure going.

He licked up to her ear, his dick getting harder when he heard her moan incredibly loud next to him and saw her back arch more.

"D-Do you want me t-to stop?"

She shook her head and licked her lips.

"N-Nooo."

He was panting into her ear. He couldn't help it. She just felt so damn good and the taste of her, hearing her making these sounds, seeing her react like this to him, fucking forget it.

She was getting him there just by allowing him to get her off.

"A-Ar-Are you su-re?"

She nodded her head vigorously, never once opening her eyes.

"Yesss."

He took the opportunity to insert another finger into her tight entrance.

She gasped and he groaned, feeling her core tightening around the two digits.

And then she began to gyrate against his hand. His dick was so fucking hard it hurt. He could feel the pre-cum seeping into his jeans.

"Fuck."

She heard him in her ear, opened her eyes and turned to look at him, her pace never slowing.

"K-Kissss m-me."

He devoured her mouth greedily, his hand and her hips moving faster against each other.

Her ass was completely off the table and was meeting each thrust of his fingers.

She moaned against his lips and broke away, panting.

"Oh I-I-I-"

Jake gazed down at her. Her face was completely flushed. And that flush was making its way down to her chest and spreading.

God, she was so fucking beautiful.

He felt her walls beginning to tighten and saw her hips grind faster.

She was definitely close. He had to taste her, _all_ of her.

Ignoring her whimper of protest, he kissed down her body and settled himself in between her thighs once more.

He rammed his fingers faster and suckled her clit.

She cast her head back and cried out, one hand gripping the table tightly while another hand held his head closer to her.

She was so close.

At the last second, he switched it up. He removed his fingers and thrust his tongue into her instead while manipulating her little bundle of nerves with his thumb.

She cried out again and her second hand fled to his hair and she pulled him impossibly closer to her.

He could feel her contractions on his tongue.

She just needed something to push her over the edge...

He removed his tongue and looked up over her rhythmic grinding at her. She was watching him, her mouth hanging open and her eyes half-shut. Breathy moans were making their way out of her parted lips repeatedly.

He huskily whispered to her.

"Come for me, Bella. Come for me right now."

And that was exactly what she needed.

Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling painfully.

He grunted but immediately stuck his tongue back into her, making her scream.

"JAAAAAKE!"

She thrust her core up into his face hard and froze. Her fingers held him in place as she began to flow into his mouth. She gasped and grunted loudly as he lapped up every drop.

He made sure to clean her up as much as he could with his tongue until her fingers loosened in his hair and her body collapsed back onto the table, her legs trembling from the aftershock of her explosive orgasm.

She began to jerk uncontrollably each time his tongue touched her skin so he backed off. Instead, he turned and kissed the inside of her left thigh softly. He kissed his way up to her abdomen, which was still shaking ferociously. He lifted up to look at her.

Her hands were now covering her face and her body was heaving up and down rapidly, struggling for air. He noticed she was trying to close her legs as well but couldn't entirely due to his body between them.

He moved upwards and kissed the area right above the valley of her breasts reverently and he saw her clamp her hands down onto her face tighter while attempting to close her legs again unsuccessfully.

He sighed. He was right. But, she had needed that.

Guilt came crashing back down on him as he gazed upon the quivering embarrassed semi-nude girl before him.

He straightened up and took his shirt off, using it to wipe his mouth and around his face before tossing it on the floor.

He then lifted Bella in his arms bridal style, making her gasp and curl her body into herself tighter while keeping her face hidden in her hands, and, navigating his way carefully around the broken pieces on the floor, carried her to his bedroom.

He felt her shaking get even worse. He kissed her hairline and let his lips linger there momentarily.

"Shhh. It's alright, Bella. Shhh."

He brought her to the bed and gently laid her down on it, watching her curl onto her side facing him, her face burying into her hands even deeper if it were possible. He pulled the sheet that was strewn haphazardly at the foot of the bed up and covered her lightly with it. He kicked his socks and shoes off and climbed into bed beside her underneath the sheet. He made sure to leave his jeans and boxers on. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her further with any expectations she might be thinking he had.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She gasped again and began to tremble almost violently against him.

"Bells, shhh, it's okay. Are you alright, honey?"

"I-uh-I don't know." Her voice began to break.

His face fell. Dammit, he shouldn't have pushed her.

"What's wrong, honey? Why are you hiding from me?"

She didn't answer him.

"D-Did I hurt you?" He couldn't help the breaks in his own voice.

She shook her head vigorously.

"Then, what is it?"

She burrowed her head into his chest, underneath his chin, where he couldn't see her. Then and only then did she remove her hands, keeping her face buried.

"I've...never...done anything like that...before."

He rested his cheek upon the top of her hand and began to rub her back soothingly. He sighed. He knew it already but hearing it confirmed, he felt even worse.

"Never?"

She shook her head against him.

He felt a wetness on his chest and it sent shockwaves of pain to his heart. She was crying. He closed his eyes tightly to try to keep from crying himself.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me? I would have never..."

He sighed again, trying to swallow the damn lump away.

"I never meant to hurt you, honey. Never. I'm sorry."

She sniffled and shockingly, pulled back to look at him, making his eyes open, seeing the fresh wet trails on her cheeks.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm okay. And I wanted you to."

He started to stroke her hair softly.

"Then why are you crying?"

She stared at him in exasperation. "Because I'm embarrassed! Because I had you thinking that I was this willing slut, like Lauren!" He winced at the name. As if he could ever think that about this girl. Right. "Because I've been naked in front of you twice and because...that's..." Her face blushed bright red and she buried herself back into his chest, unwilling to look at him. "Never...happened...before."

His brows arched in surprise.

"Never?"

"Never."

"You mean, you never..."

"Never."

"Even alone, you never-"

"No, Jake, never!"

He would never admit it to her but there was a certain satisfaction that he felt in being the first one to ever make her orgasm. As guilty as he felt for practically attacking her body and thrusting that orgasm on her, no pun intended, he couldn't help but feel somehow cocky about that little fact. He smirked a little. He couldn't help himself. He was a guy and knowing he was able to bring her such immense pleasure made him want to hear her say it one more time, asserting he was the _only_ one.

"So, that was your first-"

"Yes, Jake! Can we please just drop it?"

He kept his chuckle at bay, remembering all too well what happened last time he didn't. And especially in light of all this new enlightening information and what had occurred no less than five minutes ago, it definitely would have a worse consequence. Instead, he kissed the top of her head again and hugged her closer.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and once her breathing was calm and even, only then did he venture to speak.

"Bella."

He felt her move slightly so he knew she wasn't asleep.

"Look at me."

She cautiously pulled back slowly to meet his eyes. He grasped her chin gently and forced her to look at him, never letting her look away so she could see the truth of what he was about to say to her.

"I want you to listen to me when I say this. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. What happened was completely natural and healthy. Your body responded just the way it was supposed to. You never had me thinking that you were anything like that...slut as you called it. Nowhere even fucking close to that. I admit, I had no idea you weren't experienced." Her expression turned sad and she began to bite her lip, trying to avoid his earnest gaze. His fingers tightened their grip on her chin, forcing her to look at him once again. "But, that doesn't matter to me, Bella. Actually, I'm kind of happy about that fact. I just wish you had told me so I wouldn't have pushed you. But, now that I know, we're on the same page and we'll slow things down. Yeah, you've been naked in front of me but I wouldn't have it any other way. You're beautiful, Bella." She blushed again and squirmed nervously under his intense stare. He didn't allow her to budge. "I mean it. You're perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect. If I had a choice, I'd have you naked in front of me all the time. Granted, it might make it hard to concentrate on what I'm supposed to be teaching in class, but I think somehow I'd make it through." He winked at her and she laughed. He smiled wide, feeling better that he had been able to coax such a pleasant response from her. "And," He lifted a hand to cup her cheek tenderly and he noticed exultantly that she leaned into his touch. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm kind of glad that I was the one that got to see that happen first. I don't think I've ever seen anything sexier." She blushed again, biting down on her lip harder and averting her eyes to his chest below.

He took that moment to lean in and kiss her softly. She gingerly moved her lips with his, her hands clutching the sheet to her chest. His hands entangled themselves in her hair and pulled her closer before laying her down on her back gently with him following on top of her.

Their kiss was quickly becoming heated and the one person who didn't get any form of release was making his very angry presence known again down below. Jake stopped himself as he was about to grind down into her and then she would have felt it, felt him. Even though she had previously, after her revelation and her reaction to before, he didn't want to push her further. He held himself up on his elbows, breaking the kiss and staring down at her tenderly as he stroked her soft chestnut strands in his fingers.

She stared back up at him just as intently.

"Bells, what do you want?"

She frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He knew what she was asking but that's not what he meant. He wasn't that much of a prick.

"I mean, us. What do you want here? Are we...together? Are we not? I mean, even before all of this, you said that you...wanted me. Did you mean just sexually?"

She blushed and bit her lip yet again but to her credit, she didn't look away this time.

"I don't know, Jake. Yes, I want you that way, but...that's not _all_ I want."

He couldn't help rubbing his nose against hers tenderly.

"What do you want then? Tell me."

"I guess I want...us."

His head quickly shot up.

"Us?"

She stared up at him, unblinking.

"Yes. But only...if you want to."

He didn't say anything for a moment, just watched her.

Eventually, when she didn't hear a response, she averted her eyes.

"Jake?"

Still no response.

"Did you not want..."

He saw her eyes lower to his chest again and she bit down on her lip harder, this time to keep it from quivering, that he could tell.

He then snapped out of his Bella-induced haze and swooped down, kissing her quickly. He peppered her chin, her cheeks, her nose, her eye lids and her forehead with kisses, making her laugh again, and then he rounded out at her lips once more.

"I want us, too."

She smiled brightly up at him, softly stroking his right cheek with her fingers.

He couldn't help but smile back.

He turned and kissed her palm before smiling down at her again.

"So..."

She bit her lip, smiling.

"So..."

"Hungry?"

She arched a brow.

He rolled his eyes.

"I meant dinner, Bells. Did you eat anything?"

She laughed.

He chuckled himself.

"What?"

"All that and now you're talking about dinner?"

She shook her head at him.

He let out a laugh.

"Um, yeah. I guess I got that a little backwards."

She giggled, leaning up and kissing him. It was the best sound he'd ever heard other than her screaming his name like she had before.

She lowered herself back down and smiled up at him.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?"

She laughed again and nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her quickly. She pouted when he lifted himself up.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Well, Bells, if you'd stop lying around, maybe you could jump in the shower, get dressed and then I could make something for you?"

She glared up at him and crossed her arms.

"Well, I would do that but I seem to remember someone ripping all of my clothes a little while ago."

He shook his head.

"That's not true. I didn't rip all of them. Your jeans are still intact."

She chuckled.

"Yes, hmm. I could just go home in jeans and nothing else. Wouldn't Charlie love that?"

He smiled and refused to let the mention of her father ruin this moment with her.

He cupped her face gently and kept kissing her lips.

"Guess you'll just have to wear my clothes again. I _like_ you in my clothes."

She pulled him down and deepened the kiss, making him harder than normal. He knew he had to back off now, while he still had some semblance of control left.

He broke the kiss and lifted himself off of her and up out of the bed, gasping for breath.

He saw her chest heaving up and down as she looked over at him from where she still laid.

"Bells. Go hop in the shower. I'll grab you some clothes."

She didn't move.

He bit his lip as he saw her eyes darken and a small playful smile form on her beautiful face. Her saw her sit up slowly, sexily, resting back on her elbows, arching a brow at him. Her sheet had moved down a little and he could see the creamy skin of the top of her breasts showing.

He gulped and hurried out of the room.

"I'm going outside for a bit!"

He heard her devilish laugh all the way out the front door, silently cursing her for knowing she had this kind of effect on him.

-DtU—

By the time he made it back in, after imagining all kinds of disgusting things to help soften his urgent need, she was in the shower. He did his best not to think about that and grabbed her a T-shirt and some boxers to wear. He grabbed her jeans from the kitchen, as well as her shoes and socks. He laid it all out on the bed so she would have no excuse but to dress before coming out of the room.

He grabbed a T-shirt for himself, left and closed the door, going to the kitchen to clean up the mess he had left and start cooking.

Once he was done, he took a quick scan of his refrigerator and the cabinets.

Not much.

Just pasta.

He hadn't really gone food shopping since Leah had left. And strangely, that name still didn't bother him and this time, he felt less guilty. Like this was the way it was supposed to happen. Like he was always meant to have met Bella, to kiss her, to touch her... He felt himself getting turned on again so he grabbed the pasta box and a pot, filling it with water to take his mind off things.

Well, time to go grocery shopping again then.

If Bella was going to be coming over more often, then he definitely needed more food in here for the both of them.

That thought stopped him.

Wait, she said she wanted him. Wanted "us", as she put it. So that meant she would be here after tonight at some point? Right? See him more? Right?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and proceeded to add the pasta since the water was boiling.

They were taking it slow. So should he.

By the time the food was ready, Bella had come out, fully dressed. He froze when she walked into the kitchen. She looked so damn sexy in his shirt. Especially, with no bra on. What he wouldn't give to drop to his knees right now and bury his head under that shirt.

She saw him staring and laughed, slightly blushing.

"Is this your favorite shirt or something?"

He grinned and turned back to the small pot he was holding, adding vegetables to their plates.

"It is now."

She chuckled, shaking her head and sitting down.

"Of course."

He turned around and placed the plates on the table.

She smiled.

"This looks good."

He shrugged. "It's not much. Didn't have a lot, sorry."

"No, it's great." She smiled again and grabbed her fork, eager to dig in.

He sat down in the chair at the head of the table next to her and eyed her carefully.

She froze.

"What?"

"Something's not right."

She glanced down at her food, herself and then back at him quizzically.

"What's not right?"

He pushed his chair back and stood up, motioning for her to do the same.

"Here. Stand up."

She did as he asked and watched him in confusion as he moved next to her. He then grabbed her by her hips, moved her back quickly, sat down in his chair and pulled her onto his left thigh, making her yelp at the speed of it.

He reached with his right arm to pull her plate over to her and then grabbed her fork and placed it next to it. He lifted his own fork and began to dig in.

"There. That's better."

She turned and glowered at him. He smirked and began to eat.

"Jake, I'm not gonna eat while I'm in your lap."

He shrugged, smiling wider.

"Guess you're gonna go hungry then."

"There are _other_ chairs."

He turned his wicked smile on her.

"Yeah. But none that you are allowed to sit in. And it's my house so..."

She narrowed her eyes further, making him laugh. He lowered his fork down to the table, lifted her hair and started to kiss her neck.

Her eyes drifted closed and she leaned into his touch.

He heard her sigh contentedly as she laid back against him, tilting her head a little to grant him easier access to her skin.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed his way up to her ear.

"I like having you here with me, Bells."

He kissed around her lobe and then stopped, pulling back before he got lost in her once again. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before focusing on eating once more.

After a few bites, he turned to find her watching him sadly.

He laughed. "Come on, Bells, you just going to sit there and not eat?"

She leaned her head back against him and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She didn't move so he shook his head, chuckling, and dug in again.

"Alright, more for me, I guess."

He barely got the fork up to his mouth when he heard her speak quietly next to him.

"Nothing really happened with Lauren?"

He lowered the fork back to his plate, sat back in the chair fully with his arms around her and turned to look at her.

"No, baby. Nothing happened."

He kissed her nose and then her forehead, letting his lips linger there.

He felt her sigh and relax against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He rubbed slow circles on her back and they stayed like that for a while, him kissing her forehead softly every so often.

God, this felt so right. Jake couldn't believe how...happy he was just sitting here, holding her.

This was definitely more than sex. Definitely more than an affair.

They had barely just begun and already he felt the 'L' word trying to force itself off his tongue.

He swallowed it back down, refusing to make such a declaration and scare her while scaring himself at the same time.

No.

He couldn't be sure.

He knew he felt something for her.

But was it really...love?

He barely knew her.

She was his student.

That thought jerked him out of his bliss.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Mmm?"

He smiled at the sound of her practical purr. She was enjoying being here with him, too. So much, she was truly relaxed.

"Are you really not in my class anymore?"

She pulled back to look at him. He was right. She had been very relaxed. Her eyes almost seemed glazed over.

"Not technically, no."

He shot her a confused expression.

She rubbed her left eye with the palm of her left hand, making it hard for him not to grab her and kiss her again. She was so cute sometimes.

"Crowley said I needed you to sign off on my transfer. That's what I was going to talk to you about when I came to see you."

She dropped her hand and looked at him.

He nodded and leaned forward, kissing her left shoulder.

"That sounds like him."

He pulled back and picked up his fork again, taking a bite of the lukewarm pasta.

"Too bad I'm not signing it."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she watched him eat.

"Why?"

He shrugged and took another bite.

"I want you in my class."

She began to stroke his scalp absentmindedly, making him groan and lean his head into her hand.

"But, won't that make things harder on you? Wouldn't it be better if I wasn't your student?"

He put down his fork and leaned forward to skim up her right cheek with his nose.

"Maybe. But, I want you with me."

He couldn't help but kiss the column of her throat.

"If you really want me to, I'll sign it. But, I really wish you would stay with me."

He moved up her jawline, slowly working his way up her chin to her lips.

Once he did, she clenched her fists in his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

He moaned into her lips and helped her to move so she could straddle him.

This definitely wasn't helping. He really didn't fancy cleaning the food he barely got to eat off the floor but he was seconds from clearing the table and laying her out on it again.

"I want to stay with you."

She whispered it to him in between kisses.

His hands glided down to the small of her back and stopped there, afraid to go any lower lest he lose all control.

"I want you with me."

She nodded, breathing heavy and kissed him more.

He was about to lift her up and carry her to the couch so he could make out with her properly when a cell phone started ringing.

Both of their eyes flipped open at the sound. They pulled apart and glanced towards the offending device on the counter.

Jake forgot that he had dropped Bella's cell phone by the front door during their little _moment_ earlier and had found it when she was in the shower.

She got up and went towards it, glancing at the screen. She looked up at the clock on the microwave in horror.

"Shit."

She dived for the phone, opened it and put it towards her ear.

"Hey, Dad."

She bit her lip and winced when she heard the voice on the other line.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Jake could hear her voice faintly.

"Yeah, I know, Dad. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so late. Yeah. No, I'll leave right now."

Jake smirked and shook his head. She may be eighteen but she was still living at home, still a Daddy's girl. What the fuck was he doing?

"Yep. Yes. Dad. Alright. Okay. Yes. See you in a bit."

She walked back in and stopped near the counter.

He turned to face her.

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

"I have to go."

He snorted.

"Yeah, I heard."

Her eyes lifted to his worriedly.

"Sorry."

He shrugged.

He saw her worry intensify at his nonchalant response.

He sighed and got up.

"Let's get out of here then. I'll take you back to your car."

She nodded and gave him a tight smile.

"Do you want me to clean up quick?"

He shook his head.

"No, I've got it. You gotta get back."

Her smile faded.

"Okay."

He headed into the living room, got his keys and met her at the front door.

He stopped and opened the closet, grabbing a hoodie of his, and shut it.

He turned around and handed it to her.

"Here. It's too cold for you to go out there like that."

She accepted it but she looked up at him in confusion.

"That's okay, Jake. I'm fine."

He cleared his throat and inclined his head down towards her chest.

"You might want to take it, just in case. It's pretty chilly."

She followed his gaze and then she blushed and nodded eagerly.

"Oh. Right." She immediately put it on and pulled her hair out of the neck hole. "Thanks."

He nodded and opened the door for her. She walked out and he followed.

They got into his car and he started driving back to Forks.

After a few silent minutes, Bella spoke.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"Why, Bells?"

He turned to look at her inquisitively.

She bit her lip and looked out the window.

"I don't want to leave but Charlie..." She sighed. "He gets...a little...upset if I'm out late and he doesn't know exactly where I am. Kind of a cop thing."

"More like an overprotective father thing."

He saw her fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Um, yeah. That, too." She lifted her right elbow onto the ledge of the window and rested her hand against her forehead. "I guess."

He heard her sigh.

Jake shrugged again and turned back to face the road.

"It's not a big deal, Bells. I get it."

"It's not?"

He knew what she was asking. And he needed to let her know.

He grabbed her left hand out of her lap and lifted it up to his lips.

"It's not." He kissed her hand sweetly and held it to his cheek for a few moments before lowering it back down to her lap and lacing their fingers.

He turned to look at her again and she smiled at him.

He smiled back and then once again focused on the road.

"We still need to talk, though."

She nodded.

"Yeah, we didn't get a lot of talking done."

He chuckled and lifted their hands again so he could kiss hers before lowering it back down.

"That we didn't."

She chuckled herself and sighed in relief.

"So, you're serious? You want me to stay in your class?"

They had just crossed back into Forks. He slowed the car and pulled over for a minute, putting the car in park.

He turned to face her and grabbed her, pulling her to him in a quick kiss.

He kissed her a few more times and then drew back to look at her.

"I still want you in my class. I'm okay with it. Are you?"

She nodded.

He smiled. "Good." And then he placed his forehead against hers.

"Don't be expecting a free 'A' though. Just because you're dating me doesn't mean you automatically become teacher's pet." He couldn't help but laugh.

She shook her head and chuckled, pulling away.

"Uh huh."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

She arched a brow at him.

"School?"

He rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"I meant after."

"Oh. Um, nothing that I know of. I don't work again until Thursday."

"Your dad working late at all?"

She shrugged. "I think so. Why?"

"Wanna have dinner with me?"

She smiled wide. "Really?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance at the prospect of spending more time with him.

"Really."

She nodded enthusiastically.

"But only if I get my own chair."

He laughed again and turned to put the car back in drive and start heading further into town.

"As long as it's close to mine."

She shook her head, laughing.

He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers once again.

He began massaging the skin of her palm with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we have to keep this quiet, right?"

He turned to look at her and she nodded slowly, staring at the windshield.

"Yeah, I do."

"I mean, we're not doing anything illegal here. You're eighteen. But, a teacher can't fraternize with his student. Even on friendly terms." She looked at him pointedly and opened her mouth to say something when he cut her off.

"Even if you switch classes, technically, I still can't be dating you. They'd get upset if they found out and I'd get fired."

She nodded again and turned back to the road as did he.

He squeezed her hand.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be a selfish prick."

"You're not. I understand where you're coming from. I get it."

She turned and smiled at him. "It's not a big deal."

He smiled at her use of his words. "It's not?"

"It's not." She squeezed his hand in return.

He felt a sudden gushing of warmth in his chest that he just couldn't explain and wouldn't even dare to try to when she did that. He smiled wider.

They turned down the street the coffee shop was on.

"Did you park near the shop, Bells?"

"Um, actually, just pull into that lot on the right and I'll walk from here."

He turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Bells, it's almost ten. And even though this is Forks, I still don't feel comfortable having you walk back to your car alone this late."

She chuckled. "Jake, it's right down the street. Not even a full block. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Bells..."

She turned to face him.

"Jake, even though Charlie's not on duty tonight, that doesn't mean his deputy isn't. **Everyone** in this town knows my truck. You take me over there and drop me off, people will see us. And you know it's gonna get back to Charlie."

He sighed heavily and slowed down, but didn't stop.

She squeezed his hand again.

"I'll be fine."

He turned to look at her doubtfully. He didn't like dropping her off a block away from her car at night. He felt like that was wrong. And he didn't like that at all.

"Don't you think he's going to notice that you're wearing my clothes?"

She glanced down at the hoodie and then back up at him, shrugging.

"I'll just tell him it's Ben's. That I forgot my jacket. That's all."

Jake did a double take. Who was this guy who her overprotective father would be alright with his daughter wearing his clothes home?

"Ben?"

"Yeah, Ben. Angela's boyfriend. Oh wait, he's not in your class. He's in Crowley's. Sorry."

He quietly let out a sigh of relief.

"Bells, I'm taking you to your car."

She groaned.

"Jake, I just-"

"I'll park a few spots away, but I'm not dropping you off before that."

He nodded, signaling the end of the discussion.

She rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much."

"When it comes to you, yeah, I do." He kissed her hand one more time.

He did just as he said he would. He parked a few spots away and then turned to her.

"So..."

"So..."

"Text me when you get home? Let me know you made it okay."

She got that cute little crinkle in her forehead again.

"I don't have your number."

She reached into the pocket of the hoodie to retrieve her cell phone.

"Yeah, you do."

She glanced up at him in confusion again.

He winked at her and she laughed, thrusting her phone back into her pocket.

"Sure."

Silence filled the car for a minute as they stared at each other. He squeezed her hand one more time.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled a little.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again for dinner."

She pulled her hand away and turned to get out of the car.

Before she could open the door, Jake grabbed her and yanked her back. She turned to face him in shock and he crushed his mouth on hers.

He kissed her deeply, his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. She kissed him back just as fervently.

He broke away, leaving them both breathless.

"D-Don't forget to t-text me."

She nodded, her eyes half-shut, biting her lip adorably.

He inclined his head towards her door.

"G-Go."

She nodded again and did just that, but not before she leaned forward and planted one more kiss on his lips.

He saw her walk quickly to her truck, unlock it and get in. He waited until he saw her back out and leave.

He sighed sadly. How the hell could he be missing her already? Christ, they had barely had one dinner and one very hot intimate encounter and he was acting like some love struck teenager? What the fuck was wrong with him? He had to man up and quickly.

He headed home, thinking back to all that happened tonight, and was just walking in the door when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out impatiently and flipped it open.

_**Home. Just letting u know.**_

He smiled and typed a response to her, thankful that he had had the presence of mind to exchange their numbers while she was in the shower.

_**Great. Thx. Have a good nite. Get some rest.**_

He sent it and walked into his living room, plopping down on the couch.

His phone vibrated again and he glanced at the screen.

_**Thx. U too.**_

He smiled wider and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. And then he opened his phone one more time and sent her another message before he could regret it.

_**I hope I dream of u tonite. Sweet dreams, Bells.**_

He closed the phone and scoffed at himself. What. the. fuck? Great, now she probably thinks he's some creepy sexed up obsessive stalker. Just great. _Good job, Jake. _Not to mention, he was starting to sound like a little bitch. A goddamn girl.

His phone vibrated once more and he dove for it.

_**I miss u 2. Sweet dreams, Jake.**_

Damn, was he that obvious?

He shut his phone and laid back on the couch, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, never mind for their "dinner". He couldn't wait until they were alone so he could hold her hand and kiss her and have her in his lap...

He grinned wide.

Yep, he was in trouble.


	5. A Little Bit Closer To You

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake paced for what seemed the sixth time in the last ten minutes in his small office.

He would lace his fingers together, placing his clasped hands on top of his head, holding his arms out. He would swing his arms back and forth, his left fist smacking into his open right hand. He would hit the clicker repeatedly on his pen when he eventually picked it up.

He had all this pent up nervous energy, aching to be released in some form or manner.

The morning had gone by achingly slow. He seemed to glance at the clock every two minutes, disappointed each and every time that it hadn't magically sped up to the one class he was anxiously waiting for.

_Her_ class.

He had had such trouble falling asleep the night before. The only way he was able to even get one ounce of shut eye had been to imagine Bella right there beside him, sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around her. His dreams weren't the normal sexual ones any guy has.

In these dreams, he had envisioned himself and Bella walking hand in hand on First Beach, looking out over the horizon together, kissing...

When his alarm had gone off, he had given himself a good shake, trying to loosen those thoughts. He was turning into a chick. And as eager and desperate as he was to have his manhood back and intact, Jake couldn't deny the happiness he had felt in the dream. And the aftershock of warmth he felt upon waking and that still coursed through his body as he paced back and forth, waiting for the next fifteen minutes to pass so he could see her again.

He knew he shouldn't place such unrealistic expectations on one intimate encounter, a barely eaten dinner and some rushed make-out time. He knew it. But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel as if this was the way it was supposed to be. That Bella, in some strange way, was a very important part of his life, like a missing puzzle piece that he had just found, clicking it into place to see the perfect fit. He couldn't imagine never knowing this beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted girl.

And even though, they were not in the most desired of circumstances, they had somehow found their way to each other, somehow let everything 'click into place'. Just like it was supposed to.

For the umpteenth time that day, he groaned at the overzealous thoughts. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was he some little girl, about to plan his dream wedding day to his Princess Charming or what? Christ.

His head snapped up when he heard a light knock on his door. His heart raced when he hoped upon hope who it might be. But then it sunk just as fast when he realized in all probability who it was.

Shit. He had forgotten to deal with the whole Lauren Mallory fiasco. Fuck.

He ignored the knock, deciding it would be best to act like he wasn't there. He also ignored that it was plainly obvious to anyone outside that he was actually in his office.

The knock came again, a little more insistent this time, and he rolled his eyes, groaning quietly, realizing the person wasn't about to give up.

And then he heard it.

"Mr. Black? I'm sorry to bother you but I needed to talk to you about my transfer slip before class. This way I know whose I'm going to."

He rushed the door and yanked it open. His chest started to rise and fall excitedly when he saw _her_ standing there. There were other people milling about, students on their way to meet with their teachers, some of the other teachers making copies or pulling papers out of the joint printer they all used. But he didn't pay any attention to them. Right now, the most beautiful girl in all the world, the girl of his dreams (literally) was standing right before him, looking just as breathless as he.

He started to open the door wider, eagerly, when he noticed Eric Yorkie turn around, glancing at them nosily, wondering why it was taking Jake so long to let his student in. Jake immediately plastered on a stern expression like he was angry and scowled at Bella.

"Alright, Miss Swan. But this is your last chance. You miss one more class and I'll drop you, no questions asked. I don't appreciate a student who disrespects my time and my class by willfully missing it. One more cut and you're out. You got it?"

Bella nodded, keeping her lips tightly pressed together. He could see her brown eyes searching his, trying to determine if there was any sincerity to the words he had just spoken.

"Good. Now, why don't you come in and I'll catch you up on what you missed before class starts so you don't fall behind?"

She nodded again and he opened the door, letting her slip past him. He gave a quick nod to Eric in greeting. Eric snottily returned it and then walked away. He hated that little shit. He had the notorious reputation for being one of the biggest gossipmongers in the faculty. Jake never cared much for him before but didn't really pay that much attention to him. Any time Eric tried to pump him for information about his life or his father or just the reservation in general, Jake always remained polite, vague and detached. Eric usually gave up when he saw Jake wasn't going to break easily and would flit off to talk to the other teachers. Until he saw a fresh opportunity to hit Jake up again. Jake always thought if Eric just had a damn woman in his life, he wouldn't have the time or the energy to spend on all the mundane bullshit. But, that was as much thought as he ever put into the little man.

But now...

Now Jake was going to have to watch him. He and Bella were going to have to better their acting skills. And fast.

Speaking of which, he slowly closed the door, waited a minute, then spun around to find Bella a few feet away, staring over at him.

He reached her in two quick strides and roughly pulled her into him, kissing her deeply.

He finally broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless, and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, whispering to her.

"Bells."

He stroked her hair gently.

"You okay?"

She nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Why?"

His eyes opened slowly and he stared into hers.

"I figured I'd see you in class. Not before. Not that I am unhappy to see you." He chuckled.

She didn't say anything, just stared.

"I missed you."

She smiled faintly.

"I missed you, too."

He leaned in and kissed her slowly, sweetly.

He pulled away, sighing, laying his forehead against hers once more, his eyes still closed.

"I can't wait until this day is over. I didn't think school was gonna be this hard."

He opened his eyes and fisted his hands in her hair, holding her to him.

She looked up at him sadly, laying her hands flat on his chest.

"What do you mean?"

He kissed her nose.

"It just sucks how slow the day is going. How we have to be careful here and not try to see each other too much. I just...I just can't wait to see you later."

She bit her lip.

He began to backtrack immediately and removed his hands from her hair, leaning back to give her some space.

"Sorry. Am I freaking you out? I'm freaking you out, aren't I? Sorry, I know we just decided we were gonna give it a try and I shouldn't feel this intensely but it's like, I don't know. I can't help it. Oh crap, I'm scaring you now, aren't I? Fuck. I don't mean to, Bells. Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Three of her fingers from her right hand on his lips cut off his rambling.

"You're not. So, relax, okay?"

She gave him a small smile and he smiled back, nodding.

"Okay. Sorry."

She laughed and kissed him, mumbling into his lips.

"Stop apologizing."

He grinned.

"Okay."

And then he kissed her again, melting into her when he felt her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him closer. He moved them over to his chair, never breaking the kiss, and sat down, pulling her onto him.

She straddled him and effectively pushed up against his hard member but this kiss wasn't about that. It was about something else. Something much deeper than that.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, sank his teeth into it, making her groan quietly, and then released it. He felt her tongue glide along his own lips and he opened them eagerly. He practically moaned when his tongue felt hers touching it.

They were just getting into it when they heard the bell ring.

Their eyes popped open and they pulled apart.

"Shit."

Bella leapt off of him and he jumped up, grabbing his bag on the desk, and began to shove papers and books into it. He glanced up, seeing Bella attempting to smooth her hair down and fix her clothes.

"Your lips are swollen."

She pressed a finger lightly up to them and then she focused on him.

"So are yours."

He repeated her action.

"Fuck."

She moved over to him and lifted herself up and kissed him.

"Just bite them on your way out. That's what I'm going to do."

She kissed him again and then walked towards the door.

He dove for her hand.

"Bells."

She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Um, how are we...meeting up later?"

"I figured I'd drive to your house. I asked Angela if I could borrow her car."

He frowned.

"Bells, I would've picked you up."

She squeezed his hand.

"I know but it's easier if I just say I went to Angela's house or something. Don't worry, I didn't say anything to her. She just thinks I'm going to talk to Edward or something."

He didn't realize he tensed at the kid's name. But Bella did.

"I had to give her some sort of cover story. For using her car." She gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand again.

He nodded and squeezed her hand back.

"Okay. I won't be home until 5 or so. Is that okay?"

She nodded and let his hand go.

Jake did a double take.

"Wait, you know how to get there?"

She laughed.

"Yeah. I did walk back to Forks, you know. Hard not to miss those road signs." She winked at him and he smiled.

"Okay."

She rushed over to him, pecked him on the lips quickly and hurried back to the door, opening it and stepping out before he had a chance to grab her.

He smirked and shook his head.

Bella Swan was definitely going to be a handful. And he couldn't be happier of having his full of her.

-DtU—

He walked into class ten minutes after the late bell.

The class was rowdy as expected.

One quick glance to the corner confirmed Bella's presence. He saw her smile slightly before lowering her eyes down to her notebook. He saw a light blush in her cheeks.

He wished he could grab her and kiss her but, nope. He had work to do.

He ordered the class to settle down and then apologized for his tardiness, not giving them a reason why.

Another quick glance around the room brought Lauren to his attention.

She was smirking in satisfaction when their eyes met and she licked her lips appreciatively before uncrossing and then crossing her legs, purposely giving him a view of her sexy underwear.

His jaw clenched and he looked away, starting roll call.

His heart fell when he noticed that Bella had seen Lauren's little bid for his attention as well.

Bella looked away from Lauren and turned back to her book, not meeting Jake's eyes.

"Alright, guys. Today we're going to read a passage. So, open your books to page 214 and start reading. When you're done, we'll be discussing it."

Everyone did as he said and he sat down at his desk, leaning back into his chair. He did another quick scan and caught Lauren watching him, licking her lips again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bella shift uncomfortably in her seat and rest her forehead in her hands, pretending to read.

He'd had enough. They had barely gotten off the ground, not really had any chance yet, and he was damned if this little fucking slut was gonna ruin it. Bella was too important to him.

"Miss Mallory, can you come up here for a second?"

She practically jumped up excitedly and hurried to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

He internally rolled his eyes at her purr.

He gestured for her to move closer so he could whisper and she was all too happy to.

"Lauren, I want you to pack your things up and get out of my classroom. I told you I'm not playing with you. After I get done here, I'll be dropping you from my class. You got me?"

Her face contorted angrily and she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Do not. Make a scene. In my class. You will regret it and I'll make sure Hale knows exactly why I'm kicking you out. People saw more yesterday than you gave them credit for. So, this will work out in my favor, you got me?"

He saw her nostrils flare but she stood up, walked to her desk with her nose high in the air, grabbed her things noisily, turned, and walked out, glaring at him all the while.

She made sure to close the door loudly on her way out.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle.

The students all stared at him, slack-jawed and bug-eyed.

He cleared his throat.

"Get back to work."

They did as they were told, afraid that they too would be kicked out of class.

He stole one quick glance at Bella.

She cocked her head questioningly.

He scanned the room and then gave her a quick wink, letting her know everything was okay.

He followed it with a slight smile and she smiled in return before turning back to her book.

He looked down at his notes, feeling that gushing warmth again flowing throughout his body. He was feeling better already.

-DtU—

The bell rang and everyone scurried from the classroom, eager to get into the halls to gossip about Mr. Black's strange behavior over the last couple of days, to determine what the possible cause of Lauren's harsh dismissal had been.

Bella lagged behind and when the last student left, she slowly made her way up to his desk, keeping her books in front of her in case anyone saw them from the open door.

"Are you okay?"

A small smile played upon his face.

"What do you mean, am I okay? Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and looked towards the door and then back at him.

"Sorry. I just...um...I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to do _that_. I'm sorry."

He glanced at the door and then leaned forward on his desk.

"Bells, hand me that notebook of yours."

Her brows mashed together in confusion but she offered it to him.

He reached for it, grabbed it with his left hand while he took hers in his right.

He stroked the skin on the back of her hand soothingly with his thumb, making sure to keep the notebook up, deflecting anyone's eyes who might walk in on them.

He couldn't help but whisper to her as he gazed up at her adoringly.

"You didn't. I _wanted_ to do _that_. She was making _me_ uncomfortable. And anything that bothers you, bothers me. Okay?"

She nodded but lowered her eyes.

"Sorry."

He smiled up at her.

"Stop apologizing."

Her eyes lifted to his and she smiled back at his use of her words from earlier.

He scanned the door one more time, satisfied they were in the clear for the next thirty seconds, pulled her hand to him, kissed it and then released it, backing away.

He let go of her notebook and sat back in his chair.

"You'll be there at five, right?"

She nodded again.

He smiled wider.

"Good. Can't wait."

She smiled brightly in return.

"Me either."

They grinned at each other for a minute until the sounds of two students walking into the room, talking, jerked them out of their happy haze.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. She held her books to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Alright, Miss Swan, I'll give you that extension. But this is the one and only time. Understand?"

She nodded, winked at him, since her back was to the students beginning to file in, and began walking away.

"Okay. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

He watched her walk out the door and he had never felt sadder in his life.

-DtU—

The day went by quickly enough.

Seeing Bella gave him a much needed energy boost and he flew through the rest of his classes with surprising enthusiasm.

When he made his way to his office at the end of the day, not surprisingly, the principal asked to see him.

He walked into Hale's office and sat down, facing the crazy-eyed man who was the master of his fate in that moment. He knew what Hale had summoned him for.

"So," The principal sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together in his lap. "Tell me, Jake, did you really kick a student out of your class today?"

Yep. Jake was right. Lauren was a fucking bitch.

He didn't miss a beat.

"Yes. I did."

"You mind telling me why?"

Jake shrugged nonchalantly. "Not at all. She's been making passes at me the last couple of days. I asked her to stop, told her I would report her to you so I could get her out of my class. She didn't so I kicked her out and dropped her from my roster."

Hale narrowed his eyes at him.

"Really?"

Honestly, Hale was taking this a lot better than Jake thought he would.

"Yeah. I don't want to be mixed up with any of that crap. I'm not tolerating it."

Hale leaned forward and rested his joined hands on the desk.

"Well, Miss Mallory tells a different story."

Jake's heart started to race at that statement. This was it. He was going to be fired. Fuck. Not to mention, he might actually go to jail for something he didn't even do.

"Yeah, I bet she does."

"She says that you made unwanted advances toward her. That you were trying to seduce her."

Jake scoffed and looked at Hale disbelievingly.

"Jas, come on. Do you really believe that crap?"

Jasper shrugged.

"A report of something of that nature I have to take very seriously. You know that, Jake."

Jake nodded.

"I do. But, Jas. I swear to you, I did nothing wrong. I kept away from her as much as I could. And today was the final straw."

Jasper nodded solemnly.

"You know she's seventeen?"

Jake's jaw dropped.

"I am so fucked, aren't I?" He sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face tiredly, entirely forgetting he was talking to his boss. "And I didn't even do anything, Christ."

"I know you didn't."

Jake's head shot up.

"You do?"

Jasper nodded again.

Jake's brows mashed together.

"How?"

Jasper sat back in his chair.

"Bella Swan came to see me after Miss Mallory left."

Jake tried not to show his interest at _her_ name.

"Bella Swan?"

He just had to say it. Just once.

Jasper nodded once more.

"She told me what happened yesterday."

Jake's heart raced faster. If Jasper knew nothing happened and he had spoken to Bella, then what did he mean by his previous statement?

"What do you mean, Jas?"

Jasper sat back again in his chair.

"She informed me of the precarious situation she found you in. How you were resisting Miss Mallory's advances. She wasn't going to say anything but after overhearing Miss Mallory in another one of their classes, stating her intention to get you into trouble, she felt it best to come straight to me and tell me everything she had seen."

Jake lowered his eyes to the desk.

"You're lucky, Jake. She's the Chief's daughter. Imagine if she had told him instead of coming to me. We would have had a very serious problem on our hands."

Jake nodded.

"So, what's the deal then? Now that you know I didn't do anything wrong?"

He lifted his eyes to Jasper's cold ones.

Jasper sighed tiredly and leaned further back in his chair.

"Well, seeing as how Miss Mallory lied to me, I'm going to have to make an issue out of it. Call in her parents, have a meeting with you, the works. It needs to be addressed."

Jake winced.

"Jas, can't we just let this one go? As long as you know I didn't do anything wrong, we should be good. I just want her out of my class and away from me. I really don't want this to be an issue. It's my first year teaching and it would suck that because she couldn't keep her hands to herself that I would have this hanging over my head this early in my career."

Jasper took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Alright, Jake. I understand. I'll put her in Crowley's class first thing. But, I still am going to have a talk with her. I can't have her or anyone else thinking it's okay to come onto my staff like that. That's a problem, as you can imagine. But, if she brings her parents into it, I won't have any other choice but to address it more firmly. Understand?"

Jake nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

Jasper nodded his assent.

"You're welcome. Go home and get some rest, relax or something."

Jake nodded again and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Oh and Jake,"

He turned around to face Jasper.

"Next time, I expect you to be the one to come and tell me as soon as it happens. But I'm thinking there won't even be a next time. Will there?"

Jake gulped quietly and nodded his head in defeat.

"Right, Jas."

Jasper smiled.

"Alright. Now get on home and I'll see you in the morning."

Jake nodded gratefully and stepped out.

"See you tomorrow and thanks, Jas."

"Yep."

Jake quickly walked back to his office and grabbed his things. He hurried out to his car, thankful to be heading home where he would soon see Bella. He would definitely have to thank her for saving his ass.

-DtU—

He heard a light knock and he rushed to answer it.

He opened the door to find Bella standing there, the hood of her hoodie over her head, her staring at him with uncertainty.

"Hey."

He just stood there.

"Hey."

She began to bite her lip.

"Um, can I come in?"

He nodded and moved aside so she could squeeze through.

She gave him a small tight smile and passed him.

He closed the door and followed her into the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table, fidgeting nervously.

He leaned against the counter, his arms crossed, watching her.

She started to wring her hands and looked up at him.

"Um, are you okay?"

He nodded but stayed silent.

She sighed and dropped her hands into her lap.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to get you into trouble. I overheard Lauren saying she was going to-"

She was cut off when he crossed over to her and crushed his lips to hers.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

He pulled away, breathless.

"Thank you."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"For what?"

He chuckled, seeing that she was still a little dizzy from his kissing her so fiercely.

"For that. For this. For being here with me. For everything. But most of all, for you being you."

She stared into his eyes in confusion.

"Um, okay."

He laughed and so did she.

He placed his forehead against hers.

"Bells?"

She smiled, stroking the hair at the back of his head.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled at that one and he couldn't help but join in her merriment, although he was very serious.

"Last night happened and _now_ you ask?"

He shrugged, smirking.

"I told you, I get these things backwards sometimes."

She smiled warmly at him.

"That you did."

She kissed his nose tenderly.

"So, will you?"

She nodded.

He laughed and kissed her.

"God, Bells. I'm so freaking happy right now, you don't even know."

She stroked his scalp gently and pressed her forehead into his, smiling adoringly at him.

"Me, too."

They stayed like that, staring at each other, content to be together, in each other's arms.

After a while, Jake cleared his throat.

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

He smirked.

"Alright. I got us some steaks. That good?"

She nodded again.

He smiled wider and then leaned in, kissing her quickly.

"Good. I'll get started on it then."

He lowered her to her feet gently and then walked to the refrigerator, pulling things out that he needed and placed them on the counter.

He felt small arms wrap around him and a tiny body press against his back, making him smile.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them up to his chest, laying both of her palms flat against it before going back to what he was doing.

She placed a soft kiss to his back and then hugged him tighter.

"Need some help?"

He shrugged and then turned around, kissing her.

"I don't know. Depends. Will my kitchen still be standing by the time I come back inside from lighting the grill?"

She scoffed and slapped his chest, earning a laugh from him.

She crossed her arms and leaned back when he tried to kiss her again.

"I'll have you know I cook all the time at home. And that kitchen is still standing."

He threw his arms around her and struggled with her, placing a fleeting kiss on her lips, much to her chagrin.

"And I _never_ get a complaint."

He shook his head, grinning widely.

"That's probably 'cause he's too busy scanning the food, wondering if he's going to end up in the hospital or not."

She scoffed again and glared up at him.

Then she slapped him again.

"Jerk."

He chuckled and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Okay, okay. You're right. You can help."

She let him bury his face into her hair but didn't return the embrace.

"Right. Like I'm gonna help you now."

He drew back and gave her the sad puppy dog face.

"You're not gonna help me?"

He could see the corners of her mouth twitching, fighting the smile. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea since there's no fire extinguisher around, with me being a pyro and all."

He whimpered a little.

"Please?"

She shook her head again. He saw a little smile.

He leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"Please?"

No response.

He moved down to the juncture between her neck and her left shoulder.

"Pretty please?"

She sighed contentedly and then groaned.

"Fine. You don't play fair, Jake."

He pulled back and smirked.

"You got that right, babe. Now, I'm gonna go light the grill. You want to get the rest of this started?"

Before she could answer, he made his way out to the back patio, but not before slapping her ass playfully and dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"Get to it, babe. Oh, and there is a fire extinguisher in the bottom left cabinet."

He stopped and turned around, giving her a quick wink.

"Just in case."

He then hurried to the back door, laughing at the growl he heard behind him.

-DtU—

They lounged on the couch after dinner, which was the best Jake had had in a while. Bella had been true to her word. Hell, she had underestimated herself. He was almost sorry that he didn't allow her to grill the damn steaks. Almost.

He was playing with a lock of her hair as she laid against his chest. They were watching some movie that was on one of the movie channels he had found. Some chick flick that was about to go off.

He didn't really care, as long as he got to hold her like this and spend time with her.

He saw the two main characters crying and having their grand cliché epiphany. He rolled his eyes.

"So, let me get this straight, the brunette was pissed at the blonde because they scheduled their weddings on the same day?"

Bella didn't even turn to answer him.

"Well, yeah. They both booked the same hotel the same day. And neither would move their dates."

He dared to ask the obvious question.

"So, why didn't one of them just move it?"

She lifted her thumbnail to her mouth and bit down. She was really into it, making Jake smile and shake his head.

"Because the other one would have had to wait for three years."

"So, that's why she attacked the blonde? Because she didn't want to wait? Why didn't she just get married somewhere else?"

She frowned and turned to him.

"That's not why she did it. Liv played a prank on her in the middle of her walking down the aisle. Everyone saw the video."

She looked deadly serious. He couldn't resist.

"Liv? Who's Liv?"

She rolled her eyes and glanced back at the screen, shaking her head.

"Were you paying _any_ attention at all to the movie?"

He twirled a strand of his favorite new toy, her luscious chestnut hair, between his fingers.

"Nope."

She turned back to him, frowning a little less than before.

"I would have watched what you wanted. Why didn't you pick something?"

He shrugged.

"It didn't matter to me, babe. Besides, there's no way I'm paying attention to anything else but you right now."

She blushed slightly and smiled, turning back to the screen.

"So, no more chick flicks then?"

He laughed and leaned in, kissing the side of her head and letting his lips linger there.

"I don't care. It's fine."

"Uh huh. Your turn next time."

He chuckled and then began nibbling on her ear.

"Isn't it over pretty much?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He licked her lobe, making her shiver. He couldn't help but revel in her reaction.

"So, that means it's my turn. Right?" He breathed it into her ear and again she shivered.

"Sure, Jake. What would you like to watch? Sportscenter?"

He smiled at the sarcasm in her voice.

"Nope."

He pulled back and lurched forward quickly, snatching the remote, ignored her "Hey!", turned the TV off, tossed the remote on the other couch, grabbed her, making her yelp, flipped her onto her back and hovered above her. She stared up at him excitedly.

"I thought you wanted to watch something."

He shook his head.

"The only thing I want to do right now is kiss you."

He didn't give her a chance to respond before his lips covered hers greedily.

He loved kissing her. He loved the way she kissed him. So sweet and almost shy and yet so passionate. Even though he was wildly attracted to her and he wanted nothing more than to make her his completely, he really enjoyed the kissing, too.

He couldn't resist, though. He did rub himself against her a couple of times, always earning a gasp or a small moan, which he devoured eagerly.

He wanted to do so much more but he did not want to make this completely about sex. No. She deserved so much more than that. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy her and the time they shared together.

To keep himself in check (and his hands from wandering to places they shouldn't be), he slid his hands into hers and interlaced their fingers, holding them above her head. He forced himself to stay connected to her, to the way her tongue slowly moved against his, to the way her lips moved with his, to the way she bit her lip and moaned when he suckled on her neck...

They had been making out for a good twenty minutes when her cell phone beeped.

Jake dropped his head onto her chest face down in defeat.

Bella chuckled and kissed the top of his head before releasing his hand and reaching out for the phone on the table across from them.

She flipped it open and rubbed his back with her other hand, now that it was free since Jake wrapped both his arms around her, holding tightly, not wanting her to leave him.

"It's only Angela. I need to bring her car back."

He groaned and lifted his head, placing his chin on her chest, facing her.

"You need to leave right now?"

She stroked his right cheek gently with her fingers and looked at him sadly.

"Yeah."

He sighed and then lifted himself up, kissed her, then helped her up to her feet.

"Sorry."

He smiled and shook his head.

"It's not a big deal. You can make it up to me next time."

He gave her a wink and she laughed.

He couldn't help but kiss her one more time before lacing their fingers together and leading her out.

They walked through the kitchen and Bella grabbed her keys from the counter.

They trudged towards the front door, each step more leaden than the last, each reluctant to leave the other.

Jake opened the door, letting her go through first, and shut it behind him. They slowly made their way to Angela's black Jetta.

They turned towards each other.

"So..."

Bella stared at him sadly.

"So..."

"You have to work tomorrow?"

She nodded her head, lowering her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Hmm...you know. I think I got the wrong tackle. I might have to make a return."

Her eyes flashed to his and he gave her a wide smile.

She grinned and then jumped at him, pulling him to her in a swift kiss, catching him off guard.

He couldn't be held responsible for his actions next.

He picked her up and sat her on the car, laying her back gently. He placed his palms flat on the hood, on the sides of her head and kissed her more fervently.

He moved his legs in between hers and rubbed against her, making her moan into his mouth, spurring him to thrust roughly into her.

She broke away, gasping, driving him to do it again.

He laid his forehead against hers, listening to her breathing pick up, his eyes closed, and thrust one more time.

"Ohhh Jaaake."

He slowly opened his eyes to see her severely darkened ones staring up at him, half-shut.

"B-Bells. I-should stop."

She shook her head and pulled him back down to her when he began to move away.

"No. Don't."

He went to move again and she grabbed him.

"Bells. I'm sorry. I just lost my head for a second. I'm sorry. I know we said we were gonna take it slow. I-"

He gasped when she speedily popped the button on his jeans, unzipped them, and snaked her hand down the waistband of his boxers, gripping him firmly. He had to stop them. Right. Now.

"Whoa! Bells, slow down!"

He pulled away quickly, loudly gulping for air as he stepped back, closing his jeans back up as fast as he could.

She sat up, looking shocked, her mouth hanging open.

"Let's just calm down for a minute."

She closed it and looked away. She jumped off the hood, hit the fob in her hand, and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She said it so low, almost a mumble and he saw her chocolate eyes glistening before she got into the car. Shit.

It finally registered that she was leaving and he rushed to the car but she shut the door on him. He braced his hands on the ledge of the open window and leaned down.

"Bells! Come on, honey. I'm not trying to make you upset. Stop for a minute. Let's talk about this."

She didn't even look at him, just twisted the keys in the ignition and put the car in reverse.

"I have to go."

He put his hand over hers on the steering wheel but she yanked it back and placed it on another area of the wheel before swiveling her head to the right to look back as she hit the gas pedal.

Jake was forced to remove his hands from inside the car.

"Bells!"

She backed out and then sped out of there. He saw the red tail lights quickly fade into the distance.

He placed his hands on his head in exasperation.

What the fuck had he done?

-DtU—

He tried to call her a few times but it would ring through until he got the voicemail prompt. A couple of times the span of rings was shorter than normal so he knew she was pushing his call straight to voicemail. She was definitely ignoring him.

He texted her every five minutes for a half hour after she had left.

_**Im sorry, Bells. Plz call me.**_

_**Idk what I did wrong here but will u plz call me & talk 2 me? Plz?**_

_**Bells, plz call me. Im worried about u. Will u plz just let me know u made it home ok? **_

_**Bells, Im begging u 2 call me. Or txt me. Just let me know ur ok. If u dont want 2 talk, thats fine. We can talk tw. But plz let me know ur ok.**_

_**Bells, come on. Would u just call me?**_

_**Bells, plz. Im dying here. Call me.**_

He tried to call her one more time and noticed it went straight to voicemail. Her phone was off. She had turned her phone off!

He threw his phone at the wall angrily.

"Fuck!"

Didn't she understand how fucking hard this was for him? How much he wanted her to continue and more? How much he wanted to hold her down and make love to her, not giving a shit if she trembled and covered her eyes, whether she thought she was ready or not? Didn't she know?

Everything in him as a man wanted her, wanted to bury himself deep inside her and make her his. An almost primal need to claim her. But he wasn't a dick. He had a heart. He wouldn't do that to any woman, never mind her. And...he cared about her. So goddamn much she didn't even know. If all he wanted was sex from her, he would have taken her that night when she was in his bed, practically begging him to fuck her.

But that's not what he wanted. As he had thought he had clarified to her, he wasn't in this to get laid. He wasn't risking everything to be with her just so they could fuck and get it out of their systems.

Tonight had been fucking perfect. They had actually talked some and laughed during dinner, Bella eating healthily once she was content that she had indeed gotten her own chair. That hadn't stopped Jake from trying to get her to sit with him again, though. He chuckled and shook his head when he thought of the expression on her face when she walked back into the kitchen after running to the bathroom quickly to find all the chairs removed from the room but one. Jake had stood next to it, grinning wickedly.

"Dude, you promised me a chair."

He smirked. "And here it is."

She crossed her arms and stared at him, her brows arched.

"Oh really? And what? You're gonna stand and eat then?"

He shrugged.

"Not exactly."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Where are the other chairs?"

"You know, while you were in the bathroom, the funniest thing happened. My friend dropped by and needed to borrow some chairs. Some sort of get together or something he's having."

"Really? And that happened in the two minutes I was gone? You got them all loaded, said goodbye and everything?"

Jake nodded, smiling innocently.

Bella looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Huh. And all he wanted was three chairs? Not four? Really?"

Jake shrugged again.

"Yeah, it was kind of weird."

Bella nodded.

"Uh huh."

She lifted her hands in exasperation and then dropped them to her sides.

"Alright then. I guess we're just gonna have to..."

She walked over to him and made as if she was going to sit down. At the last second, before he could jump in the chair before her and pull her into his lap in victory, Bella grabbed him and kissed him. She kissed him so passionately that, like a damn girl, his legs started to shake and he had to sit down which he did. She followed him, straddling his lap, and kissed him even more fervently. When she drew back, leaving them both gasping and him wide-eyed, she smiled wickedly and got up. She moved too fast for his body to catch up with his brain so he didn't get a chance to grab her. She backed away into the other counter, facing him, chest heaving out of control.

"Jake, go get a goddamn chair or that was the last kiss you're getting for a long time, buddy."

He frowned at her.

"That's cruel."

She smiled wider and crossed her arms.

"Chair, please."

He finally gave in, grumbling as he got up, but not before stealing a kiss as he passed her much to her chagrin. She slapped at his chest until he let up and he saw her looking completely entranced. He snickered and kissed her again quickly.

"Yeah, I'd say that about evened us up."

She growled and he ran away laughing to find her a chair from where he had hidden them in the back room.

And the time they had spent after that had just been the extra icing of perfection added onto the flawless evening they had spent together. So, how did things go so wrong at the end?

He heard a soft knock on his door, jerking him out of his reverie, and he rushed to it, throwing it open.

There Bella stood, looking extremely pissed.

"I forgot my jacket."

She brushed past him into the house without him even having a chance to respond. She walked into the living room quickly and grabbed her jacket off the loveseat where it had been sitting since she had taken it off earlier. She turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Bells. Stop. We need to talk."

She didn't look at him, just kept trying to move past him.

"I have to get home."

He sighed angrily and grasped her upper arms gently.

"Bella. If this is gonna work at all, we need to talk things out, not run from them or not deal with them. That won't work. So, please. Talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong."

She reluctantly lifted her eyes up to his and he could see the red rims. Fuck, she had been crying. He instantly regretted his harsh tone with her. He let her arms go and sighed, pulling her into him, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He didn't miss the fact that she didn't return his embrace.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be upset. Just talk to me. Tell me what I did to upset you, please."

She slowly and reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I just...I thought you wanted me."

He hugged her tighter.

"Honey, I do want you. I always want you. But we agreed to take things slow, I thought?"

"S-So, I didn't do anything wrong?"

Her voice broke on the last word and he kissed her neck.

He pulled back to look at her but she turned away, refusing to meet his intent gaze, wiping a tear that he couldn't see.

He cupped her chin gently and forced her eyes to meet his.

He couldn't help but whisper to her, thinking anything louder might just cause her to break completely, seeing the deep sadness embedded in her irises. She really thought she did something wrong.

"How could you think you did something wrong?"

He laid his palm against her right cheek and she sniffled, leaning into it.

"It's just...every time I touch you, you don't...seem to like it."

She bit her lip and turned away but not before he saw red stain her cheeks and her eyes water.

And everything came rushing back into his head. His reaction when she first touched him. How he had laughed at her naive exclamation. And then before, when he pulled back, almost as if her hand had burned him. And in some way, it had, but not why she was thinking.

He mentally cursed himself for having been so careless, so stupid.

She took his silence to mean he agreed with her assessment.

"I know I haven't done any of this before. And you have. But-But I can learn..."

His heart broke when he saw her eyes glisten even more as she watched him hopefully and yet timidly, fearful of his rejection.

He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly.

"Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. Nothing. I'm sorry I made you feel like you did."

He hugged her so tightly he wasn't sure how she was still breathing but she was.

"I'm sorry." He whispered it into her hair and she sniffled.

"And the only reason I reacted like that before is I just-I don't want to rush you into anything that makes you uncomfortable, that's all. I just want us to have a chance."

He felt her relax against him and he stroked her hair softly.

"But I was wrong to react that way and I'm sorry. It's just, it's hard enough staying in control when I'm around you, Bells. You have no idea how much I want you. But I..." He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying the one word he really wanted to say, the one thing that would freak her out and himself, but somehow he knew was truly what he felt for her as he held her in his arms like this. He couldn't explain it but somehow he knew it. He would do anything for her. "I _care_ about you too much."

He felt her tense again, not knowing why. And then it hit him when he replayed his words over in his head.

"Of course, I still want you. But at your own pace. I'm not going anywhere, Bells. So, let's not rush this. Let's not do anything you might regret before you're really ready. Like I said, you matter more to me than just fulfilling some taboo cliché student/teacher fantasy. Alright?"

She nodded against him and he hugged her even tighter which, this time, she whole-heartedly returned.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, feeling like he was in heaven. So much so that he forgot where he really was and the words just flowed out naturally.

"I love you, Bells."

She froze immediately and then so did he, his eyes flipping open.

_Fuck._


	6. Just To Throw It All Away

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Bella pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes narrowed.

He swallowed loudly as he stared down at her worriedly.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"So, you didn't mean it?"

He was at a loss for words. If he told her he did, he would freak her out and this would be over before it begun. If he told her he didn't, she would be upset and this would be over before it begun. He was in a no-win situation.

He took a deep breath and just decided to go with the truth.

"I care about you a lot, Bells. So much. But, I..." He shook his head and leaned his forehead up against hers, closing his eyes.

"I don't know how to say this to you without freaking you out so I'm just gonna say it." He sighed. "Yes. I love you. I know we've only been together one day and we don't even really know each other. I know I sound ridiculous and completely insane. But yes, I do love you."

He waited, his eyes shutting tighter, listening to his hammering heartbeat as silence filled the room. She was going to reject him, she was going to leave, and he knew it. He had blown it. The first thing in his life, the only thing, that was absolute perfection and now it was gone because he couldn't control himself.

He jolted and gasped when he felt her soft lips on his. Her hands fisted in his hair and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him passionately, pulling back slightly to look at him, leaving them both gulping for air.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I want you."

She whispered it and then crushed her lips to his roughly.

And that was his undoing, the last tethers to his control snapping as the animal in him broke free.

He went to lift her up but she beat him to it. She leaped onto him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He groaned into her mouth in appreciation and kissed her back with more force.

He turned and began walking them to his bedroom.

Oh God, he wanted her. He didn't want to wait anymore, either. If she was ready and she wanted him, he'd give her himself, everything he had to give, no questions asked.

He stopped near the open doorway and pushed her into the wall roughly. She groaned loudly and he swallowed it greedily. He started to thrust his erection into her covered core hard. She broke the kiss and gasped, moaning every time he thrust into her. Her right hand dug into his left shoulder and her left arm reached behind her to clutch at the door frame for support. He ducked his head into her neck, sucking, licking, biting at the skin he found there. He began to move a little faster.

She whimpered and he reached up and bit down on her lobe, making her gasp again. His dick was so damn hard it hurt. He couldn't resist whispering in her ear.

"Do you feel how much I want you?" He thrust again to make his point.

She moaned. "Yes. Oh God, yes."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She gasped again when she felt his next thrust.

"Y-Y-Yes."

He grabbed her right hand and placed it in between his dick and her core, covering his erection with it, squeezing, making him groan. He nipped at her jawline and her eyes drifted shut, moaning.

"Is this what you want?" Before she could answer, he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. "Or do you want me?"

She was panting heavily but somehow managed to open her eyes, turn to him, remove her hand from his and place both of hers on his face, making him look at her.

"I-I want y-you."

He rolled his body into hers one more time, making her cry out.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

He was going to ask her one more time. As much as he wanted to bury himself deep inside her, her wanting him more than anything was more important to him. And not just for his dick.

But she grabbed him roughly and pulled him to her.

"I w-want you, Jake. J-Just you."

She somehow was able to roll her hips back into his and he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"I want you, too, baby." His hand came up, grabbing the back of her head and kissed her.

Once she kissed him back, he let his hand join his other one, cupping her ass and moved her off of the wall. He carried her into his room, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot, and laid her down on the bed with him on top.

He trailed his right hand down her body, making her arch up into his touch. His fingers began to slide under the band of her jeans when her hand stopped him. He broke the kiss and his head fell into her neck, groaning.

Dammit. He had pushed her too far. Fuck.

The both breathed heavily against the other, letting their pounding hearts slow as they calmed down.

Jake felt her lips at his ear and he shut his eyes. She was trying to kill him. There was no other explanation for why she was driving him crazy like this right now.

"C-Can...Can I touch you?"

His head shot up and he saw her blush.

"Y-You want t-to touch me?"

Her face turned a deeper shade of crimson and she bit her lip but nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her, staying at her lips, whispering.

"You don't have to."

"I...want to."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded slightly.

"Yes."

He kissed her again and then slowly lifted her hand in his. He turned and kissed it sweetly, before leaning down to kiss her neck. He slowly lowered her hand down to the crotch of his jeans, placed it on his bulge and left it there.

He let out a short breath in anticipation when he felt her hands fumble with the button, pop it, and unzip his jeans. He suckled on her neck as she pushed his jeans and boxers down a little. He reveled in her gasp when his erection sprang free from its confines. Her hand shyly gripped him and he groaned into her ear.

She slowly moved her hand down and then up, gasping again when she felt the moisture at the tip. She took her thumb and rubbed it over the head, spreading the juices around, and he moaned.

She started a gentle movement on him and he started to breathe heavily against her neck. After a minute, she gripped him more confidently and moved with a little more speed.

He groaned again and began to buck his hips.

"Am I...doing something wrong?"

His eyes flipped open in shock. How could this beautiful girl think she was doing something wrong? How?

He was going to kiss her but then he thought better of it and put his mouth up near her ear instead.

"Not at all, baby. You're perfect."

To emphasize his point, he lowered his hand to her moving one and helped her to move on him faster. He moaned and thrust into her hand. He lifted his hand to her center and started rubbing, making her gasp against him. Oh God, he loved the sounds she made when he touched her.

"Feels so good, baby."

She kept up the same speed he had helped her to find and he thrust more insistently. He rewarded her by rubbing her harder which earned him a small moan in return.

"I love how you make me feel." He shut his eyes and panted against her ear, moaning every few seconds.

He kissed her ear and then released a breathy 'ahhh' into it. She sped her hand up and he groaned.

He didn't know how she was doing it but somehow, someway, she was getting him there very fast.

"Bells...I don't...know...how much l-longer..."

She moved her left hand to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up to expose the soft pale skin of her stomach.

"Do it."

He groaned loudly at her whisper. He didn't want to do that to her but God, he wanted to release and badly. Plus, if he didn't do as she said, would she get offended again? Would she take it as she did something wrong again? It's not like he was coming in her mouth, making her choke on him. Right?

"Bells, I-"

"It's okay. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel."

He stopped bucking his hips and lifted his head to look down at her.

"You already make me feel good." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, moving his hand up from her pants to stroke her hair softly. He smiled down at her and she smiled in return.

No. As much of a pussy as it made him sound, he couldn't do it. Not to her. She was too precious to him.

This line of thinking allowed him to think for a minute and he began to calm down. He realized they were rushing right into a mistake whether he came now or not. If they had sex right now, she would regret it. No doubt about it.

He began to unwrap her fingers from around his hardened member, no matter how much his body screamed at him to let her continue her ministrations, and she frowned.

"I thought-"

"It's not that. I just want us to slow down a little. That's all."

She threw her head back on the comforter and huffed in frustration.

He dropped his head to her chest tiredly and chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny, Jake."

Oh shit. She was pissed!

"Sorry, honey. It's just...I keep holding myself back because I worry about you, that you're not ready. And then you get pissed at me for holding back. Yet, when I let myself go and move us forward, you get nervous and shake like a damn leaf. And then I get pissed at myself for pushing you when you weren't really ready. We just can't seem to get on the same page is all."

He turned and kissed the skin of her chest not covered by the shirt she was still wearing before looking up at her. He could see she was angry, rejected, frustrated and most of all, hurt.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, honey."

She didn't say anything for a minute and then cocked her head in that adorable way as she looked up at him.

"Do you not want me, Jake?"

He did a double take.

"Of course, I want you, sweetie. You know that. I'm just saying we shouldn't rush all this."

She shook her head.

"No, I don't think you do."

He started to get annoyed but kept it bay, trying to be understanding. With how back and forth they had been, he supposed he couldn't blame her for feeling that way.

"I told you I do. You know I do."

She shook her head again.

"Nope. Most guys would have taken advantage of this situation already, but not you."

He narrowed his eyes and his jaw clenched.

"Well, I'm not like most guys."

"No, you're not. I mean, you get me all worked up and then leave me hanging. Why? When I'm clearly giving you the go ahead? What is wrong with you?"

He scoffed and unclenched his jaw.

"A lot."

He got up off of her and stuffed himself back into his pants no matter how much his erection ached to be back in her hand, letting her finish the job. He buttoned his jeans and zipped them before turning around and walking to the bedroom door. He opened it and walked through into the living room.

He heard her follow him but didn't turn around. Instead he picked her jacket up off the couch and then moved into the kitchen.

"Jake?"

He didn't respond.

He heard her light footsteps shuffle through the kitchen and arrive to meet him near the front door.

"Jake?"

She said it quieter this time almost as if she was afraid of his response.

"I think it's time you went home, Bella. It's late. Your father will probably be home soon and be wondering where you are."

He held out her keys and her jacket to her.

She didn't take them right away so he thrust them at her again more insistently. This time she took them.

He didn't even look at her, just opened the front door.

"Jake, I'm s-"

"Have a good night, Bella."

She walked slowly past him and stopped at the doorway, turning to face him.

"I'm sorr-"

He didn't look at her.

"Get home safe."

She turned and walked out and he shut the door quietly. He heard her engine start after a minute and then her truck pull out of his driveway. He slowly turned and walked through the kitchen into the living room. He sat down on the couch and stared straight ahead.

He was angry. He was trying to be considerate for her sake and yet she didn't seem to give a shit about that. She had no fucking clue how hard it was for him to hold back when he was with her, especially in those types of compromising situations and yet all she worried about was getting what she wanted. Speaking of which, he could have sworn he had gotten her off just the night before and he had yet to get any release himself at her hands. Sure, she was doing that for him before but again, he stopped for _her_. He had just told her he loved her and she just didn't seem to give a flying fuck one way or the other. Unbelievable. What the fuck was he thinking getting involved with a teenager? Not just a teenager, but an inexperienced bipolar (it seemed to him anyway) selfish teenager at that? _What the fuck, Jake? Stop thinking with your little brain, asshole._ There was plenty of older, more experienced women out there that would be appreciative of his restraint, the fact that he cared for them and put their needs above his own. Hell, they wouldn't need for him to worry about it at all because they would already be willing and ready to go. Women who would die for him to tell them he loved them. Not that he was cocky, but he knew during his years with Leah just how badly women wanted him. Leah always gave him shit about it.

He wasn't going to let this demanding spoiled little girl get the best of him. No fucking way.

After some time, his phone vibrated on the coffee table and he leaned forward to grab it. He flipped open the screen and sure enough, it was a text message from Bella.

_**Im sry Jake. I didnt mean 2 make u mad.**_

He deleted the message and shut the phone. He thought back to everything that had occurred between them since Friday night. Maybe she really was just using him for sex. Maybe she wanted him to help her _gain experience _and that's why she was so pushy. She never seemed to show him any kind of affection unless it was going to lead somewhere purely physical. She would get upset anytime he held them off. Maybe all this time she was really using him.

He shook his head at the thought.

His phone vibrated again. He opened it one more time.

_**Will u plz talk 2 me? I miss u.**_

He shut his phone but not before deleting the message and turning the device off.

He got up and went to bed.

He'd deal with all of it tomorrow.

-DtU—

The next morning, Jake dropped Bella Swan from his class. When asked for the reasoning, he just simply stated she had missed his class one too many times and he didn't feel she would be able to catch up with the material. Thankfully, Jasper never questioned him on it and neither did the secretary who accepted his paperwork.

Yeah, she could blow the whistle on him and he'd get fired. But the way he looked at it, she was well over eighteen before they engaged in anything sexual. It was all consensual. She hadn't lied about what she had seen with him and the Mallory bitch when she spoke to Jasper. He also hadn't asked her to do that, she had done it of her own volition. He didn't make her a favorite in his class or shoot her grades up, not that there had been time enough for a chance to if he had actually planned on it which he hadn't.

The only fault is that she was a student and he was a teacher. And if she opened her mouth, then he would get fired and move on. He'd always been good with cars and Sam had always offered him a job if the whole "teaching thing" didn't work out. Sam knew Jake needed to take care of his father. So, in turn, Jake always had a job offer. The reservation always took care of its own. That's just the way it was with family.

He deleted Bella's number out of his phone. Since the night before, she hadn't sent him one text message, which he was more than grateful for.

He had every intention of removing Bella Swan from his life for good.

As her words played over and over in his head, he knew he was done.

And he didn't look back.


	7. You're What I Reach For When I Fall

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

**A Month Later**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Everyone stood up and groaned.

"Alright, guys. Hand in your tests. Enjoy the holiday weekend with your families and I'll see you all back here on Monday."

The class groaned in unison again and then began filing out, dropping their papers on his desk.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Black!"

"Have a good weekend, Mr. Black!"

He nodded amiably.

"Thanks, guys. You, too."

He waited until they were all gone and then he leaned back in his chair, yawning, rubbing his face tiredly.

One more class and he was off for the next four days. It would be nice to get away from this place for a while.

He gathered the papers, stuffed them into his bag and left to head to his office.

Once inside, he dropped his bag down by the desk and looked for his thermal coffee mug. What the hell? He had had it just before.

Shit. He had left it in the room. Fuck.

He closed his office door, locking it, and walked into the general office and then out into the hallway.

He yawned again and made his way back down to his classroom. The hallways were mainly empty, the next to last class in session before everyone left early. A couple of students, seniors mostly, were still there, rummaging around in their lockers, getting ready to leave. A couple greeted him and wished him a happy holiday, which he returned, but mostly he was ignored. And for that he was grateful. He was exhausted.

Quil and Embry again insisted on dragging him out again last night, refusing to let him sit at home, alone, another night. So, he went to the club with them, reluctantly, but he did have some fun. He had even spoken to a few women and gotten their numbers. A couple had even been willing to _show_ him a real good time, right there in the back of the dark club. Right. He might be a guy who would love to get his dick wet at any opportunity but not with those women. Uh uh.

But, now he was so freakin' tired he couldn't think straight. He was thanking any mystical power there was that today was a half day. He couldn't wait to go home and crash on his couch.

He was rubbing his eyes for what felt like the thirty seventh time in the last hour when he heard a familiar voice ahead of him.

"Come on, love. Everyone's going to be there. Won't you come with me?"

Jake glanced up and sure enough, there stood Edward Cullen and his girlfriend at her locker.

She chuckled.

"Edward, I've told you. I can't. I have to cook for tomorrow. Charlie's counting on me."

If Jake said he didn't miss Bella Swan, then he would be lying. He missed her more and more every day. But, he refused to go to her and admit he'd made a mistake, to beg her to take him back.

To her credit, she hadn't tried to contact him since that last night they had been together. She hadn't sought him out to confront him or to request an explanation that she rightly deserved as to why she had been dropped from his class.

Jake found out in the next couple of weeks that Crowley had accepted her into his class and from the way Crowley boasted about her, she was top of his class in the short period of time she had been in it. Jake wasn't surprised hearing that. Bella had always been an A student and English was one of her best subjects. When she wasn't distracted, that is.

And speaking of distraction, it seemed that Bella didn't wait long until taking up with her former boyfriend after Jake had unceremoniously dumped her. Not three days later did he see her with the Cullen kid in the hallways. He had started escorting her to all her classes once again, holding her hand. Jake had never felt angrier and more hurt in his life the day he first saw them together down the hall. It had gotten so bad he took off, mumbling an excuse to the secretary, something about the flu kicking in, and left the office staff to scramble around, looking for a fast replacement for his last class. He stayed home for the next four days, drowning his sorrows in as much alcohol as he could find, knowing she had indeed used him. And to think he had told her he loved her...

After that, he returned to school a new man. He was there to do his job and he would do it well. He went out with the guys a few times and he refused to hold himself back with women. He went on a couple of dates but they were always hoping they would turn into something more and he wasn't. He could never bring himself to fuck them, though. They would be all over him, wanting it, willing to do anything to get it, and he would be close to giving in but at the last second, he could never do it. It was like when Bella had touched him that one rainy night, she somehow claimed him. And now, his dick only wanted her. No one else.

But, for the most part, he had completely forgotten about Bella Swan and was content to move on with his life as a newly single bachelor.

He had passed her in the hallway a couple of times, it was inevitable that at some point he would, but they never made eye contact and the throng of students surrounding them helped.

To the outside world, it seemed that Bella Swan and Jacob Black had forgotten each other even existed.

But on the inside, Jake never forgot her, her voice, her scent, her skin, her taste, nothing. He didn't forget a goddamn single thing about her. But, she had fucked him over and well.

And he refused to go back and give her another chance to do it right this time.

But, that didn't mean he still didn't miss her.

He had felt a completeness with her that he never felt with anyone else. And that hollow, empty, aching feeling she left behind, that hole in his chest, made its presence known more and more each time he talked to another woman, kissed them, nearly fucked them, had his arms around them. He almost felt as if some important part of him had been torn from his soul and left him feeling even more incomplete than he had before he had ever known what it was like to touch her, kiss her, feel her.

But, he had to move on. And so he did.

That didn't mean he didn't have his occasional setbacks, though. Just like he was having one now.

Edward brushed his thumb over her cheek gently as she held her bag between her locker, open, and began swapping books.

Edward looked at her with so much love, so much adoration, it nearly made Jake gag. If Edward was looking at her this way, it could only mean one thing.

She had fucked him.

And that increased the sharp pain already stinging in Jake's chest.

"Come on, love. Surely, he'll let you go out for a couple of hours. Just a couple. I'm not gonna get to see you until tomorrow night and that's too long for me. I want to spend some time with you."

She glanced up and gave Edward a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I bet you do."

He chuckled wickedly and she went back to what she was doing. He stroked her hair affectionately.

She had definitely fucked him.

Jake almost felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I have to get things ready for tomorrow. I told you, this is really important to Charlie. I have to get that done first. If I finish in time, I'll call you."

Edward nodded.

"Okay, love. You got a deal."

He smiled and went back to playing with the wispy strand that had escaped her ponytail as she continued to take books out of her bag and place them into her locker.

Jake felt sick to his stomach. He was about to pass them when Edward noticed him and dropped his hand, choosing to hold it up in greeting to Jake instead.

"Hey, Mr. Black! Happy Thanksgiving!"

Bella didn't move or flinch. It was almost as if she hadn't heard him. Before Jake's logical reasoning kicked in, he found himself changing direction and walking right up to them.

"Thank you, Edward. You, too. Any plans for the holiday weekend?"

Edward smiled his amiable smile.

"Yeah. Typical family get together, cousins coming down from Alaska, that sort of thing. The usual. How about you, Mr. Black? You doing anything special?"

Jake shrugged.

"Not really. Family, football. The usual."

Edward nodded politely.

"And you, Bella?"

Her back was still to him and she had still continued her movements, not engaging in the conversation at all. When she heard her name, she placed the last book in her bag, zipping it up, and then shut her locker. She turned to face him and he was shocked by what he saw.

She had no problem looking at him whatsoever. No hint of anger, regret, sadness, recognition, nothing. Her eyes were blank but he could see the new mantle of confidence she now had. A confidence that she definitely did not have the last time he had spoken to her. It made his chest hurt worse, knowing where she most likely got that confidence from. He wanted nothing more than to punch the shit out of the cockily grinning Edward Cullen that was watching Bella so proudly. Beat him to a pulp for touching what should have been his.

"Same thing. Family."

"In town?"

Jake wanted to kick his own ass for asking such a stupid question. He knew he was only making conversation to keep her there, so he could see her. Just a little bit longer. And that angered the logical part of himself that was screaming at him to stop, reminding him he was a new man now and that this little girl had no effect on him whatsoever. He ignored it.

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yep." She turned to Edward. "Walk me out?"

He nodded, grabbed her hand, and turned to flash Jake a friendly smile.

"See you next week, Mr. Black. Have a nice holiday weekend."

Jake nodded.

"You, too, Edward. See you next week. Have a nice holiday."

Edward began leading them away when Jake spoke again, against his will.

"Have a good Thanksgiving, Bella."

She gave him a polite yet detached smile.

"Same to you."

And then the couple made their way down the hallway and out the front entrance as Jake watched them go.

He missed her so goddamn much sometimes. And sure enough, that gaping hole that she left behind began to hurt, leaving pure emptiness in its wake. He swallowed thickly and continued his trek to his classroom.

One more class and then he could get the fuck out of there.

-DtU-

Embry called up, pleaded with him to come out, but Jake begged off, saying he had a lot to do. Embry just snorted, said "Yeah, right, you're just gonna sit at home and mope over Leah again. Whatever. Call me if you decide to grow some balls and come out with your boys," and hung up.

Leah was the "woman" they all thought Jake had had on his mind this past month. Nothing could be further from the truth.

He drowned his sorrows with a six pack, thinking back to how she had looked, how he had had to keep himself from leaning in, in front of her douche of a boyfriend, and inhaling her scent, refreshing it in his memory. He'd give her one thing, the confidence looked good on her. He almost wished she could have had it when they had been together. But when he thought of how she finally achieved that confidence he shuddered and nearly cried with rage at wishing he could have been the one to give it to her. He should have been her first, not that piece of shit.

If he didn't know Edward's back story, he might almost feel guilty at hating the young kid. But, he was no innocent. Jake knew it for sure. All he had to do was look at the kid.

And to know that that had touched what was his, only made him angrier and more upset. So much that he broke out the hard stuff and tried to numb the pain.

Before he knew it, he was buzzed and well on his way to full intoxication.

And before he could stop himself, he called Sam and didn't give the man a chance to speak once he answered.

"Sam, I need Charlie's number."

Sam sighed. Jake had gone to Sam and told him everything a week after it all happened. Embry and Quil were Jake's best friends but he just couldn't talk to either one of them about it. They would tell him to forget her while slapping him on the back, congratulating him on getting it on with a student and a hot one at that. It just wasn't what he needed and he couldn't talk to his father about it. He wouldn't dare tell anyone else. Sam understood, just as he knew he would.

"Jake, I don't think that's a good idea. You haven't talked to her since this whole thing went down and you sound like you're half out of the bag as it is."

"I am not!" Jake heard a slight slur escape his lips at that statement. Okay, maybe he was a little. But, that didn't matter. Only Bella did.

"Sam, please. I need to talk to her."

"Jake, I thought you said you were gonna let this go."

Jake sat back in the couch.

"I know, man. I know. But I...I need to talk to her. Please."

"Don't you have her cell number?"

"Nah, man. I deleted it. Like an ass. Please give me the number. Please."

Sam sighed again and was silent for a moment.

"Alright, Jake. But you did not get this number from me. Understand?"

"Crystal."

Jake entered the number in his cell phone as Sam dictated it to him three times, the last slower than the other two. He hung up with Sam quickly and then hit the 'send' button on his phone.

He cleared his throat, waiting for the Chief to pick up.

But the voice picking up surprised him.

"Swan Residence."

Edward fucking Cullen. Wasn't he supposed to be at some fucking party fucking some slut or something? He almost said as much but stopped himself in time.

He made his voice deeper.

"Can I speak to Bella please?"

"Sure. May I ask who's calling?"

Jake wracked his brain quickly, as fucked up as it was.

"This is Mr. Newton."

"Mr. Newton? Okay, one second."

He could hear a giggle in the background and a playful "Edward! Doooon't. Give me the phone."

His heart sank.

By the time her voice rang through on the other end, she was breathless.

"Hello? Mr. Newton?"

He could feel the familiar lump in his throat returning, cutting his air off.

"Hello?"

A strangled whisper made its way out of his constricted throat.

"I miss you."

And then he hung up before he could say anything else.

He got up and staggered over to the half-full bottle of Vodka. He popped the cap and began downing it as fast as possible, hoping to drown out the painful memory of her giggle. The giggle that Edward Cullen would now get to hear, knowing he elicited that action in her. The giggle he himself would never get to hear. Ever. Again.

-DtU—

The next thing he knew he felt someone shaking him roughly, screaming his name.

"Jake!"

And then he felt kisses on the side of his face.

"Jake, please wake up! Wake up, baby, I'm here! Wake up! Come on, Jake, please don't do this! Please, baby, please!"

Baby? And why was this person sounding like she was about to burst into tears any second?

Oh shit, was he stuck with fucking Leah again? Had he dreamt up everything and in reality, he was stuck in hell with Leah all this time? Nagging him every day about marrying her? Fuckin' A.

He tried to remember what happened before he passed out but couldn't.

He slowly opened his eyes as much as it hurt to and blinked, trying to bring the images into focus.

"Yes, Jake, yes! That's it, baby! Open your eyes! That's it. Come on. You can do it."

He blinked a few more times and he felt kisses on his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, everywhere except his mouth. And he felt someone holding him, running a hand through his hair soothingly.

He focused a little and saw the teary brown eyes looking down on him in fear. Her soft pink lips were parted as she watched him. Her chestnut waves were cascading down, tickling his neck.

And then he recognized who it was.

"B-Bella?"

She nodded eagerly and kissed his forehead before laying her cheek against it.

"Yes. My God, Jake. You scared the shit out of me. I thought I was going to have to call 911." Her head popped up and her eyes widened as she gazed at him. "Wait, do I need to call them?"

He shook his head slowly, once, and lifted a trembling hand to her cheek. He felt so goddamn weak.

"You're really here."

She heard his whisper and nodded, turning to kiss his hand before looking back at him.

"I missed you so much."

She sniffled and stroked his short hair.

"I missed you, too."

He brushed his thumb over her lips gently.

"Bells, I-"

He felt it and jumped up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his body and her frightened cries of his name, and ran to the bathroom, dropping to his knees and throwing up into the open toilet. The heaving shook his whole body as it got rid of the alcohol it didn't want to keep ingested.

He felt a small hand on his back, rubbing soothingly.

When he was able to catch a breath or two in between retches, he closed his eyes and spoke while he could.

"Bells. Get out of here. You shouldn't have to see this."

And then he heaved again.

"Shhh. I'm staying." She placed a soft kiss to his right shoulder blade and rubbed wider circles on his back.

Once he was done, he flushed and closed the lid. Bella handed him a tissue and then moved back to the closet the towels were in. He laid his head on the cool lid, facing away from her. He faintly heard the sink turning on. A moment later, he felt something cold and wet on the back of his neck. He drew in a sharp breath at the contact.

"Sorry. Sorry. But it might help."

She stroked his hair gently.

He closed his eyes.

"Bells." He winced at the raspy strangled voice that spoke her name.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Her fingers froze and he felt her stiffen next to him.

She didn't say anything for a minute.

He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head to look at her.

She had her eyes down to the ground and her expression was unreadable.

"Bells?"

She jolted as if he had startled her back to the present. Her eyes snapped to his.

He narrowed his eyes at her to bring her into better focus.

"Bella?"

She retracted her hands and stood up.

"I'll just go grab you another shirt."

Before he could respond, she spun on her heel and walked out of the bathroom.

His head slumped back down to the toilet lid in defeat.

A minute later, she walked back in and tossed his new shirt on the sink.

"Alright. Let's get you out of that shirt. Let's go."

He picked his head back up.

"Bells. I'm sorry."

She didn't look at him, just kept her eyes trained on his shirt.

"Lift your arms."

"Bells-"

She stepped closer to him.

"Come on, arms up."

He did as she asked. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off him. She gingerly placed it in the sink. A quick glance allowed Jake to see how messy it had gotten. He was fucking humiliated. Here was the girl he had been thinking about, dreaming about for the past month. The girl he would give his left nut to have five minutes alone with just so he could see her, talk to her. And here she was, redressing him like a child that got sick in his bed. Definite humiliation. How could she ever think of him as anything other than repulsive ever again?

She grabbed the fresh shirt and unfolded it, grabbing the hem so she could slip it over his head.

He grasped her wrist gently.

"Bella. Please. I'm sorry. I never meant to-"

She yanked her wrist out of his grip.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Jake."

She tossed the shirt over his head and pulled it down until it fully fit him. Then she turned towards the sink, grabbed the mouthwash and thrust it at him. He accepted it gratefully, took a swig, opened the lid of the toilet and spit it in. Meanwhile, Bella turned the sink on and began to fill it with hot water, leaving the shirt to soak in it.

"Bells, you don't have to do that. I'll take care of it."

She shrugged without looking at him.

"I don't think you're in any shape to take care of it, Jake."

He was still half-tanked and he didn't have all his wits about him yet. But he knew one thing. He needed to make her hear him.

God, what he wouldn't give for a shower.

He tried to get up so he could sit on the toilet to face her better but he still felt weak and his body trembled. Another quick wave of nausea hit him but miraculously it passed just as fast.

"Bells..."

He reached out and took a shaky hold of her left hip. She stepped away but he held on. She moved again and this time he had no choice but to let go as he stumbled and fell to the floor. He landed with a hard grunt.

"Jake!"

She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him, trying to help him up. They both struggled to get him up to a sitting position. Her head was so close to his he couldn't resist. His hand grasped the back of her neck and pulled her to him. He crushed his lips to hers.

She protested, pushing him away, but this time without sending him back to the floor.

"Stop."

He sat back against the sink, not having the energy to fight her.

"Bells, I love you."

She jumped to her feet and glared down at him.

"Stop. saying. that."

He looked up at her pleadingly.

"It's true, Bells. I've missed you so goddamn much. I don't want to be without you anymore."

There. He said it. Nothing but the truth.

She was ruthless.

"Bullshit. If you really felt that way, you wouldn't have gotten rid of me the way you did."

She stared hard down at him.

He held out an open hand to her and she made no move to take it.

"You're right. It was fucked up what I did. Completely fucked up. And I regret it every goddamn day."

She sneered at him.

"Yeah, I bet you do."

He lowered his hand and hung his head. So, there was no hope. He had fucked it all up. And she wasn't willing to give him another chance.

She sighed heavily and grabbed his arm, pulling and helping him to stand.

"Come on, let's get you to the bed."

She threw his arm around her shoulders and he leaned his weight on her. Thank God she was helping him. Shit, he couldn't even walk.

They slowly made their way to his bed and she cautiously lowered him to sit. Once he did, he laid back and she helped him move until his head hit the pillow. He took the opportunity to inhale her scent when her head was near his as she covered him with a light blanket. Strawberries. Just like he remembered. She stiffened and straightened up quickly.

"I'll be right back."

She didn't give him a chance to respond before turning and walking out of the room.

He felt a lump form in his throat. She fucking hated him and it was all his fault. Now, she wanted nothing to do with him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

His head was still killing him but it began to pound even worse. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about how it hurt to have her near but so very far away from him.

He was still seeing her face in his mind when he felt something cold laid gently on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Bella pressing an ice bag to his head.

"Here. It won't get rid of the headache but it'll help." She brought his hand up to replace hers on the bag so she could sit back on the bed and look at him.

They stared at each other for a minute before Bella cleared her throat and spoke softly.

"You have a bucket here in case you need it. I left some Excedrin on the nightstand next to you and some water. You should try to take a sip or two before you go to sleep so you don't get dehydrated. Your phone is there in case you need to make a call. I cleaned your shirt as best I could and threw it in the washer. It should be salvageable." She looked away from him towards the bathroom.

He reached with his other hand and covered hers.

"Stay with me tonight."

She shook her head and still wouldn't look at him.

"I can't. Charlie's expecting me. I have to go home and finish getting everything ready for tomorrow."

He leaned forward, wincing at the slight movement and cupped her cheek, turning her to look at him.

"Please."

She covered his hand with hers, holding his palm to her cheek.

"Jake, I can't."

He moved closer until he was fully sitting up and laying his forehead against hers.

"Please."

He saw her eyes glisten and his chest began to hurt.

"Just lay with me. Please, Bells."

She remained silent for a minute and then nodded. He let out a sigh in relief.

She may be pissed at him, she may even hate him, but she definitely still had some feeling for him. And that was a beam of hope for him that he had been praying for all along.

He released her cheek, took her other hand and tugged, indicating for her to lay on his other side. She got up off the bed, making Jake's heart jump in his throat, walked around the bed, kicked her shoes off and crawled in under the blanket next to him. He waited for her to snuggle into him but instead she repositioned herself and pulled him slowly down to her so he could lay his head on her chest. She wound her arms around him and stroked his hair with one hand, placing her cheek against it.

He closed his eyes. This was heaven. How fucking foolish had he been for ever giving this up?

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Jake."

Her whisper was followed by a sniffle and something hot and wet hitting his scalp. He opened his eyes, lowered the ice bag and slowly lifted his head to look at her. Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

He brought his hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bells."

He knew it probably wasn't the best idea considering that everything still remained unresolved between them and he had just gotten sick before but he couldn't help it. He needed her.

He softly pressed his lips to hers and his heart lifted when he felt her return the tender kiss.

He pulled back, not wanting to push his luck or give her time to snap to her senses and push him away, and laid back down on her chest, hugging her tighter.

He gently rubbed her arm with his thumb once she encased him in them again and closed his eyes, smiling at the sound of her heart beat thumping underneath his ear.

He practically purred at the feeling of her fingers making their way through his hair repeatedly. He was so relaxed and content against her.

He was just starting to drift off when he heard her whisper to his temple and then felt her kiss it softly.

"I love you."

He smiled wide and nearly started crying at just how happy those three words made him.

He tightened his arms around her, letting her know he heard her, and was delighted to feel her press her lips to his forehead and linger there as she silently acknowledged his response to her heartfelt declaration.

He didn't say it back.

He didn't say anything and neither did she.

They didn't need to.


	8. All I'm Asking For

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

The obnoxious ringing of Jake's cell phone woke him up.

He groaned and reached his left arm back to slap the imaginary snooze button.

"Five more minutes..."

When the phone didn't stop, he grabbed it, flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

Jake yawned.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Where the hell are you, son? You were supposed to be here two hours ago!"

Jake's eyes flipped open and he bolted upright.

"Dad? What's wrong? Are you alright?!"

Billy sighed into the phone.

"Of course, I'm alright, you knucklehead. You were supposed to be here two hours to help me set up for dinner."

Jake rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"Thanksgiving, you knucklehead. Now get your ass over here and help me."

Jake heard the click of the line and lowered his phone. His head was pounding and he laid back down, his hand over his eyes.

"Fuck."

Everything from the night before came rushing back to him, making his head hurt worse.

He groaned loudly.

"Bells, did you realize today's Thanksgiving? Fuck, I gotta go help my old man out."

He didn't hear a response.

He lowered his hand and opened his eyes, turning to the spot Bella had been in last time he saw her.

She wasn't there.

He looked over towards the bathroom, but the door was wide open.

He sat up slowly.

"Bells?"

Still no answer.

He got off of the bed cautiously, still feeling a little dizzy. He shuffled towards the living room.

"Bells?"

He made his way to the kitchen. Bella was nowhere to be found. He went to the front door and opened it. Her truck was gone. Shit.

He pressed his lips tightly together, his jaw clenching, and he slammed the door. He grabbed his head and grunted.

Why didn't she wake him or leave him a message or something? What the fuck?

He went back to his bedroom and began rummaging around in his drawers for clothes.

So, she just left? She told him she loves him and she left? What. the. fuck?

And then another thought struck him. Shit, what if she had never been there at all? What if he had blacked out and then imagined the whole thing?

He looked down at his shirt. No, it was the same one she had given him. Not to mention he was extremely hung over.

And then he remembered she had left him some Excedrin on the nightstand or so she had said.

Once glance validated her statement.

And that's when he saw it.

A little piece of paper with writing on it. Her handwriting.

He rushed over and snatched it.

_Jake,_

_I couldn't stay any longer. Take the Excedrin. It'll help. Hope you feel better._

_Bella_

He read the lines over and over to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He hadn't.

He was angrier now than he had been when he discovered she was gone. Hope you feel better? Was she fucking kidding him?

He crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it in the bucket she had left next to the bed.

He told her he loved her and she said it back! She said it fucking back! And this is how she leaves things?

He took a few deep breaths to slow his heaving chest.

She didn't leave her number. She didn't say she would talk to him soon. Nothing.

He sighed angrily and rubbed his head before shaking it.

Whatever. He'd deal with it later.

He grabbed some clothes, tossed them on the bed, and went to jump on the shower.

Right now, he had to get his ass to Billy's and fast. It was already two.

-DtU-

Jake knocked on the door once and entered upon hearing Billy's grumble of a greeting.

Jake made his way to the kitchen to find Billy setting a stack of plates on the table.

"You're late."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Dad."

Billy grumbled again.

"Yeah, yeah."

Jake snorted and headed for the refrigerator.

"So, Dad. What are we doing this year? Turkey sandwiches or what?"

Billy rolled by him and opened the silverware drawer.

"Nope. We're actually having turkey this year."

Jake's head snapped up.

"Really?"

Billy grabbed the forks and knives, closed the drawer and wheeled back over to the table.

Jake glanced over towards the oven.

"Dad, if we're having turkey, then why the hell is the oven off?"

Just to make sure, Jake opened the oven door. Sure enough, no turkey.

Jake shut the door and turned around. That's when he noticed his father setting the table for more than two places.

"Dad, why do you have the good china out?"

Billy looked up to meet his son's suspicious gaze.

"Look, son. We're having a couple of guests over for dinner. They're bringing the food."

Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, random. Who'd you invite?"

Billy sighed and placed down the rest of the silverware on the table before turning to face Jake.

"It's...an old friend of mine and your mother's. Haven't seen or spoken to him in years. But, I ran into him a couple of weeks ago at Harry's and I invited him over to watch the game with us."

Jake shrugged his shoulders, not understanding his father's apparent struggle with the whole thing and reluctant to push the issue.

"Alright. Is he bringing his wife or something?"

Jake hadn't missed the fourth plate.

Billy went back to placing the silverware at its proper setting.

"No. His daughter."

Jake grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Anyone I know?"

"Doubt it."

Jake groaned internally.

That either meant the daughter was a kid or someone way older than him.

He popped the caps on the bottles and handed one to Billy.

His dad looked down and...anxious for some reason. He decided to try to lighten the old man up.

"She hot?"

Jake took a swig of his beer, smirking at Billy's disapproving glance.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't seen her in years. Last time I saw her, she was a toddler."

"So, that means she could be hot?"

Billy groaned.

"Jacob, don't go hitting on this girl and pissing her father off. Like I said, I haven't seen him in years and this is...a reunion of sorts."

Jake cocked his head at his father questioningly.

"So, keep it in your pants for today."

Jake chuckled. His father had no idea that the only woman he would willingly drop his pants for was an infuriating, beautiful eighteen year old in the next town. And even then, he wasn't too keen on it. He was still pretty pissed at her.

Billy narrowed his eyes at his son.

"I mean it."

Jake held up his hands in surrender.

"I got you, old man. No taking it out of my pants today around your old friend's extremely hot daughter. Got it."

Billy glared at him and Jake chuckled again before rolling his eyes and walking into the living room, calling over his shoulder.

"You need help with anything?"

Billy followed him.

"No. We're good. They're covering everything else."

Jake nodded in approval and plopped down onto the couch. Billy parked his chair on the other side of the room and they both tuned into the game, drinking their beers silently.

About twenty minutes later, a knock was at the door.

Billy set his beer down on the coffee table and rolled over to the front door. Jake placed his bottle down as well and stood up, staying some distance behind Billy, waiting to make the required greeting.

Billy opened the door wide and laughed.

"Come on in, old man. I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

"Well, had to finish cooking the food, old man, and cart it over here. What did you expect?"

An older man who appeared to be around the same age as Billy, dressed in flannel and jeans, walked through the door, with an armful of plates covered in aluminum foil. He walked into the kitchen and set them down on the counter. He turned around to head back out the open door when he stopped, staring at Jake.

"Billy, is this Jake?"

Billy glanced at his son proudly.

"Yep, that's him."

Jake gave the man an amiable smile and stuck his hand out.

The man shook it heartily and clapped him on the back.

"Wow. You grew up, kid. I remember you when you were just eight years old. Now, look at you."

Jake smiled wider, wondering when Billy was going to fill in the blanks for him.

"Jacob, do you remember Charlie?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes, trying to remember any mention of a friend of his father's by that name.

"Umm..."

Charlie chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"No, you don't. You haven't seen me since you were eight. Which, by all accounts, is a good thing." He gave Jake a wink and Jake just chuckled in return, not really getting the older man's meaning.

Charlie then bolted upright as if he had been shocked.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, I've gotta go grab some more things from the car. Shoot. Be right back."

Charlie rushed out the door and Billy called out after him.

"Do you need this guy's help with anything?"

Charlie shouted back.

"No, I think we got it. Thanks."

Jake gave his father a confused look.

"Haven't seen him since I was eight? Dad, what is he talking about?"

Billy didn't look at him, just stared out the door.

"We'll talk about it later. Now is not the time."

Jake frowned but then shrugged, not really caring just as long as he didn't have to make too much conversation and could enjoy the game with a couple of ice cold beers. After the beating his body had taken last night, he just wanted to chill.

Charlie walked back through the door with all kinds of Tupperware containers in his hands. He made a quick trek to the kitchen.

"Does she need any help?"

"No, she's got the last of it. She'll be in a minute. She's just finishing up on the phone."

Billy closed the door most of the way, leaving it open a crack and wheeled into the kitchen with Jake following him.

Billy grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to Charlie who accepted it gratefully. He took a swig and sighed.

"She's talking to that boyfriend of hers. I swear, I don't get what she sees in that kid. He's a troublemaker, that one."

Billy nodded.

Jake had no idea who or what they were talking about but he really didn't care.

"You guys need help with anything?"

Both men turned to look at him.

Charlie smiled at him.

"No, Jake. I think we're good. Thank, though. How's the game so far? Last time I checked it was 7-0."

Jake shrugged. "Still is."

Charlie groaned. "Hopefully, that'll change."

Billy laughed. "Sure. We'll see."

Charlie narrowed his eyes in mock consternation.

"Quiet, old man. The Lions will pull through. They have to."

Jake shook his head, chuckling.

"I'll go check it quick."

He hurried into the living room just to see the Packers score another touchdown. He grabbed his beer and took another sip while staring at the screen. He knew he was going to have to make another appearance in a minute, so he soaked up his last quiet moment as much as he could.

He heard the front door open and close. He internally groaned. He decided to wait a minute or two, let the introductions take place before he would go in and meet the girl.

He yawned, still tired from the night before. He ran a hand through his hair, staring blankly at the commercials, wondering where Bella was now and what she was up to. He shook his head lightly, thinking about the way she had left. Why couldn't she just have stayed? Would her father really kill her for staying out one night?

Or better yet, why didn't she leave her damn phone number? Did she want him to call her house again? Wait, was she expecting that he would call her again? The thought irked him and he shook his head again, taking another sip of beer. Why couldn't she just see that he loved her? That he was sorry and he regretted hurting her? That she loved him and that they should be together? Not apart.

A cheerful din coming from the kitchen filled with a few laughs jerked him out of his thoughts. He put the beer down, took a deep breath and headed back in to get the moment over with.

God, he hoped he could just sit and watch the game after this. He just wanted to relax.

He stepped into the kitchen to find Billy in the same spot he left him. Charlie was now seated at the table and he looked up at Jake hopefully when he entered.

"Score still the same?"

Jake shook his head.

Charlie's face lit up.

"Did they score?"

Jake shook his head again.

Charlie frowned.

"Well, it's early. We'll see what happens."

Billy chuckled.

"Give it a rest, Charlie. You know the Packers are a better team. They're taking this one. Admit it."

Charlie grumbled before taking a swig of his beer.

"We'll see."

Billy chuckled again and then turned to smile at Jake.

"Son, I'd like you to meet our cook for today."

Jake's eyes darted to the spot of the counter that was hidden from his view by the pantry cabinet. He saw a sliver of a blouse or a sweater or something and jeans. He waited for the girl to step out and meet his gaze.

Billy gestured toward the girl.

"Son, this is Isabella."

The girl stepped out from the corner, a warm smile on her face.

But that smile immediately dropped once recognition played in the doe eyes Jake had come to love staring into.

"Isabella, this is my son, Jacob."

Both of them stood there, speechless, wondering what kind of cruel joke fate was playing on them.

Jake never broke their gaze and neither did Bella.

_Ohh...shiiit._


	9. Our Past Is Our Future

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Billy didn't miss the recognition between the two and neither did Charlie.

Billy's eyes glanced over at Jake and back at Bella.

"You two know each other?"

Neither of them answered.

"Jake?"

Jake couldn't look away from her. He couldn't believe this was happening. How the fuck _did_ it happen?

"Isabella?"

Jake's eyes snapped to his father and he cleared his throat.

"It's Bella, Dad."

Billy turned towards his son, questioningly.

Jake's eyes lifted back to Bella's tight ones.

"She goes by Bella."

"How would you know that?"

Jake glanced back at his father, not missing Charlie's suspicious stare out of the corner of his eye, and shrugged.

But before he could say anything, Bella spoke.

"He's one of the teachers at school."

Billy's face lit up as he turned back to his son.

"Really? Is she in one of your classes?"

Jake opened his mouth to speak but again she cut him off.

"Nope. I was, in the beginning of the year, but transferred to Mr. Crowley's class."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he lowered his gaze.

"Oh, that's a shame. You could've gotten an easy A, Bella."

Billy chuckled and Charlie smiled.

"That's true, Bells. You had connections."

Jake winced at the nickname and at the fact that Charlie was oblivious to how deep those connections really ran.

Bella shrugged and chuckled herself.

"Yeah. My loss, I guess. Oh well, just have to get an A the old-fashioned way."

Billy smiled.

"Well, this has gotta be weird for you two."

Jake's jaw clenched and he cleared his throat again.

"Not at all. How are you, Bella?"

She shrugged and gave him a smirk.

"Good, Mr. Black. And you?"

Billy laughed.

"No need for that, Bella. Here, he's just Jacob."

Bella's smirk widened. She was going to have fun torturing him today, he could see it.

"Is it okay? That I call you Jacob?"

She arched a brow, daring him to say otherwise.

He gave her a tight thin-lipped smirk of his own.

"Sure thing, Isabella. Why not?"

Billy glared at him but he ignored it. The only glare he paid attention to was Bella's. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone. She smiled brightly.

"Great. Well then, why don't you boys go sit in the living room and watch the game? I'll call you when dinner's ready."

She turned around and moved back behind the pantry again. Billy smiled good-naturedly and rolled towards the living room.

"Sounds good. Just give us a yell if you need anything."

He stared at Jake meaningfully before rolling past him. Charlie got up and walked over to Bella.

"Bells, you need anything?"

"No, Dad. I'm good, thanks. Go sit down and watch the game. Relax. I've got everything covered."

Charlie smiled at his daughter.

"Okay. Thanks, Bells."

She nodded from what Jake could see.

"No problem, Dad."

He smiled wider and walked towards Jake.

"Going to watch the game with us, son?"

Jake really didn't want to. He really wanted to stay behind and talk to Bella. But, after their exchange before and the tension that filled the room between them, there was no way he could refuse and play it off as making small talk with a student of his. Bella had ensured that.

He smiled at Charlie.

"Yeah." He turned and led Charlie into the living room.

-DtU—

Fifteen minutes passed.

Fifteen fucking minutes.

Jake drained his beer as fast as he could without arousing suspicion.

He watched the game intently waiting for the excruciatingly slow time to pass.

The girl he wanted to talk to, to see, to set things straight between her and him, was fucking right there in his childhood kitchen. But, no. He had to play the part of unconcerned teacher who really didn't care that one of his former students was sharing Thanksgiving dinner with him and his father. If he ever got a chance to get her alone again, he was gonna make sure she didn't leave until everything was settled between them. Until she agreed to be his once again.

He glanced up at the clock inconspicuously. One more minute to go.

His leg was shaking furiously but thankfully neither Charlie nor Billy seemed to notice.

37 seconds.

The Packers made an interception.

22 seconds.

They ran the ball down the field.

9 seconds.

They scored another touchdown.

Charlie roared angrily and Billy laughed.

Jake jumped out of his seat.

"Anyone need another beer? Charlie?"

Charlie grumbled and sat back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Yeah, son. If you wouldn't mind."

Jake shook his head.

"Dad?"

"I'll take another one."

Jake nodded and practically hurried into the kitchen.

Bella was there, her hair up in a messy ponytail, an apron tied around her waist. She was bent over the oven, peeking through the crack in the open door.

Jake smiled.

He couldn't resist.

"Nice view."

She didn't jump like he expected her to or even react.

"Of course, you would say something like that."

She shut the oven door and stood up straight, lifting a cover off a pot and checking the food within.

His brows scrunched together in confusion. What was with her?

He pulled open the drawer that held the recyclables and tossed in the three empty bottles. She still didn't turn, even at the loud clinking.

Jake did a quick scan and then went to stand behind her. He loosely wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck before burying his face into it.

"I missed you this morning."

She wiggled her way out of his embrace and moved to the other side of the counter, not looking at him. She immediately began to work on some other part of the meal.

Jake sighed and leaned back against the counter she had left him at.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing. Why?"

He snorted.

"Why? You left without a word. _Again_."

She grabbed the potatoes and immediately began peeling them in the sink.

"That's not true. I left a note."

Jake frowned.

"Yeah, I got that. It was barely three lines."

She shrugged again.

"So, how's your head? Your stomach feeling any better?"

He grimaced and then his frown intensified. The way she said it didn't indicate concern or even mere civility. No, she was being sarcastic and...bitchy.

"Yeah. As well as can be expected."

He glanced towards the living room once more and when he was satisfied he was in the clear, he stepped up behind her and encircled his arms around her midsection again.

He placed a soft kiss at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, before resting his chin there.

"Thanks for last night, by the way. For taking care of me like that."

She shrugged for the third time and mumbled.

"Not a problem."

He heard the laughter floating in from the next room and he took the opportunity to trail kisses from her neck up to the spot under her ear.

"I missed you, Bells. It killed me not seeing you today."

She didn't say anything, just peeled faster.

"You look really pretty today, honey." He smiled against her skin and kissed it once more.

Bella leaned away from him.

"Come on, Jake. Don't."

Jake stared down at her in shock.

"Don't what?"

She wiggled her way out of his arms again and moved back to the stove without looking at him.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Bells, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She shirked his arm off.

"I don't want to discuss this right now. I have to get dinner ready."

He tried once more to pull her into his arms but she resisted and moved away.

He sighed angrily and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Well, I want to discuss it. I thought we were okay."

She scoffed and finally turned to face him, furious.

"We are _far_ from okay, Jake. I can't believe you would even dare to think otherwise."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Why?"

She scoffed again.

"Why? Why do you think? Could it possibly be because not more than a month ago, you dumped me like I was yesterday's trash without even saying a word to me? Or could it be that you switched classes on me and let me find out from the office rather than you? Or maybe it's because after you dropped me like a bad habit, you show up a month later and have the audacity to act like everything will be okay and that you're welcome back in my life just like that because you suddenly seem to want me around again?"

He swallowed, looking away, and a minute of silence passed between them. He should've known he wouldn't be forgiven so easily. He could hear Charlie's excited yells from the living room mixed with Billy's laughter. The Lions finally scored a touchdown of their own.

Jake sighed and turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you when I did that."

"Bullshit. You didn't give a fuck what it did to me when you did it. So, don't even try to pretend otherwise." She turned back to the stove, stirring one of the pots.

"That's not true, Bells. I do give a fuck. I still give a fuck."

She snorted.

"Yeah, sure. I think the only reason you're so hard up to get back in my good graces is because you saw me with Edward yesterday and now you want to finish the job and finally get in my pants. That's what you truly give a fuck about."

Jake's mouth dropped open. Was she fucking serious? Is that all this girl ever fucking thought about? Just sex?

He scoffed and shook his head, standing upright and walking to the fridge to grab the beers he had gone in there for.

"You know something, Bella. I thought you knew how I felt about you because you told me last night you loved me, too. But, now I see, all you fucking give a shit about is getting laid. So, you know what? Take your douchebag of a boyfriend and go and fuck him all you want. I'm done."

He slammed the fridge shut and walked straight into the living room, not once looking back.

He handed Charlie and Billy their respective beers and turned right back around.

"Where you going, son? Don't you want to watch the rest of the game?"

Jake shook his head but kept walking.

"Nah, Dad. I'm good. I'm gonna head out to the garage for a bit. I'll be back in a while."

He didn't wait for a response. He just grabbed his jacket near the door and left the house.

Bella's harsh words played over and over in his head on his trek out to the garage. He knew there was a reason he had dropped her like she said. And to think he ever regretted it...what a fucking pussy he was. Fuck Bella Swan. Good riddance.

-DtU-

Jake had no idea how long he had been under the hood of his old Rabbit when he heard a soft voice near him.

"You know, I don't get how you say you love me yet you talk to me the way you just did."

Jake's jaw clenched and he lifted his head from under the hood to glare over at her.

"And I suppose what you said is excusable, right? I mean, 'cause you're the wronged party and all?"

He wiped his hands on a rag as they continued to glare at one another.

Surprisingly, she broke away first. She glanced around, taking in the garage.

"I didn't say that."

Jake scoffed disbelievingly and placed the rag into his back pocket before leaning under the hood.

"Yeah. Okay. What do you want, Bella?"

She scoffed this time.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, Jake."

Jake began to tinker with the engine again.

"I don't hate you, Bella. I don't like you very much right now, but I don't hate you."

Bella's head appeared under the hood on the opposite side.

"Yeah, but see, that's just it. I don't know what it is I did to make you dislike me, Jake. I mean, what did I do to piss you off so much that you would just drop me like that? Without a single word?"

He tightened the spark plugs with the socket wrench, not looking at her.

"Was it what I said to you that night? I didn't mean to make you mad but Christ, Jake, you were driving me fucking insane."

He snorted and shook his head but still didn't say anything.

"But either way, even if what I said pissed you off, even if I was dead wrong, that didn't warrant that kind of treatment from you. I mean, what if we got into a fight about what movie to watch? Were you going to just dump me and shut me out because I wanted to watch a chick flick instead?"

He snorted again and stood up, tossing the tool onto the work bench and stepped away from the car.

"Jake, goddammit, _you_ called _me_ up last night! Remember? I didn't bother you. I gave you your space. You're the one who started this up again, not me. I was fine, I moved on. But, you called me. You owe me some kind of explanation here."

Jake chuckled and sat down on the ratty old couch.

"I don't owe you shit, Bella. I was right to do what I did. And you just proved that in the kitchen. Again. I don't need to get in your pants, Bella. I've got plenty of others' pants to get into and have since I dropped you. Ones that _know_ what they're doing and are more than pleased with how I go about things. As for your little impatient ass, I don't have time for this melodrama teenage crap. I'm done. I'm not dealing with this bullshit anymore. So, go back up to the house and hang out with your _daddy_ until you guys leave and leave me alone. I can assure you I'll never _bother_ you again."

Bella glared at him but he could see her eyes tighten.

She didn't say anything, just nodded and left the garage.

Jake was so pissed, he wanted to hit something. He did the next best thing. He went up to one of the work benches and swiped everything off the table with a loud crash.

God, Bella drove him fucking nuts.

He didn't mean to be so fucking nasty but she got him so fucking angry. God!

He took some deep breaths to calm down, gripping the table for support, his head bowed.

After he calmed down some, he stood up and turned around, facing the mess he had just created. He groaned loudly.

Great.

But, before he could start cleaning up, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Dinner's ready. Come on up."

"Alright, See you in a minute."

He snapped his phone shut and sighed heavily.

Fuck, how was he supposed to face her again? Those things he said...half of them weren't even true. Any chance he had had to work things out with her was definitely gone now. Fuck.

He wiped his hands on the rag once more and then tossed it in with the mess on the ground. He'd clean it all up later.

He grabbed his jacket and made his way up to the house.

When he got there, he walked in to find Billy and Charlie seated at the table, already digging in.

The third seat was surprisingly empty and looked to remain that way as Jake couldn't see Bella anywhere in sight.

"Grab a plate, Jacob."

"Yeah. Let me wash my hands first."

Jake headed towards the bathroom, hoping to run into Bella on the way so he could grab her to talk to her. No such luck. She truly was nowhere to be found.

As he applied soap to his hands and scrubbed, the echo of his ugly words haunted him. He had to apologize to her. Even if she never wanted to see him again after today, he needed to apologize. That was completely fucked up, what he said. How had he gotten _that_ angry?

He wiped his hands dry and went back to the kitchen. Still no Bella.

He sat down and began piling food on his plate. Knowing Bella's cooking, it was going to be good.

"Where's Bella at?"

He tried to make it as nonchalant as possible, as if he was simply asking about the weather.

Billy shrugged and Charlie took another bite of his stuffing.

"She went down to the beach. Said she wanted to go for a walk. Wasn't hungry."

Jake put down his fork. Fuck. Now, she lost her appetite because of him.

"Well, that's not right. She cooked the whole meal, she should be able to sit down and enjoy it."

Billy shrugged again.

"I don't know, son. She seemed a bit...frazzled. We thought it best to let her go, get some air and take a break."

Charlie nodded in agreement, never looking up from his plate.

"She'll be back in a bit."

Jake got up from his chair and began to make his way to the door.

"I'll go get her and bring her back. It's Thanksgiving. She should have dinner with us. It's only right after she cooked all day."

Both men just grunted in response and Jake rolled his eyes, throwing his jacket on.

"Be right back."

Both men grunted once again.

Jake opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him. He zipped up his jacket and headed for the beach.

-DtU-

He found her alright.

She was sitting on the sand, her knees up to her chest with her arms around them, her head buried and her shoulders shaking.

His heart broke as he realized she was crying.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

She shoved him off of her forcefully.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

She jumped up and started heading back in the direction of the house without looking at him.

The shock paralyzed him for a second but then he was running after her, trying to pull her into his arms.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I-"

She pushed his arms away and slapped him.

Jake held his hand to his stinging cheek and stared at her, wide-eyed.

Tears were streaming down her face as she glared at him in disgust accompanied by what he could only imagine as cold hatred.

"How could you say that to _me_? After everything? How?"

He lowered his hand along with his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. That was horrible of me and I'm sorry."

"Bullshit! You can't even look at me when you say it!"

She turned and began hurrying up the path when he grabbed her again, forcing her to turn around and look at him.

"Bells, please, I'm begging you, just listen to me for a second."

"No! Let go of me!"

He gripped her harder, pulling her into his arms despite her flailing and holding her tightly against him until she broke down sobbing into his chest.

He hugged her even tighter, feeling the moisture burning at the corners of his eyes as he listened to her pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

They collapsed to the ground together and he rocked her gently, kissing her head and stroking her hair as he let her cry out her anguish that he had caused her in a moment of carelessness.

He didn't know when he started to do it, but soon he found himself humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little in Bella's ear.

He closed his eyes and just let the feeling of holding her in his arms wash over him. God, how could he have said that to her? How could he be so cruel? Getting angry was no excuse to talk that way to her. He might as well have been Edward, fucking some random girl in front of her. _Christ, I'm such a fucking prick! _

Bella had every right to be angry and never speak to him again if she wanted. And she had a point, _he_ had contacted _her_, kept seeking her out. Not the other way around. He did owe her an explanation. More than one.

Eventually, her sobs died down to a staccato of a broken few. His humming faded but he never stopped rocking her or trying to soothe her.

"I-Is it-t-true?"

His eyes flipped open and he brought them both to a halt.

"Is what true, baby?"

She sniffled but never looked up at him.

"W-What you said...b-back there?"

He went over everything he said in the garage in his head. He had said so many cruel things to her. Which one did she mean? All of it? Or something more specific?

She must have taken his silence at face value, understanding his confusion.

"D-Did you really...sl-eep with someone e-else?"

His heart clenched when he heard the pain in her voice, knowing he put it there.

"No, baby. No." He began placing tender kisses to the side of her head trailing to her forehead. "No, I never did. There's been no one else since you."

He heard a sob. "W-Why would you say that th-en?"

His jaw clenched as he stared out over the water in front of them.

"Because I'm a fucking asshole and I say stupid fucking shit when I get pissed. Because I didn't like you calling me out on me fucking up with you so I decided to turn it back on you and say some mean cutting shit and ended up successfully hurting the girl I love. Because I'm the biggest piece of shit walking, basically. Rather than be honest with you and just own up to what I did, I decided to be a fucking prick."

He shook his head and snorted at himself.

"Christ, Bella. You should just run as fucking far from me as you can and don't look back. Maybe Edward is better than me."

She lifted her head up to look at him and he turned away to stare down the beach.

"Jake, cut the self-deprecating bullshit and just talk to me."

His eyes widened and he turned back to her, shocked. A minute ago, she had been sobbing against him, in pain, broken it seemed from him hurting her. And now, she was tough, demanding the truth from him with a no bullshit attitude?

She sniffled and wiped under her eyes.

"I'm serious, Jake. You've got me so fucking confused right now. I'm starting to go insane from all this shit. Just...talk to me."

She laid her head against him and stared up at him.

He sighed and scooped her up in his arms, standing up.

"Alright. But only if I get to do one thing first."

She watched him expectantly.

He laid his right hand against her cheek and leaned down, taking her lips in his in one of the sweetest kisses they had ever shared.

He broke away and placed his forehead against hers, looking into her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled wanly and started to walk back up to the house with her.

-DtU—

Bella had listened to him wordlessly as he carried her back up the path.

He had told her everything. From how he had gotten angry that last night they had been together to why he had gotten so angry to how he had been coping without her the past month to how he regretted what he did every single day to how he missed her so much sometimes it hurt. About how it pained him to see her with Edward, knowing that they were back together only a few days after he himself had broken it off with her, how it made his chest ache to see how _close_ they had gotten. He even admitted just how much he truly loved her and how he wanted nothing more than to have her in his life, with him, from this day forward. How he wanted to take care of her, hold her, love her, kiss her, be the one to make her laugh and not Edward or anyone else. How it scared the shit out of him that he would freak her out feeling this intensely about her when she hadn't even begun to live her life yet. How worried he was that she would eventually fall in love with someone else, if not here then at college. It was like someone had given him a damn truth serum and he just couldn't shut the fuck up.

But, Bella had wanted the truth and after what he had said to her, she deserved nothing less.

By the time they reached the side of the garage, he worriedly glanced down at her to try to gauge her reaction.

She stared up at him, her expression hard to read.

He sucked in his bottom lip and bit down on it.

"Um, do you want to go in the garage for a few? Give us a minute to pull ourselves together before going back up there?"

She cocked her head at him.

"What did you tell them?"

"That I was going to get you so you could eat with us."

She stared at him for a minute and Jake began to feel uneasy. Had he freaked her out with everything he had told her? Was she convinced he was utterly crazy and she was better off without him?

"Yeah, let's go into the garage for a minute."

He nodded and carried her in.

He walked them over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap.

She laid her head against his chest, underneath his chin and closed her eyes.

He slowly began to rub her back.

He laid his cheek on top of her head and closed his own eyes.

This was heaven for him, holding her like this. Almost as if it was the most natural feeling in all the world. Like it was right, peaceful, complete, and more importantly, whole.

"Jake?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

His eyes opened and he lifted his head to look down at her.

She was smiling warmly up at him and then tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to meet her.

She kissed him gently and he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

He pulled away, leaning his forehead against her, his eyes still closed, smiling.

"I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just content to be there, together.

He felt her press her lips to his once more and then pull away. He slowly opened his eyes to see her staring at him in adoration while she brushed her fingers over his mouth. He kissed her fingertips gently.

"I need some time."

His heart dropped but he nodded. It was only right that she would want some time to think over everything. He had unloaded a lot on her in the past fifteen minutes.

She must've seen his face crumble because she smiled apologetically at him and stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"It's just a lot to take in."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"I understand. But, Bells..."

He opened his eyes and looked at her earnestly.

"I am truly sorry for all the crap. I'm sorry I hurt you. I would never want to do that. I love you."

She gave him a warm smile.

"I know. I just...wish you had talked to me first. I never meant for you to take what I said that way or for it to make you feel that way. I would never think that of you or do that to you, Jake."

He put his forehead back up against hers.

"I know. And I'm sorry I ever let it get into my head like that."

He sighed and kissed her nose.

"I just want us, Bells. I want us to start fresh and move forward. I really want _us_, Bells."

She closed her eyes.

"I know."

She opened them and stared hard at him.

"But, I need some time."

He nodded and sighed again.

"Can I ask you for one thing?"

She nodded in response.

"Can we...stay in touch? Even if it's only as friends? I just...don't want to lose you. I'll give you the time that you need. All the time in the world. But, I'm going crazy being without you."

She laid her head against his shoulder and stared up at him.

She nodded again.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

He hugged her tight, not wanting this moment to end.

But, it had to. They still had two suspicious (unless they somehow stayed miraculously unsuspecting this whole time the two had been gone) fathers to go back and deal with.

She went to get up and he grabbed her, kissing her once more.

"I'm gonna miss that."

He gave her a playful grin and she returned it.

She wiped under her eyes, trying to remove any traces of her tears.

She turned to him.

"How bad is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt horrible that because of him she looked upset, never mind had been not that long ago.

"Um, not that good."

She nodded and lowered her eyes.

He was about to pull her in for another hug and apologize profusely once more when she snapped her eyes to his.

"Okay. I can make this work. Let's head up."

She headed towards the door and he followed, confused as ever.

They walked side by side, Jake feeling the aching emptiness in his own palm from not being able to hold her hand.

No words were passed between them until they neared the door.

"Just go with the flow, okay?"

Jake's brows mashed together but he nodded. Bella gave him a small smile and opened the door, walking in first.

She made a beeline for the bathroom before Jake even made it inside.

"Bells?"

Charlie passed Jake, giving him a questioning look, but relented and continued to follow Bella when Jake shrugged his shoulders.

Jake took the opportunity to hang his jacket up and go sit in the living room with his father.

Billy eyed him warily as he plopped down on the couch.

"What took you two so long?"

Jake shrugged again and settled back in his seat.

A minute later, Charlie came in and sighed, sitting down across from Jake.

"Sorry about that, Billy."

Billy waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"It's no big deal. Is she alright?"

Charlie rubbed his face tiredly.

"Yeah. She was crying alright. It seems she had another fight with that boyfriend of hers. Damn that kid."

Jake pretended to be watching the TV but he listened intently. Bella definitely was quick thinking on her feet.

"Who? Cullen?"

Charlie shook his head at Billy.

"Yeah. I wish she'd get rid of him once and for all. The kid's nothing but trouble."

Billy chuckled.

"I remember those days. The twins and their boy troubles. I sure don't miss 'em."

Charlie smiled a little and shook his head again.

"Well, did the twins ever mope around after being broken up with by their boyfriends only to take him back a month later?"

Jake's ears perked up and he finally turned to look at Charlie.

Billy shrugged.

"Not sure. Probably. Why? Is that what happened with this boy?"

Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. She's been real upset lately, scaring the hell out of me and her mom. She was hardly eating anything, she wasn't going out, she was crying at night when she thought I was asleep. I didn't know what to do, you know? So I called Renee and she wanted Bells to go stay with her in Jacksonville. But Bells wouldn't have it. She was determined to stay here. I was gonna make her go. Her mother's better at handling things like this. God knows I haven't got a clue. But, she begged me to stay and so I said she could if she told me what was going on, making her act like this. She told me it was all because of that Cullen kid. He had dumped her or something, acted like he didn't know her. But the funny thing was, before she told me that, Cullen was calling the house for her all the time. She refused to talk to him so I knew something was up. But I didn't know it was that bad. I told her things needed to change, she needed to keep her mind busy, move on, that sort of thing. She agreed but I think it was just to kind of appease me, you know? Things didn't change just like I knew they wouldn't. But then, a week ago, she seemed a little better. I figured maybe she was getting over it finally and I was glad. I was in way over my head with that one. But then, last night, I come home and Cullen's sitting in my house and they're talking like everything's normal. I was about to kick him out, after watching Bells act like a damn zombie the last month, but she insisted she wanted him there. I mean, the whole thing confuses the hell out of me. I don't get it."

Billy shook his head and laughed.

"Charlie, girls are always confusing. Especially, teenage daughters. Trust me."

Charlie nodded as he digested what Billy told him. And then he lifted his eyes to Jake's.

"Thank you, Jake."

Jake narrowed his eyes at him questioningly.

"For what, Charlie?"

Charlie gave him a smile.

"She told me that you talked to her down at the beach. That you heard her arguing with that kid on the phone. That you made her feel better and convinced her to come back up. Thank you for that." Charlie nodded gratefully.

Jake felt the guilt stab into his chest. He didn't deserve any thanks. If only Charlie knew that he was the reason behind Bella's pain this past month. Pain that he had no idea she had been suffering. More pain than she had ever let on.

He nodded.

Billy clapped Jake on the shoulder proudly.

"Things haven't changed much, have they, Charlie?"

Jake arched a brow at him.

"No, I guess they haven't, Billy."

Jake arched both brows this time at the two men, wondering where the hell they were going with this.

"Always taking care of Isab-I mean, Bella."

"What?"

Billy and Charlie shared a conspiratorial smirk and then turned to face a bewildered Jake.

"I'm surprised you don't remember it, son."

"You and Bella used to be inseparable."

Jake turned to Charlie confused.

"Wait, what?"

"When you were about eight, Bella was two, I think it was, right Charlie?"

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. Wow, that was a long time ago."

Billy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was. Well, Jacob, when you were both young, you used to be attached at the hip."

Jake stared at his father like he was delusional, wondering if the old man had finally lost it.

"Yep. She started walking not too long before that and this one day at the beach, you became her protector of sorts whenever she was around."

Charlie piped in.

"Bells had gotten pretty good at the walking thing by that time. One weekend, we met up with you guys at First Beach. You and your sisters were swimming, playing in the water. Bells wanted to join you but her mom didn't feel like going in so she took Bella for a walk."

Billy continued the story.

"They walked down the beach some, Bella holding Renee's hand, and turned back. When they were a little ways away, Bella saw you building one of your sandcastles. She got excited and started to run towards you. By that time, since they weren't that far away, Renee had let her walk on her own. Well, Bella ran a little too fast and she tripped and fell. She started bawling, although she wasn't really hurt, but you heard her and rushed right over to her."

Charlie smiled, clearly back on the beach that day.

"Renee was worried she had gotten hurt but after looking her over, we saw she wasn't really hurt. Usually when Bells was upset, she wanted her mama, but instead this time, she wanted you to hold her."

Jake's eyes widened.

"Me?"

Billy laughed.

"Yep. While Renee was checking her out, you made funny faces at Bella to make her laugh. You patted her hair and told her she was going to be okay. So once Renee let her go, she ran straight to you and gave you a hug. She didn't leave your side unless Renee made her. And the funny thing was, you didn't seem to mind. You gave her toys to play with. You tickled her to make her laugh. You explained to her how to make a sand castle, even though she had no idea what you were saying or was really paying attention. When it was time for her to eat, you went and sat down by her, waited for her to finish. If she wanted to go somewhere, you took her hand and walked her there. The whole thing was very cute. I wish we had pictures."

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, that was a great day. And after that, you two were peas in a pod. You never left each other's side."

"Which was strange for an eight year old boy. I mean, you figure your attention would have been on playing with G.I. Joe's or watching cartoons or making mud pies or something. But no, you stuck with Bella. Anytime she came over, she would hold out her arms for you, you'd pick her up, sit her on the floor and play with her until she left. You always kept her entertained. And God help anyone who made her cry. Whew! Remember that one, Charlie?"

Charlie chuckled.

"I sure do. After that, no one messed with Bella. She had her own little bodyguard."

Jake glanced back and forth at them suspiciously.

"What?"

Billy shook his head, smiling wide.

"One day when Bella came over, you and her were sitting here in the living room, playing with some toys. Apparently, you had found one of your sister's barbies and had given it to Bella to play with. I think it was...Rebecca's. Anyway, Becca found out that Bella had it and got mad. Your mom had called you into the kitchen to grab a snack or something, only for a second. I think, Renee was in there as well. But, Rebecca and Rachel went to get the Barbie back. They weren't that mean to Bella, but they snatched it out of her hand. She went to reach for it and Rebecca told her no. Bella started to cry and that was it."

Jake lowered his eyes, biting his lip. This was all so fucking weird. He almost wished Bella was out here with them to hear this. He had a feeling she wouldn't believe him when he told her of their interesting, to say the least, history.

"Yeah. that sounds like Becca."

"Renee said you rushed ahead of her right into the living room, saw your sister, snatched the Barbie back and handed it to Bella. Becca got mad and yanked the Barbie out of Bella's hand, making her cry again. You pulled the Barbie away from her and pushed her down before handing the doll back to Bella. Becca tried to grab it again but you pushed her back down, standing in front of Bella, not letting Becca get near her. By that time, Renee had already come in and seen everything. She scolded Rebecca for not sharing and you for pushing your sister. Renee urged Bella to give the doll back, seeing as it wasn't hers, and Bella slowly got up, took your hand, walked over to Becca and handed her the doll. Bella then led you back to the kitchen and you two played in there for the rest of the time they were here."

Charlie chuckled and nodded.

"Renee was so proud of Bella for doing that, too. But she was even more proud of you for taking care of her, son. That's the day she labeled you as Bella's 'protector'."

Billy laughed and slapped Jake on the back.

"Like I said, not much has changed, huh?"

Jake's head was whirling as he tried to let everything he had heard register.

At that precise moment, Bella decided to join them. She eyed the two laughing men in puzzlement.

"Telling your stories again, Dad?"

Jake's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. She looked much better than she had minutes ago. He gave her a small smile and she returned it before settling her eyes on their fathers again.

Charlie shrugged, smirking.

"Only the embarrassing stories, Bells. Of when you were a toddler."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Great. Not sorry I missed that. You about ready for dessert or would you like to humiliate me some more?"

Charlie shrugged again.

"No, I think we're done."

Bella shook her head, smiling.

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want to interrupt that, now would I?"

Charlie jumped up and went to follow her into the kitchen. Billy was about to join them when Jake put a hand on his arm.

"Dad, if we were all so close, what happened? How come I'm just hearing about this now?"

The amusement in Billy's eyes turned into sadness and he sighed heavily.

"Son, like I told you. I'll explain it to you later. Right now, let's just go grab some pie. Okay?"

Jake nodded and let his father lead him into the kitchen.

-DtU—

After dessert was finished and Bella stayed behind to clean up, Jake said he had to grab something in the garage he had forgotten earlier and would be right back.

He threw on his jacket and hurried out into the cold air.

He was still trying to process everything he had heard.

Okay, so he and Bella had a history. It was...weird, to say the least. But not in a bad way. It's not like he had known about it. Neither did Bella.

No, that wasn't what bothered him.

What bothered him were the other things he had heard tonight.

Bella had been far more upset than she had let on.

And he knew it had nothing to do with Cullen. Even though his whole involvement in the scenario was strange, Jake let that sit in the back of his mind. He'd figure that one out later.

But, had she really been that devastated by what he had done? That she barely ate and cried at night and been a "zombie" like Charlie had said?

She did love him. That much he could see in her eyes. So, it wasn't that hard to believe she would have been far more hurt than she appeared by his actions.

But, if all this was true and it was indeed caused by him, he felt guiltier than ever. No wonder she was angry with him, had pulled back from him initially.

He wanted nothing more than to grab her, kiss her and make her tell him everything but she had asked him for time, for space. And he would give her that space. He wanted her and he wouldn't mess up his last chance with her. If she gave it to him. Which was way more than he deserved.

He sighed and stepped into the garage. He slowly started to clean up the mess he had left behind. He didn't even hear anyone come in.

"Hey."

Jake glanced up to find Bella smiling at him.

"Hey. What are you doing out here without a jacket? It's freezing."

He unzipped his jacket, shrugged it off his shoulders, got up and walked over to her, held out the jacket for her to slip her arms in. She did and then he turned her around and zipped it up.

"Won't you be cold, though?"

He shrugged, smirking.

"I'll be alright. Besides, I gotta take care of this." He gestured to the mess before kneeling back down and sorting through the tools.

"Do you need some help?"

He smiled.

"Nah, honey, I'm okay. I got it. Thanks, though."

Bella sat down on an overturned crate she found and watched him.

"So..."

He grinned over at her and she returned it.

"So..."

"Thanks for everything you did today. Dad and I haven't had a real Thanksgiving in years, not since the twins moved away. That meant a lot so thank you."

She shrugged and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It's no big deal. Charlie really wanted to be here so, better cooking for the four of us rather than just two, you know?"

He nodded.

"So, you work on cars?"

"Yeah, when I can."

"Is it something you do all the time?"

She glanced around the garage, taking in the set up.

Jake shrugged and tossed the tools into the box they had fallen out of.

"Not so much anymore. I did it more when I was younger."

"How come?"

"Ah, I went away to school, got my degree, came back, moved into my own place and haven't had time really."

"Oh. Is it something you enjoy?"

Jake nodded while placing the box back on the work bench.

"Used to."

"And you don't anymore?"

He shrugged.

"No. I mean, I still enjoy it, but it's not something I...really focus all my energy on anymore. It was more a hobby than anything."

She smiled at him.

"When you were a kid?"

He nodded and leaned back against the bench, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. It kept me busy, helped a lot after my mom died."

Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry."

He waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't be. It happened a really long time ago."

Silence filled the air as she bit her lip and looked down.

"Hey, Bells. Can I ask you something?"

Her eyes snapped to his and she nodded.

"Are you with Cullen?"

She narrowed her eyes, her mouth hanging open, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I'm not asking to push. It's just...Charlie said something in there that-"

"What did he say?"

She was staring at him worriedly.

He sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down by her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She had taken the ponytail out at the house and her curls were hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"When you gave him that cover story of the supposed fight you and Edward had, he mentioned you've been upset lately. That you haven't been eating or sleeping well, that you were worrying him..."

Bella's eyes fell to the ground and she refused to look up at him.

He cupped her chin gently and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Hey. I'm not trying to make you upset. I just was wondering if you were with Cullen. Charlie said you didn't start seeing him until this week, that he saw Edward for the first time in weeks at your house last night."

Bella's eyes flashed angrily.

"Charlie has no idea what goes on in my life, Jake. You, of all people, should know that."

She went to get up but he grasped her wrists gently and forced her back down.

"Hey. Bells. I'm not trying to make you mad, honey. I just want to know. Are you with Cullen or not?"

He saw her eyes glistening and that could only mean one thing. She was. But, he knew that. The entire population of Forks High knew it. So, why was she so reluctant to admit it?

"Honey, it doesn't change how I feel about you or what we talked about earlier. So, just tell me."

A few tears dropped out of her eyes and she sniffled.

"Yes, it will. You won't want me."

He swallowed hard. She _had _slept with him. That hurt.

"That's not true, honey. Why would you say that?"

She pulled her hands away and wiped her cheeks.

"Because you won't. You won't feel the same."

He lowered his eyes to the ground and took a deep breath.

"Did you...did you sleep with him?"

He heard his voice cracking and he bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep him from breaking down. How could he have ever been so stupid to let her go?

She sniffled again and placed her head in her hands.

"No."

He lifted his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Okay, so that meant they messed around a little. That he could deal with. Not that he wouldn't have been able to deal with it had she slept with Cullen. He hadn't lied to her, he would still want her regardless, still love her. But, he definitely was relieved that she hadn't let Cullen touch her like that.

"Then what's making you so upset, honey?"

"You're going to think I'm a horrible person. I _am_ a horrible person."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I won't think you are. Honey, just tell me. Please?"

She sniffled loudly and her head shot up.

"Fine. But, you will. Who wouldn't? The truth is, no I'm not with Edward. I haven't been since I've been with you."

Jake's brows scrunched up.

"You mean today? Or last night?"

Bella shook her head.

"No. I'm talking about the first time."

Wait, if she wasn't with Cullen then why...?

"Edward had never given up on me. He was desperate to try to get me back since I had broken it off with him. He didn't stop calling, didn't stop texting. He kept coming up to me in the hallways, stopping by my house. He was...persistent. And well...you had...dumped me. Just dropped me without looking back. I didn't understand what I had done to make you that mad at me. To not even speak to me or tell me you had changed your mind and wanted me gone. I knew I was going to see you in school at some point. It was inevitable. And when that time came, I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to look as hurt or as sad or as rejected as I felt."

Jake would never forgive himself for acting like such an ass, for hurting her so deeply. Realization was beginning to dawn on him.

Bella lowered her eyes to the ground and focused on it.

"So I let him hold my hand, put his arm around me, drive me to school, act like we were a couple, although we really weren't. He was intent on getting back together and I...I always let him think there was a chance, that we were only a step away from it."

So, Bella had used Edward. To make Jake jealous, to wound him, just as he had wounded her.

"I just...I didn't know what to think. I was angry but I was more hurt. And I couldn't even talk to you, confront you about it. You literally acted like you didn't want to know I existed. And I...was afraid if you saw me and I was alone, that I looked upset...I'm not strong. I wasn't then and I'm not now."

Jake sighed and got up, pacing back and forth slowly, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Does Cullen really love you that much? That he just allows you to reel him in and cast him back out like that?"

"I don't know. Lately, he's been a little more persistent on the physical side of things. So, I don't know if it has to do with love or not."

Jake stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"What do you mean, 'the physical side of things'?"

Bella winced at his harsh tone but didn't look up.

"Nothing. He's just been trying to get me to go further. To have sex. That's all."

His mouth dropped.

"That's all?"

He scoffed in disbelief.

Bella rested her head on her knees.

"I knew it. You're upset with me and now you don't feel the same way."

He walked over to her and knelt down, placing his hand on her back.

"Hey. Look at me."

She turned her head a little to the left to look at him timidly.

"I'm not upset with you. And I told you, nothing is going to change how I feel about you. Okay?"

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek gently.

"But I just told you I'm using someone. That means I'm a bad person. How could you still want to be with me? Especially, when you thought I was doing the same thing to you?"

He sighed, leaned in and kissed her before resting his forehead against her left leg, next to her.

"Honey, that doesn't mean you're a bad person. Cullen is the last fucking person to feel sorry for. Especially, after what he did to you." Jake took another deep breath to calm down. "And...you wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't for me."

He pushed his hand into her hair and softly stroked it.

"Bells, I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am. Knowing I hurt you as badly as I did, at all even, kills me. I won't ever do it again. I promise you."

He lifted his head up, kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and let his lips linger there.

"Jake?"

He opened his eyes and pulled back to look at her, smiling.

"Yes, honey?"

She lifted her head and looked at him seriously.

"I don't want to keep talking about the past. What's done is done. I just want us to move forward."

He couldn't help himself. He leaned in quickly and kissed her.

When he pulled away, he closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers, smiling meekly.

"I want that, too, honey. I want that, too."

He opened his eyes and stared into hers.

"I wish we were at my house so we could take a nap or something. I'm freakin' exhausted."

She laughed and he smiled wider. Bella jumped off the crate and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Jake."

His arms wrapped around her tighter at her whisper.

"I love you, too, Bells."

After a minute, he pulled back and began kissing her. She kissed him back just as fervently. He slowly stood up, carrying her, and walked them to the couch. He laid her down with him following.

Their kissing became a little more passionate and he rumbled into her mouth in contentment when he felt her tiny hands on his back, underneath his shirt, slowly caressing his skin.

He gently grasped her left arm and removed it, moving it near her head and then intertwining his fingers with hers.

He and Bella were in this bubble of perfection and he wanted nothing to break it.

He moaned quietly. She was starting to kiss him like _that_ again. God, he loved it when she did that. It was such a passionate kiss yet so shy. He didn't know how to explain it. And right now, he didn't care to try.

They were getting into it, pretty hot and heavy, when a loud voice made both of their eyes pop open.

"Jake, man! You in there?"

Jake quickly pulled away and got up, walking to the other side of the room, muttering to himself.

"Fuck. Every fucking time...just five minutes...is that too much to ask for? Fucking motherfucking..."

"Jake."

He turned at Bella's insistent whisper. She was right behind him, already fixed up.

She leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you, too."

She went to move away when he grabbed her and kissed her once more.

"Jake? Where you at?"

Bella wiggled out of his grip, quietly giggling, and hurried back over to the couch.

Jake grinned, shaking his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Bella sat down, crossed her legs, rested her chin on her hand and smirked at him.

Jake chuckled and turned back to the mess.

"Jake?"

Jake turned to see Seth strolling into the garage, grinning widely at him.

"Jake! Your dad said you'd be out here."

Jake smiled warmly. He genuinely liked Seth. He just wished the kid hadn't interrupted his out-of-this-world makeout session with the girl he was head over heels for.

"Hey, Seth. How are you?"

Seth beamed at him.

"Good. How about you?"

Seth then turned to see Bella sitting on the couch. His mouth dropped open and then his cheeks appeared a little darker and he smiled shyly.

"Hey."

Bella smiled at him.

"Hey."

Seth shifted his feet nervously. Jake wanted to laugh out loud at the amusing scene but kept it inside. Yeah, Bella had that effect on people.

"How are you, Bella?"

"Good, Seth. How have you been?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. Jake wasn't surprised that they knew one another. Today was a free for all in connections he hadn't been privy to apparently.

"Good. Good. Just, uh, trying to pass all my classes. Thanks for the help on that paper, by the way."

She grinned.

"You're welcome. How'd you do?"

Seth was smiling so wide Jake was sure it was hurting his cheeks.

"A minus. Thanks to you." He hurried over to sit next to Bella and it seemed like he forgot all about Jake.

Bella patted his shoulder.

"See? I told you you could do it."

Seth rubbed his neck again and looked away shyly.

"Yeah. But, it was really you, Bella. You're the smart one."

Bella chuckled.

"Not always the case, Seth." She winked at him and his cheeks darkened again.

Jake had been amused at first but now he was annoyed more than anything. So, Seth had a crush on his girl, did he?

"Seth, how's your family doing?"

Seth looked startled and turned his eyes on Jake. He really had forgotten all about Jake.

"Um, they're good. Dad's up at the house if you want to go say hi." Seth then turned back to Bella.

Jake snorted. Was this kid really trying to get rid of him so he could get some alone time with her? Uh uh.

He tossed a tool back on the ground, making the other two jump at the loud sound. Jake smirked wickedly.

"You know, Seth, that's actually a good idea. Why don't we all head on up? I'll take care of this later."

Bella nodded and got to her feet. Seth jumped to his, watching Bella. Jake chuckled quietly and grabbed a rag off the table, wiping his hands.

Bella walked to the door, turning and waiting as Seth copied her movement but never took his eyes off of her.

Jake moved over to them and inclined his head for them to walk ahead of him. Seth went first and Bella was about to follow when Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her head, and then let her go.

Bella turned, smirking at him, shaking her head, stepping out.

Jake shrugged nonchalantly and smirked back, following her.

Seth stayed on her right side, chattering away about school, his friends, pretty much anything and everything. Jake stayed on her left, inserting two of his fingers into her hand, holding it out of sight. Bella squeezed his fingers in reassurance. Jake didn't really need it, he knew where he stood, but it was nice that she gave it to him all the same.

They walked into the house, Jake releasing her hand before they did. Loud raucous laughter coming from the living room greeted them. Billy rolled in from the kitchen, meeting them at the door. He had three beers in his lap.

"Hey, kids. Getting too cold out there for you?"

Bella chuckled as did Seth.

"Just a little, Billy."

Billy's smile faded and he met Jake's eyes. Jake stared at him in confusion.

"Bella, why don't you take off that jacket and stay a while?"

Jake turned to look at her and his eyes widened.

Oh shit! She was still wearing _his_ jacket. Fuck!

"Here, Bella. Let me take that."

Bella narrowed her eyes questioningly but unzipped the jacket and let him peel it off her.

"She forgot her jacket and I didn't want her to get cold." He gave Billy a toothy grin, hoping that would appease the old man's curiosity.

Billy nodded. Jake could see his explanation satisfied him. For now.

"Very thoughtful of you, son."

Bella turned and smiled at Jake.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Jake smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Billy cleared his throat and Jake turned to see him and Seth both watching them intently. Seth looked a little put out.

"Son, why don't you come in and say hello to Harry? He's been asking about you."

Jake nodded and made way for his father to pass him.

Seth grabbed Bella's hand.

"Come on, Bella. I didn't get to have any of that famous apple pie of yours yet." He wiggled his eyebrow and Bella laughed.

Jake's jaw clenched and he began to walk away, after his father.

"I'll save you a piece, Jacob."

He turned to find Bella smiling at him.

"Thanks."

He smiled in return.

"Don't worry. I won't let Seth eat it all." She laughed and dropped Seth's hand to ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" Bella laughed again as Seth tried to run a hand through his hair to fix it.

Jake shook his head, chuckling.

"I'll be quick, just in case."

He winked and strode into the living room.

"Jake! How have you been, son?"

Jake gave Harry a huge smile and shook his hand.

"Good, Harry. How about you?"

Harry smirked at him.

"Good. How's the teaching coming along?"

Jake sat down on the couch next to Charlie.

"Good. Couldn't be better. Pretty much everything I expected."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Jake laughed.

"Both, I guess."

The four men started to talk, laughing when stories from the past were told.

Eventually, Bella and Seth joined them. Bella gave Harry a hug and sat down next to Charlie, on his other side. Seth sat down on the floor by her, making Jake roll his eyes. Bella smiled apologetically at him. Jake smiled back to let her know he was fine.

Billy saw Jake's reaction and stared at his son pointedly.

Jake gave him a questioning look in return.

Billy leaned in to whisper to him.

"Son, what's going on?"

Jake narrowed his eyes at him like he was insane.

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Jake shook his head.

"No, I don't."

Billy pulled back and stared at him.

Jake shrugged and spoke quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man."

Billy shook his head and turned back to their guests.

Harry was just finishing up a story about him and Charlie taking Renee on a fishing trip one day that turned out to be a disaster which had everyone laughing with tears in their eyes.

"You know, Harry, speaking of Renee, do you remember when Jake used to look after Bella?"

All heads turned to look at Billy who smirked wickedly at his son. Jake felt his cheeks grow hot and looked down. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to bring this to Bella's attention.

Harry nodded, laughing.

"I do. Renee called him her little bodyguard or protector or something like that."

"Protector." Charlie corrected him.

Harry's eyes lit up with the memory.

"That's right. Protector. If I remember correctly, you even took on the twins one time."

Jake snorted quietly, bit his lip and shook his head. He could feel Bella's inquisitive eyes burning into him but he didn't look up.

Billy laughed and slapped him on the back.

"He sure did."

Jake turned to glare at his father who ignored it and continued the story.

Jake rose to his feet.

"Yeah, entertaining stuff, old man. Very funny. I'm going to get a beer. Anyone else want one?"

Everyone agreed, even Seth.

"Ha, Seth. Very funny. You can give me a hand and carry them in, though. Bella, you want anything?"

"Um, no. I'm okay. I'll help you, though."

Jake nodded and turned to leave when he caught Billy's knowing smile. He narrowed his eyes at his father, daring him to say anything. Billy just chuckled but kept quiet.

Jake walked into the kitchen and a minute later, Bella followed him.

Jake was pulling the bottles out of the fridge when he felt her hand on his lower back.

"Hey, you okay?"

He placed everything on the counter and turned to look at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How about you? You okay?"

He waited to see her reaction, to see if she was weirded out or mad at him for not telling her earlier.

Instead, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm perfect."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and then hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"Sorry. I didn't know about all of that until about an hour ago. I should have told you."

She shrugged against him.

"It's fine. I don't think it's that big a deal."

He drew back and looked at her.

"You don't think it's weird at all? I mean, this whole thing, our fathers turn out to be the best of friends all of a sudden? That we used to hang out when we were kids but neither one of us remembers? You don't find that just a tad odd?"

She smiled.

"No. I actually think it's kind of cute."

"Cute?"

She nodded again, biting her lip while grinning.

He laughed and kissed her.

"You're something else, Bells."

He turned to open the fridge again.

"Why? You don't think it is?"

She picked up the bottles from the counter.

"No, it's not that, babe. I'm just glad you don't think it's weird or anything. I thought maybe it would freak you out."

She laughed.

"Not one bit. If anything, it makes me happy."

He turned to watch her rummaging through a drawer for the bottle opener. She smirked.

"And very curious."

He chuckled, placed the other beers down, and went to wrap her in a hug. He kissed the side of her head.

"I love you."

She leaned into him.

"I love you, too."

He heard someone coming in and he quickly let her go and stepped back over to the fridge.

"You guys need a hand?"

Jake turned to see Seth smiling over at Bella.

Bella gave him a warm smile.

"Um, yeah, Seth. If you could take these, that would be great. I have to run to the bathroom."

Seth nodded eagerly and took the proffered bottles.

"Thanks. See you guys in there."

Bella smiled wide and slipped past Jake and walked into the hallway.

God, what he wouldn't give to follow her.

"Want me to take those others, Jake?"

Jake grinned.

"Nah, man. I got them. Thanks."

He turned to follow Seth out, looking back at the spot Bella had disappeared longingly.

He internally groaned but left, anyway.

He handed the beers out along with Seth before sitting down to sip his own.

"So, son. I'd say you have an admirer."

Jake nearly spit his beer out. He turned to glare at his father and made sure his voice was lower than Billy's had been.

"What are you talking about?"

Billy smirked at him with that twinkle in his eye and leaned in.

"Bella follow you around school, too?"

Jake frowned.

"Dad, it's not like that. She's a student."

"But, not one of yours."

"Doesn't matter."

"Uh huh."

Billy sat back in his chair and sipped his beer, smiling knowingly.

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head, choosing to focus on the conversation Charlie and Harry were having instead.

About a minute later, they heard the front door open.

"Anyone home?"

"In here, honey."

Sue walked in and shot everyone a warm smile.

"Hello, everyone."

Everyone got up to greet her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. When she got to Jake, she gave him a hug.

"Jacob! How are you, dear?"

He smiled. Sue had been the closest thing to a mother that he had growing up.

"I'm good, Sue. How are you?"

She chuckled. "Just fine, dear. Just fine."

She went to sit next to Harry and then Leah walked in.

Everyone quieted down for a minute and Jake's heart jumped in his throat. Shit. Could this day get any fucking worse for him and Bella? Were they in the fucking Twilight Zone or something? Maybe Billy had secretly invited the Cullens, too.

Leah greeted Billy and said hello to Charlie, punched Seth in the arm and sat near her parents. She didn't even look at Jake or acknowledge his presence.

Jake sighed quietly. So, that's how this was going to be. Okay. Harry cleared his throat and asked Charlie about work. Charlie began to tell him of the small-town stuff he had encountered in the past week.

And right on cue, Bella walked in.

Sue jumped up and made her way over to her.

"Bella! There you are, dear. I was wondering where you were. How was dinner?"

Bella smiled. It was hard not to love Sue, she was just such a warm, caring, kind person.

"It was good. Everyone here seemed to like it, anyway."

Billy chimed in.

"It wasn't good. It was amazing. I dare say, Sue, she could give you a run for your money."

Bella blushed but Sue smiled kindly.

"Oh, I know she can, Billy. After all, I'm the one who taught her how to cook."

Jake's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Bella nodded, smiling wider but never quite losing the color in her cheeks.

"Wow. Sue's the best but I have to agree with Dad, you're amazing all on your own." He smiled brightly at her and she blushed further with the compliment.

Jake suddenly noticed the eerie stillness surrounding them. He turned to see all eyes were on him. Fuck.

Jake took a sip of his beer and saw his father smile wider out of the corner of his eye.

"Bella, why don't we sit down? We both had a long day in the kitchen."

Bella nodded.

Sue went back to her seat and Bella sat in the only spot available: right next to Jake.

She squeezed in between him and her father. Jake normally would have been ecstatic at this but now everyone was watching them and he had to be careful. He couldn't just let his fingers brush past hers casually or move in closer to her until their legs or arms touched. Nope. He had to act like stone and not act as if the girl he was madly in love with and wanted to touch every second of every day was sitting right next to him.

Thankfully, Bella realized this and acted the same. She noticed Leah in the corner and gave her a small wave.

"Hi, Leah."

Leah didn't look at her.

"Hey."

Jake felt Bella's wince rather than saw it. If it was possible, Leah's tone was entirely coated in venom and pure hatred.

Bella simply smiled and turned to listen to Harry and Charlie talk about upcoming fishing plans with Billy contributing every once in a while. He could sense her tensing. Jake, without even realizing it, leaned towards her a little more, by a couple of inches, and let his upper arm rest against hers. He felt Bella relax and lean back against him almost subconsciously.

Jake took another sip of his beer with his left hand and eased back into the chair more as did Bella. It seemed almost like they were moving in synchronization. Any move he made, she followed, if only to keep that physical connection between them going. They were subtle movements, virtually unseen by the normal human eye. Only the sharpest pair of scrutinizing eyes could have picked them up, and even then it was difficult to see. He began to breathe easier and truly enjoy himself. They all laughed when Harry launched into a fishing story with Charlie somehow ending up in the water after being knocked out of the boat by Seth.

Once, Jake stole a quick glance at Leah and he was met with her infamous death glare that was reserved for him and him alone. She let her eyes stray to an oblivious Bella next to him and then back to Jake before intensifying her glare. Jake felt the color drain from his face.

Double fuck.

Yep, this day definitely just kept getting worse and worse.


	10. I'm On My Way To Believing

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Sue offered to make coffee for everyone.

Charlie and Harry enthusiastically agreed. Billy nodded his confirmation. Jacob shot her a smile and thanked her.

Leah shrugged her indifference. Seth didn't hear it. He was too busy watching Bella. Jake tried to ignore him but he found himself tensing on more than one occasion. Something Bella noticed immediately each time and would lean in closer, pressing her upper arm against his to let him know she was there. And involuntarily, Jake would begin to relax. It was amazing the effect just her presence, her touch, had on him.

"Bella, would you mind helping me in the kitchen, dear?"

Sue smiled kindly and Bella smiled in turn.

"Sure."

She began to get up when Seth called out to her from his spot on the floor on the other side of Charlie.

"I'll help out, too, Bells."

Jake gritted his teeth at the nickname. It was one thing if Charlie used it. He was her father and truth be told, he was probably the first one to ever come up with it. But Seth? Nope.

Jake cleared his throat and stood up before Bella did, turning to his father.

"I'll be right back."

He swiftly walked out of the room, made his way through the kitchen, not stopping to answer Sue's questioning look and headed to the bathroom. He went in and shut the door, flicking on the light.

He knew he shouldn't let Seth get to him so easily. After all, Seth was just a young sixteen year old kid who had a harmless crush on his girlfriend. He shut his eyes tightly and laid his head back against the door.

Fuck. Could he call her that? She hadn't exactly said they were back together. Even though, he now knew she wasn't that involved with Cullen, he had no idea where he stood with her. He knew she loved him, she had said it, but she had also said she needed time. He sighed heavily and swallowed. God, all he wanted to do was just grab her, take her away from here and go somewhere like Hawaii or something and just _be_ with her. That's all he fucking wanted.

He felt rather than heard two small soft knocks on the door. He knew who was there.

He didn't hesitate to turn around, open the door quickly, pull her in, shut the door, lock it, push her up against the counter and start kissing her like crazy.

He began to get annoyed when he didn't feel Bella kissing him back and instead felt her hands on his chest, pushing him away. After a minute of struggling to get him to draw back, she was finally successful. They were both gasping for air, staring at each other.

"Jake, we can't do this now."

He smiled wickedly and leaned in to kiss the spot right under her ear.

"Then why did you come in here then?"

Bella let out a couple of breathless laughs.

"You didn't give me much of a choice in the matter, if you remember."

He glided his tongue around the shell of her ear.

"Mmhmm."

She moaned quietly when his tongue darted into her ear.

"Jake, please. I have to get back out there."

He sighed and let his head bury itself in her neck.

"This fucking sucks."

Her hand started to rub his back gently.

"What sucks, baby?"

Jake's eyes flipped open. She called him baby. She had told him she loved him today, wanted him, needed him, missed him. Not to mention that she kissed him over and over. They were back together. They had to be.

"This. Having you in here like this but we can't do anything because they'll come looking for us. Not being able to kiss you or hug you or hell, even touch you or look at you too long, because they'll see us. And the best part? Having to watch some sixteen year old kid eye fuck my girlfriend every chance he gets and not being able to do a goddamn thing about it."

He waited for her to respond. He purposely put that word in there, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't reject the title that he held open for her and no one else. The title that he desperately wanted her to assume once more.

She didn't say anything, just kept rubbing his back.

Fuck. He screwed up. He had spoken too soon and now he had fucked it all up. Goddammit!

Just when he was about to apologize, she whispered to him.

"Baby, look at me."

He hesitantly pulled back. Was she going to tell him he was wrong?

She gave him a small smile.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

He shook his head and she lowered her eyes to his chest.

"Me neither. So why don't you. spend the day. with. me?"

She lifted her eyes up to his timidly. As if he would reject an offer like that. But, he couldn't blame her, this had been a very weird and trying day for the both of them.

He smiled warmly at her and reached up, stroking her hair.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Miss Swan. A naughty one but great all the same."

She grinned and slapped his chest.

"I wasn't thinking naughty, Mr. Black. I was thinking we'd spend the day together and not in your bed."

"Well, that sucks."

Her mouth dropped open and she punched his chest this time. He couldn't help but laugh and pull her in for a tight hug.

"Kidding, honey. Kidding. Of course, I'd love to spend the day with you. It would suck if I didn't get to."

She drew back, smiling triumphantly.

"That's what I thought."

He laughed again, shaking his head, and kissed her once more.

A minute sooner than he would have liked, Bella pulled away and stepped out of his embrace. He groaned.

"Sorry. I've got to get back out there, though. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her again, this time moving her back into him.

He sighed loudly.

"I love you, Bells."

She turned and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you, too."

She smirked at him and moved away, back to the door.

"See you in a minute."

He nodded, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"See you in a minute."

She smirked wider and opened the door, walking through it and closing it quietly.

He sighed again and leaned back against the counter.

Well, she didn't scoff at the word girlfriend when he used it so that was a good sign. She wanted to spend more time with him. He smiled at the thought of having her all to himself the whole day tomorrow. Maybe he'd drive them up to Port Angeles, see a movie or something, take her on a real date. He wanted to do things right this time. He had fucked up royally with her and he couldn't lose her again. No way. He would make it up to her, prove to her that she belonged with him like he knew she did. Absolutely.

He shook his head slightly, chuckling, at her playing with him earlier. He loved seeing that side of her. He'd have to bring it out more often...

He turned and washed his hands to give him a couple of minutes before rejoining everyone else.

-DtU-

He walked back into the kitchen to find Bella reaching up into a cabinet to get small coffee dishes. She was on the tips of her toes and still she couldn't quite get there. He walked over, grabbed the dishes and placed them on the counter in front of her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks."

He nodded, smiling back.

He turned to leave when he saw Seth, sitting at the table, staring wide-eyed at Bella. Apparently, her shirt had ridden up her back a bit when she had been reaching. Jake frowned and stepped in the kid's line of sight.

"Seth, why don't you make yourself useful and go grab everyone's empty bottles and throw them away?"

Seth snapped to attention and his cheeks blushed when he saw Jake's scowl deepen.

"Uh, right. Sorry." He jumped up and hurried into the living room.

Jake muttered under his breath and turned around, grabbing the hem of Bella's shirt, and pulled it down to cover the exposed skin.

She turned to look at him, clearly confused.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, honey." He leaned in and kissed the side of her head softly before pulling away and stepping back.

She smiled up at him.

"Okay."

He smiled back.

Just then, he heard Seth and Sue coming into the kitchen. By the time they entered, he was over by the fridge, grabbing the milk.

"Bella, how's the coffee coming?"

"Almost done."

Sue nodded in approval.

"Good. Good." She turned to see Jake placing the milk on the counter. She smiled warmly at him.

"Jacob, dear, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you. How have you been? How's your job going?"

Jake shrugged as he grabbed the cream, too. When did Billy go shopping? He never had this much crap in his fridge.

"It's going okay. Kind of interesting, being on my own. The kids aren't that bad, though."

He saw Bella wince out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to roll his eyes at her. Like he considered her to be one of the "kids".

Sue placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That's great to hear, dear. It's been so long since we've seen you."

He went to say something when he was cut off.

"And we could've gone a whole lot longer."

Everyone turned to see Leah, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, glaring directly at Jake.

Sue frowned.

"Leah. Be nice. It's Thanksgiving, after all. Let's not ruin this for everyone else."

Leah shrugged but smirked.

"Right, Mom. Let's not. I just came in to see if I could help since this is where all the girls are at."

She turned towards her brother and ruffled his hair.

"Right, Sethy?"

He smacked her hand away and glared at her before fixing it.

Leah chuckled wickedly and turned back to face her mother and Jake.

"So, need any help?"

Sue plastered a smile onto her face.

"No, dear. I think we have everything set. Thank you, though."

Leah nodded and then sat down at the table next to Seth. It was obvious she wasn't going anywhere soon.

Sue sighed quietly and turned to Jake.

"I'm going to see if anyone wants any dessert. I'm sure they're all stuffed but who knows with those men?" Jake chuckled and nodded.

Sue then turned to Bella.

"Bella, I'll be right back to help you carry everything out."

Bella gave her a smile.

"Okay."

Sue left the room but not without giving a warning glance to her daughter, who ignored it. Seth followed his mother, not wanting to be near his sister, crush or no crush.

Jake tried to busy himself, finding the sugar and putting it next to the milk and cream. He had a feeling Leah was just getting started and this was not how he wanted Bella to find out about his previous relationship. Bella moved next to him to grab the coffee pot and he caught a faint trace of her strawberry scent. It soothed him a little, her presence calming him. She moved away and began to pour the coffee into the mugs already waiting for her on the counter. He made sure to keep his eyes glued to what she was doing. He didn't want to meet Leah's murderous glare that he could feel burning into him.

The silent tension in the room was stifling. Bella spoke, trying to break it.

"How do you take your coffee, Jake?"

He lifted his eyes to meet hers. She shot a tiny smile at him as she continued to work.

"Um, just black for me. Thanks."

Bella offered him a cup and he took it gratefully.

"Really, Jake? I thought you liked it light and sweet now."

His eyes flickered to Leah's devilish smirk.

He added two spoonful's of sugar to the coffee mug.

"No. Just black."

Leah snorted.

"I don't know about that. Seems to me like you do."

He turned to look at her and saw her eyes snap to Bella's back and then to him.

He frowned and went back to his coffee.

"Nope. You're wrong."

He stirred the black liquid with his spoon, keeping his back to her. At the risk of sounding all elementary school, maybe if he just ignored her...

"So, Bella..."

He turned at the sound of her fake cheery voice. What was she up to?

Bella smiled at her and held up a cup in offering. Leah shook her head.

"Thanks. But I don't drink coffee. Only tea."

Bella lowered her hand.

"Oh, well, I can make you some."

Leah pasted a fake ass smile on her face.

"No. Thanks. I'm good."

"Oh, okay."

Bella turned around to place the cup down.

Jake narrowed his eyes at Leah. Whatever she was fucking planning, she needed to stop now. If she wanted to take her anger out on him, fine. But she needed to leave Bella the fuck alone.

She only smiled wider before bringing her eyes to rest on Bella again.

"So, Bella,"

Bella turned at the sound of her name, smiling.

"How do you know Jake?"

"Oh, um," Bella glanced at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and then looked back at Leah. "Our fathers are close friends."

"That's funny. I thought today was the first time Charlie had been here in years."

Jake's jaw clenched. He was so close to telling Leah to fuck off. Only two things were holding him back: Bella and Leah's parents.

Leah shrugged but smiled more.

"At least that's what my mother had said."

Bella nodded, leaning back against the counter, near where Jake was standing. He could feel her nervousness from where she was. He so badly wanted to close the distance and brush up alongside her, let her know he was there, but he couldn't right now. They were both in Leah's cross hairs and he couldn't risk it. For the both of them.

The only thing that was getting him through was the thought that he would be with Bella all day tomorrow. He would make everything right then. He would touch her and kiss her, hold her, all he wanted then.

"So, where do you really know Jake from?"

Jake narrowed his eyes further. Leah wasn't giving up. He was about to say something when Bella spoke up.

"Jake's a teacher over at the high school. I'm one of his students."

Leah's smile dropped and she glared at Bella.

"Of what? Fucking?"

Jake slammed his mug down on the counter, sloshing coffee everywhere and making Bella jump next to him.

"Goddammit, Leah! Shut your fucking mouth! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Leah got up and stepped dangerously towards him. He met her full on.

"What the fuck is wrong with _me_? Alright, I'll tell you what the fuck is wrong with me! Eight fucking years, Jake! And you just fucking drop me like it didn't mean shit to you!"

Jake felt his face get hot. He couldn't help but scream back at her.

"That's not fucking true! _You_ left _me_! Not the other way around! And you fucking know it!"

Leah glared at him.

Sue hurried into the kitchen followed by everyone else.

"Both of you stop this madness now! There are other people here!"

Billy wheeled right towards his son.

"Jacob, enough!"

Jake's jaw clenched and he glared right back at Leah.

Sue stepped in between them.

"Alright, you two. You both need to calm down. You can't be making a scene like this. It's Thanksgiving for crying out loud. Leah, please accompany me into the living room."

Leah didn't move, her angry eyes not leaving Jake's.

"Now."

Leah dropped her gaze, turned around and left, with Sue and Harry on her heels. Everyone knew when Sue spoke in _that_ tone, you listened. Seth followed them hesitantly, giving Bella a small apologetic smile as he did.

Billy frowned at his son.

"What the hell happened in here, Jacob?"

Jake tightened his fists at his sides.

"Simple. She was being her usual self."

"Jacob..."

Jake refused to heed his father's warning.

"No, Dad. She was being a bitch, plain and simple. She was trying to bait me by pulling Bella into it. And that's not something I'm going to let happen."

Jake hadn't even realized that he had stepped closer to Bella when he said this. He was now in front of her, facing his father, almost protectively.

Billy eyed them warily.

"Bells."

All eyes turned to Charlie who had a confused yet concerned expression on his face.

"You okay, kid?"

Bella nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. I was actually just about to bring the coffee out. Would you like some?"

Charlie's eyes flickered over to Jake who was still standing a little too close to Bella for his liking. Jake could see that and he stepped back a couple of feet.

"Actually, Bells. I think I'm gonna skip. We should probably get going soon. It's late."

Bella nodded again.

"Sure, just let me clean up here first and then we'll go."

Charlie stared Jake down but Jake didn't look away. He didn't know why this man was suddenly trying to intimidate him but he had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with his daughter who seemed reluctant to leave Jake's side as he was hers. If he looked down, he was guilty. And he refused to lose Bella. Again.

Billy turned towards Charlie, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, old man. Let's head back in there before any more fireworks start. Leave these two to clean-up duty."

Charlie's eyes narrowed but he sighed and his expression softened.

"Yeah. Alright, Bells, just come get me when you're ready to head out."

Bella nodded and turned back to the sink. Charlie shot one more warning glare at Jake before walking out of the kitchen. Once he was gone, Jake's frown intensified.

Billy, who was watching him, spoke softly.

"Jacob."

Jake's eyes lifted to meet his.

"Son, can I talk to you a minute?"

Billy didn't wait for an answer, he just rolled down the hallway, expecting Jake to follow.

Jake groaned quietly and turned towards Bella.

He placed a hand gently on her right shoulder and whispered to her.

"Hey. You okay?"

Bella nodded and turned around to face him.

"Yeah."

He lowered his hand to her back and began to slowly rub it.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

She shrugged and looked down.

"It's no big deal."

He could tell that it _was_ a big deal.

He sighed and pulled her into him, hugging her and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Bells, this has been one of the best days and one of the worst days. Just...hang in there. For me. Please. And then we'll have tomorrow to ourselves."

Bella nodded and hugged him tightly.

He kissed her head, letting his lips linger there, and rubbed circles in wider arcs on her back.

"Just one more day, sweetheart."

She nodded again.

"Jacob!"

They both jerked at the angry insistent tone and pulled apart.

Jake realized it was his father down the hall, waiting for him.

He grabbed her hand, lifted it and kissed it before releasing it.

"I'll be right back, baby."

She gave him a small smile and nodded wordlessly.

He turned and made his way down the hall to his father's room.

His chest burned when he realized there was no light coming from that smile he had come to love so much. She was...upset about something. Definitely. And he had a pretty good idea what that something was. He cursed Leah under his breath. Fucking bitch. He understood she was hurt and angry, but really she did it to herself. She ended their relationship, not him. He just confirmed what she had already stated to be true. And even now, Leah was fucking ruining his new relationship, one that hadn't even had a fucking chance to breathe yet. He cursed her again.

But at least Bella hadn't pushed him away or told him to fuck off. That was a plus.

He stepped into the room and Billy was staring harshly at him.

"Close the door for a minute."

Jake shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"What's up, old man?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Jake sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about the Leah thing, okay? But she-"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Jake's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about then?"

Billy snorted.

"I'm talking about what's going on between you and Bella."

Jake scoffed.

"Nothing is going on between me and Bella."

Billy snorted again and cocked his head disbelievingly.

"Are you really trying to put one over on me right now? You think I didn't see your little display earlier in the kitchen?"

Jake's heart started to race but he maintained his outward composure.

"Display? Really? What, me not allowing Leah to treat her like shit? 'Cause if that's the case then there must be something going on between me and Seth then, too."

Billy glared at him.

"Cut the crap, Jacob. I'm talking about this afternoon, your little conversation in front of me and Charlie. You two definitely _knew_ each other. And it wasn't from her being a student of yours. It was more than that. Don't think it wasn't obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes and ears. Now, tell me...are you _involved_ with her, son?"

Jake straightened up off of the door in exasperation.

"No! How could you even think that?"

"Son, something's going on between the two of you. It's plain for everyone to see."

Jake scoffed disgustedly.

"Yeah, it's called trying to make conversation due to the uncomfortable circumstances our parents have put us both in. And without any warning, I might add. For Christ's sake, Dad, you know me better than that!"

Billy sighed.

"Jacob, come on. I'm not as stupid as I might look. And more importantly, neither is Charlie. So, just tell me the truth."

Jake gritted his teeth.

"I'm telling you the truth, old man. _Nothing_ is going on."

"Son-"

Jake hissed.

"_Nothing_."

Billy sighed and stared at him sadly.

"Okay, son. If you say so. But, I'm warning you. If Charlie finds out you're seeing his daughter-"

"I'm _not _seeing her."

Billy sighed again and shook his head.

"Okay. _Not_ seeing her, then he's gonna have a canary. And it won't be pretty. Take my word for it. So..." He looked at Jake meaningfully. "Watch yourself."

Jake crossed his arms.

"I won't need to."

Billy held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay. I've said my piece. Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

Jake rolled his eyes and dropped his fists to his side.

"Great. Thanks. We about done?"

Billy lowered his eyes and nodded.

"Good."

Jake turned and opened the door impatiently, hurrying through it, hurrying back to Bella, away from his father's accusing eyes. He felt bad lying through his teeth to Billy but he had no choice. _No one_ could know about his relationship with Bella. _No one._ Not yet at least. Not until they were in the clear.

-DtU—

Jake hadn't been all that surprised to find out that while he and Billy had been talking, Sue and Leah had taken the opportunity to leave. Harry and Charlie were talking quietly in the living room. Jake couldn't really make out what they were saying. They were most likely talking about him and his words with Leah before but he couldn't really care less. Seth was in the kitchen next to Bella, drying the dishes she handed him. Jake narrowed his eyes but took a seat at the kitchen table. Billy soon rolled past him, straight towards the living room without saying a word to anyone. Jake watched him go and then put his head in his hands, closing his eyes.

A minute later, he felt Seth clapping his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jake. We all know how Leah can be. Especially, lately. So, don't sweat it. Mom and Dad aren't pissed at you if that's what you're thinking."

Jake opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, giving Seth a tiny grateful smile.

"Thanks, Seth."

Seth nodded, smiling happily and then went back to Bella's side to continue their work. Bella had her back to Jake, as she had since he walked in. Something was wrong. Again. Jake could see that.

He sighed tiredly and placed his head in his hands again, closing his eyes. Would this fucking day never end? Would they actually get through it, still somehow talking, still meeting up tomorrow?

"That's everything, Seth. Thanks for your help."

"You got it, Bells. Anytime."

A minute of silence passed and then Seth spoke up again.

"Ah, I'm gonna head back in. I'll see you in there in a bit."

Jake heard the footsteps fade as Seth kept his word.

He felt a small hand slowly start to rub his back.

"What's wrong?"

Jake let out another exhausted sigh.

"I'm just so fucking tired, Bells."

He opened his eyes, lowered his hands, turned and wrapped his arms around her waist before burying his head into her midsection.

"Just so fucking tired."

She kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, now with both hands.

"Me, too."

His eyes drifted shut and his hands found their way to her lower back and started their own rubbing pattern.

It was amazing how a simple touch of hers could relax him like this. He was almost...at peace.

"Seth told me what happened with Leah. I'm sorry."

His eyes flipped open and he lifted his head to look up at her.

"What do you mean? What did he tell you?" He rested his chin on her stomach.

"He just told me-"

"Bells! You ready?"

They both jumped and Bella quickly stepped away, leaving Jake feeling empty and longing to have her back in his arms.

"Yeah, Dad!"

"Come on in and say goodbye!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay! Be there in one second!"

"Make it fast!"

Jake didn't miss the impatient urgency in Charlie's tone and he knew his father hadn't been kidding. Charlie's suspicion was up and it was not going to be good from here on out.

Bella smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We'll talk then."

She kissed his forehead and began to walk away when Jake grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Bells. I don't..."

He swallowed hard. He didn't want to admit the next part, especially when she was leaving. He worried he might never see her again if he did.

"I, uh, I don't...have your...number."

He winced at the statement but stared at her hopefully.

She smiled wider, leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back until their noses were barely touching.

"Yes, you do."

She winked, smiling warmly, and left the kitchen quickly.

He narrowed his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket. He flipped open the screen and scrolled through his contacts. Sure enough, her name was in there. He smiled, wondering when she put it in. Must have been at some point the night before.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He slowly rose to his feet and trekked into the living room, not really wanting to say goodbye to her but at the same time eager for the night to end. Once it did, they were that much closer to having their time together. That thought alone was what drove him to take the final steps into the room.

-DtU—

After Bella and Charlie left, Jake waited a bit and then made his own excuses to leave. Seth pouted, hating to see him go. First, Bella had left. Now Jake. And he was stuck there listening to the older men reminisce about their younger days for the fourth time that evening. Jake just slapped him on the back and laughed.

"Sorry, kid."

Seth had rolled his eyes and grimaced.

"Yeah, whatever. See you around, I guess."

Jake nodded and then said his goodbyes to Harry and his father. Seth had been right. Harry and Sue weren't mad at him at all. How odd. Then again, they knew just how much of a bitch their daughter could be. Maybe that was it.

Billy had rolled to the door, seeing him off.

"Remember what I said, son."

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed angrily.

"Yeah, okay, Dad."

He hugged his father quickly and then left.

He reached his house in record time, went in, and closed the door.

He leaned back against it and sighed for what felt like the 934th time that day.

Thank God he was home.

He headed into his bedroom and changed into sweats and a faded old grey t-shirt.

He had had enough beer for today really, especially after last night. But he had room for one more. Today's events ensured that. Right now, he just wanted to sit back with a beer and relax on the couch. He seemed to be getting more and more into that pattern lately. He was going to have to change that.

He smiled when he thought of Bella. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, spend the day with her. He sighed in contentment. God, he loved that girl. He was so damn lucky to have her in his life. How fucking stupid he had been to push her away not once but twice. He shook his head. What the fuck was wrong with him? He needed to have his head examined.

His phone vibrated on the side table. He grabbed it and flipped it open. It was a text from Bella. Her ears must have been burning... Or head...'cause he was thinking about her...yeah, this was his last beer.

_**What do u want 2 do tw?**_

His smile got wider.

_**Anything u want baby. Its ur call.**_

He took another sip and waited a minute before the phone went off in his hand.

_**Ok, well, what time should I come over?**_

_**Anytime.**_

_**Could u b more specific plz? Like say an actual time? =P**_

He laughed.

_**How about 11? Is that ok? That way we can both sleep in a little.**_

_**Hmm. Ok.**_

He was about to text her a good night with a 'love you' when his phone vibrated again.

_**What if I came over b4 that?**_

_**Ok. Could u be more specific plz? Like say an actual time? =P**_

He chuckled at his teasing her.

He frowned when she didn't respond. Had he pissed her off? He was just joking around. He didn't care what time she came over just as long as she came over. Hell, she could be there at dawn and he would be fucking happy as a clam. He stared at the screen, impatience getting the better of him as each minute ticked by without the usual envelope icon filling the screen indicating he had a new message.

His frown intensified. Shit. She was pissed. Dammit, why couldn't this fucking day end already?

He was starting to text an apology when he heard a knock on the door.

He glanced towards the clock.

_11:35_

Who the fuck would be at his door this late?

He sighed in frustration and shut his phone. He'd send her a message in a few minutes after sending away whoever the fuck was bothering him at this hour. Any time after 10, a knock on his door meant he had a very intoxicated Embry to deal with or a worried Seth that he would be caught sneaking out and be grounded yet again, hoping Jake could vouch for him and smooth things over in the morning between him and his parents. Bella wasn't the only guest of La Casa de Black, that was for sure. That couch had seen plenty of action. Just not the kind of action he had been fantasizing about. With Bella.

He reached the door and opened it, expecting to see either the slurring swaying drunk or the jumpy begging kid.

He was mistaken. It was neither.

There Bella stood, giving him a wicked smirk.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

"How about now? Does that work for you?"

He took note of a backpack he had never seen before hanging off her shoulder by one strap. Behind her sat the black Jetta from a month ago, Angela's car. Bella had changed into jeans and a t-shirt with _his_ hoodie on covering had forgotten he had given it to her. But the last thing his eyes rested upon was her smirk turning into a knowing smile.

"Why, Mr. Black,"

He closed his mouth, still trying to recover.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

He didn't know why but an image of the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood flashed through his mind.

_'My, what big teeth you have!'_

_'All the better to eat you with, my dear!'_

Except the roles seem to be reversed in this case, even though he was the one inside the house already.

She arched her eyebrows questioningly.

He snapped to attention and stepped aside for her. She smiled wider and moved past him into the kitchen.

He closed the door quietly and slowly followed her to the living room.

She was standing, watching him expectantly. After a minute, she started for his bedroom door.

He cleared his throat.

"Um, where are you going?"

She smiled at him.

"To bed. Where else? It's late."

He stood there, frozen.

She took two steps before turning around, grinning.

"Are you _coming_?"

He gulped loudly and she laughed before walking into the room.

_Big Bad Wolf indeed._

He grabbed his beer bottle, finished it in three long gulps and went into the kitchen to throw it in the recycle bin. He turned out all the lights except for the one above the stove underneath the microwave in the kitchen. He made sure the door was locked and slowly made his way to the bedroom. He turned out the last light on the side table and grabbed his phone. He saw the night light in the bathroom giving off a very faint light to the room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned around and gasped at the sight before him.

Bella was sitting up in his bed, leaning forward onto her bent knees, holding a sheet to her bare chest, giving him _that _smile.

He gulped again.

_Oh, dear God._


	11. Today Was Gonna Be the Day

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella smiled but scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Jake? Aren't you coming to bed?"

It took a great effort for Jake to speak and when he did, only a tiny squeak came out.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Mind not teasing me, though? It's gonna be hard enough to be in there with you already."

Her smile faded into a somewhat saddened expression.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make it hard on you. I was just playing around. I won't anymore, promise. Now, will you come to bed, please?"

He shifted his weight and maintained his ground.

"Bells, do you think you could get dressed first, please?"

She wore a frown now.

"Get dressed? Why?"

He leaned on the dresser to his left.

"Bells, you're naked."

Her mouth dropped. She attempted to pull the sheet away.

"I'm not naked. I'm-"

"Just...please. Put something on. If you want, I'll turn around and give you some privacy."

He turned his back towards her and heard the bed creaking slightly under her weight.

Oh, God. She was gonna make this even harder on him, wasn't she?

He felt her grab his left hand and pull it back towards her. He gulped quietly.

Yep, she was. He held his breath as he waited. Because once he touched her bare skin, he knew there would be no going back.

She laid his hand down on her side and the air flew out of his body in a surprised gasp. He gripped her side and felt the fabric underneath his fingers.

He spun around quickly.

Yep, she was dressed. He had worried for nothing. She had on a light colored tank top with almost as light colored pajama shorts.

She quirked a brow at him and gave him a small smile.

"Feel better now?"

He nodded once.

She shook her head at him and turned to walk back to the bed when he grabbed her and pulled her to him, cupping the sides of her face and kissed her hard.

By the time he pulled away, they were both breathless. He kissed her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks and then her lips quickly.

"Sorry, baby. I just want things to be...perfect. When we do decide to take that step. That's all."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wow, you're such a..." He started to smile, thinking she was about to say he was a gentleman or a very understanding boyfriend. He did not expect what came out next.

"Girl."

He frowned at her.

"What?"

She laughed and smiled wide, biting her lip.

He lowered his hands and his frown intensified.

"I am not a girl just because I-"

She lurched forward, kissing him crazily, wrapping her arms up around his neck. She drew back to stare up at him, smiling warmly.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you, too."

He laid his palms against her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her softly and slowly. He then rested his forehead against hers.

"You're really here?"

She nodded gently, smiling.

He lifted his head.

"Wait. Charlie's really letting you sleep over?"

She glared at him.

"Ha ha. No. I worked it all out. You saw Ang's car outside. You know where he thinks I'm sleeping tonight."

Jake nodded and then narrowed his eyes.

"Wait. Did you always have plans with her for tonight?"

Bella shook her head.

"No. I had to make it happen real fast."

"Wait. Won't that be-"

"Jake, relax. Charlie does not think I am with you tonight, okay? He has no idea."

Jake nodded.

"Although, he did question me the whole way home about that scene in the kitchen."

Jake's eyes widened.

"What scene? Leah?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. After."

Jake's brows scrunched together in confusion.

"After?"

"Yeah. When you went all caveman."

"Caveman? What the hell?"

"Yeah. 'That's not something I'm going to let happen.'"

He shrugged, frowning.

"So? You didn't deserve her shit. What's the big deal? How does that make me a caveman?"

She shrugged and unwound her arms from his neck.

"You did something to tip Charlie off. He was asking me all kinds of questions, like when we actually met, why wasn't I in your class anymore, how did you know I liked to go by Bella, why when one of us left today did the other sneak off? That type of thing."

She left him and walked around to her side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and got in.

He swallowed nervously. Fuck. They were screwed.

She looked up and held out her hand.

"Come on."

She gave him a devilish smirk and for a minute, he was able to give her one back, reliving the memory when he had given her the same invitation, forgetting his likelihood of being fired and being thrust into an interrogation room by Chief Swan himself.

He walked over, climbed into bed next to her, took her hand and pulled her over to him so she could lay her head against his chest and he could wrap his arms around her. He slowly started to rub her back, closed his eyes and laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"Would it be a bad thing to say how perfect this feels?"

She shook her head against him.

"No. I feel the same way."

He smiled and roamed her back with both hands now.

Right now, feeling this...at peace, with her in his arms, let Charlie come after him. It was worth it.

"So, what did you say?"

"Hmm?"

He smiled wider. Seemed like someone was enjoying her back rub a little too much.

"To Charlie? What did you say when he asked about all of that?"

She quietly cleared her throat.

"Oh. I just told him that I transferred out of your class because Crowley's fit better into my schedule, that the first day of school was when we met, that I had told you I preferred Bella when you took attendance, just like with every other teacher, and that I felt funny at your house today, since I don't remember Billy all that well and it was really just me and you, so I made the best of it. And we talked a lot. You were telling me why Edward was no good for me and how I could do better."

"He is no good for you and you definitely could do better."

"I am doing better."

She squeezed him affectionately.

"Anyway, he stopped questioning me after that. I think I just got you Charlie Swan's Favorite Person Of the Year Award."

She yawned at the end of the last sentence and he kissed her head.

"You are amazing."

She chuckled sleepily.

"Mmhmm, amazing but tired."

She yawned again.

"I know I kind of just showed up here. Sorry I didn't ask first. I just wanted to surprise you."

He cupped her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm glad you did. I couldn't imagine a better surprise."

He kissed her sweetly and then placed a small kiss on her nose before releasing her chin so she could lay her head back down.

"Okay, babe. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

He closed his eyes, smiling, and resumed her back rub.

A couple of minutes later, he heard a hushed whisper arise from his chest.

"I love you."

He smiled wider before whispering back to her.

"I love you, too."

He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter to him.

He drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a while with Bella right there in his arms.

-DtU-

He woke the next morning on his side, facing the bathroom door.

He closed his eyes again and groaned, rolling over and reaching his arm out to pull Bella back in close. He reached further when he didn't find her right away and was again met with empty air.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to find the bed empty beside him.

He groaned in frustration loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Not again.

"Geez, are you always this grumpy when you wake up in the morning?"

He froze and dropped his hands to find Bella in the door, staring at him with a smirk on her face, still in her sleeping clothes.

He sat up and glared at her.

"Only when I wake up to find a certain someone is no longer next to me. Again."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm standing right here. Better than a note this time, I would think."

He gave her a wicked smirk.

"Much better. Now why the hell are you out of bed? Get your ass back in here."

Her smirk got wider and he could see the mischief in her eyes.

"No."

"No?"

She shook her head to emphasize her point.

"No."

"And why the hell not?"

She shrugged but didn't respond.

He got out of the bed slowly and rose, watching her.

"Bells..."

The grin never left her face.

"Jake..."

"You've got until three to get back in this bed or I'm going to put you back in here. Your call."

She didn't say anything.

"1..."

She arched a brow sexily at him, daring him.

"2..."

She didn't move. He crouched a little, getting ready.

"2 and a half..."

She took a half step back, still giving him that challenging look.

"2 and three quarters..."

He saw her shoulders shake in a silent chuckle. Oh, she was laughing at him, was she?

Big mistake.

"3!"

She shrieked and ran into the living room with him close behind. He lifted a hand to grab her and she dodged him, running around the couch, just out of his grasp. He could have easily caught her but he was having a lot more fun letting her think she could outrun him. It made the game that more challenging.

He faked following her trek when she ran to the left to go around the couch again and he changed directions on her. She shrieked again and ran into the bedroom. He hopped over the arm of the couch and went in after her.

She was near her side of the bed, her eyes gleaming.

He chuckled.

"Trying to make this easier on me, Bells? All I have to do is grab you and throw you in there."

She shrugged.

Oh, he was going to get her. Definitely.

He hopped onto the bed and lunged for her. She pulled away with just moments to spare. His fingertips grazed the skin on her upper arm and she squealed, running out the of the room. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran after her. He caught her just before she ran into the kitchen. She squealed again as he picked her up by her waist and carried her back into the bedroom. He tossed her into the bed and then covered her giggling body with his own.

He smirked down at her.

"I warned you."

She stopped laughing, staring up at him.

He frowned at the sudden silence, at her scrutiny of him.

She licked her lips and his eyes darted down to them. He could literally feel his mouth watering as he leaned down, getting closer and closer...

"What the-?"

Jake burst out into a laughing fit, rolling away from her, trying to move away.

"Stop! S-Stop! Be-Bells!"

She kept on tickling him in the crook of his neck and his sides.

"Oooo, somebody's ticklish, aren't they?"

She tickled him even more and he laughed harder, struggling to breathe. He kept trying to move away from her but she wouldn't let him.

"St-Stop! Uncle! Un-Uncle!"

She stopped, letting him gasp for air as she grinned at him.

"That-was-not fair."

She snickered.

"And the way you tackled me was? You left me no choice, Black. I had to pull out the big guns."

He chuckled breathlessly.

"Sure, sure."

She moved to be on top of him and stared down, quirking a brow.

"Do you surrender?"

He stared right back up at her, his chest heaving up and down.

"Never."

In a lightning quick movement, she had her hands up at his sides in tickle position.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!"

He started laughing, waiting for her to start again, when instead she lowered her head and kissed him.

He was caught off guard when her tongue slipped into his mouth and he felt her moan.

It was like that sound activated his brain so he could bring his hands to her back and get in on the action, too.

He pulled her to meet him more fully, making her gasp into his mouth. He knew she could feel what she was doing to him.

He took the opportunity of her shock and rolled them over onto her back. He lifted his head up and gazed down at her before letting out a low husky whisper.

"Do you surrender?"

Without a beat, she answered him.

"Always."

His breath hitched and he covered her mouth with his. He kissed her hungrily, passionately, wanting to be lost in her forever.

He whimpered when she pulled away, making her smile.

"I have to get up. It's all going to be cold."

He had no idea what she was talking about and didn't care. He mumbled into her lips.

"So? Cold schmold. Mmmm."

He began to try to kiss her again but she pushed him away again, working to get off the bed.

He let her up, reluctantly, and sighed heavily. She got to her feet and turned around, laughing at his pout.

She grabbed his hand and tugged.

"Oh, come on, you big baby."

He frowned but let her lead him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

His eyes widened when he saw the food on the table.

She smiled.

"It might be a little cold."

She winked and gestured for him to sit down. He did and she poured him a glass of orange juice, handing it to him from the counter.

He was speechless. She had made breakfast for him.

She poured her own glass and then sat down next to him, smirking at him as she did.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You could've sat with me, you know?"

She smirked wider and began to dig into the food. He picked up his fork and did the same.

"Bells, you didn't have to do this. I was going to cook or take you out or something."

She shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I was up. You weren't. I figured you'd be hungry. That's all."

"Yeah, but you made dinner yesterday and everything. You are officially banned from the kitchen for the next week."

He gave her a stern expression to let her know he was serious.

She chuckled and smiled at him warmly.

"Is that an order?"

"More like a friendly request."

She laughed.

"Okay. Sure. We'll see what happens when you're making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and mac and cheese the next week."

His mouth dropped.

"I can cook. You've seen me."

She wrinkled up her nose.

"Yeah, I have. Just leave the cooking to me from now on, okay?"

She patted his hand and he glared at her.

"I can cook."

She patted his hand again and smiled.

"Sure, honey. Absolutely."

He scowled.

"I'll cook this week. Watch."

She dropped her smile and put a hand on her chest.

"You'd do that? To me?"

He growled.

"One week."

And then he went back to his bacon.

A minute later, she slipped into his lap and kissed him.

"I know you can cook, babe. I was just teasing you."

He stared at her and she smirked.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?"

He growled again and she laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Thank you for making breakfast, baby. You're right. I was hungry."

She smiled and placed her forehead against his.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're not hungry anymore."

"Oh, I'm still hungry."

She snorted.

"For what? You have everything here you could possibly want and you've had nearly three helpings in the last five minutes."

He smirked.

"Syrup."

She stared at him in confusion.

"Syrup?"

He nodded and pushed his plate and hers further down the table while keeping his left hand on her back to keep her in his lap.

He then picked her up and placed her on the table, ripping her flimsy sleep tank top down the middle, making her gasp in surprise.

He pulled the torn pieces from her and tossed them to the ground while drinking in her bare skin.

He dipped down and took her left nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue.

She sighed and laced a hand into his hair, holding him there.

"You have to stop ripping my clothes. I'm not gonna have any left soon." She whispered it to him as she repeatedly threaded her fingers through his short strands lovingly.

He released her and moved to the other breast.

"I'll buy you a whole goddamn closet full of clothes if that means I can rip them off you whenever I want."

She quietly chuckled and he grazed the right nipple with his teeth and she hissed, leaning her head up to the ceiling.

He suckled it and she let out a soft moan.

He pulled away and laid his hand on her back.

"Baby, lay down."

He helped her to lay back gently and then grabbed the bottle of syrup, smirking down at her.

She watched him with darker eyes than she had before, biting her lip.

He opened the bottle and held it over her chest, squeezing out a generous amount, letting it drizzle from the center out to her breasts, circling around her nipples messily and then back to the center and down to right above her navel.

He closed the bottle and put it down beside her.

He licked his lips and met her eyes.

She was just as hungry as he was. He gave her a wicked grin and then dove in.

He connected his tongue with the trail of syrup, beginning near her bellybutton and then traced it up to her chest, making her breathing increase.

He took care of the center of her chest before moving to her right breast. He made sure to clean up her skin, nipping it every now and then, making her gasp, leaving her nipple for last.

He engulfed it in his mouth greedily, swirling his tongue around the nub, rock hard thanks to his attentions. He teased her time and time again with her teeth and then his tongue. He lifted his left hand up to hold her breast while he suckled lovingly on it.

In the meantime, Bella was moaning, moving beneath him, trying to watch him, biting her lip, but also too turned on to keep her eyes trained on him for long.

He flicked her nipple with his tongue and she closed her eyes, moving her head away, moaning. He loved watching her like this. Knowing that she was in pleasure and he was the one to give it to her made him so goddamn hard, it was excruciating. He was so tempted to say 'fuck it', rip her shorts off and just thrust into her here and now, making her his. Their waiting until the time was right be damned.

To distract himself, he pulled his mouth away, making her whimper at the loss of contact, looking down at him with a pout.

"You have the most perfect breasts, Bella."

She blushed, bit her lip and gave him a small nervous smile.

He lifted his right hand to cup her left cheek.

"I mean it, baby. You're perfect."

She smiled more at him.

"And they are fucking delicious."

She laughed and he grinned, licking a path from her right breast to her chest and then onto the left breast, making her gasp again when he took that nipple into his mouth.

"Oh my God, Jake."

He slowly snuck his right hand into her shorts, rubbing her core lightly.

She moaned louder than all the rest and thrust her hips up to meet his hand.

He couldn't believe how wet she was. Then again, he was pretty damn hard thanks to this foreplay, so maybe he could believe it. Well, if he couldn't shove himself inside her, he would give her some form of release. She deserved it. He had tortured them both for a month.

He delved deeper, gliding his middle finger up to her clit and began to make lazy circles, trying to make her a little more aroused before he attempted entry with the digit. He remembered that painful gasp from last time. No doubt, she would be just as tight as before, if not tighter.

She began to writhe even more, moaning in quicker succession now. She was thrusting her hips with a little more speed, trying to increase the friction between her core and his finger.

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he suckled her left breast still, watching her.

"Jake-oh ffffuck!"

If he thought he was unbelievably hard before, he was impossibly hard now.

He pulled out his finger, sticking it into his mouth as she watched, breathless.

"Mmmm. You taste so good. You want a taste?"

She nodded eagerly.

He leaned up and kissed her. His heart started hammering when he felt her plundering his mouth savagely, licking around his lips and teeth hungrily when she tasted her essence on his tongue, looking for more.

He drew back, gasping for air and stared at her. She licked her lips, still trying to get even more, and he nearly came undone.

"Christ, Bells. Are you trying to make me come in my pants?"

She shook her head, breathing heavily.

"No, I'd rather have that inside me."

His eyes widened and he felt his balls tightening at her words.

"Shit. Bells, I-"

He started to pull away when she lifted herself up and grabbed his shirt, yanking him back down.

"No, Jake. No more putting on the brakes. If you don't want to have sex because you want to wait for the right time, that's fine. But you will allow me to touch you this time. It's not fair that you get to make me feel this amazing and then I can't return the favor. I know I don't know what I'm doing but I'm a fast learner. Just show me. I want to make you feel good, baby. I love you."

She kissed him and he was still reeling from her words. God, he loved her. She had that confidence and he found it so fucking sexy he was having a hard time 'putting the brakes on' as she said. Even though, he knew he had to, before they went too far.

He drew back and placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too. Let's focus on you right now, though. Then we'll talk."

She smirked.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

He shook his head, in awe of her, smiling.

He kissed her one more time.

"I love you so goddamn much, Bella."

She tangled her fingers within his hair and held him down to her.

"I love you, Jacob. You have no idea how much."

He smiled, pecked her lips, and moved away down to her breasts as she watched him.

He lowered his hand down into her shorts again and positioned his fingers against her clit.

He watched her and then began to tap it slightly.

Her body arched into him and she threw her head back as she moaned.

"You like that, baby?"

"Mmhmm."

He began to move against her small bundles of nerves a little faster, making her cry out.

"Jacob!"

He started to suck on her left nipple, palming her right breast with his left hand.

"Jake, oh please!"

He released her and watched her left hand fist in her hair with her eyes tightly shut.

"Please what, Bells?"

He lifted his head and brought his lips to hers. She panted against his mouth, moaning.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want-Jake!"

He nipped her top lip, making her open her eyes and focus on him again.

"What do you want me to do to you, baby?"

Her breathing was fast and harsh, thanks to his increased pace on his manipulations of her clit, as she raised her head and grasped his face.

He waited for her to speak but instead, she pressed her lips to his, allowing them to share a sweet sensual kiss as his finger moved further down, slick with her juices, about to enter her.

He groaned as her tongue dominated his and he began to press his finger in, making her moan loudly into his mouth.

"Ho-ly shit."

Both Bella and Jake froze, their eyes popping open in shock and fear. They hadn't even heard the front door open, they had been so lost in each other.

Oh...fuck.


	12. If You Ask Me, I'm Ready

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake quickly pulled his hand out of her shorts and jumped upright.

Bella sat up in a flash, her arms crossed over her chest. Jake glared murderously at the intruders.

"Don't you two fucking knock? Get the fuck out of here!"

Embry and Quil were wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the scene.

Then they looked at each other and big grins spread on their faces.

They then turned back to Jake.

"Damn, Jake. Enjoying those pancakes, are you?"

"I'd like to taste those pancakes myself. Enough to go around, Jake?"

Jake glared even more at Embry when he saw Bella bite her lip, looking down, blushing furiously.

"Get the fuck OUT!"

Embry laughed.

"Come on, man! You can't expect us to just walk away now, not when we walked in on _that_!"

"Yeah, Jake. We'll be real quiet, promise. You just continue. Pretend we're not here. Come on, Em. Let's grab seats. I want to see this shit up close."

Quil was barely able to move along with his plan when Jake took a threatening step forward.

"I said. Get. The fuck. Out. Now!"

Embry and Quil spoke in chorus before breaking up laughing.

"Oooooh."

"Come on, man. Don't be like that. We'll even cheer you on as you break her in."

Bella's deep crimson turned into a bright red and she bit her lip even harder, still keeping her eyes glued to the chair in front of her.

That was it.

Jake pulled his shirt off.

He ignored Quil's "Alright!" and Embry's "Yeah, man, tear that ass up! Go to work!" and handed it to her, softening his expression when she glanced up at him quickly and placed his right hand on her shoulder gently.

"Go jump in the shower. I'll be there in a minute."

More "ooooo"s and "You go, Jake!"s resounded. She took the proffered shirt, casting her eyes back down, held it to her chest, and got off the table and headed into the bedroom without looking back.

He turned back towards the other two and walked up to them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Coming into my house like that without knocking? And then fucking saying shit like that?"

His fists were clenched at his sides and Embry and Quil only then just realized how pissed off Jake really was.

Embry held up his hands in defense.

"Man, relax. We were just joking."

"Yeah! And you embarrassed the shit out of her!"

Quil clapped Jake on the shoulder gently.

"Chill, dude. We're sorry. Honestly, we were just having some fun with you and your lady friend. We didn't mean any harm."

Jake seethed and turned a dangerous gaze on Quil who retracted his hand.

"I want you both gone. Right now. And don't you EVER come back into my house without knocking first. You fucking got it?"

Both shook their heads and began to head towards the front door, knowing he meant business.

Quil looked back.

"Jake, man. Seriously. We didn't mean to piss you off. We're sorry if we made her uncomfortable. Maybe we can meet her again sometime?"

Before Jake could respond, Embry gave him a smirk.

"Yeah. Another time when you're not knee-deep in her snatch?"

Jake lunged for Embry, who started snickering, but Quil held him back.

"Relax, Jake. Relax. Em, shut up. Head out already."

Embry laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. Glad to see you got your head back in the game, man. It's been a long time coming."

"Shut the fuck up! It's not like that!"

Embry laughed again and walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Alright, man. I'll see you later."

Quil clapped Jake once again and smiled apologetically before following Embry out the door.

"Come on, Quil. Seems Jake's occupado for the weekend."

Laughter erupted and Jake roared, slamming the door closed.

Once he heard the engine start up and drive away, he laid his forehead against it.

Fuck.

He locked the door and sighed heavily.

He didn't know what to think, what to expect, but he knew one thing. He had to make sure Bella was okay. She had looked completely mortified and he couldn't blame her. Not to mention she was all new to this and inexperienced. Embry and Quil better pray he doesn't lose her over this. Sick fuckers. How did he ever wind up with two dicks for best friends? Fucking assholes. He should have knocked Embry out.

He headed towards the bedroom and he heard the shower running to his left. He opened the door and went in, stripping himself of his sweats and tossing them next to her shorts and his shirt on the ground.

He pulled back the shower curtain slowly and quietly, just enough that he could slip through and step in behind her.

She didn't even notice him. Her head was under the showerhead, hanging down, her palms flat on the wall in front of her.

He was instantly hard again upon seeing her wet, naked beautiful body before him. God, she was perfect.

She leaned her head up into the spray, letting the water cascade down over her head, her face. She smoothed her hair back with both hands and then stepped back slightly to let the water flow down her neck and her breasts to the rest of her body.

Jake was in awe.

This was virtually every wet dream and shower fantasy he had ever had since he was old enough to masturbate. But it was even better, because this time he was really here and the perfect girl, the girl of his dreams, was right before him.

He slowly stepped up behind her and kissed her wet right shoulder sweetly.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes flipped opened and widened. What the hell did she have to be sorry for? It was his fault. His fault that he had assholes for friends. This was on him. Not her.

He whispered into her ear.

"Baby, you have nothing to apologize for. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

She shook her head once.

"No. I forgot to lock it."

He rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Lock what, honey?"

"The door. I ran to the store this morning and when I came back, I forgot to lock it again."

He stiffened.

"You went to the store? Dressed like _that_?"

She shook her head again and he heard her hiss.

"No. Of course not. Just because your friends think I'm some cheap whore you've got booked for _this_ weekend doesn't mean I actually am one."

And there it was.

She was pissed.

Fuck.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into him. She still refused to turn and look at him so he buried his head into the wet crook of her neck.

"Honey, you are not that at all and I would _never_ think that about you. As for those fuckers, they don't think that about you, either. Even though I'm gonna knock the shit out of them next time I see them and I am not excusing what they did in any way, shape or form, they were just busting my balls, happy to see me 'getting back into the game and moving on' as they call it. Em was all over my ass this past month, said he was sick of my moping around and all that bullshit. Look, he's just a prick and so is Quil and I promise you, they're gonna pay for that little episode before. I'll make sure of it. Door unlocked or not, they should have fucking knocked. And if they did walk in on us, they should have had the fucking decency to leave or, shit, I don't know, look ashamed or something and apologize. Not what they did. They were wrong for that and I'm sorry."

He lifted his mouth to her ear.

"I don't like them seeing your body like that anymore than you do."

She scoffed and stepped out of his embrace into the streaming water.

"You're not the one that feels violated, Jake."

His jaw clenched as he watched her hang her head again, underneath the water, her right hand up on the wall, her left repeatedly smoothing her wet hair off her forehead.

Yep. Quil and Embry were gonna fucking pay for this one. Fucking pricks.

He contemplated it for a second and then decided to just fuck it and go with the flow. If he was going to lose her over those fucking cocksuckers and their bullshit, it wouldn't be without him fighting it the whole way. He had been without her for too long before, knowing what it was like not to have her as his. And he wouldn't go back to that without a damn good fight this time. He would not let her go again so stupidly and easily.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her body again and pulling her back into him, out of the flowing water. Surprisingly, she didn't resist him like he thought she might. He bent down and kissed her neck, all the way up to her ear before tightening his embrace.

"I'm sorry."

When she didn't say anything, didn't turn to look at him, didn't respond in any way to his affections, he whispered into her ear again.

"I love you, Bells."

He went to kiss the side of her head when she turned around in his arms, staring up at him.

"I know, Jake."

He watched her breathlessly, wondering if this was where she was going to tell him that it was over, that she was the one ending things this time.

Instead, she lifted a hand to his right cheek and laid her palm against it gently. He leaned his head into her hand and she smiled warmly at him.

"I love you, too."

He gave her a small smile back and leaned down, kissing her tenderly.

She pulled away and laid her head down on his chest, facing away from him, her arms tight around him. He tightened his own hold on her and dropped his head to her neck.

"I am sorry."

She nodded against him and he hugged her even tighter.

He held her like that until the water began to cool down and forced him to break away to clean up quickly.

She got out, since she was already clean, and headed into the bedroom.

He was disappointed but ice cold water did not make for a very sexy play out of his shower fantasy or any shower fantasy for that matter. He sighed loudly and hurriedly lathered shampoo into his hair.

-DtU—

By the time he got out, Bella was already in the kitchen.

He threw jeans on quickly and headed out to find her. He started rubbing his head with the towel as he watched Bella scrape the remnants from the pan into the garbage.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

She shrugged without looking up.

"Just cleaning up."

He strode forward, grabbed the pan from her and stuck it into the sink.

She frowned as he turned the sink on, filled the pan with water and shut it off.

He glanced up at her and she quirked a brow.

"You cooked. You don't clean. That's the deal. You're banned, remember?" He smirked at her and continued to rub his head dry.

She stood up and crossed her arms, smirking back slightly.

"If I'm banned, then who's going to clean this mess?"

He stopped mid-rub and narrowed his eyes at her, his smile dropping.

"Are you saying I can't wash dishes now?"

She laughed and walked up to him, grabbed his sides, leaned up and kissed him before lowering back down to look up at him.

"Nope."

He let the towel fall to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, forcing her arms into her body, her forearms pressed up against his chest.

He leaned his forehead down to hers and closed his eyes, sighing.

He stayed like that for a minute before pulling away to kiss her forehead and opening his eyes. He lingered there and he felt Bella relax into his embrace even more.

It was moments like these that made all the craziness, all the suspicion, all the sneaking around and risk taking, worth it. There were never any words Jake could ever come up with to describe just how perfect she felt in his arms. Just how much peace she generated for him by being this close to him. A perfect sense of calm and...completion.

He didn't understand it, but he didn't try to. Everything in his body, his mind, his heart, screamed that this was...right.

She closed her eyes and laid her head down on his chest, facing his right shoulder. He in turn laid his cheek on top of her hair.

"Would it be a completely insane thing to say how tired I am even though we just woke up not that long ago?"

He shook his head slightly.

"No. We've been through a lot in the last couple of days. That certainly takes its toll."

"Well, would it be an absolutely crazy idea if we just lounged on the couch and watched movies all day?"

His right hand lifted up and began to stroke her damp strands softly.

"Sounds like a perfect day to me."

He felt her smile against his skin and in turn he smiled himself.

He kissed her head and then pulled away, leaning down to pick up the towel as she watched him.

He smirked at her again before grabbing her hand and leading her away.

"I get to pick the movie this time, though."

Her chuckling could be heard all the way into the living room.

-DtU—

They negotiated on _The Hangover_ and then settled into the couch to relax. As Jake sat there with his arms around her, their heads close together, he had never been happier or more at peace. Except when he had fallen asleep with her against his chest the night before. That was it. He was convinced that her laugh was the best sound he had ever heard in his life. Next to her yelling out his name, of course.

Halfway through the film, he leaned in and nuzzled her ear.

"When does Angela need her car back?"

She sighed sadly.

"Tonight."

He grimaced but buried his face into her hair, deeply inhaling, so she wouldn't see it. Well, at least they had been able to have one night together uninterrupted. Until this morning. The grimace quickly turned into a scowl. Those fucking pricks.

"Oh."

She pulled away and turned to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

He gave her a small smile while brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Don't be. You've gotta be home tonight. I understand."

He leaned down and kissed her gently before placing his forehead up against hers.

They stared at each other for a moment until Bella licked her lips and moved in closer.

"Kiss me."

He did, gladly.

The kiss started out sweet and slow but soon turned a little more passionate, a little more fevered as it always did. Before Jake knew it, Bella was on top of him, straddling his thighs, as she attempted to pull him closer.

She finally drew back, gasping. "Did you lock it?"

It took him a minute to realize she was asking about the door. He could only nod as he was panting for breath.

She leaned forward and began to kiss his neck, working her way up to his ear. "Turn it off."

He didn't wait for her to say it twice.

-DtU-

One intense make-out session later with more than its fair share of groping, Jake was laying on his back on the couch with Bella curled into his side. His eyes were closed and he had a relaxed content smile on his face as he rubbed her back.

This was as good as it gets. No doubt about it. He was in heaven.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about school?"

His eyes opened slightly and he turned to look down at her worried expression.

"We'll figure something out, honey. Don't worry."

He placed his lips to her forehead, kissing it softly.

"I have to work tomorrow."

He lifted up their intertwining hands and kissed hers before laying them back down on his chest. She sounded sad.

"Babe, it's fine. Maybe you could come over after?"

Bella shook her head against him.

"I have to work until 9 again. And Charlie's off tomorrow. He might go fishing during the day but he'll be home by then. And he'll expect me to come right home. Angela and her family are driving up to Seattle to see some relatives in the morning and they'll be staying overnight so she can't cover for me if Charlie should call over there." And then realizing what she said, she began to stammer nervously. "N-Not that I told her where I was. She thinks that I was meeting up with Edward, you know, trying to work things out. N-Not that I am! Obviously. It was just the best excuse I could come up with that would convince her to lend me her car. That's all."

He released her hand and lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She just sounded more and more worried the more she went on.

"I know, Bells. I know. Maybe we can see each other Sunday then. And if not, then sometime this week. Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

She averted her eyes and laid her head back down on his chest, whispering.

"I hope not."

It made him wince with the realization of why she sounded so scared about not being able to see him. He hugged her tightly to him and then carefully turned them around until she was on her back with him hovering over her, forcing her to look into his face.

"Bells,"

With one hand, he lifted her arms one at a time and wrapped them around his neck and then placed his palm against her cheek.

She watched him intently and he could see her eyes glistening slightly.

"I know I hurt you. And I know you keep saying you want to leave it in the past. But, you never really gave me a chance to apologize. That was the worst thing I could have done to you and you'll never know how much I regret it. Hurting you like that. I was being an ass, plain and simple, and what I did was fucked up. I'm so sorry I hurt you, honey. I will never do anything like that ever again. I'm in this, really in this. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you, Bella."

He leaned down and kissed her gently before stroking her cheek. Her eyes were tearing up worse.

"I love you, too."

She gave him a timid smile and he returned it before kissing her again.

He pulled back up and smiled even wider down at her.

She bit her lip and stared up at him.

"So, we start fresh?"

His heart lifted when he heard her tiny whisper.

"That's what I want. I mean, I hope you want it, too."

She smiled a little and nodded.

He dropped his head in relief, making her chuckle quietly.

He kissed her and then smirked.

"This time, let's try to at least make it 2 days, what do you say?"

She laughed, just like he hoped, and he couldn't resist kissing her again.

He glanced over at the clock and then back down at her.

"We've got a few hours to kill before you have to leave. What do you want to do?"

A thoughtful look settled itself onto her features before a slow devious smile spread across her face.

The smile was so suggestive, Jake's own slowly faded as he got her meaning loud and clear.

He gulped and she let out a devilish laugh.

-DtU-

"Let's do it."

She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Bells, I'm not ready."

He looked rather reluctant and she groaned loudly.

"Jaaaake, come on, you've been making me wait forever. Let's just do this already."

"Christ, woman. This isn't just some simple thing, you know, there's things to consider."

"Like what?"

"Like you, for starters. I don't want to hurt you. This being your first time and all."

She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Jake, seriously, stop making excuses and let's go. Are you scared or something?"

"No! I'm just...would you just give me a second to think?"

"No! No thinking! Enough stalling! Let's go!"

He glared at her.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

"Yep and it's gonna get a lot worse the longer you make me wait. Come on!"

"Alright, already! Christ! You're giving me a headache."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Oh great, now even _that_ excuse is coming into play. You gonna tell me you're too tired next?"

He scowled at her.

"Bells, like I told you, I'm just not ready. Stop rushing me."

"Goddammit, Jake! If you don't move, I am never letting you touch me ever again!"

"Alright, alright! So fucking impatient."

"It's about time."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, get ready. I'll try to be gentle."

She sighed loudly.

"Just do it. You're killing me here. I'm waiting."

He rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

"Yes, I know. I heard you the first 27 times."

"You're about to be single again..."

"Okay, okay."

She smiled in satisfaction and waited for him to continue.

"D...5."

He looked up at her, confident in his shot, grinning smugly.

She met him with an equally confident grin.

"Miss."

His smile fell and his brows furrowed.

"My turn."

He stared over at her worriedly and she smiled sweetly.

"H2."

He glared at her and she waited for his response.

Moments later, the sound of an explosion filled the kitchen. Bella laughed and lifted her fists in the air in victory.

"I won! Yesss!"

He pouted at her as he removed his pieces from his side of the board.

"You sunk my battleship."

She laughed again and got up, plopping into his lap and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Aww, babe. Don't worry. You want to play again so you can beat me this time? Even up the score a little?"

"No!"

She shook her head and kissed his cheek again.

"I'm telling you, Bells, if you hadn't rushed me, I would've had you."

"Really? And your four other ships?"

He glared as he dismantled the game, not making eye contact with her.

"Again, if you had let up on my ass for one second, I could have had some time to think."

She chuckled.

"Baby, I gave you all the time in the world to think."

He placed the lid on the top of the box.

"Sure, sure."

He turned to face her, arching a brow at her suspiciously.

"You sure that was your first time playing?"

She nodded happily.

He shrugged but a small smirk played about his lips.

"Beginner's luck."

She bit her lip to hide the triumphant smile.

"Yeah, that's probably what it was."

He pulled her into a kiss and then buried his head into her neck.

"Do you want to finish the movie?"

She started to rub his back.

"If you want to."

Silence passed between them before he murmured to her.

"I love you, Bella."

And then he heard her murmur back.

"I love you, Jake."

He drew back and kissed her. Her hands flew up into his hair and forced him closer. His own hands skirted her sides, tenderly rubbing.

Before he knew it, they were heating up again.

He broke the kiss, gasping.

"B-Bells-do you-have any idea-how much-I missed you?"

She cut him off with a kiss but he pulled away again, making her whimper.

"Do you-know how-many times I-"

But he didn't get it out. Bella positioned herself to straddle him and moaned when she felt his covered erection up against her.

He closed his eyes and groaned himself. "I fucking-love you so-much."

"I-" She gasped when he rubbed against her a little. "Love you-too."

"God, Bells-I want you."

She nodded, breathing heavy and then she began to grind against him, making him harder than he already was.

His hands flew to her hips, stopping her.

He was panting just as much.

"Baby, what are you doing? We shouldn't-"

"But you haven't...and I have..."

She grinded again.

He groaned loudly and laid his forehead against hers.

"B-Bells, we're...uhhh...s-supposed to...ungh...take it s-slow."

"A-And we are."

She rolled her hips tighter against him causing him to moan.

He went to protest but she cut him off.

"I-I want you..." She brought her mouth to his ear and moaned into it. "To f-feel good..." She grinded again, this time harder than all the rest. "T-Too."

He lost it then.

He forced her to stand and jumped up, sprinting to the bathroom.

He ran in and slammed the door. He lifted the toilet seat, unzipped his jeans, licked his palm, and took his erection in his hand.

He began pumping it fast and hard, grunting and moaning loudly. He started bucking into his hand, desperate for release.

This one was coming to claim him quickly, holy shit! He felt like his whole fucking body was on fire. How had she elicited such a reaction in him? Just by grinding on him?

He leaned his left arm on the wall for support as he closed his eyes and imagined her body being the one he was pounding into and not his own hand, moaning loudly.

He felt the familiar tightening in his body. He pushed faster, imagining him bending her over the table and taking her. Oh God, how he wanted to be inside her.

The feeling of a small hand joining his own made his eyes pop open.

She was standing right next to him, helping him, watching him in fascination. Shit, he had forgotten to lock the fucking door! Fuck! What was it with them and leaving doors unlocked in this house?

"B-Bells..."

He couldn't stop himself if he tried. His hand maneuvered to cover her own and help her jack him off. He bucked his hips faster.

Her eyes turned up to his and he was scared he was freaking her out but still, he couldn't stop. He was too far gone. He was getting there quickly, all the built up sexual tension of months in the making along with her being the one to pleasure him, he was going to explode. And soon.

"Kiss me."

He groaned at her command and then leaned forward and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Her left hand grabbed his head and held him down to her.

He moaned and moved her hand faster.

He started to pulse and he felt himself swell in her hand.

He broke the kiss and pulled back, his forehead against her, gasping.

"Be-lls, I'm-I'm gon-na..."

She nodded slightly.

"Do it. I want you to."

His mouth hung open, ahhs escaping in rapid succession.

"Be-Bells, I-"

He shook his head and then she removed her hand and stepped away. He groaned again and resumed the pumping himself, some small part of himself understanding that she wasn't ready for all of this yet.

And then she did the damndest thing.

She took her shirt off in a flash and got down on her knees next to him, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra before letting it fall from her shoulders. She quickly grabbed him and turned him to face her.

His eyes widened and he gasped.

"B-Bella, don-"

She stared straight up at him.

"Come for me, Jake. Come for me right now."

She pushed her bare chest out and up for him.

He didn't want to but his body didn't listen to him and he pumped even faster.

Within moments, his orgasm tore through him, making him yell loudly and hot white streams shot into the air.

He tried to catch what he could but he still ejaculated onto her.

His legs felt wobbly so he leaned against the wall with his free hand and watched her, struggling to pull in air.

He saw her reach up to the sink and grab some tissues. She was about to clean herself up when he grabbed her wrist gently in his left hand. She looked up at him in confusion and he shook his head.

"Don't. Let me do that."

He took the tissues from her and cleaned himself up before fixing his jeans and turning to the closet next to the shower, pulling out a washcloth.

He wet it with warm water from the sink and then knelt down in front of her. He began to wipe the evidence of the lack of his self-control away. He couldn't even meet her eyes. This wasn't the way he had envisioned this day going.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should've had better control. I shouldn't have lost it like that and done that to you. I should've-"

She gripped his wrist and leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm not sorry and I don't regret it. I wanted you to and you're the only person I would ever want or allow to do that."

She gave him a warm smile and his fears started to melt away at her reassurance, making way for his own playful grin.

"Better not."

She chuckled and kissed him again before whispering into his ear.

"And for the record, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. You're beautiful, do you know that?"

He grinned wider and laughed, hugging her bare torso tightly to him, shaking his head.

"Glad you think so."

And then he eagerly returned the favor, right there on the bathroom floor, making her scream his name as he gave her what she had been unfairly cheated out of earlier that morning.

-DtU—

Sure enough, the time came where she had to leave and return Angela's car to her.

He walked her to the car, her hand in his.

She stopped when she reached the driver side door and turned to face him.

He didn't waste any time.

He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her deeply.

Reluctantly, he pulled back a little to look down at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He whispered it to her, not wanting this moment to end, not willing to let reality come crashing back once she left him for the night. She had assured him time and time again that she was more than okay with the events that had transpired between them today but he wanted to make absolutely sure. They had done everything today except for the final act. He hadn't meant for it to go that far but they were just too hot for one another. So, once he was done pleasuring her in the bathroom, they moved to the bed where she moaned, writhed, arched her back, dug her nails into his, gripped the sheets, screamed her love for him and begged for more until they passed out in exhaustion, wrapped in each other's arms. She was now going home a very satisfied woman and he didn't want her to regret any of it once she was away from him. He could still faintly feel the tiny trembling aftershocks in her body as he held her to him.

She nodded and gave him a small smile before lifting up and kissing him again.

He smiled against her lips and picked her up, letting her legs wrap around him before he opened her door, knelt down and deposited her in the seat.

He began kissing her in a frenzy, parting her lips with his tongue, tasting her, taking everything she had to give.

Subconsciously, he began to rub himself against her and the kiss was broken by Bella's gasp.

He smirked and thrust into her, making her gasp again.

Her eyes fell half-closed as she took in his mischievous expression.

"Bells, you should go before I change my mind and not let you leave."

Her eyes took on a dark hue and he pushed into her again to emphasize his point.

He heard her release a moan and then crushed his lips to hers.

They got a little more into it, hands everywhere, moving her further into the car with his body, until her back came up against the middle console. He pulled away suddenly, struggling for air, and shut the door between them.

She started the car and rolled down her window, pouting at him.

"Jake..."

He chuckled, his chest still heaving in and out as was hers.

"Uh uh. It's late and you have work tomorrow."

She glared at him and he chuckled again.

Once he was sure he was back in control of himself, he leaned down and stuck his head in the window, kissing her quickly.

"Get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow."

He began to pull back when she grabbed him and kissed him again, making him groan.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He tried to pull back once more but she refused to let him go.

"Bells...mmmm...Bells...honey, you've gotta...go."

He finally pried himself free from her death grip and stepped back until he was a foot away from the car, his chest once again rising and falling heavily.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're gonna be the death of me one of these days?"

She blushed, smiling meekly, and bit her lip, lowering her eyes to her lap.

He cautiously made his way back to her, leaning down again, and softly stroked her hair, sticking his head in and resting his forehead against the side of her own head.

"I love you so much, baby."

She smiled and turned to lay her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes, relishing in these last few moments they had before separating.

"I could...stay. I'll drop off Ang's car, get mine and make up some excuse or something."

His heart began to beat fast but he smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bells."

She brought her arms up and looped them around his neck before placing her forehead against the column of his throat.

"Why?"

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm having trouble letting you leave right now. How bad do you think it's going to be once you're back in my bed?"

She brought one hand down to lace her fingers with his.

"I promise I'll be good."

He laughed. "Yeah, okay. Right. Just like before, I'm sure."

She lifted her head to scowl at him and he laughed again.

She sighed sadly.

"I don't want to go."

He smiled down at her and then kissed her again before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck, sighing.

"I don't want you to go either, Bells. But you have to."

He hugged her tighter and then released her. He kissed her lips one more time and then her forehead before stepping away from the car.

"I'll see you Sunday maybe."

She nodded sadly and put the car in reverse.

She turned and gave him a small smile.

"_I'll_ see you Sunday."

He nodded.

She began to back out of his driveway when he yelled out for her.

"Bells! Wait!" She stopped and he ran to her window again.

"What's-"

He kissed her once more, his right hand cupping her right cheek and then rubbed his nose tenderly with hers.

"Just...text me when you get there. Let me know you made it home okay."

She smiled and nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

He kissed her and stepped back again.

She drove off, giving him a small wave in the rear view mirror.

His heart broke a little watching her drive away, getting further and further from him.

When she was gone, he sighed loudly and went back into the house. He walked in, ignoring the dishes for the umpteenth time, and plopped down onto the couch. He hated how quiet the house was now. He was missing her already


	13. I Swear I'm Not the Devil

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake pulled into the parking lot around one thirty. He parked in a spot on the side and checked his reflection in the rear view mirror. _Not bad. _He had thrown on dark jeans and a black t-shirt with his boots. He popped a couple of mints in his mouth and ran his hand through his hair one more time.

He then got out and restrained himself from making a mad dash to the door and instead affected a slow walk. He opened the door and the bell rang as expected, alerting all inside to the new customer's arrival.

The store seemed clear of any other people shopping for a holiday weekend deal. For that, Jacob was grateful.

He glanced up towards the counter, seeing no one around.

_Please, please, let her be alone._

And as if someone had heard him, Bella appeared from the back.

She didn't see him right away and he drank in the sight of her. Her hair was up in a ponytail, a few stray wisps framing her beautiful face. She had on a flannel shirt with a t-shirt on underneath and jeans and her sneakers of course. God, he loved her. He wouldn't change her for the world. His brows scrunched together when he noticed her collar was up and out. That was strange. Why cover up that gorgeous creamy neck of hers? Not that he wanted anyone looking at her and appreciating her body like he did, but it just seemed weird to him that she would try to cover any part of herself up, almost as if she was trying to hide something.

Her eyes moved to the entrance and when she saw him, her entire face lit up and she beamed at him. His own returning smile was just as bright. She leaned on the counter next to the register, slightly bent over it, watching him. _Bad idea, Bella. Now I'll never get that image out of my head. _He worked his way up to her and went to take her hands in his.

"Hi."

She grinned wide when he interlaced their fingers.

"Hey."

He began to lean in to kiss her when she pulled back.

"Not now," she whispered before glancing meaningfully at the entrance to the back.

_Fuck!_ He followed her gaze and then turned his eyes back on hers. He sighed quietly and nodded, releasing her hands but not before he planted a quick kiss to one of them, making her smile.

She crossed her arms and stared up at him.

"So, what are you doing in Newton's Outfitters on this rare gorgeous sunny day in Forks, Mr. Black?"

He shrugged his shoulders and played along.

"My dad _really_ liked the tackle I got him last time I was here. He sent me to get..." He stared at her meaningfully. "_More._"

Bella's eyes darkened slightly but she kept up the charade.

"Really? That's great. Your dad fishing a lot these days?"

"Yeah. He's really only after one type of fish and once he catches it, that's all he'll really need."

Bella hadn't missed his real meaning and she slightly blushed, biting her lip. Jake smiled warmly at her.

"That doesn't sound right. A true fisherman always keeps going for more, always looking for the best fight."

Mike Newton appeared from the back and Jake wanted to growl at the bad timing the kid had. Instead, he plastered a fake smile onto his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, I wouldn't really know to be honest. I'm not much of a fisherman myself. I just help the old man out and get him what he needs."

Mike grinned and came to a stop right next to Bella.

"Understood. How are you, Mr. Black?"

He held out his hand and Jake shook it.

"Good, Mike. How are you? How was your Thanksgiving?"

Mike shrugged.

"Not bad. The usual, you know, family, turkey, football. That's about it. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same."

Mike nodded. Bella bit her lip and looked back and forth between the two. Jake looked at her expectantly.

"Right. Okay, so you needed more tackle."

Bella moved around Mike and came from behind the counter to lead Jake down the aisle. He gave Mike a nod and followed her.

She stopped at the spot she had been in last time and scanned the area for the item she was looking for. Jake glanced back to see Mike checking the tape on the register but trying to discreetly watch them.

He sighed quietly and turned back to Bella, crossing his arms, making sure to block Mike's view of them.

"Do you go on break soon?"

Bella grabbed some items and gave a slight shake of her head, whispering back to him.

"I wish but Mike goes on break first."

She turned and handed him the tackle.

He took it from her but held her fingers over it a little bit longer than he probably should have since they were being watched.

His breathing started to pick up and so did hers as they stared at one another.

"When?"

She took a step closer but before she could respond, Mike's voice sounded from behind Jake.

"You find what you need?"

Jake regretfully let her hand go and turned to face the nosy kid.

"Yep. She got it for me."

Bella nodded and smiled at Mike.

Mike kept glancing back and forth between them in a way that made Jake uncomfortable and extremely annoyed but he nodded and smiled as well.

"Great. I'll ring you up. Hey Bella, you think you can finish that thing for me in the back?"

Jake wanted to knock his head off his shoulders but gritted his teeth as he saw Bella's brows scrunch together in confusion.

"Ah, sure. I'll see you soon, Mr. Black."

He gave her a polite smile.

"Yeah." He held up the items. "Thanks."

Bella smiled politely back.

"No problem."

She disappeared into the back and Mike rang him up. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it while Mike was bagging the tackle.

_**He should b going on break in 10. Come c me then.**_

He bit his lip to keep from smiling and closed his phone. Mike handed him the bag and smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Black. Come see us again soon. See you in school."

Jake grinned wide.

"Definitely. See you then."

He then turned and left the store. He was going to be coming back a lot sooner than Mike realized.

-DtU—

He waited in his car and when he saw Mike head across the street to the diner with Jessica Stanley, he made his move.

He stepped into the store, ignoring the stupid bell.

Bella came out of the back and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Hey."

"You alone?"

She nodded, narrowing her eyes in confusion when he ignored her greeting.

Jake hurried past the counter, picked her up in his arms making her shriek slightly, and carried her to the back, with her giggling all the way.

He lowered her to her feet and gently pushed her up against a wall. He couldn't control himself and started kissing her like crazy, his hands reaching up under her shirt. She moaned when he cupped her breasts and laid her forehead against his shoulder, giving him easy access to her neck.

When he pulled the flannel collar away, he saw the reason why Bella had been trying to cover up. A fresh hickey stared back at him and he smiled, knowing he gave it to her the day before. He kissed the skin softly and then proceeded to kiss other areas of her skin. His fingers reached into her bra and slowly began to tweak her nipples.

"Mmmm."

"I've been going crazy without you, Bells."

"I've missed you, too."

She lifted her head and threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him to her, kissing him heatedly.

He removed his hands from her shirt, making her whimper, and placed them on both sides of her face.

He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

"How long do you have?"

"Not long. Maybe about twenty minutes or so."

He nodded, sighed and buried his face into her neck.

"Guess we can't get too worked up then."

Bella sighed herself and held him close, stroking his scalp.

"Guess not."

They held each other like that for a few minutes before Jake whispered to her.

"I really missed you last night."

"I missed being with you, too."

He pulled away and kissed her quickly.

"So, tomorrow you'll come over?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I can't spend the night but I'll come by."

He smiled back.

"Maybe if it's nice like this tomorrow, we can head out to the beach or something."

She frowned.

"It's kind of cold, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I meant, go for a walk or something."

She laughed.

"Oh. That sounds great." And then her smile faded. "But what if someone sees us? We can't explain that one."

He shrugged.

"We'll figure something out."

She smiled and kissed him.

"You look nice today."

He arched a brow, smirking.

"Well, you look absolutely beautiful today."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's the sexy flannel, really brings out my eyes. Don't you think?"

He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Absolutely."

He hugged her tightly to him.

"So, when do you go on break?"

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think in like an hour or so."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"I could pick up some food, come back and get you. We could go somewhere around the corner or something and eat together."

"That sounds nice. I'd like that."

"Yeah."

He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Nothing could ruin the perfection of this moment.

The bell rang throughout the store, letting them know they were no longer alone.

Well, nothing except that.

He groaned quietly when she pulled away.

She smiled knowingly at him.

"Be right back."

He nodded, kissing her head before she went out to the front.

He glanced around, looking at all the shelves with all the different boxes.

A couple minutes had passed and Bella still hadn't come back. Jake decided to take a quick peek and just make sure she was okay and that some old timer wasn't talking her head off about the difference in fishing rods.

As he got closer to the doorway, he heard insistent voices floating towards him.

"I want to know what the hell's going on. This isn't like you."

"Edward, I told you I don't want to discuss this now."

Jake frowned. Why the hell was that douchebag here talking to his girl?

"No, Bella. Something's going on that you're not telling me. You just call me the other night, before we were supposed to meet, and tell me you're not coming? And that we're over? And then you turn your phone off? Then, to top it all off, I tried to call you all day yesterday but again, your phone was off. I called your house, and you know how your dad hates me, and he tells me you're not home, not telling me where. I drove past Angela's house and your truck is out there but when I went to see you, Angela tells me you stepped out and wouldn't be back for a while. I mean, what the hell?"

Jake's ears perked up. Wait, did he just say that Bella was supposed to meet _him_ the other night?

"Edward, you need to go. I'm at work and I can't talk about this right now. I'll call you later and we'll talk then, okay?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. You're full of shit, you're not gonna call me. I want answers, Bella. You don't just tell me that you love me and you're ready to be with me again, make plans to meet up so we can spend the night together, and then blow me off without any kind of explanation. No way."

Jake was fuming. She had made plans to sleep with that dick? She had told him that Edward had been pushing her to have sex but she never said anything about her meeting him later that night to go through with it. Or that she loved him still.

"Edward, please. I promise I'll call you later. Mike's gonna be back any minute and I don't want to talk about this in front of him. Please. I'm begging you."

He heard the kid groan loudly.

"Fine. When's your break?"

"I took it already before Mike left."

Edward groaned again.

"Edward, I promise. I'll call you later and explain everything. I'm here 'till close but I'll call you as soon as I get out. Promise."

"Why don't I just pick you up then?"

Jake stiffened.

"I can't. Charlie wants me home right after, you know that."

Jake wanted nothing more than to walk out there, grab Bella and pull her into the back with him, telling the kid to fuck off, but he couldn't do that. Not if he wanted to keep his job. And after what he just heard, there was no fucking way he was putting his career on the line like that for her. No. Fucking. Way.

"Alright. Just...call me. Okay? It's important we talk about this."

"I know. And we will. As soon as I get out. Promise."

Jake peered out and saw Edward sigh and then kiss her forehead. The rage was boiling in his veins.

"Okay, love. I'll let you get back to work then. Call me as soon as you're free. I'll be waiting."

She nodded.

"As soon as I can. Talk to you then."

He nodded sadly and left the store, setting off the bell.

Bella rubbed her eyes with her thumb and middle finger tiredly.

Jake emerged from the doorway and stood there, his arms crossed. Edward wanted answers, did he? Jake wanted his own fucking answers.

"So, you had plans to meet with him, the night you came to my house?"

Bella's head popped up, her hand dropping, as she turned towards him.

"Jake, it's-"

"Bella. Save the bullshit. Just give me a straight answer, yes or no. Did you plan to fuck him that night?"

She walked towards him, stopping just a few feet from him.

"Jake, I-"

"Goddammit, Bella! Fucking tell me! Did you plan to fuck him that night? Yes or no!"

She took a deep breath.

"Yes."

He nodded, pressing his lips into a tight thin line.

"But Jake, it's not what you think. That was-"

"I became an option for you again so you came to me instead. Wow."

He scoffed and shook his head. How could he have been so fucking stupid? Here he is, head over heels for this girl, telling her he loves her and for what? She only came to him that night because he was a better fuck buddy and she knew it. Guaranteed Edward Cullen didn't take the time to make sure she orgasmed five times within two hours before even trying to stick his dick in her.

"Jake-"

"You know something, Bella. We're through. For good this time."

He passed her and she grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"No! Jake, please! I don't want him. I want you. Please, give me a chance to explain."

He yanked her hand back and kept walking to the door. She ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Jake, please!"

He could hear her starting to cry but he refused to give in.

"You lied to me, Bella. All this time and you fucking lied! I'm done."

Her fingernails dug into his arm.

"Jacob, please. I'm begging you. Just hear me out. I love you."

He tried to shirk her off but she hung on. Pissed that he couldn't shake her off and just leave, he turned, practically snarling at her.

"No, you fucking don't! Who are you kidding? You don't love me and you don't love him! You don't love anyone! You're keeping us both on a goddamn string! But I refuse to let you do that to me anymore! Now let me fucking go!"

"No! I do love you, Jake! I meant everything I ever said to you! You're the one I want to be with, not him, not anybody else! Please, you're overreacting! If you would just listen to me-"

"Overreacting?! I just found out my girlfriend had plans to go and fuck someone else, lied to me about it and I'm overreacting?! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wasn't your girlfriend when I made those plans, Jake! We weren't even speaking then! Just let me explain!"

"You know, I always wondered how it is you were able to get your friend's car on such short notice that night but now I get it. Everything's fucking crystal clear now."

She tried to wrap her arms around him but he wouldn't have it. He moved away and tried to leave again but she pulled him back.

"Jake, please don't do this! I love you! P-Please!"

She was a sobbing mess and Jake felt a little pain at seeing her like that, but he was in more pain due to the fact that she had kept this from him. That she hadn't been completely honest when they had spoken about the topic of Edward the other day. He just wanted to leave and never look back.

"We're done, Bella. I don't want to see you again."

He broke free of her grasp and put his hand on the bar of the door and was about to open it when he heard her whisper.

"J-Jacob. Don't d-do this to me again. I c-can't take it."

Her words clawed into his heart along with her crying. Shit. Here he was again, angry, seeing red, not wanting to deal and walking out on her, not looking back.

He remembered Charlie's words.

_"She's been real upset lately..."_

_"She was hardly eating anything, she wasn't going out, she was crying at night when she thought I was asleep."_

_"...after watching Bells act like a damn zombie the last month..."_

_"He had dumped her or something, acted like he didn't know her."_

Fuck. He couldn't do that to her again, regardless of anything she did wrong. Hell, he couldn't do that to himself. He knew what it was like to be without her and he wasn't in a hurry to go back to that.

He locked the door, switched the sign around and turned to find Bella slumped to the floor, her hands covering her face as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

He leaned down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms bridal style, and carried her to the back.

He went into a small room past the shelves which turned out to be the office and sat down in the chair with her in his lap.

She hadn't removed her hands and hadn't stopped crying. Jake felt the moisture prickling at the corners of his own eyes. He buried his face into her neck and rocked her.

"Shhh. I'm here, Bells. I'm not going anywhere. Shhh."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I'm so s-sor-ry."

He closed his eyes.

"Shhh."

He slowly started to rub her back and she began to calm down, a few hiccups and sniffles escaping her every now and then.

He drew back to look at her. He took his thumbs and wiped her cheeks clean as best he could. He stroked her face gently as they stared at each other.

"Jesus Christ, we just can't seem to make it to two days, can we?"

Bella laughed and he smiled at the sound.

"Guess not."

He sighed and pressed her forehead up against his.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffled and stared at him in confusion.

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"For overreacting."

He kissed her nose, her lips and then hugged her.

She whispered back to him.

"I'm sorry, too."

He began to pepper her neck, her jawline, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her eye lids, her chin, and then her hands with kisses. He cupped her face and made her look at him.

"I love you."

He willed her to believe it, to know he truly meant it and to forgive him for being so stupid.

She nodded and lowered her eyes to his chest before whispering to him.

"I love you, too."

He took her lips in a sweet, loving kiss before burrowing his head into her chest.

"I love you so much, Bells, it hurts."

A hesitant hand began to gingerly stroke his hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more until they heard the bell.

"What the-"

Bella jumped up, grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him out of the office and towards the back of the building.

"Bella, did you know the door's locked?"

She didn't answer Mike's yell. She unlocked the back door and pushed Jake through it. She went to close it when he stopped her.

"Bells, wait! I..."

She stared at him expectantly.

"I'll be here to pick you up for your break."

She dropped her eyes to the ground and nodded.

"I love you."

She bit her lip and didn't look up at him.

"I'll see you then."

And then she closed the door.

He stared at it anxiously.

She hadn't said it back. But she had agreed to see him on her break. But, she didn't look at him.

He started to worry.

Oh shit.

Had he fucked everything up for good this time?


	14. There's So Much To Be Said

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake glanced at his watch for the seventh time in four minutes. She should be getting out around now, shouldn't she? One more look towards the door confirmed that she wasn't. Not yet.

He sighed and laid his head back on the seat.

It had been a full hour and he had moved the fastest he had ever moved, thinking on his feet. He hoped she would like everything.

Since he had left, he had had plenty of time to go over everything that had happened. And the more he calmed down, the more he wondered why he had lost his temper the way he had. Lost it to the point where he wasn't even willing to give her a chance to explain. Truthfully, if the shoe were on the other foot, he'd be devastated if Bella didn't hear him out first before walking away. So how could he think to do the same to her? Not once but twice?

Bella was a good girl and she loved him. He knew it. So, why did he always think the worst of her? Especially when it came to Edward Cullen?

He wasn't entirely sure but he knew one thing. He had to apologize and beg for another chance if he needed to. He had fucked up and good this time.

His phone beeped and he snatched it from the passenger seat.

_**Coming out.**_

He quickly moved everything off the seat and into the back. He moved his jacket to cover it all and then turned back in his seat, waiting for her to appear.

A minute later, she came around the corner and approached the car with jacket and keys in hand. But instead of going to the passenger side, she walked right up to him.

He lowered the window and she leaned down.

"Everything okay, Bells?"

"Yeah. I told Mike I wasn't feeling well and he let me go early. It was slow."

Jake stared at her in confusion.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She gave him a pointed look.

"Yes. I just thought we needed the time...to talk."

Jake felt his blood run cold.

"Oh, uh yeah. Good thinking. Um, you wanna get in and we'll take off?"

She shook her head and he felt his heart start to pound.

"No. I wanna drop the truck off at my house first. I don't want to leave it here. Can you follow me?"

He narrowed his eyes, trying to gauge if she was definitely going to be breaking his heart this afternoon.

"Charlie's fishing with your dad today so he won't be there."

Jake nodded. He hadn't known that. Then again, he hadn't talked to Billy since he'd left his house on the other night.

"Sure."

Bella nodded and began to walk away.

"Okay then."

She didn't wait for a response and hurried over to her truck, getting in.

Jake put his window back up and gulped. Shit. This did not sound good.

-DtU—

He sighed quietly as he drove along the road to La Push.

Bella had indeed dropped her truck off at her house, ran in to leave a quick note so as not to alarm Charlie and make him go on the hunt for her, jumped into his car and hadn't spoken to Jake since.

She stared out the window the whole time.

He kept glancing over, hoping she would say something, anything, but she never did.

Only when he made the last turn did she turn and acknowledge him.

"Aren't we headed to your place?"

He shook his head.

"Nope."

He grabbed her left hand, lifted it and kissed it before intertwining their fingers near the middle console.

"We're headed to the beach."

He turned to give her a smile but she didn't return it. Instead, she nodded and turned back to the window.

He frowned and brought his attention back to the road.

She wasn't happy with him. She didn't remove her hand from his but still, he could see she wasn't forgiving him so easily this time. Perhaps not even at all.

He parked and turned the car off. He released Bella's hand and reached in the back, grabbing a baseball hat and the blanket he had thrown there earlier.

He tossed the blanket into Bella's lap and placed the cap on his head before putting on his sunglasses. Bella turned towards him questioningly.

He grinned at her.

"Just in case anyone we know is here. Mind carrying that for me? I have to grab something."

That crinkle appeared in her forehead but she nodded.

"Why don't you go ahead and pick out a quiet spot for us?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be right behind you."

She glared but threw her hood from her hoodie that she changed into over her head, got out and did as he asked.

He sighed as he watched her.

She was definitely pissed.

_Please, don't let her tell me it's over. Please._

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them, reached into the back, grabbed what he needed, got out of the car and headed down to the beach.

He was relieved that there were only two other cars in the parking lot. He just prayed the owners weren't currently enrolled at Forks High or bosom buddies with Charlie.

He glanced around, happy to see the beach was mostly empty except for a few young guys playing football and a couple of girls watching them. He squinted and realized he didn't recognize any of them. He let out an easy sigh and trekked the distance to the spot Bella had chosen in the opposite direction of the game.

She was sitting on the blanket, staring out over the water and didn't look up when he approached. He set the basket down gently and sat next to her, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees as well.

He waited to see if she would say anything. When she didn't, he took his sunglasses off, reached into the basket and pulled out the flowers he had bought for her. He put on his best smile and held them out to her tentatively.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

She stared at them and accepted them reluctantly.

"Thank you."

Even though he was sitting right next to her, he barely heard her.

He nodded.

After a minute of silence, he turned and gave her a timid grin.

"I didn't know which ones you liked so I just picked daisies. I hope they're okay."

She caressed the soft colorful petals with her fingertips, keeping her eyes on the flowers.

"Gerbers are my favorite."

He smiled a bit more, happy that he had guessed right. Roses were beautiful and she deserved them and so much more, but she seemed more of a daisy girl to him. They reminded him of how happy she made him and he desperately wanted her to know that she had that effect on him.

It gave him enough confidence to pull out the next item from the basket.

He gingerly placed it on her lap.

She picked it up and stared at it.

He smiled nervously.

"I didn't figure you for a teddy bear kind of girl. I saw him and thought of you so I got him for you."

She hadn't moved her eyes from the stuffed dog.

He bit his lip and looked away, freaking out internally. She wasn't responding to anything he had given her. He was sure that if the flowers hadn't worked, the dog would. But still, nothing. She was going to break it off, he just knew it.

"A dog reminds you of me?"

_Shit. _His head whipped around to find her looking over the object.

"N-Not like a dog. Just that...you're cute and...cuddly." He started screaming at himself in his head. _What the fuck did you just say? Cute and cuddly? What the fuck, is she a fucking teddy bear? Dumbass!_

"Cute and cuddly, huh? That's what you think of me. Almost like a baby."

She snorted and laid the items back in her lap, shaking her head but not looking at him.

His heart dropped but he tried to quickly explain.

"No, not at all. What I meant was you're-"

"You did these things with Leah, too. And they worked for you."

He was taken aback. A statement, not a question. True, these kinds of things did usually work with Leah, up until the end anyway. And they had always worked for his buddies when they had girlfriends. Hell, Claire had stuffed animals covering the bed that had to be removed each night before she and Quil went to sleep. Quil had rolled his eyes enough when bitching about it to him and Embry.

"Bells, all I meant was-"

She laughed.

"Changing the topic means I must be right."

She shook her head again and finally turned to look at him.

He swallowed nervously and looked back out over the water.

Two seconds later, she had placed the items on the blanket and crawled into his lap, straddling him and leaning back against his knees.

He refused to look at her, pissed, feeling like an ass and completely humiliated. Here he had agonized over what to get her to make her feel better and to convince her to forgive him for earlier. To apologize because he knew he was mostly to blame. Because he loves her. And here she was, dismissing it all and giving him crap about it, like nothing he did was good enough or even mattered. That it was all some sort of joke to her.

She cupped his face and forced him to meet her eyes.

"Jake, I don't need you to go out and spend money on me. I mean, these gifts are wonderful and I do appreciate them, but that's not what I need to solve this. What I need is for you to talk to me. To be honest with me."

He jerked his face out of her hands.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing? If I recall correctly, I'm not the one holding secrets here."

She sighed and cupped his cheeks again.

"_You_ never told me about Leah."

She looked at him pointedly and he scoffed.

"I didn't get a fucking chance to, Bella. We had a lot going on that goddamn day. Remember?"

She let him go, sighed and leaned back.

"Jake, you had the chance yesterday. You had the chance a month ago."

He scoffed again and shook his head.

Bella arched her brows at him, daring him to refute it.

"Okay, you've got a point. But don't turn this around on me. I didn't make plans to go and fuck Leah or anyone else after we got back together."

Her jaw dropped.

"Whoa! I did _not_ make those plans after we got back together. Jesus Christ, Jake, what the hell do you think I am? First you accuse me of using you for sex and now you think I'll just fuck around on you? Is that what you think of me? You must really think I'm a whore just like your friends do. Fuck you!"

She jumped to her feet and began to storm off when he jumped up and pulled her back.

"Let go of me, Jake!"

He grasped her upper arms and forced her to face him.

"No, you wanted to talk and we're going to!"

She tried to yank her arms back but he gripped her tighter.

"I don't want to talk about anything with you! Let me go!"

"Bella, just-"

She somehow got her arms free and struck him.

The loud slap echoed in the air.

He turned back to her, the force of the blow having jolted his head to the right, ignoring the stinging in his cheek, and glared at her. She had tears in her eyes but she glared right back.

"Feel better?"

"No."

The word dripped with so much venom and disgust, he was sure she hated him now and she truly wanted nothing more to do with him.

He was right.

She turned and began to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Bella."

She stopped at his heartfelt whisper.

"I don't...I mean, I...I don't want...I mean, I'm not sure..." He groaned loudly and took his hand back, taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair instead. Bella had turned to face him but he stared at the sand beneath her feet.

"I'm not a romantic guy, Bells. Okay? So, I'm just gonna lay it all out on the line. I don't want to lose you. I did once because I was the stupidest dick alive and that was hell. A hell _I_ put us _both_ through. I don't want to be without you again. I mean it when I say I love you and I just want to be with you. I don't want to keep having these stupid fights," He could see her bristle out of the corner of his eye and he immediately tried to explain. "That I help to cause because I'm being an ignorant ass. I don't...I just want us together. I don't want to worry about Cullen or worry about Leah or worry about Charlie or any of that stuff. I just...want _us_." He lifted his eyes to hers and he could see the tears hadn't gone away but some of the anger had faded from her expression. "I love you, Bells."

She dropped her gaze to the ground and he swallowed hard, afraid he was losing her.

"I know this isn't easy and I know I've put you through a lot of shit already. Like today. And I'm sorry for that. I truly am. But can we just...start fresh...like we wanted? Just put all this shit behind us?" He took a step closer and whispered to her. "Give me another chance?"

When she didn't respond or even meet his eyes, he felt a lump forming in his throat. He put his hat back on and nodded.

"Okay. Okay, I understand."

He went to walk back to the blanket when Bella threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up and latching her lips to his. She kissed him over and over again and eventually worked her way up to the cheek she had slapped. She then trailed kisses back down to his mouth and kissed him fully.

She pulled away slightly until her nose was nearly touching his, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you."

He closed his arms around her tightly.

"I love you, too."

They stared at each other for a minute and then Jake whispered the question he wanted, and also didn't want, to ask.

"Do you still love him?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No."

He smiled back and kissed her.

Bella drew back, breathless.

"I'm sorry."

He rubbed his nose along hers affectionately.

"No, _I'm_ sorry."

She shook her head, smiling before kissing his nose and hugging him tight.

Jake felt her lips at his ear and he closed his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, either."

He hugged her so hard he was sure if he pressed any harder he'd squeeze the life out of her.

"I love you so much, baby."

She pulled away, giving him a wicked smirk.

"So, what else have you got in your basket of goodies?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Let's find out."

-DtU—

After they ate the food Jake had brought (just simple sandwiches, he _had_ been strapped for time), they had laid down on the blanket with him on his back and Bella with her head on his chest and curled into his side. Just where she fit perfectly, where she belonged. And then, they engaged in _the_ talk.

"So, who's going first?"

Jake shrugged and laid his free arm behind his head.

"Why don't we go over the Edward thing first? I'm not gonna lie, that's still really bugging me."

Bella winced.

"Right. Well, there's not much to tell. Last week, I started to hang out with Edward more and more, kind of relying on him if you will. He kept begging me to get back together, give him another chance, promised lots of changes, that sort of thing. It was the same spiel all over again. But, this time things did seem different. I was still missing you but by that point, it was more than obvious that you were done with me. I-"

He cut her off by leaning down and kissing her. When he was done, he placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. We're together now. That's all that matters."

His heart swelled and he kissed her one more time before letting her continue. Could he love this girl even more? Was it possible?

She cleared her throat and gave him a meaningful glance.

"Anyway, he kept pleading with me, kept kissing me-"

Jake stiffened and sucked in air through his teeth.

"Jake, be fair. We weren't together at the time. It was only kissing."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"But you said the other day that he was pushing you to do more, to have sex with him. So, I thought that meant...you guys...fooled around...maybe."

Bella lifted the hand of the arm that was around her and kissed it before rubbing it soothingly with her thumb.

"No. I mean, you're right, he did want to go further but I didn't. Jake, I never slept with him."

Jake opened his eyes, dropped his hand and turned to her.

"I know that, honey."

Bella gently placed his palm on her left cheek.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is he's only gotten as far as feeling me up over my shirt. And I ended up slapping his hand away at the time. Which is pretty much why he started to cheat on me. You're the only one I've ever done _those _types of things with. Like yesterday." She blushed slightly and dropped her eyes to his chest.

He moved his hand down to her chin and gripped it, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"Just for the record, yesterday was _incredible_."

Her blush deepened but she gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, it was."

They kissed again and when he tried to deepen it, she pulled away, making him pout.

She laughed.

"No. No more distracting me. I have to get this out."

He sighed in mock impatience but smiled encouragingly at her.

"You're right. Go ahead."

She gave him a triumphant smile in return.

"So, he kept at me, convinced that I would realize that he loved me and that I would want to be with him again, give him his second chance. But I resisted it. I loved you and even though I knew it wasn't a realistic possibility at the time, in the back of my mind I think I still hoped that one day you would see me or have this random realization that you missed me as much as I missed you and you would want me again. But that didn't happen."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He was about to apologize again, because no matter how many times he said it, it would never be enough to convey just how truly sorry he was for causing her pain, when her hand reached up and lightly covered his mouth.

"Don't. It's done. I know how much you regret it and we're moving forward. Okay?"

He disagreed. She would never know just _how_ much he regretted it. But he let it go for now and gave her a quick nod.

She smiled and removed her hand.

"Anyway, last week, he asked me for the 3,452nd time to get back together and finally I just agreed." She stared at the blanket next to him. "I think I just finally realized at that point that you weren't coming back." She said it with so much sadness it made Jake's heart ache. He lifted his hand to gently stroke her hair. That seemed to snap her out of her reverie and she glanced up at him.

"So, I said yes and told him everything he wanted to hear. I admit, I didn't feel the same for him that I had back when he and I were together. I mean, even though I knew you were no longer a possibility, I just, I couldn't love him like that again. But, I could tell, he did care about me, still love me even, and so I just dove in, head first. I didn't care about the consequences. Truthfully, I didn't want to think about them or anything else. I didn't want to think period. So, the next time he asked me to have sex, I agreed." Jake flinched and did his best to hide it from her. Thankfully, she didn't notice, she was stuck in the story she was telling.

She chuckled quietly which shocked him. How could she think this was funny? It was breaking his heart what he had done to her, what he had caused her to almost do.

"He wanted to, right then, right there, but I didn't want my first time to be in the backseat of a Volvo or the park that he wanted to pull into." She shook her head and laughed again. Jake gritted his teeth. How could that fucking dipshit ever think that a girl's first time should consist of grass stains on the back of her shirt and dirt in her hair? Or a knot on the back of her head from banging into the side of the car as he plowed her in the backseat? He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and let her finish the story.

Let her finish the story and make sure she never had anything to do with Edward Cullen again. Not his Bella. No fucking way.

Bella sighed and laid her head back onto his chest. He started to rub her back.

"I told him I wanted something better."

He gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze before resuming her back rub.

"So, that's when we made plans for us to spend the night together. Thanksgiving night. Charlie would be so full of food and near drunk by the time 9 rolled around, he'd pass out, just like he does every year. Learning that we were going to an old family friend's didn't make a difference. Even though, it really did in the end." She placed a soft kiss to the area where his heart was and then laid back down. "I worked it out with Ang, to borrow her car. She knew Edward and I were gonna head up to Port Angeles for the night and get a hotel room and come back the next day. She covered for me. Charlie bought it and everything was set. All went according to plan. Except for you." She started to rub lazy circles on his chest with her left hand. "You saw us that day in the hallway but you didn't seem any different than you had been the past month. It hurt but it was what I expected. So, again, nothing changed."

Jake spoke up then in a choked up whisper.

"I was dying without you."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before giving him a hug. He rolled them onto their sides so he could meet her more fully and hold her tightly. They stayed like that for a while with him stroking her hair and her rubbing his back.

"What did change?"

"O-Oh. You called me. That night." She sniffled.

His heart clenched painfully. He had no idea she was crying silently. He dropped a kiss to her left shoulder.

"I love you."

She sniffled again. "I know you do. I love you, too."

It was a couple of minutes more before either of them spoke again.

"That reminds me, how did you know it was me?"

She drew back and laughed, rolling her eyes before wiping them.

"Next time, block your number, genius, when calling the Chief Of Police's house so he can't star 69 you."

His jaw dropped and she giggled, snuggling back into his chest as he laid them both down again.

"Oh shit, I didn't even think of that."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, you weren't thinking too much that night, I think."

He frowned down at her and she winked at him and kissed him on his cheek before laying back down.

"Actually, I _was_ thinking." He cupped her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "I was thinking of you."

She smiled.

"And you say you're not a romantic guy."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"You know what I meant."

She grinned and intertwined their fingers.

She continued to tell him in detail what Edward had been talking about earlier. That night, after she left Angela's and texted Jake, she had called Edward and told him she couldn't do it, apologized and said it was over between them for good. She hadn't given him a chance to respond because she hung up and turned her phone off. She didn't want anything to ruin her time with Jake. And she didn't think about Edward again until she saw Angela Friday night. Angela had demanded to know where Bella had been and why her phone had been off all day. She had been trying to reach her to warn her Edward was looking for her, who funnily enough Bella was supposed to be with. Angela wanted answers and Bella had to give her some but remained very vague. She said she was seeing someone else and had been nervous to tell her so that was why she lied. Angela, being the good friend she was, forgave her and didn't press her on it when Bella assured her she wasn't doing anything wrong or illegal and had not used the car for anything bad.

"Bad?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You know, bad. Like had sex in it or something or did crack."

Jake let out a loud laugh.

She smacked his chest and he laughed even more.

"What are you laughing at, Black?"

"You. The thought of you doing anything like that in that little Jetta. You're the last person I could see doing anything _bad_. You're too much of a good girl."

He couldn't stop laughing and she gently pinched his arm, smirking.

"I am _not_ a good girl. And I think you know that by now."

He quirked a brow at her.

Her smirk grew wider and he shook his head, chuckling, and leaned down to kiss her head. He let his lips linger there, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

"So, now he wants answers?"

She nodded against him.

He sighed.

"I'm not gonna lie, Bells. I'm not crazy about it but I understand it. But," She moved to look up at him. "Do you think you could have that conversation by phone?" He gave her a playful but hopeful smirk.

She laughed.

"That's fine. I don't really want to go anywhere anyway. I'd like to spend some time with my boyfriend."

She gave him a sweet meaningful smile and he beamed at her.

"And he'd like to spend some time with you."

He kissed her and she sighed happily, closing her eyes and laying her forehead against his neck.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

Bella shrugged.

"It's okay."

Jake sighed sadly.

"No, it's not. But...I promise not go to that extreme again. Not without hearing you out first at least."

Bella nodded and he hugged her tighter.

He stroked her back with both hands and he could practically hear her humming with contentment.

"Your turn."

He winced but nodded, sighing.

"Leah and I were together for a while. Eight years. She was my first real girlfriend, the first girl I fell in love with, pretty much my first everything."

He felt Bella stiffen slightly and he moved back to glance at her, to make sure she was okay, but she just gave him a warm smile and nodded for him to continue. He bit his lip and held her to him again.

"Everything went well enough. We got together in high school after growing up with each other and being good friends. We went to the same college and both got our degrees. I got lucky and found my first teaching job at a local high school in Seattle. But, Rach ended up moving up there to go for her Masters. And Becca had already moved to Hawaii and gotten married so I ended up coming back home to take care of Dad. He won't admit it but he still needs help every now and then. So, Leah and I moved back. I was all set to take a job at Sam's garage to keep us afloat and help pay the rent but luckily, there was an opening at Forks High and I took it." He squeezed her tight. "_Very_ lucky."

She squeezed him back.

"Everything seemed to be going good. For a while, anyway. Leah started to change a bit. She was upset that we weren't married yet and all of her friends here were. She said she was the old maid of the group." Jake sighed and rested his right arm behind his head, staring up at the sky. "I tried to explain to her that she couldn't technically be an old maid if she was living with someone."

Bella sucked in air through her teeth. "You had a death wish, didn't you?"

Jake chuckled. "Apparently. She definitely ripped me a new one, made me regret even opening my mouth." He shuddered as the memory replayed itself in his head. "So, yeah, that didn't go over real well. And it only went downhill from there."

"You didn't want to marry her?"

He sighed again.

"It wasn't so much her as it was I just didn't want to get married. I mean, I'm twenty four years old. I don't want to be tied down with a wife and kids just yet. You know, I want to live a little, be young and enjoy it while I can. There's time for all that later."

Bella placed her chin on his chest and nodded.

"I understand. I'm only eighteen and I can't imagine having kids right now, never mind getting married." He glanced down at her and saw her grimace before her expression softened in sympathy. "But, poor Leah."

He frowned and turned his eyes back up to the sky.

"Poor nothing. Trust me, Bells, she made my life a living hell. She was more than miserable enough for the both of us."

Bella sighed and sat up, staring down at him. His frown intensified when he tried to pull her back down into his arms and she resisted.

"Try to see it from her perspective, Jake. Most of the women her age around here were moving on with their lives, taking the next step and doing the natural thing. Being around that all the time when your boyfriend of eight long years is unwilling to even propose to you...well, that can't be easy."

He stared at her in shock.

"Are you taking my _ex-girlfriend's_ side and blaming me for the break-up of my relationship with _her_?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I'm just saying, try to see it through her eyes. It couldn't have been easy for her." He went to protest when she cut him off. "I know, it obviously also wasn't easy for you. Leah pissed off is dangerous on its own. Leah enraged, well, that's certain death."

Jake chuckled darkly.

"But, you shouldn't completely blame her, Jake. If anything, you two just had very different ideas about where you wanted the relationship to go and that's really what contributed to the break-up. Neither of you should be blamed for that."

Jake gazed at her in awe.

She smiled meekly at him and laid back down and placed her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "Continue the story, knucklehead."

He laughed. "Right. Anyways, it just got to the point where I didn't even want to be around her. I mean, _every_ night, _everything_ turned into a fight. It could be me about forgetting to take the garbage out when she asked me to and she would somehow turn it around into accusing me of not loving her enough or at all and the only way I could prove it to her was by going out and buying an engagement ring. I slept on the couch most nights." Bella placed another kiss to his heart and resumed rubbing his chest. "It just got bad, Bells. But I loved her. So, I tried to hang in there, hoping it would change eventually. That she loved me enough to try for us, too. To try to understand from my point of view why I didn't want to rush the whole marriage thing. But, it just wasn't happening. And then, she left me."

He sighed angrily.

"She called my phone and left me a voicemail, giving me an ultimatum. She said she had gone to Harry and Sue's for the weekend and if I didn't change my mind about us, she would be moving out on Monday. But, when I got home that night, all of her stuff was already gone. She had left me."

"When was this?"

He bit his lip, holding Bella a little tighter, not sure how she would react to the next bit. He whispered it to the top of her head.

"The first night you spent at my house."

Silence passed for a moment and Jake felt his heart start to thump harder inside his chest.

"When you saw that she left you, did it make you rethink things? Did you think about how to get her back?"

He sighed again, breathing easily again because she hadn't taken it badly like he thought she might.

"No. If anything, I think I was pissed that she was trying to force me into a decision but also relieved because without realizing it, I had already made my decision."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged.

"Her and I were over. It wasn't happening. She actually made it easier on both of us by being the first one to make a move. Saved us from dragging it out any longer and saved me from having to be the dick-headed boyfriend and break up with her. I know it sounds bad, but I'm not gonna lie, I was glad she did it first. I didn't want to hurt her."

"You still love her."

Jake winced at the statement but he didn't deny it.

"Yes. But not like the way I used to. I'm not _in_ love with her anymore. I do care about her and I want her to be happy and I hope she finds that, but it won't be with me."

"But she still loves you? That's why she was giving you a hard time the other night?"

Jake kissed her head and let his lips linger there.

"I guess in some way, she still does. But I think she's more pissed and hurt than anything else."

"Because you wouldn't marry her?"

"That and I wouldn't take her back."

Bella lifted her head and stared down at him in puzzlement.

"What do you mean, you wouldn't take her back?"

Jake tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek gently.

"That weekend, Sunday I think it was, Leah came back to the house. Turns out she had been trying to call me all weekend but I had disconnected the house phone and ignored her calls on my cell. So, she came to talk to me. I didn't really want to talk to her, deal with her, I was still pretty pissed about what she was pulling. She threatened to leave and I told her to leave. Told her we were over. I admit, I was a real dick about it. She just fucking pissed me off with all the bullshit. So, I said what I needed to and she left, definitely unhappy with me. And as you saw the other night, she still is."

Bella frowned and tucked a few wiry wisps of hair behind her other ear as she lowered her eyes to Jake's chest.

He waited for her to say something but when she didn't, he stared up at her worriedly.

"Bells, you okay?"

She brought her gaze to his and bit her lip in thought although the frown never left.

"So, your decision had nothing to do with me? Or what happened that night?"

Jake could feel his palms starting to sweat and his heart rate picking up. He was in a tight bind and he knew it. This could go either way and there was no telling how she would respond. Her eyes gave away nothing.

He gulped quietly.

He decided to tell the truth. That's what they had agreed to, right? To be completely honest with each other? Then, that's what he would do. No matter if it might piss her off and make her hate him.

He licked his lips which suddenly seemed dry.

"It didn't."

The expression on her face didn't change and Jake held his breath, waiting for her to scream at him, slap him, tell him to fuck off and walk away, something.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stared at him even more intensely. His stomach jumped into his throat. _Shit._

"Tell me something, Jake. If you hadn't found me that night, if I hadn't kissed you, if we hadn't touched each other, would you still have broken it off with her? Or would you still be with her?"

He narrowed his own eyes at her.

"Would you still be with Edward?"

They both stared at each other for the longest time before Bella broke the tense silence.

"I'm glad you didn't do it because of me. I am. I wouldn't want to be responsible for her pain. But, I have to ask, how do you know you really love me then?"

He sat up then, bringing him face to face with her.

"How do _you_ know you really love _me_?"

She sighed loudly and held up her hands in frustration before pressing them to her forehead.

"Stop answering my questions with a question."

He grabbed her right hand and squeezed it.

"No, Bells, I'm not trying to. I'm really asking you. How do you know?"

She looked at him in annoyance but answered him anyway.

"I think about you...all the time. I'm sad when I can't be with you, see you, talk to you. But, when I do get to, it's like I'm on a high or something. Like it's the happiest I've ever been. I love to hear you talk, I love to see you smile, hear you laugh. I love that you just say whatever you're thinking, whatever you're feeling and you don't think twice about it. That's just how you are. I love everything about you and I love who you are. From the person you are at school to the Jake I've gotten to know. I love the way you take care of me, the way you show me just how much I mean to you, and I feel so safe and so...whole with you. It's like, even if we fight, everything just feels...perfect. Like this is all so...right, the way it's supposed to be." He stared at her in wonder and she blushed furiously, lowering her eyes to the ground. "I don't how I know, Jake. I just do."

His other hand reached out, placed itself under her chin and slowly lifted, making her meet his eyes.

"The same goes for me, Bells. I just know. When I first met you, there was something about you. I mean, you were my student but...I don't know, something was different. And it just kind of grew from there."

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're saying that you had feelings for me before that night?"

He slowly nodded.

The crinkle appeared in her forehead again.

"But...how did...wait, did you hope something was gonna happen that night?"

His eyes widened.

"No!"

She pulled away from him as if she had been burned and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. She scoffed and looked away down the beach towards the other kids.

"No, that's not what I meant, Bells. I...aaaagghh!" He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed, dropping his hands and staring at her helplessly.

"Bella."

She turned to glare at him.

"What?"

He winced at her acidic tone.

"I love you."

She scoffed again.

"Saying that doesn't-"

"Yes and no."

She did a double take.

"What?"

"Yes, I hoped but, no I didn't _plan_ on anything happening."

She did another double take.

"Wait, what?"

He sighed and crawled over to sit next to her. She tried to move away but he threw an arm around her shoulders and held her there. Thankfully, she didn't try to resist him too much once he did.

"Bells, I was attracted to you. I cared about you, more than I wanted to admit at the time. You were still my student, my _underage_ student. I knew my boundaries and I fully intended on keeping them. I didn't bring you to my house in the hopes that something would happen. I would never be that much of a prick. You trusted me, as your teacher, and you were obviously in a bad spot. I would never take advantage of you or any other girl like that. Like I said, I'm not that much of an asshole. And it was hard, but I resisted doing anything that would be deemed inappropriate. At least, until you jumped me." He turned and gave her a smirk with an arched brow.

He got the laugh he was hoping for and she shook her head.

He playfully tugged on her ponytail.

"Why did you kiss me by the way?"

She smiled at him and shrugged.

"I had my superhot English teacher in bed. Did you really expect me to pass that up?"

He barked out a laugh and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple.

"God, I love you, Bells."

She chuckled and hugged him back.

"Seriously, though," She drew back and looked at him. "I liked the way you looked at me. You looked at me that way all the time, in class, in the hallways, times when you thought I wasn't looking and even that night. I don't know how to explain it but...there was something about it that made me feel...I don't know...special in some way. Like you couldn't look away. I never saw you look at any of the other girls that way and even when you were gruff with me, no matter what you were saying, your eyes never changed. And that night, you were just as kind and warm and gentle with me as I'd always imagined you to be. I felt safe with you. And when the storm hit and scared the crap out of me, I saw your eyes again and...I don't know. It was like all thinking went out the window and I just knew I really wanted to kiss you. So, I did."

She smiled warmly at him.

"And everything changed. I knew then the only thing I wanted, was you. It was like, everything else melted away and all I could see, all I could hear, all I could feel, was you. Nothing else ever felt as right to me as it did right then. And I forgot everyone and everything else. Nothing mattered. Just you."

Jake's chest had started to heave up and down as he stared at her. She blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I know that's kind of intense but you wanted to know why and I just wanted to be honest and I-"

He kissed her, shutting her up effectively. He kissed her long and hard and deep. When he finally pulled away, leaving them both gasping for air, he pressed soft kisses anywhere he could find.

"Why did you leave then? Why didn't you stay? Why did you get mad at me when I went to your house? Why, baby?"

She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"Because I thought you didn't want me."

She lifted her head and opened her eyes.

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, Bells. Of course I wanted you. How could you even think otherwise?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, he was shocked to see the tears building there.

"Because you just stopped the night before and left me all alone. You covered me up like you couldn't stand to look at me. It was like you wanted nothing to do with me, that I disgusted you so much that you couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me. And I was mortified." Angry tears slid down her cheeks. "I put myself out there, willing to do something that I could never do with anyone else, least of all my boyfriend of two years. And you didn't want me. You didn't feel the same towards me, that much was obvious. But you weren't even attracted to me. I thought maybe I had read you all wrong and that..." She sniffled and turned to wipe her eyes. "Maybe I wasn't so special to you after all."

He gripped her face and pushed his lips to hers. He kissed her over and over again until she moved away to catch her breath.

"Don't you ever fucking think that, Bells. You were and still are very special to me. Don't you ever doubt that. After this time we've had together, you _know_ how much I love you and how beautiful you are in my eyes. You know you're the only one on my mind, the only one I see. And you know I don't want anyone else. You're all I wanted and still continue to want to this day. You _know_ it."

"Yes, I know that now but I didn't then! You never told me! Why did you leave that night?! Why did you push me away?!"

He placed both his palms on her cheeks and brought her within an inch of him so he could stare into her eyes, making her believe what he had to tell her.

"Sweetheart, you were scared. Don't try to deny it. You were shaking and you had your eyes covered. I was stupid and didn't pick up on the fact that it would have been your first time. But, I didn't want to push you to do anything you didn't want to do. Even something you thought you wanted but really didn't. And I left the room because I didn't want to be tempted to do anything either of us would regret the next morning. I admit it. I was scared, Bells. You were my student that I was convinced was underage at the time. My teaching career was on the line. Leah had just left me. I mean, I wanted you but I knew it was wrong to want you in that way on so many levels. So, I was just as scared and worried and confused as you were. But, I was the more experienced one and I should have taken the time to talk to you about it. I'm sorry I didn't. I would never ever want to make you feel that I didn't want you or that I couldn't bear to look at you or be around you. Far from it. I just...didn't know what to do, didn't know how to handle everything, especially with you being my student, eighteen or not. But, that's no excuse. I should have talked to you. And baby, I only covered you up because I could see how frightened and nervous you were and I wanted you to be more comfortable. That's all. It had nothing to do with not being able to look at you. My God, honey, you're beautiful. How could you ever think anything less of yourself?"

She looked at him sadly.

"And that's why you left when I told you I had broken up with Edward. Because you were scared."

He nodded, looking slightly ashamed.

She sniffled and lifted a hand to wipe her eyes once again.

"Christ, Bella, I love you so fucking much."

She sniffled again.

"I love you, too."

He released her face and held out his arms. She jumped into them without hesitation. He squeezed her tight and whispered in her ear.

"You mean so much to me more than you'll ever know. I'm lost without you."

She started to cry and drew back, kissing him.

"Shhh. Don't cry, honey. Like you said, we're together now and that's all that matters."

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and gave her a small smile before kissing her again.

Eventually, her tears stopped and their kissing turned into something more passionate. His hands moved to her lower back, digging into the skin he could feel underneath her clothes. They were breathing harshly through their noses but neither seemed to care. Bella's hands went to his face, pulling him closer, since his hair was underneath the hat and therefore, unattainable.

Bella pulled away first, finally needing to breathe so Jake started to kiss her neck instead. He chuckled quietly when he saw the love bite from the night before again. He considered adding another one on the other side. He didn't mind people knowing that Bella was taken. But he decided against it, keeping it simple for her to conceal, when he thought about Charlie. Near enough the bruised area, he twirled his tongue around the skin before taking it into his mouth and suckling on it.

She moaned but then tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Mmm. I love it when you do that."

He stopped for a moment to respond.

"I love _you_."

She closed her eyes, smiling slightly, when he went back to work.

"I love you, too."

At the same time, his hands rose higher under her shirt, reaching the clasp of her bra. His fingers dangerously hovered over it, getting ready to undo it so he could free her breasts and take them into his hands.

A loud gasp sounded.

"Bella?"

Both of them stopped moving. Bella looked to her left and Jake didn't move.

"Shit."

Jake quickly removed his hands from underneath her clothes as inconspicuously as he could at Bella's muttered curse. Jake was pissed.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Can't I get _one_ fucking day with my girlfriend? Just get _some_ goddamn privacy? Unfuckingbelievable." Bella quietly hushed his muttering.

Jake went to look to see who had indeed caught them making out when Bella stopped him by whispering in his ear.

"As soon as I get up, look to the left, get up and go 'take a phone call'. Keep your back to us and keep walking until I come to get you. She might not have recognized you since you have your hat on. So, as soon as I move, you go. Okay?"

He gave a slight nod.

"Okay. Go."

Bella jumped up and Jake immediately did as she said. He grabbed his glasses from the blanket next to him and got to his feet. He didn't look back as he pulled his phone out of his pocket but he didn't need to in order to tell who it had been who thoughtlessly interrupted them. He could hear Bella's surprised exclamation from where he was.

"Angela! Ben! What are you doing here?"

_You've gotta be fucking kidding me._


	15. Should Have Seen This From the Start

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

It felt like forever until Bella finally came to get him.

He had walked down the beach a ways and settled on a piece of driftwood, looking out over the waves.

He didn't hear her coming. It wasn't until arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and he found himself subconsciously leaning back into her that he knew she was there.

She removed his sunglasses, kissed his cheek softly and placed her cheek next to his, staring out into the water with him.

"Everything okay?"

She sighed quietly and squeezed him tighter.

"Yeah, they didn't recognize you. Everything's okay. I took care of it."

He turned and kissed her head.

"Thanks, baby."

Bella nodded and he turned back to the ocean.

"Hey, didn't you say your friend was going to Seattle for the weekend and that's why you couldn't get the car to come see me today?"

"She was supposed to but she said something about someone in her family getting a stomach flu or something like that. So, they cancelled. She asked if we wanted to join them but I told her we already had plans."

"We?"

"Yeah."

Bella turned and placed kisses along his cheek, leading up to his ear.

"Want to head back?"

Her breath in his ear made him shiver. She felt it and he could feel her smile against his skin.

He nodded and got to his feet when Bella released him from her arms.

She held out her hand and he took it without hesitation.

They began to make their way back towards their original spot. Glancing down the beach, Jake was glad to see that Angela and her boyfriend weren't anywhere in sight.

Bella squeezed his hand, noticing he seemed distracted.

"What are you thinking about?"

He shrugged and shook his head.

"Just glad to see we're alone again."

Bella moved their joined hands behind her and placed them on her right hip. She leaned up and kissed his jawline before lowering back down and throwing her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

He glanced down and saw the biggest dreamiest smile on her face as she gazed down the beach. He couldn't help smiling himself.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Bells?"

She turned the smile on him and he felt compelled to kiss her, like a moth to a flame. But he held himself back, if only to hear the cause of that smile.

"_You_. _You_ make me happy, Jake."

His brows arched in surprise.

"Me?"

She laughed.

"Yes, silly. Why do you look so shocked?"

He bit his lip.

"Well, it's just that...well...after earlier...I guess, I didn't expect to be forgiven so soon."

She shook her head, chuckling, and fixed her eyes on the sandy path before them.

"I know we've had a rough couple of days, a rough month really, but I don't know, I feel like everything's going to get so much better. I was telling Angela about you and-"

"You told her about me?"

Jake narrowed his eyes in confusion. Then, why did she make him leave before? Better yet, why _did_ she tell her at all? What the hell was she thinking?

Bella's brows scrunched together.

"Well, yeah. I had to come up with something. Was I supposed to play it off as if both her and Ben hallucinating the hot guy I was making out with? That I really was kissing air?"

She giggled but Jake's face didn't change.

When she didn't hear him laugh along with her, she turned to see the worry in his expression. Her smile faded and she stopped them, turning to cup his face with her hands.

"Jake, I didn't tell her it was _you_. I just told her that you were an old family friend that I was 'hanging out' with recently." She arched a brow and smirked which also quickly faded when relief flooded through him and displayed itself on his face.

She sighed and removed her hands, beginning to walk again. He followed and stayed by her side.

She didn't look at him.

"You don't trust me."

Jake did a double take.

"What? Of course, I trust you, Bells. I just...didn't understand what you were saying, that's all."

She bit her lip and nodded, focusing on the sand at their feet.

He wanted to kick himself in the ass. She had been so happy mere seconds ago and thanks to him, now she wasn't. Again.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and brought them both to a stop, turning her to face him.

"Hey."

She gazed up at him and he stared at her imploringly.

"I trust you. Implicitly. You know that. I was just confused as to what you meant. Okay?"

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him as they started to walk again.

"You know, personally, I would've gone with the air theory. Or even the hallucinations since they both saw me. Hell of a lot more fun and could come in handy in the future. Although, convincing the entire student body of Forks High that they're all seeing the same hallucination, especially those in my classes, might prove difficult."

Bella snorted and her smile returned although her arms were still crossed.

"We could always say there's something in the water..."

"Yeah, but then Charlie would investigate it and then where would we be?"

"Anywhere that's out of range of his shotgun."

Jake nodded.

"Good thinking. And preferably on the opposite side of the country the good Chief's on. Do you think Charlie knows how to work long range missiles?"

Bella burst into laughter and he smiled, more than happy that he had been able to elicit the sounds from her. She threw her arms around him again and leaned into him.

"I love you, Jake."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, too, honey."

They walked a little more when Jake started glancing around in confusion.

"Uh, babe?"

"Yeah?"

Jake focused on the area he knew they had left their things in.

"Didn't we leave our stuff over here...somewhere?"

"In the car already."

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Yep. You left your keys and I figured we'd get out of here before Jess and her friends came. Angela helped me carry it all up there before she and Ben went off to set up for their thing."

He narrowed his eyes and she rolled hers before walking away and back up to the parking lot.

"She didn't write down your license plate number or anything, Jake."

He ran to catch up with her, throwing his sunglasses on.

"No, I was just shocked at how fast you move. That's all."

"Uh huh."

She laughed and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him.

He pressed a kiss to her neck and moved with her all the way up to the car, her giggling the whole time as he whispered all the things that everyone could _hallucinate_ them doing out in the open, tickling her ear.

-DtU—

They both had decided to go back to his place, settle in and watch a movie since La Push was about to have its fill of kids who would easily recognize Jake and Bella and Forks and Port Angeles were too risky.

Jake made popcorn (he had done a little food shopping before he went to visit her at work) while Bella scanned through the movies on demand after she put her daisies in a large glass with water, placing them on the table. She called a few titles out to him here and there and after a few gagging sounds and "hell. no"s and snorts (all from Jake) amongst a few annoyed sighs, "then why don't you pick something"s and giggles (all from Bella), a movie was finally chosen.

A couple of minutes later, Jake placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and plopped down next to Bella on the couch, who was cuddled up with a blanket. She immediately moved into his arms and they repositioned themselves where she had her head on his chest and they were both covered by the blanket. Jake pressed the play button on the remote and then tossed the remote onto the side table next to him.

They spent the rest of their time together watching movies, making out, talking, laughing, making out, cooking and eating dinner together, more laughing, more making out and just being together, in general.

By the time Jake drove her home, they were both feeling completely fulfilled and lighter than they had in weeks.

He dropped her off down the street (since Charlie was home by then) and he made her promise to see him the next day.

She did but only after he stopped kissing her long enough to let her get out of the car.

She smiled at him and started down the sidewalk, giving him a little wave. He called her on her cell phone not a minute later. She was laughing when she picked up and started to jog away.

"Missing me already?"

"I was missing you before you got out of the car. Slow down a bit, babe."

"Oh my God, you're worse than Charlie." She didn't slow down her progress at all. Instead, she sped up.

"Yeah, with good reason. We both know you're not the most uncoordinated person in the world."

"Hey, I resent that. I'm coordinated. Especially, where it counts. You _know_ that."

Jake gasped dramatically. "Miss Swan, are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Definitely." He could practically hear the smile in her voice.

He shook his head and smiled himself.

"You are one dirty-minded individual."

"Who hopes that her dirty mind will be put to good use very soon."

He chuckled. "Miss Swan, it sounds like you're coming on, and very inappropriately I might add, to your teacher."

"Nope, Mr. Black. Just my boyfriend."

He laughed.

Bella was now out of his sight and she must have been near the door because he heard her whisper next.

"I miss you."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I miss you, too. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You bet."

"Alright, baby. You at the door?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."

"Get some sleep, baby. You're gonna need it."

"Oh, Mr. Black. Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

He smiled wide.

"Definitely. And a whole lot more." His heart warmed when he heard her quiet laugh.

"Okay, Bells. Good night, honey. Love you."

"Love you, too. Good night."

"Night."

He closed the phone and sighed again, leaning his head back. He waited a minute and then opened his eyes, put the car into drive, and turned around to head for home.

He was definitely missing her.

-DtU-

The next day pretty much followed like the last.

By eleven, Bella was able to slip out of the house and make it over to Jake's.

He was antsy, worried Charlie might not let her leave or someone might see her or something would go wrong.

After all, a good thing like this was way too good to be true. Wasn't it?

But, she made it to his place without incident and she didn't even make it to the door before he threw it open and rushed her, picking her up and swinging her around in his arms.

She giggled and he kissed her forehead before letting her down.

Her smirk was so wide he was sure it must've hurt.

"Miss me?"

He shrugged and shook his head, giving a wave of dismissal in the air.

"Nah."

He turned and began to walk away when she cried out, "Hey!" and smacked him on his shoulder.

He faced her and drew her in, laughing at her offended pout, and kissed her.

"You have no idea how badly, honey."

She smiled in satisfaction.

"Now that's more like it."

He laughed again and squeezed her tight, walking them inside.

Once they were in, he shut the door, locked it, grabbed Bella and pushed her back into the door. He placed one hand on each side of her head, flat against the wood, and his mouth descended over hers.

She moaned and clasped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He kissed her deeper and picked her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. He turned them around and walked her into the kitchen and right into one of the chairs, making him break the kiss and curse out loud.

She giggled when he walked into another one.

"Left, left."

He kicked the offending chair towards the counter.

"Fucking chair."

Bella giggled again and clung to him while he navigated the makeshift obstacle course.

"What were you doing before I got here?"

"That-doesn't-fuck-just-come on! How many fucking chairs do I have?"

Eventually, he made it to the living room and plopped them down onto the couch, Bella laughing the whole way.

He then laid her down on her back and covered her lips with his.

He moved down to her neck and suckled her skin gently.

"Mmmm, you _have_ missed me."

He threaded his fingers in her hair and tugged, forcing her neck to arch and he bit down, making her gasp.

He released her and moved up to place his mouth right above hers.

"You have no idea."

And then he showed her just _how_ much he missed her.

-DtU—

"I love kissing you."

Jake's eyes opened slowly and he gently smiled.

"I love kissing you, too."

She placed a soft kiss to the top of his head and continued to pull her fingers through his hair repeatedly.

He closed his eyes again and resumed listening to her heart beat from his position on her chest.

With her other hand she slowly rubbed his bare back.

"I called Edward last night."

His eyes snapped open and his head popped up, staring down at her.

"And?"

She smirked and locked her legs around his and rolled them over onto his back on the bed.

"And..."

She began to kiss down his chest.

"I took care of it."

His expression contorted in confusion.

"Meaning?"

She lifted herself back up to stare down at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Meaning that he knows that he and I are done for good and that I,"

She kissed his cheek.

"Have,"

She kissed his other cheek.

"Moved,"

She then dropped a kiss to his nose.

"On."

She stared down at him, waiting.

"So, he's out of the picture for good?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"For good."

He didn't say anything for a minute.

Her brows started to knit together and she bit her lip.

"Jake...?"

He flipped them over, making her yelp in surprise.

He started kissing her all over.

He was so fucking happy. Finally, Cullen was out and for good. About fucking time!

She stopped his frenzy by gripping his face and forcing him to look at her.

"I love you."

Before he could respond, she leaned up and kissed him.

It only took a moment for it to turn heated.

Jake sat up and pulled her with him. He hurriedly stripped her of his t-shirt, leaving her bare with tousled hair.

She knew exactly where he was going and pulled away, panting, focusing on getting him out of his boxers while he placed open-mouthed kisses to her neck and up to her ear.

She started to stroke his erection and he groaned.

"Baby, wait."

He removed her hands and made short work of his boxers, tossing them on the floor. Bella automatically crawled into his lap and wrapped her legs around him.

He in turn wrapped his arms around her and cupped her chin.

"I love you so much."

He leaned forward, kissing her deeply, laying her back down.

He tried to break the kiss but she wouldn't let him.

"Baby, baby, I have to...mmm...I've gotta... I've gotta con-centrate...baby."

She let him go but pouted up at him.

He shook his head, smirking, and sat up on his knees.

"You're such a bad girl."

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and pawed at him.

"I like you next to me."

He grabbed her right hand and kissed it.

"I know. But the mechanics of it wouldn't be a good thing."

"Jake, I told you. I'm ready. I want my first time to be with you."

He kissed the inside of her wrist.

"And it will be, honey. But not now."

She sighed and he rolled his eyes.

"Bells, come on. Don't be so impatient. I want your first time to be special, not just some hormonal teenage riddled moment fueled by sex."

She yanked her hand back and sat up on her elbows.

"What did you just say?"

He stared at her in confusion.

"What? All I said was is that I want your first time to be special. What's wrong with that?"

She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"No, not that. The other thing."

Jake did a double take.

"What other thing?"

She scoffed in disgust.

"That me telling you right now that I'm ready and I want you to be my first is 'some hormonal teenage riddle moment fueled by sex'?"

His mouth dropped open in shock.

_What the fuck?_

"Bells, that is not what I meant at all! Where the fuck did you get that out of what I said?!"

"You said it!"

"No, I didn't!"

Bella jumped off the bed, grabbed her clothes off the floor, and started getting dressed.

"Yes, you did! That's what you think of me, isn't it? Some-horny-teenager-just-" She glanced around for her shirt and found it near the door. She leapt for it and threw it on. "-looking for a fuck anywhere, don't you? That you're so far apart from me because you're the older, wiser, experienced teacher, right? That I'm just some stupid lovesick kid?!" She put on her sneakers and began to walk out the door.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fix it, you idiot!_

Jake ran after her after hurriedly zipping up his jeans and grasped her arms, stopping her.

"Bella, please. I don't think any of those things. I never said or insinuated anything like that!"

He tried to turn her around but she resisted and headed through the kitchen.

"Bells! Come on, let's talk about this. You have me all wrong! Baby, I never meant for you to take it that way!"

She spun on her heel after snatching her keys off the counter.

"Oh, so now it's me and how I'm taking it?!"

Jake grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged, groaning in frustration.

"No! Jesus Christ, Bells, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Her eyes widened.

"So you ARE saying it's me! You know what, fuck you, Black! I'm out of here!"

She walked to the front door but before she could open it, he placed his weight against it, blocking her.

"Move out of my way!"

"No."

Bella crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Jake..."

He ignored her growl and glared right back at her.

"No. I'm not letting you leave. Not until we talk this out. I don't know how the fuck we got here but...I made the stupid mistake of letting you go once. I'm not doing it again. Not without...please don't go, Bells. Please."

She sighed angrily and lowered her eyes.

He leaned off the door and approached her, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you think that or make you feel that way. I think...I think we just got our wires crossed for a minute. Okay? Let's just sit down and talk about this."

She bit her lip but kept her eyes glued to the floor.

He placed both hands on her cheeks and gently pleaded with her to look at him.

"Please?"

She reluctantly lifted her eyes to his and he could see the tears starting to stream down her face.

He didn't understand how one second they were happy and burgeoning on their second round of intimacy for the day and then the next, yelling at each other and on the verge of breaking up. _Again_. And now she was so upset she was crying. What the hell had happened?

"Shh. Don't cry, honey."

And then she said the last thing he ever expected.

"Kiss me."

He tried not to show the confusion he felt and did as she asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He held her tighter.

Eventually, he drew back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, honey."

She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, too."

He sighed and kissed her nose.

"Listen, why don't we-"

"Jake, can we just...I'm really tired...can we lay down for a little while?"

His brows scrunched together but he nodded.

"Yeah, baby. Of course."

She went to walk away when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed and she began to take her shoes off.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You want me to get you something more comfortable to wear?"

"Can I have your t-shirt again? And maybe a pair of sweat pants or something?"

He squatted down and stroked her left cheek.

"Sure, honey. Anything you need."

He got up and retrieved the items she asked for. She took them and went into the bathroom to change. He frowned but kept his peace. He didn't understand her sudden need for privacy but he respected it. She was most likely still pissed at him. It wasn't like they had really worked everything out. He could only hope they would after she had rested like she said she needed to.

A few minutes later, she came back out, his clothes swimming on her but it covered her from head to toe. She had even thrown on her hoodie form before and put the hood up.

"Bells, are you cold?"

She nodded and walked over to her side of the bed and crawled in. He went into the closet and pulled out the down comforter. Even though it was late November, Jake never had a need for it. His regular comforter kept him warm just fine throughout the winter. Truthfully, he always ran a little warm and didn't easily get cold. But, if Bella was really cold enough that she had to keep herself huddled in clothes like that, then the down comforter should do the trick and warm her up.

He spread it out over the bed and covered her. He tucked it around her and sat down next to her. She didn't look at him, just kept staring blankly at the window.

"You want me to make you some soup or something?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. I'll be in the living room if you need anything, okay? I'll let you get some rest."

He went to get up when she reached out a hand and grasped his.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will you stay here with me?"

He nodded once and climbed in the other side. She grabbed his right arm and tugged until he was behind her and wrapped it around her body.

She lifted his right hand quickly and kissed it before laying it back down in its original position.

"I love you."

He hugged her tighter to his body.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

He placed a kiss to her covered head and settled in behind her.

-DtU-

Jake was woken up by something wet on his ear.

He brushed it away but two seconds later, he felt it again, accompanied by a seductive whisper.

"Wake up..."

He opened his eyes and turned to find Bella smiling down at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to determine the turnaround in her mood from earlier.

She kissed him and he tasted minty freshness. She had been up for a while.

He rubbed his head and stared at her.

Her smile faded and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry about before."

He pulled her down and kissed her forehead before enfolding her in a hug.

"Don't worry about it."

He stroked her hair gently and sighed.

"If anything, it was my fault. I should think before I speak."

She buried her face into his neck.

"No. I took it the wrong way and that was my fault. It's just..."

"What, baby?"

"Nothing. I just overreacted."

"Bells..."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I just thought maybe...that's how you view me sometimes."

He pulled back in shock and stared up at her.

"How could you think that? After everything? How?"

Her face fell and she turned over and got out of bed. Jake reached for her but she moved out of the way.

"Bells, this is going to be a problem. You can't just run every time we have an issue. A relationship can't work like that."

She spun around fast to face him.

"That's rich coming from _you_! Tell me, Jake, where was that line of thinking the last few weeks? Or before you kicked me out of your class and your life? Before you dropped me like a bad habit without one fucking word? Huh? Tell me!"

He dropped his hand and he scoffed, climbing out the other side.

"I should've known your whole 'let's start fresh' attitude wouldn't last long. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you today, Bella. You seemed fine when you got here but ever since you mentioned your ex, it seems like you've done nothing but take my head off. Sure you're with the right guy? Or did I interrupt your plans to fuck him once again by asking you to come here today?"

She scoffed herself and walked out of the room.

"Fuck this! I'm out of here!"

He followed her out.

"Shocker."

She felt her pockets, then realized she was still in his clothes and turned back around towards the bedroom, sidestepping him.

He followed her, anyway.

"Bells, will you just fucking talk to me?"

She grabbed her clothes out of the bathroom, slipped her feet into her sneakers and stormed past him.

"Bells, come on!"

She marched to the door with him on her heels.

"Just fucking talk to me! Tell me what the hell is going on! What's wrong?"

She turned on him with a murderous glare.

"What's wrong is that I have an asshole for a boyfriend yet again! I'm done!"

She spun on her heel and went to open the door.

He slammed it shut with his hand.

"Move!"

"No! You don't flip me out on me every chance you get, tell me it's me and then walk out on me! No fucking way!"

"I said, move!"

"No, tell me what the fuck is going on with you!"

The angrier they both got, the more and more they began to lean in, yelling in each other's faces.

"Jake, just let me go!"

"No, goddammit! I fucking love you! I'm not letting you leave until you talk to me! Something's not right here!"

Tears started to slide down her cheeks and she was all but pleading with him now but he stood his ground.

"Let me go!"

"NO! Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Jake..."

"Fucking tell me!"

"I slept with him!"

Jake felt like someone punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the balls. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What?"

Maybe he had deluded himself into thinking she had said that. Maybe his ears needed to be cleaned. Maybe his head was still fuzzy because he had just woken up only a few minutes ago. Anything. He just prayed it wasn't true.

Bella sniffled and spoke in a pained voice.

"I slept with Edward."

Jake stepped back from her and removed his hand from the door. He swayed a little, feeling dizzy and slightly wobbly.

"No. No, that's not possible. I've been inside you more than once. It was only a few hours ago. You're still tight. It still hurts you when I move inside you..."

_Please let her be lying. Please. Please, please, please._

"I'm not used to it yet and you're a lot...bigger...than him." She was whispering now, watching him brokenly.

He turned around so as not to face her and closed his eyes, hanging his head, leaning on the door by his hand for support.

"W-When?"

She sniffled again.

"Before I saw you last week."

"H-Ho-How?"

He was about to cry. His hands formed into fists.

"Last weekend. His parents were out of town. He and his sister had a party. I was drinking and it just...happened."

She drew in a ragged breath.

"Jake, I never thought I'd see you again. I was hurting. I wasn't thinking. He made a move and I...I let him. It hurt like hell and it was over so fast. And then...we were together."

"Why would you lie to me?"

He heard her voice right behind him. She had moved closer.

"I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't want me. I was scared that if I told you the truth you'd never want to see me again. And after spending that night with you, when you got sick, I didn't want to lose you. I love you, Jake."

She sobbed and he felt her hand on the back of his shirt and he knew he should shirk it off but he couldn't find the strength to move.

"You lied to me, Bella. So well. And I believed you."

He shook his head and he heard her sob even louder.

"I know...and I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Jake. I just didn't want to lose you. I love you _so_ much."

He lost it.

He moved away from her, turned and started punching the door in his anger.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING LOVE ME! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LIED TO ME! FEED ME ALL THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT YOU WANTING ME TO BE YOUR FIRST! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! YOU FUCKING COLD-HEARTED BITCH! FUCK YOU! FUCK! YOU!"

Bella sobbed and rushed to him, grabbing his arm before he could throw another punch.

"Jacob, stop! Please stop! Please! You're bleeding!"

He snatched his arm from her grip and walked away from her, pacing angrily. He had ripped his hand up pretty good and probably broken something but he didn't care. The sting he felt was nothing compared to the pain in his chest.

"Jacob, please!"

"Stay the fuck away from me right now!"

She went to move towards him anyway and he hissed, walking away.

"I can't even look at you!"

He turned and made a beeline for the door.

"No, you know what? Get the fuck out of my house! Don't ever talk to me, call me or even fucking look at me again! I want nothing to do with you! You don't fucking exist to me!"

She crumbled to her knees, crying and sobbing hysterically.

"Jacob, don't say that! Please! I love you!"

He spun and yelled down at her.

"No, you don't! Stop your fucking lying already!"

"I'm not lying! I do love you."

He yanked her up by her arm and led her to the door.

"Please, Jake! Please! I love you."

He started punching the wall next to her, making her cry louder.

"DON'T SAY THAT TO ME!"

"But I do! I love you!"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT TO ME! YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!"

"No, I'm not! I love you! Please!"

He kept punching the wall and he started to cry.

"I loved you so much, Bells. Why? Why?"

She cupped his face in her shaking hands and brought his forehead down to meet hers.

"I love you."

"Why would you do that, Bells? Why?"

"I love you."

"I thought you did. I risked everything for you. I would have done anything for you. Anything. Why? Why would you do this to me? I loved you."

"I'm sorry." She placed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

He broke down sobbing and wrapped his arms around her.

They cried together, holding each other tightly, their foreheads leaned against the other's.

How could she do this to him? Bad enough that she had slept with that asshole just like Jake figured she had in the beginning. But, she had fucking lied about it! More than once! How could he forget that?

He knew he should make her leave, never want to see her again. But, he couldn't find it in himself to force her. He didn't want to lose her any more than she did him. He knew it was wrong to feel that way in light of her revelation but, he loved her too much.

Through his tears and sobs, he barely felt her kiss him, her lips trying to coax a response out of his.

He sniffled and stared down at her tear-stained face, her glistening chocolate brown eyes, her regret, her pleading for his forgiveness, her own pain and most of all, her love for him, clear as day. She whispered to him.

"I love you."

She pressed her lips to his one more time and then drew back, waiting.

He sniffled again and leaned in, hesitantly kissing her back.

She kissed him full force, threading her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. He did the same, both of them breathing through their noses harshly.

Before he could stop himself, he had picked her up, and with her legs around his waist, carried her back to the bedroom.

-DtU—

They were on their sides, facing each other and studying one another.

It was now dark in the bedroom, making it feel like eons since they had screamed at each other and Jake had busted his hand on the door and the wall near it, which was now covered with a makeshift wrap.

Neither of them had spoken to each other since.

Jake didn't know what to feel. He wasn't entirely sure he could feel.

He knew he loved the girl across from him with the wild hair, clutching a sheet to her naked chest as she stared at him. But he also knew that she had betrayed him, in one of the worst ways possible. Granted, she hadn't cheated on him but the lying...the lying was just as bad. It wasn't one little white lie or a few or something told for a good cause. No. She had flat-out fabricated details and told him a story. More than once. And he believed her. How the hell was he supposed to trust her now?

Had she just been honest with him from the get go, told him that she had indeed slept with Cullen, he would have been able to move past it.

Wouldn't he?

And then he found himself taking part of the blame. After all, had he not been such a dick and dumped her in the first place, she would have had no reason to console herself with Cullen's company in the first place.

So, yes, it would be hard but he could forgive that. Eventually.

But the lying...

That's what was killing him.

If she lied about something like this, what else did she lie about? Or what would she lie about in the future? This worried him. He didn't ever want to feel the kind of pain he had felt today, or truthfully, was still feeling, again.

Leah was a downright bitch but she had never lied to him. Not that he had ever found out. She had always told him the truth, even when he didn't want to hear it.

Had she been right in pushing him to get married? If he had just proposed like she had wanted, he wouldn't feel this endless ache in his chest right now.

But then, he would have never been with Bella. And as pissed as he was at her, he would never regret his time with her. It was just their future that was in question...

"I love you."

He didn't say anything, only stared at her.

She watched him, giving him a hint of a warm smile. But, it was too much. Too much too fast.

He turned over onto his other side, ignoring the pain in her eyes.

He heard her move behind him and then felt her soft body against his back, her arms around him.

She placed her forehead against his shoulder.

"I really do love you."

He still didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, the right thing to say.

He felt her wet tears against his skin.

"I am sorry. If I could go back and undo it, I would."

He closed his eyes painfully. Hadn't he said something along those lines about him pushing her away?

"You were the only one I wanted, Jake. Ever since I kissed you. You were it. You still are. I love you so much, Jacob."

She placed a small kiss to his back and his eyes snapped open. He couldn't take this. This was too much.

He sat up and climbed out of bed, shirking off her tightening arms and whimpers.

He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on hurriedly before slipping on his t-shirt that had been tossed to the floor.

"I gotta get some air."

"Jake, please don't leave. Let's talk about this. Please."

He shook his head, smirking.

Funny how they had switched roles somewhere along the way. Now _she_ was begging _him_ to stay and work it out? Funny. Too funny.

"I'm going."

She wrapped the sheet around her and sat up, tears streaming down her face.

"Jake, please don't go."

Without another word, he stepped out of the room, grabbed his keys, his jacket and left, unwilling to hear her sobs as they followed him out the door.

-DtU—

He sat down on the driftwood log he had sat upon many times throughout his life, staring out over the dark water.

The moon was full enough to have a bright enough reflection on the waves.

He rested his head in his hands, leaning on his knees.

He wasn't sure what to do.

He knew he loved her.

And she did love him.

He knew that. He could see it. She wasn't lying about that at least.

He could even understand her purpose in lying to him at first. They were standing on shaky ground, both trying to survive the massive damage that had been done to their relationship before it had a chance to even really live. Damage that he had helped to cause and truthfully, inflicted on them first.

She was scared of his reaction. He could understand that. But then they spent the night together, spent the next two days with each other. He had been completely honest and up front with her. Why couldn't she tell him then? Especially yesterday when they had decided not to keep any more secrets from each other? Wouldn't it have been best to come clean then?

But then again, he had gotten angry and threatened to walk out on her when he found out she had plans to meet up with Cullen that first night. Maybe that scared her again, too.

Then why did she mention it again today? Okay, she wanted to reassure him that Cullen was no longer in the picture. But then why did she practically beg him to "take her virginity", telling him she wanted him to be her first? And then get pissed and flip out on him when he didn't?

And for that matter, if she kept going with this lie, how did she plan to explain that she wasn't a virgin anymore when they finally did have sex? True, he hadn't known the few times he had placed the head of his dick inside her and pushed in a little. But, when he didn't come up against a barrier where he expected one to be, wouldn't that pose a problematic explanation? Especially, when she didn't bleed? Or was she just going to tell him she had broken it herself? Or that it happened when she was very young? Gymnastics or bike riding and such? He had heard of all those possibilities throughout the years. Would she have said that to him when he questioned the absence of her purity?

He shook his head to clear it and willed his thoughts to calm down.

The only thing that mattered now was whether he still loved her (he did) and if he still wanted to be with her (he wasn't sure).

Maybe this was all moving too fast. Maybe things had gotten serious way too quickly. The normal time for couples to tell each other they loved one another wasn't within a day of deciding to date. Normal couples also didn't meet in high school, with one going there and the other teaching them.

And his reaction tonight, he was ashamed and angry at himself. He hadn't meant to lose control like that. He hadn't meant to scare her or make her think he was violent and would do something like that to her. He had just been so enraged, seeing Cullen with his arm around her, laughing at him. That door, that wall, _was_ Cullen.

Still, it did not excuse his behavior. He would have to apologize to her whether or not their relationship survived this debacle.

Leah had pissed him off before and God knows she had thrown enough shit at him and shoved him in her own anger, but still he had never lost it like that on her. Never.

That shocked him. Maybe he shouldn't be with Bella. After all, if they couldn't make it work for four measly days, how the hell could they last four weeks? Four months even? What was the point? It would only be chaos, having a disastrous effect in the end.

Maybe Leah was indeed the better woman for him.

But he had never felt for Leah what he had felt for Bella and still did. He had loved Leah but this was different. This was something that he was pretty sure he wouldn't experience again if he let her go.

He took a deep breath and lifted his head, dropping his hands. He watched the waves come in and then retreat back into the ocean repeatedly.

He just didn't know what to do.

-DtU—

He opened the front door quietly, waiting to be ambushed.

He had been shocked to see Bella's truck still parked outside when he pulled up. The clock on the radio had indicated it was near midnight. Shouldn't she at least be home by now? Wouldn't Charlie have a canary if she was out this late? Especially when she had school the next day?

However, no angry, storming Bella popped out and started screaming at him like he expected. No crying sobbing mess of a girl ran to him, grabbed hold of his arm and wouldn't let go. Nothing.

He made his way into his bedroom and he stopped short at the sight in front of him.

Bella was still lying in the bed with the sheet covering her, curled into a ball. She was sleeping, holding onto what appeared to be his dark t-shirt from earlier in the day and...wait, was that the stuffed dog he had given her yesterday? Where the hell had that come from?

He could have sworn Bella didn't have anything with her when she arrived in the morning. And she had taken her gifts home last night. And she didn't look like she had moved from where he had left her before. What the hell?

He shook it off and decided he didn't care. She was hugging it tightly to her chest along with the shirt. From the light spilling in from the doorway, he could tell she had been crying quite a bit.

He sighed sadly and walked to his side of the bed. He then saw his phone on the night table.

Shit, in his haste, he had forgotten it.

He picked it up and opened it. He had 4 text messages and 2 missed calls. All from Bella.

_**Jake, plz come back. Plz. We need 2 talk abt this. Plz?**_

_**Im sry 4 evrythng. I truly am. Plz forgive me.**_

_**I love u.**_

_**I love u, Jake. I already told Charlie not 2 expect me home. Im waiting up 4 u so we can talk. I love u 2 much 2 lose u over my mistakes. Ill b here when u get home. I love u.**_

The phone was on silent so she didn't know he had left it either apparently. The last message had been at 10:37. He checked the time on his phone.

_11:54_

Damn, had he been gone that long? Shit. When he had left, it had been around seven thirty or something. Maybe eight. Dammit.

He put his phone back on the table and then he heard his name.

"Jake."

His head snapped in Bella's direction, thinking she was awake. But, she wasn't. She still appeared to be sleeping.

"Jake."

He saw her grasp the items in her hands tighter and her eyelids twitch ferociously.

He had never heard her talk in her sleep before. This was new.

He squatted down and watched her.

"Jake, please don't go. I'm sorry. Jake! I love you. Please...don't...go..."

She started to sob quietly.

His heart clenched painfully.

"I l-love you."

His hand made the decision before he did. He started to stroke her hair, moving it away from her forehead.

"Bella, I'm right here."

She didn't respond, just curled into a tighter ball and sobbed a little more.

"Bella, wake up."

Nothing.

He moved his hand down to her shoulder and shook gently.

Her sobbing stopped but she didn't wake up.

He shook her a little more.

"Bella."

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking furiously at the light in the doorway and glanced in his direction.

"Jacob!"

She got up and jumped at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, letting him catch her in the process and lift them both back up to the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I'm so sorry. I love you. So much. Please give me another chance. Please. I'm so so sorry."

He shushed her and rubbed her back.

"I know you are, baby."

He laid her back down and drew back a little from her, looking directly into her watery eyes.

"No more lying."

She nodded, a few tears escaping down her face.

"I mean it, Bells."

She sniffled.

"I know."

He let out a deep breath.

"This isn't going to be easy. I can't just...forget what's happened. But...I promise to try to make sure it stays in the past like it should be. And that I won't let it drag us down in the future."

She let out a sad smile.

"Thank you."

"You're not fully to blame for this, Bells. If I hadn't been such a prick and cut you out of my life like that, I like to think that this wouldn't even be an issue right now. That you would have never..." He took a deep breath and tried to fight off the burning moisture in his eyes. "...slept with him and I truly would have been the first. That you wouldn't be so scared that I would cut you out again, that you wouldn't feel the need to keep the truth from me. So, I accept my responsibility in this whole thing."

She shook her head.

"No, Jake, it was all-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"It wasn't just you. I can admit when I'm wrong. Okay? We're both culpable. Let's leave it at that and learn from our mistakes here so we never go through something like this again."

He removed his finger and she nodded sadly.

He rubbed his thumb over her lips, feeling the soft ridges.

"I love you, Bella."

She grabbed his hand and held it to her lips, whispering, before kissing it.

"I love you, too."

He leaned down and kissed her before laying down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

He kissed her forehead before burying his nose into her hair. He inhaled deeply, the strawberry scent immediately calming him.

"Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

She tried to lift to see him but he held her tightly.

"I said I wanted to take you out on a date and I'm going to."

"Jake, I told you. You don't have-"

"I'm taking you out on a date. No ifs, ands or buts about it. I want to do this the right way. We've already got a shitload of things working against us. We're not the most conventional couple around and we didn't have the most conventional meeting. So, just let me try to insert a little tradition here, alright?"

"Okay."

"And, Bells?"

This time she did look up at him and he let her.

"Far be it from me to tell you what to do. I'm not that type of guy and I definitely don't want to be that insecure boyfriend. But, it would make me feel a lot better if I _really_ didn't have to worry about Cullen anymore."

She nodded, staring sadly at him.

"You see him in the halls or whatever, give him a quick nod, fine. But, I would really prefer it if you didn't maintain any kind of friendship with him. And honestly, I don't think it's a lot to ask for, considering."

She kissed him and leaned her forehead up against his while wrapping an arm around his neck and stroking his hair.

"You're right. It's not. And I promise you, you do **not** have to worry about him anymore. At all. I love you, Jacob."

He closed his eyes.

"I love you, too, Bells. I love you, too."

He wasn't over this by any means. It still hurt him and he was still angry about her lying to him. But...he loved her. And he wasn't willing to lose her.

The last thing he remembered was a whisper in his ear.

"Quo quowle."

It was the phrase he had whispered hours ago, staring down into her eyes and stroking her hair, nestled deep inside her still, before she kissed him.

It made him smile and pull her in tighter against him.


	16. All the Mistakes I've Made

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake had barely woken up in time to get ready for work. He seriously considered calling in sick, not caring in the least if everyone thought he was coming off some major holiday weekend bender, but the more he thought about it in the shower, work seemed like the perfect distraction for his busy mind.

He decided to go casual today and slipped on a pair of jeans with a button-up shirt. Once he was set and ready to go, he gently shook Bella.

As expected, she didn't respond.

He started placing kisses from her cheek down to her neck, stopping to whisper in her ear along the way.

"Time to wake up, Bells."

She groaned loudly and turned her face into the pillow.

"Nooooo."

He chuckled and kissed her bare left shoulder instead.

"Yesssss."

She lifted her head.

"Jacob Black, do not make fun of me."

She grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her, tugging him with her as she lowered her head back down to the pillow and snuggled into the bed.

"Come back to bed."

"Bells, I would but I have to go to work. And don't you have school?" She turned over to glare at him and he arched a brow, smirking, daring her to refute the fact.

"I wasn't planning on going in if you get my meaning."

His smirk faded and her expression softened in response, laying her right hand on his left cheek.

"You don't want to stay here with me?"

He heard the fear tinged in her voice.

"It's not that, honey. I have to go in today. If I call out sick, Hale will think I'm coming off one hell of a bender. And isn't Charlie going to be pissed if you skip?"

Bella cocked her head and looked at him questioningly. She knew he was just making up excuses. _He_ knew he was just thinking up excuses. But, how could he explain that he just needed a little space to think without hurting her or scaring her? He had meant what he said the night before, he did not want their relationship to end. And he most certainly did not want a break. He wanted Cullen and any other _possibilities_ out of the picture and for good. He wanted Bella for his own. But, as in any relationship, when things change inevitably and can become slightly strained, Jake just needed some time alone. Some time to get back to his normal routine, get himself back in a normal state of mind, step back and gain some fresh perspective and make decisions on how to process everything that had happened in the past four days, especially the last twenty four hours alone.

"You're worried about Charlie?" The disgusted disbelief in her voice was more than evident.

He sighed and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead before getting to his feet and walking out of the room.

"I have to go into work today, Bella. If you would like to take the day and stay here, you're more than welcome. You know that. I'll make you something to eat before I go."

He didn't bother waiting for a response, positive it was going to be nothing less than unpleasant, and headed into the kitchen.

He made breakfast quickly and spread it out on the table. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Bella walked in, dressed, with her hair pulled back into a messy bun, book bag in her hands, and sat down.

Jake smiled at her.

"Coffee, Bells?"

"No thanks, I don't drink coffee."

Jake's face fell.

Great, she was unhappy with him. He watched as she started to eat, never once lifting her eyes to his.

He took a deep breath and joined her at the table, beginning to eat himself. She still hadn't moved her eyes from her plate.

"You alright, Bells?"

She nodded and continued to eat.

There was a palpable tension in the air and neither of them made eye contact.

As he stared at his cup, he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Bells, if I could stay home with you today, I would. But...I've gotta go in."

She nodded again, setting her fork on her plate and getting up from her chair.

"I know."

She grabbed his plate and hers and walked them over to the sink. She washed and dried them quickly along with the pan before putting them away.

He stood up and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Hey, you mad at me?"

She shook her head.

He started to trail kisses up to her ear.

"You sure?"

She quietly cleared her throat and focused on folding the towel.

"Yeah."

He lifted his head and rolled his eyes.

"You're mad that I'm not staying, aren't you?"

She tossed the towel on the counter.

"Nope."

She turned away from him and walked back to the table.

Jake sighed.

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not. Honestly. I've gotta run home and get new clothes before school starts. So,"

She turned around, looking at him and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks for breakfast and I'll see you later."

She gave him a small smile and began to walk past him when he stopped her.

"Hey,"

She glanced up at him expectantly.

He leaned down and kissed her, feeling sad when he didn't feel her kiss him back.

He pulled back and stared at her.

"Bells, what-"

"I'll call you later, Jake. Have a good day."

She kissed him on the cheek quickly and headed out the door before he could react, shutting it behind her.

By the time his brain let him move, she was already pulling out of the driveway and he watched her go in confusion from the doorway.

What the hell had just happened?

-DtU—

Jake let his classes take it easy for the day.

He had them silently read the next chapter of their books, focusing on the translation of Beowulf.

He graded papers absentmindedly and found his thoughts constantly drifting back to Bella.

Why was she acting this way? He didn't understand it.

But every time his thinking would lead him in that direction, he would shake himself out of it and focus on the work in front of him.

When he had his free period, he headed down to his office. He immediately whipped his phone and sent Bella a text.

_**Hey, can u txt?**_

Not a minute later, she answered him.

_**Yeah, what's up?**_

_**Can we meet at the house later?**_

_**I can't.**_

He frowned. What was with her? All because he hadn't taken off work and stayed with her like she wanted?

_**Y?**_

_**I just can't.**_

He took a deep breath and tried to keep his annoyance in check.

_**Okayyyy, what about tw?**_

Her reply was almost instantaneous.

_**I can't.**_

_**Y not?**_

_**I have work tw 'till close.**_

_**Alright, how about Weds. then?**_

_**Wish I could, Jake, but I can't.**_

_**Thurs.?**_

_**Nope.**_

_**Sometime over the weekend?**_

_**I'll try but I can't guarantee it.**_

He was about ready to call her and give her a piece of his mind. What the fuck kind of game was she playing with him? But he couldn't call right now, she was in school and it just wasn't a good idea. That would have to wait until the end of the day.

_**I'm in the office now. Can u come & c me?**_

_**I can't, Jake.**_

_**But u just said ure not in class?**_

_**I know.**_

He was about ready to throw his phone when it started to vibrate again.

_**Call me later, Jake. I'll explain it all then. It's too much to go into in txt msg.**_

That was her fucking answer?!

He called her immediately. Fuck the school!

She didn't even get a greeting out before he interrupted her.

"What exactly is it that you can't tell me through text message?"

He would have cringed at the acid in his tone if he wasn't so pissed. All because he didn't do what she said one time, unbelievable! Didn't she realize she had dealt him a major blow just the night before? Did she just expect everything to go back to normal just like that?

"Hey."

She sounded completely undeterred by his not so nice greeting.

He did a double take.

"Hey? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you fucking playing at here, Bella? Are you seriously that fucking pissed because I didn't do what you wanted? And this is how you're going to act, like a fucking spoiled child throwing a tantrum when she doesn't get her way?"

He knew he was being harsh but he had had enough. It was time for her to get serious about their relationship and grow up or he was done. He was fucking putting everything on the line for her. He wouldn't continue to do so if she was going to act like a two year old every time things didn't work out the way she wanted them to.

"Listen, Angela, can I call you back later? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

That threw him for a loop. Angela? What the hell?

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Why are you calling me Angela?"

And that's when he heard it.

A deep male voice in the background.

"Get off the phone. We're not finished. And I have to get going."

He felt all the breath rush out of his lungs.

"B-Bells?"

He couldn't help that it came out like a strangled plea.

She stayed silent and gave him all the confirmation he needed.

He heard the voice again.

"Come on, Bella. I don't have all day. Hang up with her and let's get back to it."

"Ang, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"N-"

But before he could even get the word out, he heard the line click. He pulled his phone away and stared at it in horror.

The way she had acted this morning. The fact that she didn't stay and left in a hurry after he refused to take the day off. She hadn't kissed him back or even waited for him to walk her out.

No, no, no. She wasn't doing this to him. That guy didn't sound like Cullen.

No, no, no.

He didn't know what to do. Bella could be anywhere. Free period and being a senior, she could be off campus for all he knew.

His phone decided to buzz that exact moment. He yanked it open with inhuman speed.

_**Can't talk rite now. Call u rite after. Promise.**_

His mouth dropped.

What made her think that he would want to talk to her "after"? What-What the fuck was wrong with her? For that matter, what the fuck was wrong with him?

He started to text her back and tell her not to bother when he made a snap decision. He didn't know if she would tell him the truth, but he decided to give it a shot. If she was willing to talk to him "after", maybe she wouldn't care if he knew.

_**Where r u?**_

He held his breath, waiting.

His phone vibrated again.

_**Home.**_

He immediately jumped up and grabbed his things. He didn't know if it was true but there was no way in hell he wasn't going to find out.

-DtU—

After fabricating an excuse to the receptionist about a family emergency (Hale hadn't been in at the time), she sent him on his way, saying she would handle finding someone to cover his afternoon classes. He thanked her quickly and hurried out to his car.

He hoped to God he didn't find anyone with Bella. If indeed she was at her house. Because if he did, he would beat the shit out of any guy there. And then he would give Bella a piece of his mind and break it off with her for good, breaking his own heart in the process.

Sure enough, when he pulled up in front of the house, Bella's truck was in the driveway, next to an old-looking pick-up he didn't recognize. Not nearly as old as Bella's but still ancient on its own.

He parked the car and jumped out. He slammed his door shut and hurried up to the house. He pounded on the door.

"Just a second."

Yeah, just a second. Bella was probably throwing her clothes on and her lover was hiding somewhere. No hiding place would save him from the beat down Jake was going to give him. So she moved on from Cullen had she? God, he didn't even know how many men she had slept with. Maybe Cullen hadn't been the only one besides Jake himself. Shit, and he didn't even think to use a condom last night. Fuck!

He pounded again.

Bella opened the door breathless and fully dressed, her eyes widening when she saw him.

"Jake."

He nearly laughed at her whisper.

"Where is he?"

Her brows knitted together and she quickly glanced behind her, hurrying to close the door as she stepped out, whirling on Jake.

"Are you insane? You have to leave right now."

Again with the whisper.

"No. I'm not leaving. I want to meet your boyfriend. Whoever he is this time. Is he the Monday guy?"

Bella's jaw dropped and she stared at him as if he was indeed nuts.

"Jake, what the hell has gotten into you? First on the phone and now this? I don't know what you're talking about but right now, you've gotta go. I'll call you later. I promise."

She opened the door, stepping back in and went to shut it when he stopped it with his hand.

"Oh no, Bella, it's not going to be that easy. You think you can fucking cheat on me and I'll be okay with it? Just go home with my tail between my legs? I don't fucking think so. Now where is the fucking bastard?"

He raised his voice at the end just for the hiding douchebag's benefit.

Bella raised her hand.

"Jake, please. Stop! You're acting like a crazy man, there's no one here except-"

"Don't lie to me, Bella."

Her expression fell.

"You really think I would do that to you, don't you?"

He moved in to glare at her.

"Don't even, Bella. I'm not falling it for this time. Now, tell me where he is or I'll come in and find him myself."

She shook her head.

He moved back and crossed his arms.

"Where is he, Bella?"

She sighed.

"There's no-"

"What's going on out here?"

The door was yanked open and Charlie appeared behind her, in full cop uniform with jacket, badge and gun belt on. _Fucking shit._

Jake felt all the blood drain from his face and his anger deflate just as fast.

He uncrossed his arms and struggled for something to say.

With all the fuss he had made, there was no way Charlie had not heard him.

He was fucked.

"H-Hey Charlie."

"Jake?"

Charlie moved next to Bella and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Jake's heart began to beat harder as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't get him shot.

"Bella's out of school."

Charlie's eyes narrowed even more.

"Yeah?"

Jake shrugged.

"I was bringing her her work."

He knew it was ridiculous the moment it came out of his mouth but nothing else came to mind.

Charlie crossed his arms and smirked, like he had caught his criminal.

"Really? I didn't realize teachers did that sort of thing. I would've thought one of Bella's friends might have done that, but not her teacher. Wait, I thought Bella said she wasn't one of your students anymore? Isn't that right?"

He glanced towards Bella and she mutely nodded, making Jake mentally curse himself for being so damn rash.

Jake cleared his throat.

"Yeah, but she's in Crowley's class and he's giving them a surprise test tomorrow so I didn't want to see Bella fail because she missed some material."

Charlie smirked wider. He knew Jake was full of shit and he knew that Jake knew he was caught.

"Mighty kind of you. But, where is this material? I don't see it."

Bella, the saint that she was, must have taken pity on him and his inability to speak, because she spoke herself.

"It's right here, Dad. In my bag. I just put it in." She gestured somewhere to her left that Jake could only assume was her book bag.

Charlie nodded but his smile stayed in place.

"Mmhmm. Well, that was nice of him. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to study for this test since you're home."

Bella nodded, biting her lip, crossing her own arms and staring out at the driveway, making sure not to look at either man.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jake."

"You're welcome."

Charlie then turned back to him.

"Say, Jake, don't you have classes of your own? Isn't it the middle of the day right now?"

Jake tried to slow down his breathing. He was sure Charlie could hear it.

He gave the man his most amiable smile.

"No, I actually don't. My day usually finishes up around this time. I was actually on my way home and figured I'd stop here on the way."

"Oh. Well, thanks. Like I said, awfully nice of you."

"Not a problem."

Jake was about to say his goodbyes and leave, intent on calling Bella after to apologize and beg for her forgiveness, when Charlie spoke up.

"You know, it's funny. I could've sworn I heard you out here yelling before. Something about you wanting to know where 'he' was."

Jake took a breath. He was so goddamn fucked.

"I was looking for you."

Charlie's grin was at its biggest.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Sorry if you thought I was yelling. I have this head cold thing going on and I can't hear all that well right now. I'm a little stuffed up. Messes with my eardrums big time."

"You sound fine to me."

Jake shrugged nonchalantly.

"Took some Dayquil. You know, to get me through the day."

"Must be why you look as healthy as a horse."

"Yeah, it works wonders."

Charlie narrowed his eyes again.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Jake grasped for the first thing that came to his head. Monday. Today was Monday. November.

"Billy wanted to know if you would come over tonight. You know, for Monday Night Football."

To Jake's relief, Charlie's face lit up with genuine surprise.

"Really? He didn't mention anything to me about it when I saw him Saturday."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Oh, well I was just talking to him. I had called him to ask if he needed anything and I told him I was stopping here. He asked me to mention it if I happened to see you."

Charlie's brows arched.

"Ah, well, I'll give him a call right now and thank him for his invitation."

_I am so fucking dead._

Bella interrupted again mercifully and rolled her eyes.

"Dad, stop grilling him. He's not a suspect. He just came to drop off my homework and let you know about tonight. Didn't you say you had to get back to the station? Isn't that just what you were talking to Deputy Hanson about on the phone before Jake showed up?"

Charlie turned a glare on her but she ignored it and turned towards Jake, smiling.

"Thanks, Jacob, for dropping this off. I would've definitely been in trouble tomorrow. I owe you one. I'll see you in school."

Jake nodded and Bella turned to walk away when Charlie spoke.

"Bells, don't be ridiculous. I don't have to be there for a bit. I'll call Billy right now. As a matter of fact, Jake, why don't you come in and sit down for a minute while I do?"

Bella now glared at her father but Charlie seemed unperturbed, only having eyes for Jake. Jake swallowed quietly and gave him a quick nod. Charlie smiled a Cheshire Cat's grin and moved to the side, indicating for Jake to come in.

Bella transferred her glare to Jake quickly and then disappeared into the house. Jake swallowed again and proceeded into the house, Charlie grinning the whole time.

Yeah, he was definitely fucked.

-DtU—

Jake was sitting on the couch, awaiting his doom, his leg bouncing nervously.

Bella was sitting across from him in her dad's recliner, her arms and legs crossed, shooting a death glare in his direction.

They both could hear Charlie's voice carry in from the kitchen clear as day.

The conversation was vague and gave nothing away.

"Right."

Bella shook her head and sighed angrily. "I hate it when he acts like this, pulling the cop bravado bullshit. Trying to make us sweat by calling Billy from in there so we can hear it."

Jake looked up at her sheepishly and nodded.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she scoffed, turning her head away from him.

"Bells, I'm sorry."

Her lips tightened into a thin line.

"Bells."

She reluctantly turned back to look at him.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I fucked up and I am so truly sorry. I..." He held his hands out, searching for an explanation but finding none, dropped them and sighed. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"You made it pretty clear what you were thinking when you got here."

He sighed again and sat back .

"Baby, I-"

"Oh, so it's _baby_ now, is it?" She scoffed in disgust and turned away from him again. "You are unbelievable, Jacob Black. Absolutely unfuckingbelievable."

Shit, he only heard her swear like this when she was really pissed.

Jake leaned forward again, straining to hear Charlie to make sure he was still in the kitchen. When he heard him, he quietly darted off the couch and kneeled down in front of Bella, trying to pry her arms loose. When she didn't budge, he cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I truly am. I fucked up and I was being a dumb prick. Can you please forgive me?"

When her expression showed no signs of softening or changing, Jake leaned in and placed his chin on her knee of the leg that was crossed, staring up at her.

"Please?"

Her eyes tightened but she did lower her arms and rest her hand on his right cheek.

"Jake-"

"Alright, Billy. Yeah, that sounds good. Alright, talk to you later." Charlie hung up the phone and Jake barely made it back in his seat when the older man walked in.

He waited for the axe to fall and the inevitable to happen.

Charlie took a deep breath and settled into the loveseat.

"Talked to your dad, Jake."

Jake nearly winced at Charlie's tone. This was it. He was about to be shot in front of Bella. He just hoped it was quick but that he got to touch her one last time.

He forced himself to keep his cool and schooled his expression into a nonchalant one.

"Seems like he had no idea what I was talking about."

_Here we go. I love you, Bella._

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bella worriedly biting her lip.

"But he did say he's been forgetful lately and he meant to ask me when I saw him last. Poor old man. Losing his memory already." Charlie chuckled and Jake let out the breath he was holding.

Wait, Billy said he'd meant to ask Charlie to come over? Wait, what?

But he quickly recovered and had a huge smile on his face by the time Charlie turned his gaze on him.

"Yeah. He does that sometimes." Jake let out his own chuckle. He was going to owe his father big time.

Charlie smacked his knees and stood up.

"So, I'll let you be on your way, Jake, and I'll see you down there later."

Before Jake could respond or move or do anything, Bella was on her feet.

"Monday Night Football down in La Push?"

Charlie frowned over at her.

"Yep."

She crossed her arms again and frowned back at him before turning to Jake.

"Jacob, what are you guys planning on eating for dinner?"

Jake kept glancing back and forth between father and daughter, obviously in the middle of a very tense standoff that had nothing to do with him it seemed.

"Um, I guess we'll just...grill something...or get a pizza...maybe?"

Bella's eyes widened.

"A pizza? Yeah, I think not. I'll go down with you, Dad, and cook something for you guys."

"Bells, I don't think so. You know you're-"

Bella turned a fierce glare on Charlie.

"I'll be right there at the kitchen table doing my homework while you guys watch your game. You can keep your watchful eye on me and I won't be going anywhere because I'll be driving down with you."

Charlie started to redden in the face and Jake began to wonder if Bella was trying to make sure he got shot, as payback for his earlier tirade.

"Isabella Swan, if you think I'm going to let you-"

Bella held up a hand.

"I don't think, I know. You are not going to have pizza on my watch. You heard what the doctor said."

Charlie's face started to turn purple at her outburst.

Jake decided maybe now was the best time to intercede.

"Well, if you cook anything like you did last week, Bella, I know Dad would love to have you there. You wouldn't just be welcome, he'd roll out the red carpet for you."

Jake chuckled uneasily but neither Bella or Charlie broke their heated gaze. What the hell was going on here? He knew Charlie was suspicious of him, but he seemed more pissed at Bella than Jake himself.

Bella arched a brow at Charlie, almost daring him to challenge her.

Charlie's face turned dark but he relented.

"Make sure you bring your homework and that you study for that test Jake was talking about."

Bella nodded and Charlie harrumphed before turning to Jake.

"Jake, we'll see you later then."

Jake grinned, more than pleased that Bella had been able to make sure she'd be there.

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll see you then."

He could see Charlie wasn't going to move so he made his way out on his own.

Bella ended up escorting him to the door.

"Thanks, Jake, for bringing those notes by. I'll take a look at them."

Jake stared at her longingly, knowing he couldn't move one step closer with Charlie so close by.

"No problem, Bella. Glad I could help. I'll see you two later at Dad's. He'll be thrilled you're the one making dinner."

She chuckled.

"I bet. See you later."

He gave her a small smile.

"See you later."

He couldn't resist letting his hand brush hers as he passed her out the door.

-DtU—

It seemed like forever until Charlie had left the house in the old pick-up he had seen earlier.

Jake had parked down the street, facing the opposite direction, away from where Charlie was headed and waited.

Once he was sure he was in the clear, Jake threw on his baseball cap from the other day and hurried up the Swans' front walk.

He knocked frantically on the door, not really sure just how much time he had. Charlie being in the truck was a mystery to him. Charlie had always driven the cruiser so Jake wasn't entirely sure of what was going on, not to mention the tension he had witnessed between father and daughter before. Thus, he felt rushed for time.

Bella opened the door but her expression hadn't changed from before.

"Hey."

He bit his lip nervously.

"Hey."

They stayed still for a minute, Jake not sure what to say first.

"Do you want to come in?"

Jake nodded and she opened the door wider for him. He stepped in and Bella shut the door behind him.

He started to lean down to kiss her when he felt Bella's hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"Let's talk."

Jake swallowed and nodded.

Bella led the way into the living room and sat on the couch. This time, he sat on the recliner and took a deep breath. Silence followed as they once again stared at each other and finally Jake had had enough of the awkward tension.

"Bells, I-"

"Jake, I need you to listen to me before you say anything, okay?"

Jake was frozen in fear for a second, worried she was about to end it between them for good, but then nodded for her to continue.

Bella sighed and crossed her arms.

"Jake, I realize that what I told you last night is something that's...going to stay with you for a while. It's something that makes you look at me differently and wonder if you can really trust me."

Jake went to speak but she held up a hand cutting him off.

"It's true, Jake. By you coming here today, saying what you said and thinking what you did, it's true. I know I screwed up and I know that I have to work to prove to you that you can trust me again. I know this isn't going to be easy. As you said, our relationship isn't the most conventional one and we have a lot of things already working against us. Today, with Charlie, that's not gonna help us, either. He's got me on lockdown right now because of last night and I expect it to get worse for a while. This morning, I was hurt that you didn't stay but I understood you have a job to do. I was just scared it was because of me and what I had done and I was...worried you would rethink what you had said to me last night. That maybe you actually regretted telling me you wanted to work it out. So, I let it go, not wanting to push you or pressure you or be that annoyingly clingy girlfriend. I gave you your space, which you seemed to want but wouldn't tell me."

Jake gulped quietly. Shit, had he really been that transparent?

"And it was good that you did because it gave me time to think as well and realize what it is I really want."

She sighed sadly and uncrossed her arms, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees with her hands clasped, staring straight at him.

Jake's heart started to pound. Shit, he had really fucked this up, didn't he? She was going to break it off with him! Oh God. Would she get back with Cullen?

"Jake,"

He lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Look at me."

He shook his head, the tears swimming into his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Why not?"

He didn't know a tear had escaped and was slowly making its way down his left cheek until it was.

"It's all my fault."

He didn't even look up when he heard Bella stand and approach him, setting herself into his lap and taking his hat off. She cupped his chin and forced him to look at her.

She whispered to him then.

"No, it's not."

More tears escaped him. She _was_ breaking up with him.

"Yes, it is. If I had just...talked to you. If I hadn't been so stubborn and...let you go, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have been in pain, you wouldn't have gone back to him, you wouldn't have _slept_ with him." She winced at that one. "I wouldn't be worried it might happen again. I wouldn't worry that I'm not enough for you. If I hadn't done this to us."

He saw tears slide from her brown eyes down her own cheeks.

"You've always been enough for me, Jake."

She placed her forehead against his.

"And I hate that I ever made you feel like you weren't."

Her voice broke at the end of that last statement.

She gingerly placed her lips against his for a moment before pulling back and retouching their foreheads together.

"I did this all wrong."

She gently shook her head.

"No, you didn't."

He nodded, closing his eyes, feeling more tears release.

"Yes, I did."

He opened his eyes and stared at her, lifting a hand to stroke her hair. He slowly lifted his head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'll always love you, Bella. Nothing will ever change that."

He sniffled and pulled back, helping her to her feet as he got to his. He placed his hat on his head and gave her one last small smile before wiping his cheeks and heading to the door.

He was about to open it when he felt her grab hold of his hand.

He stopped but didn't turn around, his other hand still on the door knob,

Her arms encircled his midsection and he felt her press a kiss to his jacket-clad back.

"Don't go."

He closed his eyes, praying this wasn't some hallucination on his part.

"Please."

He opened his eyes and turned around in her arms, staring down at her, hoping...

She smiled through her tears.

"You never let me finish. I know what I want more than anything. It's so amazingly clear to me, so much more than before."

He watched her, waiting.

"You're what I want. I love you, Jake. I want to be with you...and I will do whatever it takes."

He didn't need to hear anything else. He slowly leaned in, closing his eyes, and kissed her gently.

She broke the kiss but stayed where she was, her eyes still closed. His eyes opened halfway and stared at her, mesmerized.

"I've said what I want. But...am I what _you_ want, Jake?"

"More than anything."

Her lips formed into a small smile and his eyes traveled down to them. He whispered to her and she smiled wider.

"Quo quowle."

He closed his eyes completely and leaned in, taking them in his own in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.

-DtU—

They stared at one another, laying on the couch with her in his arms, their fingers intertwined and playing with each other.

Jake knew this wasn't the smartest idea. Charlie could come back at any time and then he would definitely be shot. But as he gazed into those beautiful doe eyes of the woman he was hopelessly in love with, he found he didn't care. She was worth it. And so much more.

"What does 'quo quowle' mean?"

Jake lowered his eyes to their joined hands and stretched their fingers, smiling.

"You said it to me last night. What do _you_ think it means?"

Bella also watched as he repeatedly clenched and stretched out their fingers.

"I don't know. But the way you said it when...we were...together, I thought maybe it meant 'I love you' or something like that."

He smiled wider, shrugging and kept his focus on their hands.

"It's Quileute, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Is that what it means? 'I love you'?"

He smirked and cradled their hands in his free one.

"So, what's going on with you and Charlie?"

He turned to see her roll her eyes.

"He's mad at me."

"Yeah, I kind of got that. Why, though?"

She shrugged.

"I'm grounded."

His brows scrunched together and his smile faded.

"Why?"

"He wasn't too happy that I didn't sleep here last night."

Jake frowned.

"Bells, you shouldn't have done that. I don't want you getting in hot water with him because of me."

She laid her head down on his shoulder and pulled their hands out of his, taking them in her own, staring at them intently.

"I didn't want to be away from you. I didn't want to leave things the way they were."

Jake laid his head against hers.

"I know but-"

"You matter most to me. I can take a little grounding. I'm not worried about it. But I couldn't take it if...you left me again."

He turned and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there.

"That will _never_ happen."

He softly kissed her forehead again and she leaned her face up, kissing him.

She opened up for him and their tongues stroked each other lazily for a few minutes before they pulled apart.

She stroked his left cheek and whispered to him.

"You should go. Charlie will be back soon and then we'll be headed down to La Push. And you still have to see your dad and talk to him first."

He nodded, sighing, kissing her once more quickly before sitting up, bringing her with him.

They held hands as they reluctantly walked to the door.

He turned to face her and leaned down, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

"I'll miss you."

She curled her fingers around the collar of his jacket, smiling slightly.

"I'll miss you, too."

He kissed her again and then released her.

She smiled more and held onto the door when he opened it.

"I'll see you soon."

He smiled back and walked out the door.

"See you soon."

He hadn't gotten too far when she called out to him.

"Jake?"

He stopped and turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Quo quowle."

He smirked.

"Love you, too, honey."

The smile broke out on her face and she laughed, nodding.

He wanted nothing more than to walk back, kissing that brilliant smile, but he knew he had to go. Bella was right. He did need to talk to Billy and quickly.

His smirk grew bigger and he turned, walking back down to his car. Regretfully.

-DtU—

Jake rapped on the door twice.

"Come on in! It's open!"

He did just that.

After hanging his jacket up, he headed into the living room where Billy was in his chair, watching TV.

"Oh hey, son. How's it going? Come to visit your old man, did you?"

Jake nodded and clapped Billy on the shoulder before sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah. How's it going, Pop?"

Billy shrugged.

"Not bad."

They both stared at the television screen and Jake made a face.

"What are you watching?"

"Ah, I don't know. Daytime television. So,"

He lifted the remote and turned the TV off before turning back to his son.

"Charlie's coming over for football later, huh?"

Jake sighed. He knew this was coming. He had wanted to keep this from his father, knowing Billy would be ashamed to know just exactly what he had been up to recently. But now, it seemed he had no choice. And he supposed between him and Charlie, he'd rather his father be the one to know about his and Bella's clandestine relationship. He cleared his throat and prepared for his father's inevitable disappointment.

"Yeah, about that..."

"I gotta say, shocked the hell out of me when Charlie calls up and out of the blue thanks _me_ for inviting him over and surprise, you're sitting over at his house right then." Billy chuckled. When Jake didn't, his smile faded. "What's really going on, son?"

Jake shook his head, biting his lip. "I don't know where to start."

Billy nodded.

"How about Bella Swan? Why don't you start there?"

Jake snapped to attention and then nodded himself, lowering his eyes.

"And, son?"

Jake glanced up at his father who leaned forward and laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"The truth this time."

Jake dropped his eyes again and after a minute, nodded in resignation.


	17. I Don't Know If I Can Turn Away

**A/N: Just a quick note, I do not claim to know what life is like on a Native American reservation nor how it is operated. This detail is often used in many Twilight fanfiction stories when it comes to Jacob and the Pack and obviously, it's fictional, but how much I am not sure. I know there are Councils but not sure to what extent. So, I apologize for my ignorance in such matters, I wish I knew better but I'm afraid my research into the topic came up short. I don't mean this as a lazy slight or excuse, but I chose to fictionalize matters in this story when it came to the chief topic.**

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door and Billy hollered his usual greeting.

"It's open!"

Charlie opened the door as he was told and a minute later, walked into the living room, Bella a small distance behind him, almost timidly.

Billy rolled right over to them, greeting Charlie with an enthusiastic handshake. Jake took the opportunity to glance towards Bella who had a worried yet questioning expression.

He gave her a small smile with a brief nod and she relaxed visibly.

He averted his eyes back to the men between them before Charlie could notice.

He walked up behind his father and greeted Charlie warmly. Charlie returned the greeting, but with a look of uncertainty and an air of suspicion.

Billy was right. Jake was going to have to be more careful from now on.

"Bella. How are you, hun?"

She smiled meekly.

"Good, Billy. How have you been?"

Billy grinned.

"Can't complain. So, this knucklehead of a son of mine tells me you volunteered to make us something to eat? That right?"

Bella blushed a little and nodded.

"Um...yeah."

Billy reached forward and took her hand in his.

"Bless you, child. If you hadn't shown up tonight, we would have been left in his hands." He jerked the thumb of his other hand back at Jake. "And then I would no longer have a kitchen or a house to live in. Then I would have had to move in with him and then I'd _really_ be in trouble."

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, old man. You're a riot. I _can_ cook."

Bella giggled while Billy and Charlie chuckled. Jake rolled his eyes once more good-naturedly.

"Hey, Bella."

She turned her smile on him.

"Hey, Jacob."

He smiled back at her.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly.

"Bells, why don't you go set up in the kitchen? I'll be there in a minute to help you out."

Billy laughed and clapped Charlie on the arm.

"_You_ in the kitchen, old man? That's more dangerous than Jake being in there."

Charlie shook his head.

"Ha ha."

Billy laughed again and rolled over to the coffee table where the remote was.

"So, Charlie, who do you think is going to take it, huh? The Giants or the Eagles?"

Charlie followed him right over and sat down on the couch, Billy distracting him successfully.

"Giants. No contest."

Bella bit her lip, smiling and turned to go into the kitchen. Jake glanced back seeing Billy and Charlie watching the commentators gearing up for the game.

Billy chuckled. "Against the Eagles?"

"Yep."

"You're delusional."

"What? Have you seen Manning lately?"

"Like I said, delusional."

Jake shook his head and went into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me, Billy? How can you-"

Charlie's voice faded away when Jake entered the kitchen. He looked around in confusion. Bella was nowhere to be found.

Her bag was at the table but no Bella.

"Bells?"

He walked the kitchen and headed near the hallway.

"Bells, where are you?"

Just then, he heard Charlie and Billy's voices raise followed by loud laughter.

He turned his head in the direction of the sounds and before he knew it, small hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the dark hallway roughly.

"What the fu-"

A pair of lips cut him off and the hands pushed him into the wall. A small body pressed up against his and the hands travelled into his hair, taking root.

A warm tongue probed his lips open and surged forward. Before he could respond, the tongue retreated prompting his own to try to follow. Teeth sank into his bottom lip and pulled before the hands tugged in his hair, forcing him to groan quietly and tilt his head up towards the ceiling.

The teeth then dug into his neck, nipping and trailing down to the bit of his chest peeking through from the unbuttoned top of his shirt. When they reached their destination, they bit down savagely, making Jake hiss, before the tongue soothed away the pain.

The hands left his hair and spread the opening of his shirt so open-mouthed kisses could be placed all along the freshly uncovered skin.

He brought his head back down, threading his fingers into her hair, watching her, breathing heavily.

"Baby..."

She lifted up and stared at him, smirking.

Jake moved her hair back with both hands.

"Whoa."

She smirked wider and leaned in, placing kisses all along his jawline.

"I missed you."

Jake chuckled.

"Yeah. I got that."

He shivered and let out a ragged breath when her tongue glided around his ear and bit down on his lobe.

His eyes drifted halfway shut.

"God, Bells, you're getting me-"

"Hard?" Bella grabbed his dick through his jeans and made him jump.

She laughed quietly and leaned in, kissing his neck.

"Jesus, Bells, are you _trying_ to get me killed?"

"No," She worked her way up to his mouth. "Just laid."

_Oh fuuuck._

She kissed him, rubbing her hands up and down his chest when a moan escaped him.

She broke the kiss and suckled on his lobe where she had bitten earlier.

"Oh...God."

Jake tried to recover some sanity, some reason but Bella was making it very hard. She was successfully putting him in a lust-filled haze.

He swallowed and tried to control his breathing.

"Bells."

Her hands started to go lower.

"Bells."

She stuck her right hand inside his pants and he immediately pulled it out.

"Fuck, Bells. Don't. Please."

She moved back to his neck, kissing and sucking.

His eyes closed and he took a deep breath.

"Baby, we're gonna get caught."

Bella stiffened and pulled back, staring at him.

After a minute, she maneuvered her hands out of his grip and took a step away. He could see the fire go out of her eyes.

"You're right."

She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled and moved over to her, kissing her quickly.

"Don't apologize, honey. Any other time, I'd be game. Hell, I want nothing more than to drag you into the bathroom right now and _show_ you just how much I missed you. But, after today, it's just not a good idea."

She sighed again.

"God, I wish you could."

He kissed her nose and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before placing his forehead to hers.

She closed her eyes.

"I really missed you today, after you left."

He stroked her cheek.

"I missed you, too, baby."

She was still tensed, Jake could feel that.

"We'll get some time to ourselves this week. I promise you."

She nodded and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight, resting his chin on her shoulder. He was happy to feel her relax into his embrace.

"You told your dad and he's okay with us?"

Jake nodded and slowly started to rub her back.

She let out a relieved breath. "That's good."

He closed his eyes and kissed her shoulder before burying his face into her neck.

"I love you, Bells."

He felt her smile against his own neck.

After a few seconds, Jake drew back, sighing, and kissed her forehead.

"We better get out there."

Bella laid her hands on his cheeks and nodded, staring sadly at him.

She leaned in and kissed him softly before walking away down the hall, towards the bathroom.

He watched after her in confusion. Didn't he just say they should get out there? He shook it off when she disappeared behind the closed door. Maybe she had been on her way down there before when she heard him call her name and came back.

He himself headed back into the kitchen.

And it was a good thing he did because just then Billy rolled in with Charlie right behind him.

"Where's Bella?"

"Bathroom."

Billy's brows arched and Jake rolled his eyes, turning to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"She'll be out in a minute, I'm sure."

"Okay, good."

Jake nodded and turned around, leaning back against the counter, sipping his beer.

Charlie appeared and immediately frowned.

"Where's Bells?"

Before Jake or Billy could reply, Bella appeared from the hallway, smiling and looking refreshed.

"Right here."

Charlie narrowed his eyes in Jake's direction but crossed his arms and then focused his gaze on Bella.

"Find what you needed?"

Bella nodded.

"Alright, good. Then, why don't you get started on it and then you can get your homework done?"

Bella tightened her lips into a thin line as her cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"Yeah, Dad. I've got it. Will do."

Charlie smirked in satisfaction at her and then his eyes flickered towards Jake. Jake took another sip of his beer but didn't look away. Charlie shook his head, smirking more and turned back to Bella.

"Alright then. We'll let you get to it. Billy," Charlie turned towards him and clapped him on the shoulder. "What do you say we head in? The game's starting."

Bella turned and opened the fridge. From her rigid movements, Jake didn't even have to see her face to know that she was pissed.

"Sure, Charlie. Jacob."

Jake turned back to his father.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Son, why don't you give Bella a hand getting dinner started? And then you can come in and join us."

"Sure. I'll be in in a bit."

Charlie headed back into the living room with Billy wheeling behind him. Jake gave him a grateful nod and Billy nodded back before disappearing into the other room.

He placed the beer on the counter and went over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her as she filled a pot with water in the sink.

He placed his mouth next to her ear.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"You sure?"

She cleared her throat quietly.

"I'm fine."

He lifted her hair away from her neck.

"What are you making?"

He started to kiss her neck.

"Just spaghetti and maybe some-mmmm..."

He had found that spot and started suckling greedily.

She turned the sink off and reached back, tugging on his hair strands, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

His hands skirted her sides, trailed up to her breasts and cupped them, slowly massaging.

She moaned softly and turned in his arms, grabbing his head, and crushed his mouth to hers.

He picked her up and placed her on the counter next to the sink. She wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist.

He kissed her long and hard before pulling back and placing his forehead against hers.

"I wish we were alone."

She pulled her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Me, too."

She kissed him once, twice, three times.

"Maybe we can go out to the garage or something. Or go for a walk down the beach."

He stuck his hands underneath her shirt and slowly rubbed her lower back.

"I wish we could, baby, but I don't think it's gonna happen."

She nodded sadly and laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the back of her head sweetly and stroked her hair with his right hand.

A knock on the door both startled them and they broke apart, both wearing frowns.

"Come on in!"

They both heard the voice of Harry Clearwater greeting the other two men.

Bella bit her lip, hopped down off the counter and turned to finish what she had been doing before.

Jake listened for a minute, to make sure no one was coming in, and then made his way to her, hugging her from behind, kissing the back of her neck through her hair.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's fine. It is what it is. At least, we get to see each other. That's all I care about."

She turned halfway and pecked him on the lips before returning to her ingredients.

He placed his hands on her hips, pressed his body flush into hers and pushed her tightly up against the counter, slowly moving his erection up and down her ass so she could feel how hard he was for her.

"I'll make it up to you."

She gripped the counter with both hands and pushed hard back up against him, making him groan quietly.

"I know you will."

He bent her over the counter slightly and rocked into her in a slow steady rhythm, skirting her sides and her ass with his hands.

A soft tiny moan escaped her and she lifted up, turning to him, placing a hand against his erection and rubbing, making his lids shut halfway and his breathing pick up.

"Jacob, look at me."

He tried to force his eyes fully open.

"Yes, baby?"

She leaned in until her lips were just inches from his, her hand not losing its rhythm on him.

"I'm dripping wet right now and I want you inside of me."

His eyes widened at that one. He had never heard her talk dirty before. Never.

"Fuck."

She gave him a devilish grin.

"Yes, baby. That's what I want to do right now. Fuck."

He swallowed loudly and fought for air. Who the hell was this Bella?

"Baby, we can't, they'll never-"

She leaned in more until her mouth was next to his ear.

"I don't care. I only care about having you inside me again. Take me somewhere and make love to me, Jake. If I don't get you inside me soon, I'm going to have to take care of things myself before I explode."

That was it.

He growled quietly and grasped both of her upper arms, pulling her into him roughly.

"You sure you want this? It's not gonna be some nice little fuck, Bells. I'm too turned on."

Her grin turned into a smirk and she squeezed his dick.

"Good."

He kissed her hotly, sticking his tongue into the deep cavern of her mouth, practically devouring her. She kissed him back just as forcefully.

He broke the kiss, panting and stared hard at her.

"Give me one minute and I'll get us out of here."

She nodded, her chest heaving in and out.

He left the kitchen, grabbing his coat off the rack, slipping it on and then Bella's. He didn't give a fuck what Charlie said or did. He was getting Bella out of here and he was taking her somewhere they could fuck each other's brains out. The end.

He headed into the living room, making a beeline for his father.

"Dad, we're out of a few things. I'm gonna take Bella to the store real quick to get what she needs. We'll be right back."

Billy gave him a look but he didn't care. He was going to get laid. Now.

Before Billy could respond or even Charlie, Harry interrupted.

"Jacob, how are you, son?"

Jake did an about face and shook Harry's hand, not even realizing in his mission to get out of there that he had rudely rushed past Harry without even a glance.

"Hey, Harry. I'm good. How are you? How's Sue?"

Harry shrugged and sat back in the couch, turning his attention back on the game.

"Good, good. No complaints."

Jake smiled.

"That's good."

"What exactly does Bella need?"

Jake nearly rolled his eyes. Charlie. Suspicious. Of course.

He turned to face him, his most disarming smile on his face.

"I'm not really sure. I think-"

"Dad, I need chicken and eggs and bread crumbs and a whole bunch of other things. Hi, Harry."

"Hello, Bella."

She appeared right beside Jake, snatched her coat from him and almost seemed to be staring Charlie down.

"Chicken? Can't you make something else, Bells?"

"No. I can't."

"Then we'll just order a pizza."

"You cannot order a pizza. It's not good for you. I came here to cook, so let me go get the things I need."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at her and she narrowed hers right back.

"We're not going to be gone long. Jacob's keeping the car running and I'm going in."

"Bells, why don't you give him a list so he can go grab it for you if it's really that important to you?"

"Because he won't know exactly what I need. No offense, Jacob."

Jake shrugged.

"None taken."

Only taken if Charlie continued the suspicious cop routine and ruined the heat he and Bella were feeling. All this questioning was killing his sex drive.

Charlie sighed.

"Bells, I don't think-"

"Dad. I need to go to the store. If Jacob can't take me, then why don't you?"

Jake wished he could pinch her without anyone seeing. What the hell was she doing?

Charlie sighed again and glared up at her.

Jake glanced over at Billy but his dad just shook his head, unwilling to get involved in this one. Jake and Bella were on their own.

"I'll take her."

They all turned to see Seth standing there, coat on, obviously just having come in from outside.

Jake was about to protest when Bella spoke up.

"Thank you, Seth, but we were just about to-"

"Why don't you all head down there quick? That way Jacob can keep the car running and you two can get what you need, Bella?"

Bella turned back towards Billy and nodded. Jake narrowed his eyes at his father but Billy just shrugged and turned back to the television. Charlie grinned in satisfaction.

"That sounds like a novel idea, Billy. Why don't you guys go do that and hurry back? The game's starting."

And he, too, turned back to the TV. The discussion was closed.

Jake was pissed!

He practically stormed past Seth in his hurry to get the door.

"Let's go then."

He nearly slammed the door behind him in his anger, uncaring whether the other two followed him out or not.

-DtU-

They pulled up to the store and Jake put the car in park.

"Alright, head in, get what you need and hurry back out."

He didn't have to look at Bella to know she was wincing at his harsh tone.

He hadn't said a word since they left and he didn't look at her once. He wasn't pissed at her. But her father? That was another matter.

And Seth? He was about to murder the kid. Seth had done nothing but flirted shamelessly with **his** girlfriend the whole way.

"Seth, do you think you could head in and grab some eggs and I'll be there in a minute to get the rest?"

Jake wanted to punch the steering wheel. Why had he agreed to this relationship? He loved Bella. He did. But this whole sneaking around thing was getting fucking tiring. Especially when everyone pretty much knew and if not, were suspicious as hell and were determined to keep them apart.

"Okay, Bells, which kind do you want?"

"Any kind is fine, thanks."

"Okay."

Jake heard Seth open the back door and get out. He watched him head into the store and then turned to stare out the driver side window.

"Jake?"

He bit his lip and turned towards Bella.

"Yeah?"

She watched him sadly.

"I didn't mean to get you all hot and bothered and now we have to cool down. I'm sorry. I don't blame you for being mad at me."

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Baby, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault. It's fine."

She dropped his hand, leaned towards him and cupped his face, staring at him.

"It is not fine."

Her eyes dropped to his lips and then she kissed him softly before placing her forehead against his and whispering to him.

"I love you."

He gave her a small smile.

"I love you, too."

She stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm sorry I'm more trouble than I'm worth most of the time."

He frowned.

"You're not trouble and even if you were," He kissed the corner of her mouth. "You're more than worth it."

She smiled ruefully at him.

"I wish I could please you."

He pulled back, staring at her in confusion, caressing her hair.

"You do please me."

She leaned forward and kissed down his jaw line, chuckling.

"I meant right now."

She lifted up and gazed at him, smiling.

He rubbed his nose along hers affectionately, smiling back.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She narrowed her eyes and lifted them to the roof of the car in thought.

"Umm...I think maybe..." She glanced back at him and shrugged. "A little bit."

He glared at her.

"A little bit?"

She shrugged again.

"Yeah."

"A little bit?"

She bit her lip, trying to hide her grin.

He shook his head.

"Hmm...a little bit, huh? I'm disappointed, Bells."

Her eyes were shining with amusement.

In a flash, he had surged forward, attacking her neck with kisses, making her giggle and squirm as he tickled her skin.

"Still think it's just a little bit?"

He made his way down to the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, eliciting a shriek from her. He knew that was her most ticklish spot.

"J-Ja-Ja-Jake!"

He pulled back, chuckling as she caught her breath.

He smirked at her.

"Had enough?"

She cupped his face, smiling.

"I love you so much, Jacob."

He kissed her passionately. Within seconds, Bella was in his lap, up against the steering wheel, both of them kissing feverishly, their hands roaming to places that they shouldn't in this public parking lot, both of them too far gone to care.

When they both needed air, Jake moved to the left side of her neck, suckling greedily on her pale delicate skin.

"Mmm, baby, don't make any more marks. They're getting harder to hide."

He nipped her gently and then trailed up to her ear, nibbling.

"Sorry, honey. I can't help it. You just taste so good."

She gasped quietly when he bit her lobe and then soothed the pain away with his tongue.

She tilted her head to give him better access.

"Jake?"

He darted his tongue in her ear.

"Mmm?"

She lifted her head up to the ceiling and he took advantage of the newly exposed skin, sucking, nipping every area in between his teeth that he could.

"What's your middle name?"

"What's that, baby?"

He licked up the column of her throat and she shivered underneath him. He smirked against her neck.

"What's your middle...uhhh name? I-" She gasped when he bit down roughly on _that_ spot. He immediately started lapping at it, making sweeps over the new love bite with his tongue. Good. Now she had matching marks from him. He was pleased that everyone would know she was taken.

She inhaled a shaky breath.

"I-I don't know your middle name. Or even if-mmmm-i-if you have one. Uhhhhh ohh...fuck it."

She started to grind against him and he could feel his pants grow even tighter. He froze, his eyes drifting shut and his forehead falling into her neck.

"God..."

She started nibbling on his left ear, breathing heavily into it.

"Mmmm, you taste good, too. I wish I could have my lips on you all day."

He groaned and his eyes lids clenched.

"I need to be inside you, Bells. This is fucking torture. You have to let me take you."

She grinded harder, making him groan again, louder this time.

"I want you inside of me, too. But we can't. We'll get caught."

His head tilted back in pleasure, his mouth wide open, moaning, as the speed of her movements increased. How he hadn't blown already, he had no clue.

"I don't care. Right now, I just want to feel you with my cock. Shiiit!"

She was riding him, outright fucking riding him.

"That's the hottest thing I've ever heard you say. And I want it bad, Jake. Screw it. Turn the car on and take us somewhere."

His eyes drifted open and he lowered his head to look at her.

"Baby, I want to so bad. So fucking bad. But, w-what about Seth?"

She whimpered and put her forehead against his.

"I hate this. All I want to do is make love to my boyfriend and I can't."

He nipped at her top lip.

"Oh baby, I want you, too. But we can't leave."

"But if we do it here, we'll get caught."

She pouted adorably at him.

He dug his fingers into her hips, forcing her to stop her rapid movement.

"You're right. We'll get caught. We should cool down."

She leaned back and glared at him.

"I really hate you right now."

He smiled sadly at her and brushed her hair behind her left shoulder.

"I know, baby. I hate me, too. But, we're getting carried away and we can't. Not now. I'm sorry."

He kissed her neck reverently and sat back, staring at her.

She continued to glare at him.

He caressed her hair.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm sorry."

She sighed.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's mine, I wasn't thinking. Sorry."

He smiled gently at her and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you, Bells?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wheel.

"Nothing either of us want apparently."

He laughed and tugged her arms free, taking her hands and holding them out, the palms facing him. He placed slow and tender kisses on them and the insides of her wrists.

She lifted her hands and threaded her fingers into his hair, staring at him adoringly and smiling.

"Quo quowle."

She then kissed him on the forehead, letting her lips linger there.

He hugged her tight and buried his face into her neck, breathing in her delicious strawberry scent. There was nothing more beautiful than hearing her speak _those_ words in his native language to him.

They stayed like that, holding each other close, breathing as one being until he mumbled into her skin

"Ephraim."

"Hmm?"

He lifted his mouth to her ear to whisper.

"You wanted to know my middle name. It's Ephraim. Jacob Ephraim Black."

She pulled back and smiled at him.

She traced her fingers over his lips, saying his full name almost as if she was trying it out.

"Jacob Ephraim Black."

She trailed her thumb over his bottom lip before giving him a bright smile.

"I like it."

He chuckled.

"I'm glad."

She stroked his cheek.

"Where did it come from?"

"Ephraim?"

She nodded.

"My great-grandfather. He was the last official chief of our tribe."

"Does that make your dad chief?"

"Kind of. It's not really like that anymore. It's a bit...different now. But if there was one, my dad would be it."

"So that means...you would be, too."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so."

She frowned.

"You don't want to be?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, Bells. It's a big responsibility and with it comes certain requirements. I mean, if I did, I would have to be on the reservation definitely and then I would have to mar-" His eyes widened and he swallowed hard before staring down at her hands making lazy circles on his covered chest. "A lot of things would be expected of me that I don't know that I necessarily want or even agree with. But it's tradition and if I become chief, I don't really have a say in the matter. So, no, I guess I really don't want to be."

"What kinds of things?"

His lips tightened into a thin line.

"Nothing important."

"But it...bothers you. So it must be something important."

"Bells, I don't want to talk about this right now."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"But-"

"Bella, I said I don't want to talk about it right now and that's that. Besides, don't you have to run in to help Seth get the food?"

He turned and stared out the window, missing the look of hurt flash across her face.

He barely heard her whisper.

"Okay."

After some careful maneuvering, Bella had crawled back into her seat, gotten out of the car and headed into the store.

Only then did he turn around to watch her walk up to the door.

He hadn't meant to snap at her but he didn't want to discuss the chief situation right then. It was a tough subject. His father was urging him to go for it and being 24, he was already past the required age to take up that mantle. However, today, it was desired that the upcoming men in the tribe were as well educated as they could be and had more experience by the time they received the rite of passage, becoming chief or tribal council member. So, the Council perfectly understood Jacob's desire to go to school and encouraged him to do so. They were more than willing to be patient while he received his teaching degree, eager for him to teach in their own high school. Luckily, when he and Rachel switched off in the caring of their father, there was an immediate opening at Forks High. So, he decided to go for it. The Council couldn't understand why he would rather teach at a white school than the one on the reservation he had attended during his late teens. Especially since he already had some teaching experience in Seattle. But what the Council couldn't understand is that Jake wanted his breathing room to extend his freedom from his responsibilities just a bit longer. Committing to being chief was a huge one and he wanted to be sure before he made that leap.

Bella, without knowing it, was a very big monkey wrench thrown into the Council's plans for him. Billy, while understanding Jake's feelings for Bella (shocking the hell out of Jake), urged him not to get too involved. When Jake informed him it was too late, that they both loved each other, Billy just shook his head.

"Son, this isn't a good idea. For many reasons."

"Dad, don't even. I love her and I'm with her so if this about becoming Chief again..."

"No, Jacob. It's more than that. Yes, you have your responsibilities and you know what's expected of you. That's why Leah would have been perfect for you."

Jake glared at his father.

Billy held up his hands defensively.

"I understand, it wasn't meant to be. Okay? You weren't happy and you should be happy. But, you have to think about the future now. Is it really fair to Bella to let her get attached to you like this? Say you do decide to become Chief. You know what you'll have to do. Can you really do that to her?"

Jake was seething.

"I'm not giving her up! And I never said I was definitely becoming Chief. I'll tell you right now if the choice is between her and being Chief, I'll pick Bella every goddamn time!"

Billy sighed sadly.

"Son, I'm not saying make a choice right now so don't get your underwear in a twist. But you do need to start thinking about your future. The Council will be patient for only so long. And soon, no matter what I say, they'll make the decision for you."

"Fine. Let them," Jake snarled.

Billy put his hand on his son's arm.

"Jacob, don't be quick to choose. It may not even be an issue in a few months' time."

Jake's jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?"

"I'm saying there's a very real possibility that you and Bella might not even be seeing each other by this time next year."

Jake had shirked his hand off and gotten up, storming to the door.

"How can you say something like that to me after I just told you how I felt about her? I should've never told you!"

Billy wheeled after him.

"Son, I'm only speaking the truth. Bella's 18 now. She'll be going off to school after she graduates. Have you considered that you two might grow and change by next Christmas?"

Jake had stopped then, not wanting them to but his father's words were sinking into his brain. Billy had a point. But God, he hoped he would never be right.

He took a deep breath and then turned to face him.

"Dad, I love Bella. I have every reason to believe, no, to _know _that we are going to be together for quite a while. I wouldn't put everything at risk, tell you about it all, if I didn't _know_ that Bella and I have something that's meant to last over a 'few months' time'. She's the real thing, Dad. What we have, it's real. And I'm not giving her up or letting go of her so easily. Never again. Do you hear me? Hear what I'm saying?"

Billy gazed at him sadly and nodded.

Jake walked back into the living room and sat down, Billy following him.

"Good."

"What are you going to do about Charlie?"

Jake took a sip of his beer.

"I don't know yet. Right now, Bella's under house arrest so that makes things difficult. But not impossible. I'll see her when I can. And until he eases up, that'll have to do. I'm a pretty patient guy. Bella's worth dealing with this shit, definitely worth waiting for."

He turned and stared at his father.

"She's in my heart, Dad. And honestly, it feels like she's always been. Things changed when I saw her that first day of school. She's been on my mind ever since and I could never get her off of it. Even when I pushed her away last time. She was always there. And you know the funniest thing?"

Billy didn't respond, just waited.

"When I'm with her, even if we're fighting like cats and dogs, it feels..._right_. Like everything has fallen into place and it's...natural. Like I've known her all my life and we were supposed to be here together at this point in our lives. I mean, Dad, I loved Leah. Still do." He stared blankly out into the room. "But, this isn't anything like I've ever felt before. She makes me want to be perfect for her but at the same time she makes me feel like I am enough for her. She makes me happy. Sometimes she does these little things, without even realizing she's doing them half the time, and it just makes me love her even more. She...calms me, makes me feel safe...and whole. Strong and weak at the same time. I don't see anyone else. Don't get me wrong, I went on a few dates when we were apart and there's still a few that keep trying to catch my eye but I don't..._see_ them. All I can see is her. Do you know what I mean?"

"Sure do. That's how I felt about your mother."

Jake gave a half-smile.

"Yeah. Mom. I think Mom would have liked Bella."

"She did, son."

"No, I mean, Bella now. Not when she was so little. Bella is this kind...warm...amazing...sexy...funny...adorable...smart...beautiful woman. She's just...perfect." He took another sip. "Absolutely perfect. For me. I can see myself with her for a long time to come. I just hope I can make her as happy as she's making me. We've definitely had our share of issues but...God, I love her."

"I see."

Jake turned back to Billy.

"I can't sleep without her, you know. I've tried but it's...not possible. I toss and turn, always trying to get comfortable but I never can. I miss her when she's not there with me. Even in sleep." He swallowed another large sip. "I'd do anything for that girl, Pop. If she asked me to resign from the school tomorrow, I'd do it. I'd even take on Charlie and his shotgun. I'd do anything for her. Anything."

And so, Billy had backed off the whole Chief topic, seeing how serious his son was over the Swan girl. But, Jake knew it was only a matter of time before Billy's warning came true. The Council wouldn't wait for long, they had already made that clear. And he still wasn't sure if he wanted it or not. His father had instilled in him a strong sense of duty and responsibility with an adherence to tradition and loving respect for their culture. And when he and Leah had been together, it hadn't been an issue. As Billy had said, Leah had been the perfect candidate. However, Jake was having doubts, uncertainty about where he wanted to end up. And he wasn't positive it was the reservation. Not now, anyway. He was still young. He didn't want to be tied down at 24, 25 even. He just wanted to live his life and enjoy it for a while before he had to commit to anything serious. And unfortunately, to his father's great dismay, the rebellious side of himself was winning the battle these days. Especially since he had gotten involved with Bella.

And he just didn't want to discuss it with Bella right now. He couldn't gauge how she would react to what might be expected of him in the near future but his instincts told him it wouldn't be good. And at the moment, they had more than enough on their plate. They could discuss that one later. His focus was on keeping them together amidst Charlie's badgering of them with his suspicious cop nature. Not to mention, hiding the fact that they were both in love with each other in front of the entire faculty staff and the student body of Forks High. And that didn't even include Bella's nosy neighbors or the busy bodies that populated Forks and La Push combined. _A lot_ on their plate and they didn't need to add this. Not yet.

He whipped his phone out and texted her.

A couple of minutes later, he saw her approach the entrance, glancing around for him.

He jumped out of the car and ran up to her.

"Bella?"

She gave him a tiny timid smile.

"Yes?"

He moved closer to her, probably a little more than he should have in front of curious eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged.

"Jake, it's okay. You said you didn't want to talk about it and I pushed you, anyway. Don't worry about it."

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I'm sorry."

She smiled warmly at him.

"It's fine. I just...it was bothering you and I hate to see you...upset. I wasn't trying to pry into anything personal, I'm sorry."

He leaned in slightly. He was definitely out of bounds in public. But he couldn't be bothered by that right now. She mattered more than anything or anyone. That smile was pulling him in, those eyes...

"I just want you to know that...you can talk to me about anything. I want to be there for you, Jake. The big things, the small things. I may not be the best to give advice sometimes but I will always listen. I am always here for you. I guess what I want is for you to know that you can trust me."

He leaned in closer to whisper to her.

"I do trust you. More than you know."

He had to hold himself back from brushing his fingertips across her jaw. It literally hurt inside his chest to hold himself back from an action that felt so natural to him. There was that word again. _Natural. _And it angered him. Greatly.

"Bella."

She gazed at him with so much adoration, it only increased the pain.

"Yes?"

"I can't do this anymore."

Her face fell and he immediately saw her eyes water.

"What? Why? Because of what I said? Jake, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just-"

He pressed two fingers to her lips to silence her.

"Shh. That's not what I mean."

He saw a tear escape and he caught it with his thumb before stroking her cheek gently.

"I can't be around you like this and not touch you, not look at you too much, not be near you. I can't act like I don't know you or that I don't wanna know you. I can't just pretend that you're some former student of mine at some school I teach at when you're so incredibly important to me. I can't do it, Bells. I've tried but I can't do it anymore."

She sniffled and a few more tears fell.

"So that's it, then? We're done?"

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead.

"No. God, no. I only meant I don't want to keep going with this charade. You're 18 and I'm 24, we're both legal adults. You're not in any of my classes and I'm not slipping you answers to any tests or helping you cheat. We've never done anything inappropriate on school grounds. Well, not _that _inappropriate."

A laugh bubbled out of Bella's throat and he smiled, kissing her forehead again and rubbing her back, not giving a shit that people coming and going were watching the intimate scene unfold between them.

"Our families knew each other when you were learning to walk and I was making mud pies to feed you."

Bella drew back, staring at him in disgust.

"Um, yeah. Dad filled me in on that little episode earlier. Honestly, I'm surprised I still have my balls attached. From what he said, your parents were pretty pissed."

She punched him in the chest.

"Ouch. Sorry, Bells. I was eight. What the hell did I know when I was eight? You wanted it, I gave it to you, you put it in your mouth, swallowed some of it, your mom saw and went apeshit. End of story."

She glared at him.

"Good."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Leave it to you to hold something like that against me when I don't even remember it."

He wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead once more, wrapping her up in his embrace once more.

"I'm not staying away from you anymore. Let the nosy old ladies start their gossiping. You're an old family friend, we're familiar and intimate with each other, and we're not doing anything wrong."

She laid her forehead against his chest.

"It's not other people I'm worried about. It's the school. And Charlie."

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it gently so she could meet his eyes.

"Bella. No matter what happens, I will always have a job. If something ever happened on the teaching front, I will always make sure I have a paycheck coming in. I admit, I enjoy teaching. I love it. But, in the end, to me, it's just a job. I'm not putting that over you as a priority."

"But-"

"No buts. It's not happening. So, if they have a problem, I'll deal with it accordingly. I'm not some predator, Bells. Some pervert that's looking to get it on with any young piece of ass that's thrown at me. I've never been that guy and I never will be."

She raised his hand to her cheek and held it there.

"I know that, Jake."

"So, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

She smiled sadly at him.

"I don't want you to lose something you love over me. You would hate me for it, _I_ would hate me."

"I could never hate you. And if it comes to losing teaching or losing you, then I'm more than happy to work on cars."

Her smile faded.

"Jake, I couldn't do that to you. I'm not putting you at risk."

"Bella, you're not hearing me. You don't have a choice. I've already made my decision. I'm not saying we're gonna make out in front of the whole town but I'm not acting like a stranger anymore. I'm not doing it. I'm tired of keeping myself away from you. It hurts and I'm sick of doing it."

She released his hand and cupped his left cheek.

"Hurts?"

"Yes. And Charlie, I'll deal with him when the time comes. I'm not looking to make him mad but he's going to have to get over it if I sit next to you or talk to you or hell, even laugh with you. He and Billy threw us together last week, we've been getting to know each other and we're becoming friends, they'll get over it. And pretty soon he's going to have to accept that I'm going to be stopping by."

Her eyes went wide.

"Stopping by? Jake, you can't be serious."

"I am. Not now, but soon. If he's going to make you a prisoner, I get visiting rights. _Friends_ get visiting rights."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"It's like you're trying to get yourself unemployed and shot in the same day. I don't want you to do this. You have me. I'm not going anywhere. I know it's tough, keeping things quiet, but we'll make it work like you said. We'll be okay."

He smirked at her.

"Yeah, we will. Because I'm not backing down. Now..."

He unwound his arms from her and held her face between his two hands.

"I don't want you to worry about it. I was just letting you know so you don't slap me if I move your hair over your shoulder or I give you a hug or something if someone's in the room."

She chuckled and sniffled.

"I wouldn't. I think I would just send you the laser death eyes until you removed your hand."

He smirked wider.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at that, too."

She slapped his arm and he laughed.

"Alright, honey. Let's go find Seth and get the hell out of here, what do you say?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, let's."

She turned to go in and he immediately put an arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him and right away he saw _the_ glare.

He shook his head, chuckling.

"See? You're a natural."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head but relented.

They walked into the store together to locate Seth wherever he may be and retrieve the rest of the items so they could get back to the house.

As she walked under his arm, both of them glancing down the aisles as they passed them, Jake couldn't ignore the overwhelming sense of peace he felt now that she was next to him.

"Okay, I think we covered the whole damn store. Where did you leave him?"

"He said he was going to grab the chicken."

"Uh oh. We passed the meat section, I thought."

"I don't know where he could be."

She pulled out her phone, about to call him when Seth appeared around the corner, pushing the cart.

"Hey, guys. Where you been?"

At least that's what it seemed like he was saying. It was hard to tell with the donut shoved in his mouth.

Bella laughed and Jake shook his head.

"Okay, Seth. I'm taking over. You just couldn't wait for dinner, huh?"

He gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm starving."

She laughed again and started to push the cart with Jake walking alongside Seth.

"Okay, okay. I'll let it slide this time. Now, we have everything so let's check out."

Both guys shook their heads and followed Bella to the checkout line.

After Bella placed everything on the conveyor belt, Jake smirked and turned to Seth.

"Alright, Seth. Start bagging."

Seth groaned but did as he was told. Bella went to help him when Jake grabbed her hand and gave a gentle tug towards him.

"I don't think so. You're cooking, I'm doing the driving, paying and most likely cleaning later on. Seth can bag."

He winked at her and wrapped his arm around her until it was time to pay.

Once the bags were in the cart and Seth was pushing it out of the store, Jake pulled Bella under his shoulder.

"You seem cold, Bells. I think I'm going to grab you one of my old hoodies when we get back to the house. I don't think that coat's cutting it."

She smiled and leaned into him more.

"Thanks, that would be nice. I am kind of cold."

He rubbed her upper arm.

"I thought so."

Seth reached the car before them and Jake hit the trunk button on the fob. He slowed their pace a little.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. I mean, Seth seems okay."

He snorted.

"He better be okay. I know he's got a little crush on you but that shit's gonna end."

She frowned up at him.

"Jake, come on. He does not. He's a sweet kid. He's just shy."

"Uh huh."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I do like this, though."

He turned a grin on her.

"Me, too."

He squeezed her affectionately and he heard her sigh contentedly before clinging to him tighter.

He smiled wider as that word echoed again in his head.

_Natural._

That's exactly what this was.

-DtU—

Bella was sitting at the table, writing notes in her notebook from what Jake was telling her about Grendel.

Apparently in addition to Beowulf, Crowley was having his class read John Gardner's adaptation from the monster's point of view.

Seth had gotten bored long ago and went in to watch the game. Jake knew the kid was a little miffed since he had made it pretty clear he was glued to Bella's side for the rest of the night. He wasn't sure if he'd get to see her the rest of this week so he was taking all he could get.

Seth wasn't the only one rankled by the recent development. Charlie was seething. But Jake had expected that so he didn't let it bother him too much. He wasn't doing anything wrong and he was tired of Charlie making him feel like he was.

It's not like he was fucking Bella on the kitchen table like he desperately wanted to be every time he saw her tongue swipe over her bottom lip before biting down on said lip when she was reading from the pages of the book, concentrating hard. It's not like he put her hand on his throbbing erection every time she smiled at him, laughing when he called a nerd for being so thorough in her studies. It's not like he dove underneath the table, ripped her pants off her and ate her out like she deserved when she rubbed her leg against his and kissed his shoulder discreetly when Seth came into the room, grinning wide and openly flirting with her, and went to the fridge to grab a drink. He wasn't doing any of that. Wishful thinking was not doing in his book.

Charlie had been making more frequent visits to the kitchen since they had returned. He seemed to have to pee every fifteen minutes. If Jake hadn't been so entertained by it all, he might have told Charlie he should get checked. But as it was, seeing his suspicious eyeing of them was funny enough.

Once and only once did he approach them as they sat there talking about Bella's homework.

"Jake."

Jake turned an amiable smile on him.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

Charlie wrapped his hands around the top of the chair and leaned forward, glaring, trying his best to look intimidating.

"Son, game's mostly over. Don't you want to see the last quarter and a half?"

Jake shrugged.

"Thanks, but I don't really feel like watching it. I'm gonna help Bella out with this last chapter."

Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"Mm-hmm."

Jake smiled wider and turned back to Bella. Bella sighed and stared up at Charlie.

"Dad..."

"Bells..."

"Dinner's almost done. I'll call you in when it's ready."

Charlie glared at her.

"Dad..."

His jaw clenched but he nodded stiffly.

"Alright. I'll probably need another beer in a few minutes anyway. Maybe it'll be done by then."

He gave Bella a meaningful look and glared in Jake's direction once more before walking out of the kitchen.

Jake and Bella looked at each other and then burst into quiet laughter.

She shook her head.

"Oh, Charlie. I think he nearly turned purple for a second there. Maybe we shouldn't be testing his limits so much."

He lifted her hand from the table and kissed it tenderly before releasing her.

"We're not doing anything wrong. He just doesn't like me, that's all."

Her smile faded.

"He does like you, Jake. A lot. He just...worries about me."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know, honey."

He stared into her eyes and he felt like he was falling...

Before he knew it he had leaned over and kissed her, whispering to her lips.

"I love kissing you."

She smiled at the familiar words and kissed his nose.

"I love _you_."

A loud yell from Harry at the TV made them both jerk apart.

Bella cleared her throat quietly, trying desperately to hide the pink tinge in her cheeks by untucking her hair from behind her ear.

"It probably doesn't help that I'm wearing your hoodie and he knows it's yours."

Jake shrugged and grabbed his beer.

"You were cold."

And she needed to hide the hickeys he had given her, including her newest one.

She nodded.

"That's true."

"Plus,"

He turned towards her and smiled at her in adoration.

"I like you in my clothes. You look sexy wearing them. And now it smells like you. I love the way you smell."

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes down to her notebook, but smiled, picking up her pen.

"What do I smell like?"

"Strawberries."

She looked up and met his eyes.

"I can never get enough of it. Or you."

He held her gaze longingly for another minute before looking down and sipping his beer.

At that precise moment, Charlie decided he needed another beer as he had prophesized earlier, eyeing each of them suspiciously for the umpteenth time that night, but not saying a word. Almost as if he was waiting for them to slip up and incriminate themselves.

Bella swallowed and glued her eyes to the paper in front of her.

"So, Grendel has all these revelations and thoughts and stuff and he knows Beowulf is around? His mother keeps talking about death or something?"

"Right. She doesn't talk like he does but what he can make of it, she thinks he's going to die."

Charlie eyed them again as he made his way back into the living room, Jake shaking his head in amusement the second he disappeared.

"And then?"

"Bells, you know this one. Come on, you read Beowulf."

"Well, yeah, but believe it or not, Beowulf makes more sense to me than this book. It's hard. It goes back and forth between reading thoughts in Grendel's head to the poetry in Beowulf. But Gardner never actually names Beowulf so it's confusing the heck out of me."

He chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"He attacks the men, faces off with Beowulf and he rips his arm off."

Bella's face screwed up in disgust.

"Ewww. Why on earth do you guys teach this stuff? I hate that. Bad enough I have to read about him eating people."

Jake grinned amusedly at her.

"Oh really? What would you teach?"

She flipped through the book.

"Not this stuff, I can tell you that."

"Yeah, you would. It's curriculum. You'd have to teach it."

She blew a raspberry at the book and tossed it back onto the table in front of them.

He laughed and took another sip of beer.

"Okay, time for a break, I guess. You've been picking my brain for insider information for the last half hour. Tell me, Bells, if you could pick what books your class would read, what would they be?"

She rested her chin in her hand, smiling at him.

"You mean, like what I would want to read and discuss with the class?"

He nodded.

She smiled wider and bit her lip. Sure enough, his dick got even harder but he quickly looked away to try to calm down a little.

"Let's see, I think, without being limited to any genre or era or style of writing, I would have to say...The Awakening by Kate Chopin."

Jake blew his own raspberry.

"Are you kidding me? You know how easy that is? A kindergartner could analyze that in five minutes flat and still come away with the same lesson as they would have without reading: the Victorians had sticks up their asses and it sucked to be a woman then. Next."

She glared at him but he refused to be deterred.

"Next."

"Ugh, okay, I always loved The Scarlet Letter."

He placed his bottle on the table.

"Bells, seriously?"

"What? What's wrong with that one?"

"Bells, when I say what is it you would want to teach, I want you to think up the most complex piece of classic writing you can think of that will spawn discussions for a month or more and provide plenty of lessons while also giving you a ton of material for tests and term papers. Don't pick the usual simple texts that you already studied sophomore year. Pick the ones you never see in a syllabus except maybe in a college literature course."

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"Alright then, Mr. Black. Well, I have a few but they're not ones I've actually...read yet."

"Then tell me the titles and I'll tell you whether they'd be good or not."

"Anna Karenina."

"Hmm, lots of themes there, Russian aristocracy, good choice."

"Um, Middlemarch."

"Okay, a few themes there, English, good."

"Little Women."

He arched a brow at her and she blushed.

"What? I've never read it. I mean, I've seen the movie and know the story but I've never actually sat down and read it."

"I'll give you that one because I love it when you blush."

She blushed further and lowered her eyes to the table, clearing her throat quietly, fighting her smile.

"And I think..."

He reached under the table and gave her right knee a light squeeze.

She turned her smile on him.

"Wuthering Heights."

"Uh uh."

Her eyes widened.

"What? Why not?"

"It's nothing more than a tragic love story with a dark overcast and dark themes and the guy's a total sadistic bastard."

She sat back in her chair and stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?"

He gave a brief nod and sat back in his chair, too.

"Seriously."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Jacob."

He smirked at her.

"Bella."

"That is my favorite book."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He glanced towards the doorway and when he saw it was clear, he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Well, if that's the case, I intend to change your mind as soon as possible by _any_ means necessary."

He then licked her lobe and she shivered, making him smirk wider.

Jake sat back and took another sip of his beer as Bella glared at him.

"It's a great book, Jake."

"Uh huh."

She glanced at the clock and then jumped up to head towards the stove.

"Whoops. Gotta grab the chicken."

Jake watched her bend over to retrieve said chicken from the oven. His dick immediately twitched as he thought about how he'd love to take her from behind. He glanced around, got up and stood behind her as she placed the pan on the stove.

She shut the oven door and Jake pressed the front of his body against her back, knowing she could feel how hard he was again, and whispered in her ear.

"Need some help, baby?"

Without missing a beat, Bella pulled away to start getting all of the food together.

"Jacob, I've got more than I can handle with this meat in front of me. We'll talk about yours later."

His mouth dropped in shock before he let out a deep throaty chuckle and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Touche, baby. Touche."

He gave her another kiss and then walked over to the cabinets, gathering plates and silverware that were needed to feed everyone.

A rap on the door caused both of their heads to snap up.

"Come in!"

Jake turned towards Bella and shrugged. They both continued to get things ready. Jake reached up for a serving plate and handed it to Bella. She smiled gratefully at him and he winked in response.

He was feeling good. He and Bella were happy. It seemed like all their problems, while not entirely gone, were

"Hey! It's pancake girl! Jake, why don't you have her spread out on the table like before? What's the matter, man, your dad out of syrup?"

Bella, startled by Embry's loud greeting, dropped the dish to the floor and all that could be heard was the echoing crash as it shattered to pieces before Jake snapped.


	18. Suspended In A Compromise

**A/N: Please accept my apology for the long wait for this update and it's not even that great an update at that. I had written a few different versions of this chapter, some dirtier, some more dramatic, etc. and this ended up being the one that seemed the best to go with. I know it's not that great and I'm sorry but I hope it's an okay addition to this story. And I hope to be able to update sooner (and with a much better one). Thanks for hanging in there with me and I hope this story can still live up to your expectations. And thank you to all of you who have left me kind and supportive words, especially Rhodes11. This is for you guys. x3**

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake went to wrap his hands around Embry's throat, only seeing red, when somehow Bella appeared in his line of vision, her hands up, stopping him.

"Jacob, no. Stop. Let it go. Please," she pleaded in a whisper meant for only him to hear.

He attempted to sidestep her when he felt her hands on his chest.

"Please. Don't. Jake, if you do this, we'll never be able to explain what happened. We already have enough to worry about. Please," she begged.

His lips tightened into a thin line and he glared over at Embry who laughed at him but looked miffed.

"Are you fucking serious, dude? Chill, I'm just busting your balls."

"Bells, you alright in there?" Charlie called.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm okay. Plate just slipped. Sorry about that, Billy," she yelled back.

"That's okay, Bella. Need any help?"

"No thanks, I got it. Jake's helping me."

She turned back to Jake, grabbed his face and forced him to look down at her. "Jacob, I want to come and see you tomorrow. But that won't happen if you go and beat up your friend. Charlie will charge you with assault, arrest you on the spot and then have me on complete lockdown more than he already does. We'll never see each other. Even in school. He'll make sure of it. I don't want that to happen. Please," she whispered.

He froze and his eyes snapped to hers. He saw the worry there.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and try to calm down.

He swallowed hard before giving covering her right hand with his. "Come outside with me for a second," he said quietly.

Embry snorted and Jake gave him a glare as he led Bella out of the kitchen. "You and I are _far _from done. We'll finish up later."

Embry gave him a nasty smirk. "Looking forward to it."

Jake snorted this time and headed towards the front door. He pulled Bella through and she closed the door behind them as softly as she could.

He walked them around the side of the house and once they had cleared the corner, he stopped and quickly pulled her into his arms.

He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

Jake shook his head and pulled back to look down at her, although it was harder to see her features since it was so dark out. He brushed her hair back with his hand. "I know I didn't but...you should have let me at him. He deserved it."

She sighed heavily. "Jake, if you attacked him, Charlie would have rushed in and-"

He cut her off and kissed her quickly. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "I know, I know." He sighed himself. "Thank you for stopping me."

Instead of responding, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair slowly, keeping her forehead to his.

"Are you really going to come see me tomorrow?"

She nodded against him.

"How?" He asked quietly.

"Can we meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Yeah, we can swing that. What did you have in mind?"

She stood on her toes and hugged him tightly to her, burying her face in his neck. "Can we leave the school for a bit?"

He started to rub her back with both hands. "Absolutely." His eyes drifted closed as he held her like this. God, he loved her and how at peace he felt when he had her in his arms.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I love you," she whispered again.

He tightened his hold on her. He never wanted to let her go. "I love you, too, baby."

He squeezed her one more time and then pulled back to press a kiss to her forehead. "Come on. Let's head back in before your dad has a heart attack."

She nodded and he took her hand, leading her back to the house.

...

They walked in the door as quietly as possible. Jake went in first, glancing around and when he didn't see anyone, hearing the guys still talking in the living room, he gave Bella a smile and squeezed her fingers before releasing her hand.

She headed into the kitchen with him on her heels.

Thankfully, Embry was no longer in there. Good. Jake wasn't exactly sure he'd be able to keep his promise to Bella if he saw his smirking friend right about now. He still intended to have a _conversation_ with him, just not when Bella and Charlie were within earshot.

Bella went to clean up the broken dish on the floor when he stopped her. "I got it, Bells."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed her forehead again. "Yep." And then he proceeded to take care of it while Bella got the food ready.

When he was finished, he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. This whole thing was already starting to wear on him. Could he really make it until June when she graduated? It was only November. Granted, December was right around the corner, but even then it was seven more months. It had only been five days and already the whole sneaking around thing was taking its toll on them. They were almost outed by his dickhead of a friend's callous remarks. Could he and Bella really do this that much longer?

He thought of Bella's sad smile from outside and how his heart had jumped into overdrive at hearing her say the three words he would never get tired of hearing from her.

He didn't know if he could but he was determined as hell to try.

...

Luckily, for Embry, he stayed in the living room with the guys watching the game and talking football.

Of course, there was one moment when Jake thought he would fly across the room and knock his head off his shoulders in a rage.

Bella had offered Embry a plate of food and Harry next to him. Embry took the plate and winked at her suggestively. "Thanks, Pancake Girl. Looks good." Bella had blushed furiously and dropped her eyes, nodding mutely. She went back to the kitchen, not meeting Jake's eyes when Embry chuckled.

Jake got ready to pounce, not caring what might be damaged in the process or about the other three people in the room, when he caught Charlie's expression. Charlie's eyes were in slits as he glared at Embry, slowly sipping his beer.

Jake decided that, like he had hoped before, Charlie's focus on Embry could work to his and Bella's advantage and left it alone. If he kicked Embry's ass right now, not only would Charlie arrest him but also demand to know why it was Jake was so upset with his supposed friend.

Instead, he turned and made his way into the kitchen.

Bella had sat down at the table to eat, giving him a nervous smile when he walked in. He sat down next to her, where she had already set his plate, and squeezed her knee reassuringly. He snuck in a quick kiss to the side of her head before Seth came in and joined them.

It was quiet as they all ate, conversing lightly. Inconspicuous touches were exchanged under the table by both Jacob and Bella with Seth none the wiser. Jake's irritation was soothed away more and more with each touch. He was actually able to joke around with Seth, teasing him and Bella both.

"So, Bells, did you get a date for prom yet?" Seth directed at Bella.

"Um...no. Me? Dancing? Come on, Seth, you know me better than that." Bella laughed.

Prom. It hit Jake like a ton of bricks. He wouldn't be able to take her to that. And even if he somehow weaseled his way in as a chaperone, it wasn't exactly like he could have her for even one dance or talk to her at all. That thought saddened him.

Bella seemed to sense it and underneath the table, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Well, yeah," Seth laughed with her. "But that's why you would have a date. He would make sure you wouldn't fall."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I think prom's a little overrated, if you ask me. Went last year and it was not my thing."

Jake was still lost in his reverie and it barely registered that Bella was stroking his thigh soothingly.

"Well, that's 'cause of who you went with, I'm sure. You might change your perspective on the whole prom experience if you went with the right guy."

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "Geez, Seth. Almost sounds like you're trying to play matchmaker over there. Trying to set me up on a blind date or something?"

Seth's eyes lowered to his food. "No. I just think, if you went with the right person, you might enjoy it. It is your senior prom after all."

Bella smirked at him, playing along. "And who would this right person be, Seth? If you're going to say Taylor Lautner, I'm in total agreement but I have a feeling he might be busy that night and not able to make it to Forks High to sweep me off my feet."

Seth blushed slightly and smiled. "No. I was actually thinking of...me."

Jake had tuned out most of the conversation as he ate but that last part he caught. He put down his fork and his body tensed. _Oh, hell no._

Bella blushed and smiled, looking down at her plate. "Oh," she said meekly.

Jacob felt himself coiled so tight he was about to snap.

"So, what do you think, Bells?"

Jake went to say something when he felt Bella's hand grip his knee tightly, stopping him.

"I don't know, Seth. I mean, I appreciate the offer and I am sure if I went with you, I would definitely enjoy this prom better than the last one." She chuckled nervously. "But I wasn't really planning on going this year. I hadn't really thought about it."

"But, Bells, it's your senior prom. You should go."

Jake, again, went to move and, again, Bella stopped him.

She gave Seth a warm smile. "No, I think I'm going to stay home this year. But thank you, Seth. It was really sweet of you to ask."

"Cool." He smiled back, disappointed, but trying not to show it. Jake felt a bit better but not much.

"Hey, Seth?"

Seth froze with the fork in the air, stopping midway to his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind just checking on them in there, make sure they don't need another drink or something?" She asked him.

Seth scrambled to his feet and grabbed her glass, too. "Sure. And I'll get you some more milk."

"Thank you so much." She smiled sweetly at him. He blushed again and hurried to the living room.

Bella took the opportunity to turn to Jacob. She grabbed his face and yanked him towards her, kissing him ardently. "I love you," she whispered. He didn't get a chance to reply. Within moments, she pushed him away and sat back in her chair, eating once again as Seth strided into the room.

Bella jumped up eagerly. "Here, Seth. Let me help you." Seth grinned and began to chatter away at her as they got the guys more beers.

Jake pushed his chair back and stood up, forcing Bella and Seth to both look over at him. "I'm gonna catch what's left of the game," he said quietly. He carried his plate to the sink and then turned to head towards the living room. He kept his gaze transfixed ahead of him so he didn't have to see the worry in Bella's eyes.

...

Jake knew he was being a dick.

He knew he was being completely ridiculous about the whole thing.

He knew Bella hadn't done anything wrong.

He knew this was adding more bullshit to their plate that they didn't need.

But he was angry.

And more than that, he was hurt.

It pained him to think that some kid like Seth could literally take Bella to prom and it would be fine. No one would think twice. It wouldn't even make Charlie's head turn.

Meanwhile, Jake had to work hard to steal just a minute of time alone with her. It bothered him that he couldn't even hug Bella without arousing suspicion or even maintain a somewhat friendly and civil relationship with her in the public eye. If he even tried to dance with her once at the upcoming prom, hell even talk to her, compliment her, anything, people would flip out.

And then he would take a deep breath, sip his beer and force his attention back on the TV.

He needed to get his shit together. If things like this were getting to him this early on, he and Bella were in for a very tough road ahead of them. Even tougher than they already had a right to expect. He needed to relax.

Embry had tried to engage him in conversation more than once but was met with a cold stare each and every time. He would just laugh, shake his head and turn back to the game. Embry would never know just how difficult it was to maintain a relationship with the girl in the next room and how he had almost destroyed it all with a few careless words. He would never know just how much Jake loved that girl and how he would do anything for her. He also would never know how incredibly fucking hard it was to sit there and not launch at him to take his fucking smug head off.

"Jacob?"

He and everyone else turned to look. Bella stood there, cheeks slightly pink, chewing on her thumbnail nervously. "C-Can I ask you one more quick question?"

When he didn't answer right away, Bella averted her eyes. "About the book," she clarified.

Jake felt bad for her. He knew Bella hated being the center of attention and right now, she was definitely that.

"I just needed help on that last question," she said quietly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

He nodded and went to stand up.

"Bells, can't it wait until the end of the game? He missed so much of it before helping you with your homework. Let him enjoy the rest of the game, there's not much of it left, and then maybe you can ask him," Charlie admonished.

Bella turned bright red and dropped her hand, biting her lip, staring down at the floor. She nodded stiffly and walked back into the kitchen.

Jake felt like shit. He knew that look. She was about to cry.

He got to his feet. Charlie turned a questioning expression on him and Jake gave him his best smile. "It's okay, Charlie. This game doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. I doubt the Giants could make a comeback in the next five minutes."

Charlie glared at him. "Are you kidding me? Did you not see the SuperBowl three years ago?"

"Yeah, but that was three years ago. I haven't seen anything worthwhile out of Manning since," Jake chuckled.

Charlie grumbled. "What is it with you Blacks?"

Billy clapped him on the shoulder. "Like father, like son. We've both got common sense. What can I tell you, Charlie?"

Charlie grumbled again, incoherently this time, making Billy and Harry laugh.

Jake shook his head and was about to continue on his way when Embry piped up.

"Jake, you can stay in here and I can go answer her question if you want." To other ears, it might have sounded like a polite offer but to Jake's, it was completely suggestive.

Jake stiffened and turned around but Charlie was all over it. "Oh really? And are you her teacher?"

Embry shrugged and shook his head. "Nope." He then sipped his beer and said quietly enough that only Jake could hear. "But I could be." Jake's fist clenched at his side.

"Then you don't need to worry about it. Jake's got it covered," Charlie said gruffly and turned back to the screen.

"Yes, he does," Embry replied in a whisper, smirking right up at Jake.

Jake had had enough. "You know, Em, once the game's over, I'm gonna head back home. You wanna head over after?"

Embry smirked wider. He knew what Jake was trying to do. "Maybe. Unless you're gonna have someone there, spread out on your table for dessert, like last time. Might be kind of awkward if I walked in on that _again_."

All eyes turned to Jake's and his knuckles on his right hand were white from the effort he exerted to keep his fist from crashing into Embry's face. He forced himself to think of Bella, to recall her expression from a few seconds ago so he knew what was more important.

It worked.

"Nope, not expecting anyone. Except for you. And if you don't want to go to my house, we can head somewhere else. I can always come get you at your place." His threat was implied and by the challenging look Embry was giving him, it had been heard.

"Nah, we can just go to your place. I'll wait for you to finish up."

"Good."

"Yep."

Jake nodded once and then turned to leave. He didn't miss Harry's and Charlie's discomfort at what had just been, not only revealed, but confirmed by his non-denial, nor did he miss Billy's angry expression.

He'd have to deal with that later. Right now, Bella was top priority.

He just prayed that Charlie wouldn't make the connection between what Embry had just said and the name he had called her previously. Jake gritted his teeth. Fucking Embry.

He walked in, expecting to see Bella at the table but she was nowhere to be found. Only her open books sat there.

"Bella?"

No answer.

He placed his beer down and headed towards the hallway, bumping smack into Bella herself.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, ducking her head and trying to sidestep him. He gripped her shoulders to stop her. Only then, did she recognize it was him and lifted her eyes to his.

He felt horrible. She had definitely been crying.

She went to say something when he cut her off, kissing her. He then proceeded to place kisses on her closed lids, her nose, her forehead, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She tried to speak but he cut her off again.

"It wasn't you. I wasn't mad at you. It was never you."

"But why-"

"I just..." He sighed deeply. "I'll tell you. I promise, I'll tell you and you'll see how stupid I was being. But more importantly," He pulled back to look at her, cupping her cheeks tenderly. "You'll see it had nothing to do with you." He kissed her quickly. "I'm sorry I made you think it was you. I'm an ass, Bells."

She glared at him. "I won't argue with that." She sniffled and wiped her left eye. "It almost seems like you like to make me cry at least twice a day." She followed that up with a smack to his chest.

"Never," he said softly. "I hate to see you cry." He stroked her left cheek.

"Well then, stop making me do it!" Bella laughed in exasperation.

He gave her a small smile and rubbed his nose along hers affectionately. "I'm sorry," he mumured. Jake was about to suggest they sneak into his old room for a minute when Embry's voice behind them made him stiffen and straighten up. "Fucking hell, there's not one spot in this house that's safe from you two, is there? Is this why you want me to stop by later, man? Planning on giving me a taste of that sweet syrup?" Embry snickered.

Jake saw red but before he could turn around, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "Jake, please," she begged, her eyes wide like they had been the last time Embry had made the mistake of opening his mouth. "Don't. Please, remember Charlie," she finished in a whisper. His jaw tightened as he glared down at her but she reiterated her pleadings. "Please, Jake. Please."

Embry laughed again and Jake couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there or he would snap. He pulled away from Bella roughly and hurried past a still chuckling Embry into the kitchen and out the front door. Fuck this shit.

...

Jacob wiped his hands on the greasy rag and then grabbed the socket wrench. He leaned under the hood and was about to tighten the spark plug when he felt a small hand on his back.

"Hey."

Jake lifted his head and met Bella's concerned eyes. "Hey."

"Are you...mad...at me?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, honey. Why would you think that?"

She moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "You just walked out without saying anything, coming straight here."

He sighed and kissed her hair. "Sorry. I just wanted some time to think."

Her eyes snapped to his worriedly. "About what?"

He stood up straight and laid the socket wrench down on the table, trading it for the rag again. He wiped his hands and gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing really," he lied.

She watched him and he could tell she didn't believe him. "Are we okay?" She whispered.

His eyes widened in shock. "Yes!" He said exasperatedly. She winced at his volume as did he. "Yes. We're more than okay, Bells," he said, quieter this time. "I'm sorry, I just..." He sighed again. "I just had to get out of there and clear my head before I did something we'd both regret. Like killing Embry," he finished in an angry mumble. "I just needed some time to myself, that's all. To cool down."

She gave him a small smile. "Okay." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning to leave.

He grabbed her wrist gently. "Hey."

She glanced back at him questioningly.

"C'mere." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, burying his face into her neck. "I love you," he whispered. Before she could say it back, he kissed her. He threaded his fingers in her hair and drew her up to meet him, moving her even closer.

The kiss was loving, passionate yet slow and deep. He had turned them and pressed her up against the car. His hands slipped underneath her clothing and grasped at the skin of the small of her back. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, drawing him even closer.

When they both needed air, Jake moved to her ear, nibbling on her lobe. "Do you have any idea just how much you mean to me?" He kissed the skin underneath her ear. "Do you know that I would do anything for you? Anything? If you just asked?" He started to trail kisses down her neck when Bella surprised him by pushing him away. She gripped his face and made him look at her. He could see the undiluted fear in her eyes.

"Jake, what's going on? Are you sure I didn't do something wrong? The prom thing, I just didn't want to hurt Seth's feelings. I wasn't planning on going. I didn't mean to make you mad. And Embry...I just don't want you to get into a fight with your best friend over me and possibly get hurt. And if Charlie finds out...it would just make things worse for you. I don't want that. I-" He silenced her with another kiss before leaning his forehead against hers.

"You did nothing wrong, Bells. I know all that. Nothing's going on. It's just...I love you. So much. And I just wanted to tell you. It's like, every time I see you, I think I fall in love with you a little more." He kissed her nose. "If that were even possible," he chuckled. "As cheesy as it sounds."

She smiled warmly at him and wound her arms around his neck, holding him to her, staring into his eyes. "Wow," she whispered.

Heat flooded his cheeks and he dropped his gaze. "Wow, what, Bells?"

She laughed and placed soft kisses all around his face, easing some of the burning. "You. Just you. It's ridiculous how happy you make me, how you make me love _you_ even more. Just by being you." She kissed him tenderly. "I wish we could get out of here and head back to your house right now. I really wish I could have you all to myself to show you just how _happy_ I am."

He returned her wicked grin and leaned in. "Oh, really? And just _how_ would you show me?"

She shrugged playfully. "Well, let's put it this way. It would require me getting very rough, very loud and _very_ naked." She licked his bottom lip and he groaned, his pants now so tight it hurt.

"And who says you can't show me right now?"

She ghosted her lips lightly over his, teasing him. "I would love to but I can't. I would be _very_ loud, Jake."

He groaned again and then sighed. "Right." He kissed her quickly and pulled away. "Well, let me clean up here and then we'll head back up. I'll take a raincheck, though." He winked at her and turned back to the open toolbox.

Within seconds, Bella grabbed him from behind and started to rub him through his jeans. "Shit," he hissed in pleasure. His hand moved to hers, stopping it regretfully. "Honey, you're killing me."

She turned him around and pushed him back against the table. She popped the button on his jeans.

"B-Bells-wh-what-"

She ignored him and continued unzipping his jeans. He immediately tried to push her hands away but she resisted.

"Babe, we shouldn't. Not here."

She leaned in and began kissing his ear.

"I want you, Jacob."

She stuck her left hand in to grasp him.

"Bells...I want you, too...but we...oh God...can't. Shit."

She had pulled him out and was stroking him expertly.

"Jake, if I can't give us what we both want," She nipped along his jaw line. "Then I'm at least going to get you off." She bit his neck and he gasped, covering her hand with his own, helping her to move faster.

"Baby, I'm gonna come."

She sucked on his neck.

"Right now?"

His heart was pounding and he was panting.

"Right now. You've got me so worked up, this whole night. Ohhhh shiiiit. Ohhh God."

He was about to push her away so he didn't blow on her when she let him go and got down on her knees. Before he could say anything, she yanked his hand away and took him in her mouth.

"Fuck! Honey, get up."

He went to lift her up when she she swirled her tongue around the head and then took him in deeper.

He arched his head back, his hand involuntarily going to the back of her head, burying in her hair and holding her there. He closed his eyes.

"Baby, please. I'm gonna-FUCK!"

His eyes snapped open and he glanced down.

She had pulled his jeans down a little and began to fondle his sac, squeezing his boys almost as if she was trying to squeeze every drop of his manhood out of them.

He didn't even realize he had begun gently thrusting. Her mouth was just so warm and...wet.

He stared down at her in awe, eyes half closed. Her eyes met his and she moaned around him, sending vibrations through him. His mouth dropped open. "Unghhh-babe please I'm-" She moaned around him again, intent on driving him crazy. He moved her hair away from her face. "Shit," he ground out.

The door to the garage opened quickly and in walked Embry, stopping at what he saw. "Whoa."

Jake and Bella scrambled quickly behind the car, trying to get out of his sight, rearranging their clothes. Bella turned away, facing the opposite wall of the garage, her face bright red and her head hanging low in embarrassment. Jake zipped his jeans and grabbed the wrench he had left near the hood and threw it in Embry's direction, missing since he ducked and hitting the door next to him instead, making a loud bang and Bella jump. "GODDAMMIT, EMBRY!"

Jake was furious. Not only had Embry walked in on him and Bella again but he had been cheated out of the finish of a fucking incredible quickie blowjob his girlfriend had been giving him. A blowjob that had been her first with him. A few times before she had stroked him with her hand and even explored him with her lips and tongue but never had she done what she had just been doing. She was always self-conscious, worrying she was never doing it right even after he had instructed her upon her request. The fact that she had attacked him, willing to do that for him tonight, floored him. But he also knew how much courage it had taken her to try. And now, she was beet-faced, humiliated, and most likely never going to do it again. He hadn't forgotten her reaction the last time Embry had shown up at the wrong time. All of this combined with the frustration of their current dating situation did not help his temper.

Embry lifted up slowly, hands in the air. "Whoa, Jake. What the fuck is your problem? You can't blame this one on me. The door wasn't locked and it's not your fucking house. I didn't hear anything before I walked in so how would I know what was happening in here? I thought she was in the bathroom like everyone else. I didn't know she was out here blowing you."

"Get the fuck out!" He charged towards Embry, whose hands lowered, his body tensing and bracing for impact, when Bella, once again, stopped him.

She gripped his face and forced him to meet her eyes. "Jacob, look at me. This is not worth it, okay? It was a mistake. Just a mistake. He didn't mean it. It was my fault. I didn't lock the door."

"He had that excuse last time," he growled.

"Oh, give me a fucking break. Let him go, Pancake Girl. I can handle myself just fine."

Jake went to push her away so he could rush at Embry.

Her hands gripped him tighter. "Jake, stop it. Look at me." He reluctantly listened. "You said you would do anything for me if I just asked, right? Well, I'm asking you. Please, let it go." He watched her for a minute, torn between not wanting to go back on his word, to show her he really meant it, and slipping her grip so he could go kill his fucking best friend. She leaned up on her toes and held him closer to her. "Please." At the pleading look on her face, he felt himself slowly give in and relax. He took a deep breath and nodded. She closed her eyes and put her forehead to his. "Thank you," she breathed.

He pulled away and glared at Embry. "Give us a minute and then you and I will have a chat."

Embry scoffed, glaring right back at him. "What the fuck ever. I'm out." He turned to leave.

Jake took a step forward, feeling Bella's small hand on his chest, attempting to restrain him. If he wasn't so pissed, he might have laughed at the idea of this tiny girl trying to stop him. "Em! I mean it. I want to talk to you."

Embry froze for a moment and then nodded once without looking back. "Hurry up," he hissed on his way out, nearly slamming the door behind him.

Jake sighed angrily and kissed Bella's forehead. "You should head back up while I talk to him."

She glanced up at him worriedly. "Jake, maybe-"

"Bells," He softened his expression and his voice. "It'll be fine. You asked me not to get into it with him and I won't." He cupped her chin tenderly and kissed her. "Don't worry, okay?" He gave her a little smile which she hesitantly returned and hugged him.

"Okay," she whispered.

He squeezed her tightly, burying his face into her hair. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"You don't need to be. It wasn't your fault." She hid her face in his neck, murmuring, "I'm just sorry you didn't get to...finish."

He closed his eyes, trying not to think about just how much he wished he could've finished, too. "I'm okay. Are you okay?"

She nodded against him. "Yeah."

He took deep breaths, reveling in her scent. It was certainly helping to calm him down.

"Jake?"

He skimmed his nose along her ear. "Yeah, baby?"

"Was that...okay?"

His eyes flipped open. He tried to draw back to look at her but she only pushed her face into his neck more. "That was more than okay, baby,'' he whispered into her ear. "Couldn't you tell I was enjoying myself?" He chuckled before nibbling on it.

"It seemed like you were but I don't know, I've never done that before," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. "It was perfect." And then he thought of something. "How did you know where to touch me to drive me crazy like that?"

She burrowed into his neck more and he could feel the heat from her face against his skin. "I don't-I-okay, I watched something," she blurted out. He was shocked. Had she really done what he thought she did? She mistook his silence for disapproval and immediately started stammering nervously, pushing into him even more to hide. "I just-didn't want to-do that without at least-knowing-where to-look, I don't watch that-stuff-ever! But I didn't know-how. I just wanted to-try to make you feel good and I didn't want to do it-wrong."

God, this girl was fucking incredible. She watched porn, something that obviously made her uncomfortable which he could tell from the hitches in her explanation, to try to learn how to get him off? There were no words.

He pushed her back from him and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her lovingly, cupping her face softly. He kept his eyes closed and laid his forehead against hers. "Bella, I don't know what it is that you do to me," he whispered to her. "But every time I think it's not possible for me to love you more than I already do, you make me love you more." He sighed. "God, you're just so..." He opened his eyes and stared into hers. "Perfect."

She smiled sadly. "Jake, I'm far from perfect. You know that."

He stroked her cheek. "No, you're not. You are perfect. Perfect for me." His eyes fell to her soft pink lips. "And I just hope we can make it to June because it's only November, it's only been a few days, and it's killing me already." He saw her bite her bottom lip worriedly and his eyes lifted to hers.

"I'm trying, Jake. I really am. I'm sorry I got grounded. I'm sorry about Seth, about Charlie, about the store tonight and then Embry. I really am trying." A few tears slipped out of her eyes and he caught them.

"Shhh, honey. I know you are. So am I. And what the hell are you apologizing for? None of those things were your fault. I'm just saying I miss you. That we gotta figure out something better than all this sneaking around. That's all."

She wiped her eyes, sniffing and nodding.

"C'mere, honey." He pulled her close and kissed her again. "We'll figure it out, okay?" He whispered and she nodded again. "Nothing for you to get upset over, I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He rubbed her back soothingly.

He waited a minute until he felt her relax against him. He pressed a soft kiss to her covered shoulder. "Okay." He drew back and pecked her lips. "I have to talk to Em and you have to head back up to the house. I don't know how you slipped out unnoticed but I'm sure they know you're missing by now."

She nodded once more, the sadness in her expression not easing one bit. He leaned down and kissed her one more time. "I love you, babe." She smiled at that and he breathed easier.

She gripped his face and planted a kiss on him. "No fighting, right?"

He shook his head. "No fighting," he promised.

He kissed her again and then grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go."

She followed him out the door and Embry turned to glare at them from where he was waiting on the side. Jake glanced over at Bella and smiled at her reassuringly. He kissed her forehead and inclined his head in the house's direction. "I'll be up in a bit."

He released her hand and she started the walk back. He headed towards Embry, keeping his eyes on Bella.

"Alright, Jake, what the-"

"Wait," Jake ordered sternly, his eyes never leaving Bella's form. Embry scoffed but did as Jake said and turned to watch Bella make it back up to the house as well.

Once she was inside, Embry sighed angrily and turned back to face Jake. "Okay, she's in. Now, what the-"

Jake's fist connected with the left side of Embry's jaw in a loud crack.

"What the fuck?!" Embry yelled, turning and spitting out a bit of blood onto the ground, cradling his jaw.

"You say one more fucking word about my girl, I'll rip your balls off and shove them so far up your ass you pubes will be choking you. You got me? Her and I are on the DL and that's how it's gonna stay. Or so help me, Em, I'll make you regret thinking you could even fuck with me. When it comes to her, that is the one thing you don't fuck with me on. Or you will regret it. Am I clear?" Jake didn't even bother waiting for a response. "I don't want to have this conversation again. And while we're at it, next time, fucking knock. I'm not gonna tell you again." Jake walked past him and back up to the house, not looking back once or responding to any of Embry's yells.


	19. What A Wicked Thing To Do

**A/N: Still on hiatus but this came out of nowhere last night when I heard "Wicked Games" again for the first time in years. Chris Issak's version...perfect. So, the muse became inspired and voila. I'll try to get a follow-up update to this one as soon as I'm able. I know I'm skipping around quite a bit in this chapter but I'm trying to move forward in time and regret greatly that I've spent 18 chapters on a month and a week or two. That should've come way earlier but what's done is done. So, trying to move the story forward a bit. Thank you to all of you who have supported this story and encouraged me. It truly means so much to me. =) And a special thank you to an amazing group of ladies who read everything I throw at them and encourage me to keep going with it all. You know who you are. ;-) x3**

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

The next few weeks were not easy by any means. Jake and Bella became pros at sneaking around, even just to get a minute to inconspicuously touch one fingertip to the other's. But, they survived it and the two were much happier for it, especially Jacob.

Jake didn't think he had ever felt so good. Bella had started to open herself back up to him again and even though it was tough, Jake started to relax and forgive when it came to the Cullen topic. He and Bella both agreed to leave it in the past and work towards the future, _their_ future, together. Bella became a constant fixture around Jake's house. Despite being grounded by Charlie, somehow Bella got him to ease up so she could go out to see her _friends_ the afternoons she didn't have to work. The afternoons she did, well, Jake and Bella made excellent use of that back room.

One such afternoon, Bella and Jake were almost caught by an early returning Mike. Jake had never seen Bella move so fast to slip her shirt back on, covering up his second favorite lacy bra on her. He had snickered but put his own shirt back on quickly himself. While Bella distracted Mike, Jake snuck out the back. He sent her a few steamy texts, purposely to keep her hot and bothered while she worked. Once she was off shift, Bella hurried out to his car, before Mike or Mrs. Newton could see her, and jumped Jake right there in the driver's seat. He could barely see enough to drive down the block, park someplace they wouldn't be seen and then allowed Bella to do what she would. Thankfully, no one had been around to see the windows fog up or the car rock every now and then.

Jake smirked, thinking back to that little escapade.

_A song Jake hadn't heard in years was on the radio, playing low, not really able to compete with the gasps and heavy breathing coming from the driver's side of the car. Had Jake been able to form a coherent thought, he would've realized some of the lyrics were pretty perfect for their situation when it started and before they had officially been together._

_But as of that moment, he was busy running his lips across the bare skin of Bella's chest, right above the cups of her bra, in a sensual caress. She moved to his neck and pressed heated kisses down to the juncture near his shoulder, making sure to pull the collar of his shirt away, stretching it. Jake moved his own soft kisses to her bare right shoulder down to her upper arm._

_"I want you," Bella breathed out, cupping his face and bringing him up to her for a passionate kiss. He was about to give her what she craved but Bella became impatient. Instead, she took it for herself and Jake was only too happy to let her. Bella had been wild that night; those texts had done their job well._

Jake had been so stuck in the vivid memory that he hadn't even realized someone had arrived until he heard the keys hit the kitchen counter. "Hey, babe," Bella greeted him.

He smiled and turned to look at her as she approached him. "Hey."

She stopped, her eyes widening slightly. "You wear glasses?"

His own eyes widened. Shit! He quickly removed the frames and closed them, feeling his cheeks heat as he looked away from her back down to the paper he had been reading through. "Um, yeah," he mumbled uncomfortably. He hated wearing glasses and used contacts as much as he was able without irritating the crap out of his eyes. He only needed them for reading and when Bella was around or spent the occasional night that she was able to get her friend Angela to cover for her, there wasn't that much reading going on. So, Bella never knew...until now.

"Baby," Bella had crawled onto his lap, moving his papers to the side. She forced him to look up at her. "Don't be embarrassed. You wear glasses, so what?"

He frowned and dropped his eyes. He knew that it wasn't that big a deal and Rachel had always told him how ridiculous he had been about the whole glasses thing but he didn't like them. And he would never forget the first time he used them in middle school and how he was made fun of nonstop, even after he put them away, his face burning.

Bella pressed a soft kiss to his lips, making him meet her eyes once more. "Babe, it's not that big a deal." A tiny smirk played about her own lips. "I actually think it's hot." He arched a brow at her and her smirk widened. "Yep. You have no idea how sexy you look with them on. As a matter of fact, that's the only thing you're allowed to keep on. Everything else has to come off," she finished in a murmur before kissing him fully.

She was able to slowly pull him out of his embarrassment and he started to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her to hold her closer. "I take it you don't have work tonight," he whispered, moving to her neck, sweeping her hair over her shoulder for easier access to her skin.

"Mmmm, actually, I do."

Jake jerked back. "But it's almost six now. I thought you were at-"

Bella silenced him with her fingertips, smirking again. "Dinner break."

Jake gaped at her. "But, honey, it takes you ten minutes to get here and the same going back. You only get a half hour."

Bella gently took the glasses from his hand. "Well," She unfolded them and tenderly placed them back onto his nose, kissing it as she did. "Then I guess you better get a move on, Mr. Black." She accentuated her smirk by biting her bottom lip playfully.

Jake shot to his feet, tightening his grip on her so she wouldn't fall, and Bella shrieked. "Still not respecting my time, I see, Miss Swan. This calls for some sort of consequences. You've been a naughty, naughty girl." He hurriedly carried her to the bedroom while she giggled the whole way and held on.

...

A few nights later, Jake and Bella were sitting on his couch, tangled up in one another with her watching TV and him grading tests. Bella glanced down at the letter he had just circled at the top of a page in red ink and rolled her eyes. "That is definitely one thing I don't miss about your class. You're such a hard ass."

Jake's jaw dropped as he looked over at her. "Are you serious? I'm one of the most laidback teachers on staff."

Bella smirked and leaned in, pecking his lips. "I'd say."

He snorted and shook his head, smiling, as he turned the paper over and started looking at the next one.

Bella went back to her show, some sort of vampire girly diary series or some shit. She continued to caress the arm she was leaning against. "Dad told me earlier that you guys are coming over Christmas Eve."

Jake froze and his brows arched above his glasses at her. "We are?"

She nodded. "He talked to your dad yesterday and he confirmed it." She turned and gave him a small smile. "Guess I'll be the master chef again," she teased lightly.

Jake frowned. "Shit. I was hoping to spend Christmas Eve with you."

She smiled wider, shrugging a shoulder. "Well, you are. Just with everyone else there."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly before putting his glasses back on. Bella had been encouraging him more and more to use them, insisting she really did think they looked good on him. He had been hesitant but when she kept pushing him to, he eventually started to use them more frequently even though she was around. "As long as we don't have a repeat of Thanksgiving, we should be fine."

Bella laid her head on his shoulder, smiling. "We will be. No matter what."

Jake tenderly smiled back down at her. "No matter what," he agreed.

...

The next day, Jake was standing at the open door to his classroom, watching as students trickled in from the hallway masses passing him. They would say hello and he would return the greeting, albeit distractedly. He scanned everywhere for Bella but still didn't see her. That was odd. At this time on this particular day of the week, she should be walking by any second, smirking discreetly at him to which he would wink at her when no one was watching.

The traffic began to thin out and still, no Bella. He sighed quietly in disappointment when the final bell rang and the hallways emptied before closing the door and starting class.

"Alright," He said loudly, to break up the rowdy conversations going on behind him as he wrote on the board. "Yesterday, we had been talking about themes in Tess Of the d'Urbervilles. Let's see who can remember the different ones we discussed." He turned to face the class, picking a student at random. "Mark."

Mark looked uncomfortable, almost trying to hide as he sunk into himself. "Uh...something about...birds?"

Jake gave a slow nod. "Yes. We did discuss birds being symbolic in the novel, more of a motif. It's not a theme per se but it is related, so good." Mark looked relieved at that last word, the only one he really cared about. Jake turned to write it on the board, rolling his eyes where the students couldn't see. "Okay. Birds are indeed symbolic in the story. What else?"

"The Victorian era, the class structure," someone called out. Jake pegged it to be Kyle, one of the few who almost always had the right answer when called upon and paid attention in every class.

Jake nodded again. "The idea of social class and how to define it in that time, good. What else?"

"The sexes," a girl called out meekly. One glance back confirmed it to be Janine, a girl who only spoke up when no one else was going to. She sat in the back corner and stayed quiet most of the time, almost willing to lose points on the participation part of her grade in order to remain silent and blend into the background, being willingly invisible. But Jake knew better; he had seen her work. The girl didn't miss a thing and she was a smart cookie, just shy. Almost like Bella had been in his class. He smiled slightly as Janine turned beet red and tried to shrink into herself in a similar fashion to Eric's from previously. "How men treated women?" She nearly squeaked out the rest.

Jake gave her a nod of approval. "That's right." He smiled encouragingly at her before turning back to the board and wrote what she had said down. "Specifically the way men dominated women, having power over them and exerting it consistently."

"Sounds like last weekend," Todd joked and most of the class chuckled.

Jake glared over at him. "Something you'd like to share with the class, Todd?" The kid was a pain in the ass and one of the few Jake couldn't stand. Todd was one of the usual ones to be talking all throughout class, never doing their homework, not caring if they failed or not, got caught texting more than enough times - the kid just hated being there and made sure everyone else knew it. But Jake had discovered one helpful tool in dealing with him - Todd did not like being made an example in class and everyone laughing as he was chewed out by a teacher. Either, Todd would then rebel completely and be sent to the principal's office to which he just ate right up as the students laughed but cheered him on or he would shut up and stop acting like an ass. With Jake, usually it was the latter. So, Jake decided to shut him down early this time around.

Todd shrugged. "I would, Mr. Black, but something tells it's already been shared with the whole school." Three quarters of the class chuckled, the guys being the loudest this time.

Jake's glare intensified. "If you're quite done, Mr. Reynolds, I have a class to teach. So if you would be so kind as to keep your comments to yourself until after class..." Jake stared at him pointedly and then turned back to the board. "Alright," he snapped. "What other themes are in the novel?"

Before anyone could answer, Todd spoke up again, making Jake tense and turn back around, glaring once more. "Actually, Mr. Black, I have a question about the book. The girl in it, she's a bit of a slut, isn't she?"

Jake felt his blood pressure rise as each student turned to stare up at him, waiting for his reaction. Todd just kept smirking at him. Jake tossed the chalk onto the desk and wiped his hands of the residue, walking over towards Todd's desk. "That word is never to be spoken in my classroom again, Mr. Reynolds. Ever. It not only disrespects me but your classmates, particularly of the female variety, and the school itself. _Never _again. Do I make myself clear?"

Todd smirked wider. "Sorry, Mr. Black. I wasn't sure what word to use. No disrespect. Let me rephrase. Was she...easy then?"

Jake took a breath and crossed his arms. "No. She wasn't _easy_. She was taken advantage of and in a not so pleasant situation. Hence the sexes being a theme in the story."

"But if she really wants it and spreads it around, then...she really is easy, though...isn't she?" The guys around him snickered.

Apparently, it was that time of the week again and Todd had decided to push all of Jake's buttons. "What point are you trying to make here exactly, Mr. Reynolds? That you should pay Mr. Hale another visit?"

Todd shrugged and the guys snickered again. Just then, there was a knock on the door before it opened. Jake turned to see Bella standing there. He gave her a soft smile, happy to see her though confused as to why she was coming to see him now; the smile soon dropped, though. Snickers rose up around him and Bella's cheeks reddened.

"Speaking of easy," Todd spoke up. "It's like the book come to life." Bella's eyes teared up and she glued them to the floor when louder laughter erupted.

"Quiet," Jake snapped, turning to glare down at Todd who just kept that smug smirk in place. "One more word out of you, Mr. Reynolds, and you can go down to see Mr. Hale and explain to him why you won't be allowed back in my class for the rest of the week." Jake then glanced back over in Bella's direction. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. He cleared his throat quietly and forced out a somewhat okay sounding, "Yes?"

"There's a," He saw her take a breath when more snickers sounded behind him. "Phone call for you in the office. Mrs. Fisher asked me to tell you," she finished in a shaky whisper.

"Yeah, I bet she did," someone behind Jake said and more laughter was heard. Bella bit her lip harder. Jake stiffened and turned to face the class. "That's enough. The next person to say something will have a week of detention with me to look forward to."

"I bet she'd definitely look forward to that," someone else piped up.

"That's it. Detention for the whole class." Everyone groaned and a few complaints were made. "You don't like it? Too bad. You have Mr. Reynolds and his friends to thank for that. They should've kept their mouths shut when I told them to. Kyle," Jake barked and Kyle jerked in his seat. "Get up to my desk, bring your book and read Chapter Fourteen to the class." Kyle nodded and quickly did as he said. "I'm going down to the office. I will leave the door open and let Mr. Yorkie know that I will be gone temporarily. Any trouble and a week's detention will be the least of your problems. Understood?" Some kids groaned, some nodded, others didn't make a sound. Jake turned to follow Bella out but she was gone. His brows furrowed and he hurried out of the room amidst Kyle's voice beginning to read.

He went into the hallway, glancing up and down it. Bella was nowhere to be seen. Shit. What the hell was going on? He walked towards the open door on the right of his, knocked and stuck his head in the door, making all of the students turn to look at him. "Hey, Eric."

Eric turned around from the board. "Yeah?"

"I just got a message that I have a call in the office. I set up the class to read out loud but do you mind keeping an ear out?"

Eric nodded, his brows furrowing. "Sure."

"Thanks. I'll make it quick. Sorry to interrupt." He quickly made his way down the hallway towards the office, thinking he might find Bella in there because maybe he really did have a phone call, when a door opened a foot away from him and a hand flashed out, grabbing his arm and yanking him into the room. He turned to see Bella closing the door and locking it, leaving them alone in the dark and empty classroom. "Bells, what-"

She turned and his heart broke. Tears were slipping down her cheeks at a fast rate and she let out a sob. He went to move when she gripped his wrist, pulled him out of sight of the window and then buried herself in his arms. He held her tightly, stroking her hair as she cried into her hands. "Jesus, Bells, tell me what's going on. You've got me freaking out right now."

She pulled back, looking up at him, struggling to breathe so she could speak. He wiped her cheeks gently and waited for her to be able to talk. When she finally was, she swallowed thickly. "Edward..."

Jake froze. That name hadn't come up in a while and Jake hoped never would again. "What about Edward?" He said through gritted teeth.

Bella started to cry harder and gripped his shirt in her hands. "You have to believe me. I haven't-been with him-since you. Not since-"

It felt like she had slapped him. "What?"

She sniffled, sobbing. "Jake, I swear-I haven't been with him since that one time. I've only been with you." More sobs turned into coughs and she gulped for air.

Jake felt like he was falling, falling nonstop and wouldn't hit the ground anytime soon. No, this couldn't be...

"Jacob," Bella shook him back into reality. "Don't look like that. I haven't done anything. I need you right now."

That snapped him back into functional mode. "What happened?" He whispered.

"Edward...told...about us." Jake's eyes widened. Oh fuck. He was in deep shit now. "No, not you and me us, me and him us," she clarified.

Jake's heart started to beat again and he let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Wait, what?" His voice rose slightly at the end.

Bella shushed him and covered his mouth with her hand. "About me and him before you and I got back together. You _know _I haven't been with him or anyone else since, Jacob Black," she said sternly, making sure he got the message.

After a moment, Jake nodded and Bella removed her hand, sniffling and still breathing raggedly. "Okay. Tell me what this is about."

She broke down into sobs again but through the tears, Jake was able to make out that Edward had been at a party and let it slip that he and Bella had slept together the one time. Now, it was all over the school and as it was, what happens so often when rumors spread, the story changed and became worse. As of that late morning, when Bella had gone to retrieve him, she and Edward had orgies at his house on the weekends his parents were away. Bella had even done the whole football team in front of Edward, his friends and half of the senior class. There were even whisperings that Edward was pimping her out, taking money if he hooked a friend up with Bella. Jake couldn't believe his ears and Bella had a tough time getting through it all but she did. When she was done telling him, she collapsed against his chest and he held her to him, petting her hair and rocking her, speaking to her in soothing tones, telling her not to worry.

Jake believed her. Of course, he believed her. She and Jake had been inseperable since they were finally officially together. If she wasn't with Jake, she was at work or at home. As far as he knew, there were only one or two afternoons she had spent with Angela and she had insisted upon calling him at least once in each visit so he knew she was indeed with her friend and not using the latter as a cover. Jake had told her it wasn't necessary but she wouldn't listen. The guilt Bella felt never really went away though he tried to tell her it was in the past. Secretly, though, Jake had been relieved when she had called those afternoons. But, overall, Jake tried his best to put that all behind him and concentrate on the now with Bella. And for the most part, Bella herself did, too. Now...now, it was a virtual impossibility to keep pretending like they had been, that Bella didn't have an ex that they had to see everyday. That Jake didn't have to be reminded of the huge mistake he'd made by letting her go. All thanks to that kid's big fucking mouth.

Bella had been scared of his reaction, thinking he wouldn't believe her and it would spur distrust and more trouble in their relationship. That was why she did the one thing she never did and went and got Jake out of class to tell him before he could hear it from someone else and get the wrong idea. Jake was relieved she did.

Jake rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, telling her everything would be alright and that he would kick Cullen's teeth in. Her head shot up and she shook it fervently. "No, this wasn't his fault. Don't. Jake, I'm serious. Don't. You'd lose your job, his dad would press charges, and it's not even his fault."

Jake scoffed. "Not his fault? How the fuck is this not his fault?"

Bella winced when his volume increased. "I told you. He was drinking, wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't start all of this."

Jake scoffed again along with a laugh of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? He opened his mouth, drunk or not. Okay, fine, if he didn't start this, then who did?"

"Lauren Mallory."

Jake's brows knit together. "What?"

She nodded. "Edward hooked up with her at that party. Somehow, they got to talking about me and he let it slip, not thinking. She took it and ran with it and now..." Bella took a deep breath. "Now, she's got rumors spreading all over the school. She's the one that suggested all of this...stuff that people are going on about. Edward wasn't the one." Jake let out a spat of air in further disbelief. "You know she knew it was me that got her in trouble with Hale. This is her...payback, I guess." Her eyes lowered to Jake's chest where her fists were still gripping onto his shirt tightly. She let the fabric go and did her best to smooth out the wrinkles that had begun to form.

Jake sighed heavily in annoyance. "Alright. I know what I want to do and that is, haul her ass, as well as Cullen's, down to Hale, let him take care of this shit. I didn't want to make a big deal of it but maybe I should let Hale pursue that whole thing with her parents. Maybe it'll help, I don't know. And Cullen, I know you don't want me to beat the shit out of him but maybe-"

Bella shook her head, looking up at him with those big brown eyes pleadingly. "No. As much as I'd love for all of this to go away...I don't want you involved." When his eyes widened, she explained, "What I mean is, I don't want you to get hurt by being involved. Think about it, Jake. If you suddenly press things with Lauren with Hale, how will that look to her or even to Hale? A red flag will go up and with the whole rumors happening, trust me...it'll just be a huge mess and it'll drag you under with it. I don't want that. I can do this, I can ride it out. My only concern is you and as long as you know the truth, that's all that matters."

Jake's features softened as he heard her speak. If he ever still wondered (which he didn't) why he loved this girl even though she was only eighteen and technically off limits to him, moments like this one right here proved to him why. How could he not love her? "But, Bells, you shouldn't have to go through this. You didn't do any of this shit and it's all being made up by some jealous bitch. I still don't think Cullen's innocent but if he somehow is like you think he is, then it's not right for him to have to go through this, either. Though, he still opened his mouth. Why fucking tell that bitch at all?"

She sighed and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. "I don't know. It doesn't matter, though. He's tried telling everyone that all the rumors are fake but they won't believe him. Instead, the girls either look at him in disgust or throw themselves at him while the guys fist bump him and treat him like some kind of big man on campus. He truly is sorry, Jake. No matter how things went with me and him, he does care about me. And I...I still care about him. Not like that," she added quickly, her eyes snapping open. "But as a friend."

Jake let out a slow sigh, nodding reluctantly. "What do you want me to do?"

Bella gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him.

...

Needless to say, the rumors ran rampant, so much to the point that even the teachers mentioned it in the Teacher's Lounge. Jake wanted nothing more than to correct the gossiping assholes who sat there and said they never thought Bella Swan would be the type, but...he promised Bella. So, instead, he went and finished his lunch outside.

Meanwhile, Bella did her best to keep a brave face on. It broke Jake's heart to watch her do so, especially when he would see her pass a group of snickering students in the hallway. Her bottom lip would quiver but she would bite down onto it and force her head up high, jutting her chin out defiantly. And if she happened to catch Jake watching her, she would give him a bright smile or a discreet wink before passing or going to her locker. She tried to portray the confident playful girl pre-rumors but failed each and every time. Jake could see right through her; this was destroying her. But she kept trying anyway for his sake. Jake wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and protect her from it all.

Especially, the night she called him up, crying, saying the rumors had even reached Charlie and after a very awkward yet angry confrontation, Bella was on lockdown again. Jake vowed to handle it but she begged him once again not to. "These people have to get bored eventually," she chuckled sadly amidst a sniffle, the sounds pulling on his heartstrings. Charlie believed her, too, but wasn't sure what to do, so grounding it was, forcing Jake and Bella to go back to sneaking around school or Jake visiting her at work when Mike wasn't there just so they could see each other for a few private moments.

Todd Reynolds and his buddies had detention with Jake every afternoon up until the holidays. Jake was ornery, aggravated and angry, not to mention he was missing Bella fiercely - not a good combination to have in a teacher who you have to sit there with every day. Surprisingly (or maybe unsurprisingly) Todd and his friends never said another word about the rumors or Bella. Which was good considering Jake wasn't so sure he could keep his fist from smashing into Todd's face the next time he tried to intimate that his girl was _easy_.

Jake hated this. He felt like he was doing the wrong thing by not stepping up but when he talked to his dad about it (Jake had grown so frustrated with the situation he had gone to Billy for advice), Billy said he understood that way of thinking but pointed out that what Bella wanted was most important. She was in the situation, she had to handle it on her own, as much as Billy hated to say it. Jake knew it to be true and agreed with Billy that he would take his cues from Bella. If she wanted help, she would ask for it; she knew it was there, always.

But that didn't make it any easier to watch. The only reprieve that came along was Christmas vacation. The holidays had approached fast and without much warning, like always. Before Jake knew it, he was dismissing his last class on the Monday before Christmas. "Please try to read Chapter Sixteen before we come back. I know it's the holidays and you want to enjoy them but try to at least take a peek to keep it fresh in your minds, okay? Enjoy the holidays, guys." Everyone quickly left, chattering excitedly; a few wished him a happy holiday on the way out to which he responded just as warmly.

Once the last student had forayed out into the busy hallway, Jake turned around and started erasing the board. A moment later, he heard the door snap shut. His brows furrowed as he turned around, shocked to see Bella there, smirking at him. "Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're all Mr. Serious English Teacher?"

He smirked and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't say that you have, but you know-" His eyes roved down her body and his words came to a halt. She had on a long black coat, the hem ending mid thigh in her thigh high black boots. He glanced back up at her in shock to see her smirking wider. Her hair was being held in by chopsticks and her eye make-up was more heavily applied than it normally was, like she was going out somewhere. "You going somewhere?"

She just kept smirking and locked the door, flipping off the lights. She then walked over to the windows, her heels clicking the whole way against the tile, and slowly pulled the shades down of each one, watching him the whole time. She made her way over to him and placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him. Jake's breathing may or may not have picked up as she did all this. "You know, Mr. Black, I've been having some trouble with my paper. I was wondering," Bella trailed her finger slowly down to his stomach. "If maybe you would help me and if you did, that I could give you something in return."

Jake swallowed hard. "What do you need help with?"

"A few things. Sentence structure," She leaned in and kissed his right jaw. "Citing sources." She then leaned over to the other side, kissing his jaw line. "Spacing." She licked his adam's apple before it bobbed up and down. "And length." She reached down and cupped him, making him jerk slightly. "But we'll go over all that later. Right now, I'm more concerned," She moved in again, this time brushing her lips across his left ear lobe. "With giving you something in return for your help," she ended in a husky whisper.

Jake swallowed again. "And what would that be?"

"Letting you open your Christmas present early." She then nipped his ear.

"M-My Christmas present?"

Bella pulled back, still with that damn smug smirk on her face, and nodded. She picked up his right hand and placed the tie of her coat into it. She then moved her hands away, waiting.

Jake didn't make her wait long. He tugged it until it was loose and then Bella did the rest. She shucked the coat off and there she stood, in a pleated skirt and a red and white bra. Jake gulped and she chuckled quietly while reaching up and pulling the chopsticks out of her hair to let large soft curls fall down her back. She tossed the sticks onto his desk and shook her head gently so a couple of curls moved over her shoulders.

Jake's eyes were wider than they had ever been before. Who was this girl? She looked like his Bells, sounded like his Bells, even smelled like his Bells, but...who was this sexy girl before him? Bella had definitely become more confident since they had been together and a side of her had that he had never seen before came out to play, but this was definitely the most confident he'd seen her yet. And he liked what he saw.

Whatever worries he might have had about them being caught in a compromising situation before fell to the ground along with her coat. "Holy fuck," he breathed.

She smiled and moved into him, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Suddenly, the worries were back. "Bells, what if-"

She lifted a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Don't worry about any of that. Just focus on me."

He hesitantly nodded and didn't go to stop her when she unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants. She pushed him into the side of the desk so he would lean against the edge. Bella then got to her knees, smartly making sure the coat was under them, and pulled his pants down until she had him out in her hands. Jake's hips jerked when she ran her thumb over his head and she smiled up at him. He was still in shock so when she took his hands and placed them on the sides of her head, he didn't utter one sound of protest. Protest? Why would he?

"I want you to sit back, enjoy this and hold on." She gave an experimental lick on the side of his shaft and his breath hitched. She smiled up at him again. "Merry Christmas, baby." She then engulfed him and Jake let out a loud grunt, sitting back and enjoying as she said to do, holding on as she went to town on him.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

...

Jake was still trying to get his breathing to go back to normal when Bella laid on the desk next to him, giggling. "So, I take it you liked your present?"

"Very," he panted. "Very much."

She giggled again and snuggled into him. "I'm glad. I was nervous."

He turned an arched brow on her. "You could've fooled me."

She smiled shyly, blushing, and buried her face into his neck. There was his Bells. "I was. I was scared I'd do it wrong and it'd be the worst you'd ever had."

He pulled back and cupped her face, making her look at him. "Definitely not the worst. That, no joke, was the best."

She rolled her eyes and then laid her head down on his heaving chest. "You're just saying that. As long as it wasn't disappointing, which it didn't seem like it was considering," she teased. "Then that's all I care about. I'll get better, I promise."

He shook his head, chuckling in disbelief as he held a hand to his forehead. "Disappointing? Are you fucking kidding me?" She let out another giggle. "That was the best, I'm telling you."

"You're so full of it but thank you." She lifted up and kissed him.

"Bells, I'm telling you the truth. The presentation alone..." She laughed and he smiled. "Seriously, that was the best Christmas gift I think I've ever gotten."

She smirked, rolling her eyes again. "What? A blowjob?"

He snorted. "No, though that was definitely a fucking perk." She laughed again, shaking her head. "But you." Her eyes snapped to his and he lifted a hand up to her now somewhat messy hair to stroke it. "You are the best thing I could ever ask for and somehow...I've got you."

Her eyes softened and she leaned down, rubbing her nose along his affectionately. "I'm yours. I will always be yours, Jacob Black."

"And I will always be yours, Bella Swan," he whispered to her lips before kissing her. It was sweet and loving at first, but as always, it soon started to get hot and heavy again. His right hand lowered underneath her skirt to grip her ass and squeezed roughly, making her gasp into his mouth. He smirked and rolled them over until she was on her back, underneath him. "Now, about that paper," He reached down and ripped her panties off, probing her slightly and making her gasp again. "There's something you forgot to mention in your little list that needs to be focused on."

Her chest was the one heaving up and down now and Jake loved the sight, especially in that Christmas bra she had on. Fuck, that was hot. Her smirk from earlier reappeared. Even hotter. "Really, Mr. Black? And what is that exactly?"

Jake's smirk grew bigger. He got off of the desk, sat in his chair and moved Bella around, pulling her to meet him at the edge of the desk. "Your thesis statement." He started to rub her gently.

"Th-Thesis statement?" Bella bit her bottom lip and started to move her hips a little, lifting her head to watch him.

Jake's eyes met hers. "Yep. Thesis statement. A preview of what's to _come_." He snaked his tongue out and licked along her slit. Another gasp escaped her, making Jake smirk once again. "I'd say the body of your paper looks good, damn good. And the conclusion? Well, we'll get to that." He smirked wider and then mercilessly dove in, making Bella grip his hair and hold him closer, biting her lip harder to keep loud moans from escaping out.

...

They both were picking up papers that had flown to the floor in all of the frenzied activity of a little while ago. Jake smiled as he moved, seeing Bella, with her coat back on and tied and her somewhat sweaty hair back up, stacking papers and then tapping them into a neat pile. She went to grab another paper on the floor and looked up, catching him watching her. She smiled back. "What?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head and lowered his hand down to hers, covering it and squeezing gently. "I love you."

Her smile brightened and she tilted her hand to the side to squeeze his back. "I love you, too."

He smiled again and leaned over, kissing her. The papers could wait.

...

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was at the Swan house in Forks for dinner. Bella did indeed elect herself the holiday cook once again but this time Jake insisted on helping her. She tried to tell him not to worry about it, that she had it, but Jake wouldn't hear it. Bella rolled her eyes but kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. Each smile she threw his way as they worked together was another one of true appreciation to which he smiled back and winked.

"I can't wait to give you your gift later," Jake murmured to her hair when she had come over to collect the cheese he had cut up for her.

"If it comes with that skirt and that bra and panty set..."

"Ha ha." Bella smirked and Jake moved her hair away from her ear, nipping at her lobe. "No. I think you'll like this. At least, I hope you will."

She put the bowl down on the counter and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I would love anything you gave me."

He smiled and kissed her. Footsteps made them break apart quickly and good thing, too. Charlie's form filled the doorway of the kitchen. "How's the cooking going?"

Jake shrugged. "According to Chef Bella over there, I don't know a thing and don't belong in the kitchen."

Bella turned, hands on her hips. "Jake, I specifically said that you don't know a lot, enough to keep up with me anyway, and you don't belong in _my_ kitchen. Get it straight."

Charlie chuckled and Jake glared at her. Bella winked discreetly at him. "Don't worry, Jake. She never wants me in here, either."

Bella spun around again, pointing her big salad fork at her father. "With good reason. You belong in here less than Jake does. Now, go. Shoo."

Charlie held his hands up in placation, filled with two new beer bottles gotten from the refrigerator. "Easy, Bells. I'm gone," he played around. "Oh, I just got a call from Sue on the cell phone. Looks like we have one more place to add after all."

Jake's brows furrowed and they did even further when he noticed Bella stiffen. "Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know, Dad. I'll take care of it."

Charlie nodded. "You got it, kiddo. Yell if you need any help, you two." And then he was gone as promised. Charlie knew better than to mess with Bella when she was cooking, joking around or otherwise. The kitchen was her domain just like Jake knew. He was somewhat surprised at how laidback Charlie was around him now when it came to Bella. Ever since that night with Embry at his dad's house. Charlie must have decided that Jake wasn't as much of a threat as Embry. Jake felt slightly bad about that but not bad enough to stop seeing his daughter.

Jake walked over and laid a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. It's just..." She looked over at him. "Leah's going to be here."

Jake stiffened himself and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Great," he muttered.

Bella let go of the salad utensils and hugged his waist, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. "It'll be fine. Last time...everyone was tense. This time, it'll be different. And even if she isn't, we're in a much better more secure place. Right?"

Jake nodded, brushing her hair back from her face tenderly.

"We'll be okay," she assured him.

He gave her a half of a smile. "Yeah, we will."

She leaned up on her toes to kiss him and he embraced her, squeezing her tightly. They would be fine, just like she said.

...

It wasn't too long after that before the doorbell rang, signifying that the Clearwaters had arrived. Bella squeezed Jake's hand in reassurance. He squeezed back and took another sip of his beer, leaning back against the counter. When Bella was done frosting the cookies (and Jake had sampled some on her finger, making her eyes darken like he planned but also chuckle), she led him out to the living room to say hello, letting his hand go before they entered and were seen.

"Jake," Harry called. "Bella, how are you?" Bella hugged him hello and then Sue. Jake shook Harry's hand and hugged Sue as well. Everyone greeted one another except for one person of the Clearwater family: Leah. She was sitting on the couch, watching quietly.

Bella gave her a friendly smile. "Hi, Leah. It's good to see you."

Leah snorted. "Right."

Bella's lips formed into a thin line and she dropped her eyes. "Leah," Sue warned.

Jake stepped up next to Bella. "Leah." He gave her a nod.

"Jake." Leah smirked up at him and shook her head.

He sighed quietly. "How are you, Leah?" He discreetly grabbed two of Bella's fingers, squeezed and let go before anyone could see.

Leah shrugged. "Couldn't be better. You?"

He shrugged himself. "Not too bad. I gotta go check on cookies, that's my job of the evening. I'll be back in a bit. Good to see you." Jake went to turn and leave as did Bella when Leah stood up.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."

Bella tensed and Jake's brows furrowed in confusion until he saw just what Bella was staring at. His eyes widened. This wasn't fucking possible.

Leah smirked wider when she noticed both of their gazes transfixed on her small belly starting to stick out. She glided her hand over the tiny bump, tightening the fabric against it even more. "Congratulate me, Black. I'm going to be a mom."


End file.
